She's My Supergirl
by Lord Black of Slytherin
Summary: A series of one-shots for Supergirl. Some AU, some canon, all Kalex. More details inside.
1. Coffee Shop

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This story is a series of one-shots, some AU, some canon. I don't know how long they'll be or how many stories will go in.

If you know me from my other stories, I'm trying to write updates for them, but I have no inspiration for them as of right now.

Anyways, enjoy!

-X-

Kara sighed pathetically as she trudged into J'onn's Coffee. It was relatively close to CatCo and was open ridiculously early, something she was forever grateful for. She didn't particularly like coffee, but they had the best hot chocolate in all of National City (in her opinion, though Cat Grant heavily argued that no place could make such earth shattering hot chocolate). They always helped whenever she was sad or stressed, something she knew she'd be today, considering CatCo's yearly reviews were being held.

Slipping inside, she was assaulted by the smell of freshly made baked goods and brewing coffee. The barista, Alex, was humming quietly to herself as she stocked the glass case. She was beautiful with her short, brunette hair and warm, inviting eyes. Kara had a major crush on her, though she'd never do anything about it. She could never bring herself to ask the other girl out, instead choking out ridiculous questions to cover her embarrassment.

"Do you think…penguins like music?"

"Hey, do you think that maybe we… humans are really the aliens that other planets worry about?"

Her attempts never ended well. In fact, they usually ended with her bright red, muttering apologies before grabbing her hot chocolate and scurrying away.

Taking a moment to admire Alex, a smile broke across Kara's pale face. The back of the girl's shirt rode up along her back, showing wonderfully tanned skin.

"Morning, Alex," Kara greeted, wincing when Alex jerked up and slammed her head into the wood of the counter.

"Shit!"

Kara's eyes widened and she hurried over to the counter, concern and guilt swimming in her crystal blue eyes. "Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Alex waved off the apology with a grin, rubbing the back of her head gingerly. "Morning, Kara. It's okay, don't worry about it. I should have expected to see you." She laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara worried her bottom lip, staring at the hand resting on her head.

Reaching out, Alex placed a reassuring hand on Kara's arm, oblivious to the deer-in-the-headlights look that overtook Kara or the tenseness of her body. "I'm fine, hon. Promise. The usual?" She knew Kara's order by heart nowadays, considering whenever the younger woman had a tough day ahead, she'd buy the same thing: a hot chocolate with vanilla syrup and a few mini-marshmallows.

Unable to form words, Kara merely nodded. A sense of loss filled her as the hand was removed and she desperately wished for it to return.

"So, busy day today?" Alex inquired curiously as she began prepping Kara's hot chocolate.

Sighing, Kara rested her arms on the counter and pursed her lips. "Yeah. Ms. Grant is doing our annual reviews, which will last all week. So, she's going to be a nightmare until they're over. It's worse than when she writes an article."

Alex smiled sympathetically. She remembered the last time Cat had decided to write an expose on some obscure topic. Kara had been so stressed that J'onn allowed Alex to make deliveries to Kara (during their usual lull in the days), even though they never did deliveries.

"Do we need to plan for deliveries this week?" Alex joked.

Laughing, Kara shook her head and blushed. "I'll let you know."

She winked at the shorter brunette, who stared with a stunned expression. She rarely successfully managed to flirt, leaving Alex completely enamored with the blonde with each passing stutter and noticeable blush.

Finishing up with the order, Alex spun around to find a suitable lid for the cup before spotting a sharpie. Swiftly, she took hold of it and scribbled on the outside of the cup. Twisting, she handed the cup to Kara with a bright grin.

"This one's on me," Alex informed her, watching the redness begin to creep up Kara's neck.

"A-are you sure?" Kara stammered, fidgeting with the scarf hung haphazardly along her shoulders.

Passing the drink over, their fingers brushing, Alex's throat grew dry. "Yeah," she replied quietly, her voice cracking slightly.

Grinning appreciatively, Kara took a sip of the warmed beverage and practically moaned, completely unaware of the reaction it caused the other woman.

"Thanks, Alex. I'll see you tomorrow, probably," Kara laughed, slipping a bill into the tip jar before heading toward the door.

Catching sight of the ten dollar bill, Alex called after her. "Kara…"

Glancing over her shoulder, Kara winked before disappearing out the door, leaving Alex to mutter about how sexy a smooth Kara could be.

Walking down the sidewalk, Kara lifted the cup to her lips though she caught a brief glance of something black written on it. Curiously, she peered at it and couldn't stop the shit-eating grin that spread along her lips.

 _Don't stress too much. You'll be fine, Supergirl_ was scribbled, along with a cute winking face.

Kara sighed. It was going to be a good day.

-X-

Every day after, Kara went back into the shop whether she was truly stressed or not. She didn't care about the hot chocolate at that point; she just wanted to have an excuse to see Alex. Each day, there was a new phrase of encouragement lining her cup.

 _You are amazing, Supergirl. Don't let anyone get you down._

 _You'll do great things. I know it, Supergirl._

On Thursday, after Kara had bought her morning treat, J'onn stepped out of his office. He'd seen their progression over time and was frankly sick of their dancing around the issue.

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" he queried, grabbing a croissant from the case.

Alex stumbled slightly before gazing at J'onn questioningly. "W-what do you mean?"

He scoffed, taking a bite of the warmed bread. "You know exactly what I mean, Alex. You've flirted, danced around it, but never taken the plunge. That girl obviously likes you. I know we have amazing hot chocolate, but I cannot imagine it's good enough to warrant a visit twice a week - sometimes more."

"J'onn…"

Patting the younger woman's shoulder, J'onn smiled fatherly. "She likes you, Alex. Ask her out." He headed back into his office, but stopped. "Either you do it, or I'll do it for you." He smirked devilishly before slipping inside, laughing boisterously at Alex's indignant, "don't you dare!"

-X-

When Kara strolled in on Friday, she couldn't contain the smile that blossomed from the sight of Alex sitting on a chair, a book firmly in her grasp and a hoodie hiding most of her physique. She knew the brunette despised the cold and National City was a solid thirty-two degrees in the sun, meaning Alex was determined to try and fight the dropping temperature.

"Good morning," Kara greeted cheerfully, practically skipping over to the counter.

"You seem happy this morning," Alex commented, passing Kara an already made cup of hot chocolate.

"I am," Kara admitted, "It feels like today is going to be a really good day."

Alex smiled at her enthusiasm and quickly rang her up, praying that Kara would look at her cup before she was at CatCo. She prayed that Kara had noticed the little messages each morning, but the subject was never broached, so she wasn't positive. She could only hope.

"I've got to be in early today," Kara pouted, "But thank you and I hope you have a good weekend."

"You too," Alex smiled, holding Kara's gaze for longer than probably acceptable, but neither minded.

Stepping outside, Kara stopped at the pillar between the door and the window of the coffee shop to check the message written on the cup. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

 _I really like you, Supergirl. Will you go out with me?_

Not caring if she was late to work, Kara twisted around and rushed back into the shop.

The door bell chimed loudly, startling Alex, but she didn't have time to react as Kara hurriedly set the cup on the counter and rushed around it, her hands gently taking Alex's face between them. She stared into gorgeous chocolate eyes before dipping down and capturing Alex's lips.

Alex's brain stuttered before halting all together, her hands sliding into Kara's hair as she eagerly returned the kiss. She'd never expected such a vigorous response, but she wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"Yes," Kara mumbled against her lips, earning a breathtaking smile in return.

"Really?"

Kara giggled and pecked her lips briefly, "Tonight, 7? I'll pick you up from here? I know this really great taco place."

"Sounds good to me," Alex replied, bringing Kara into a deeper kiss.

A clearing throat brought them out of their bubble. "Why are you behind my counter making out with my barista?"

Kara locked eyes with J'onn, and flushed as she tried to stutter out an explanation. She froze when the older man began laughing, confusion and a slight amount of fear washing over her.

"Kid, I'm not mad. I'm glad to see you two have finally finished your ridiculously long dance. I'm happy for you both, but please, refrain from making out with her when I have customers. They pay for coffee, not a show." He grinned at them before snagging a muffin and heading back into his office.

Kara gaped at the door while Alex shook her head.

"Did that just…"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Laughter echoed through the empty shop as a few pecks were exchanged. Kara was right. Today was going to be a great day.

-X-

If you enjoyed, comment and let me know! If you have any ideas for one-shots, I'm glad to take them. Otherwise, PEACE OUT!

PS, yes, this story is also on AO3.


	2. Kal's Birthday

Kal paced around his cousin's apartment, hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"Please, Kara, I'm begging you. My party is in three days and you know how Father is about Kryptonians dating humans and I want to bring Lois but I can't do this alone. Please…"

Kara stared blankly at him, her eyes tracking his every movement. "You want me to bring a human date to your birthday party so that Uncle Jor doesn't bitch at just you? He already hates me, Kal, considering I prefer the company of women to men."

"Please," Kal whined, his face reddened with emotion, "I can't do this alone. I'm sure you have a friend who would come with you. Please? For Lois and I."

Kara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll see if I can find a date," seeing her cousin's face light up, she held out her hand, "BUT, if no one will willingly come, I will not guilt or pester someone into coming with me. Okay?"

Kal embraced Kara and nodded violently, his grip almost painful around her lithe body. "Thank you, Kara! It really means a lot that you would do this for me."

She awkwardly patted his back until he released her and she winced as the blood rushed back to her limbs. "Now go," she ordered with a grin, "Lucy and Alex are coming over for a girl's night."

Smirking, Kal wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh and slap at his chest.

-X-

Kara groaned as she dropped down onto her couch, her mind racing.

Kryptonians and humans had been sharing the Earth for centuries, living peacefully together after the planet of Krypton had erupted into a fiery ball of destruction. Humans had been more than accepting of their kind and offered them a home when no other planets would allow them refuge. While most Kryptonians and humans were open to the blending of the two races, some of the elder Kryptonians of the older ways, had serious issues with 'their' bloods being diluted. Her uncle was one of them.

Jor was very set in his ways, angered by things he deemed less than traditional. He had wanted to have Kal in an arranged marriage, though Kal fought him until he was of age. Once he was old enough, he set out on his own and made a name for himself in Metropolis where he met Lois, a beautiful human whom he fell madly in love with.

Kara was the first one Kal told about his relationship, followed closely behind by James Olson, his best friend. His birthday party would be his real 'coming out' so to speak and it was being held in National City, seeing as most of his family took residence there.

A firm knock on the door brought Kara out of her thoughts and she hurried to the door, throwing it open with a smile. There, in all her glory, stood Alex Danvers. She was a gorgeous brunette human with eyes Kara could lost in for days. She'd had feelings for the woman for quite some time and knew they were returned, though they were never addressed. They simply flirted and teased until one of them would back off, too scared to make the move forward - fearful of ruining what they had.

"Hey, beautiful," Alex greeted with a smirk, passing over two bags of pot stickers with a third bag and a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Hey," Kara returned, setting the food down on her kitchen table before wrapping the shorter woman in a hug, burying her face in the crook of Alex's tanned neck, noting how perfectly she fit there.

In that moment, she knew exactly who she wanted to take to Kal's birthday party.

"How long until Lucy gets here?" Kara questioned, releasing Alex from her hold.

Shrugging, Alex began unpacking the bags of food. "Probably another thirty minutes or so. She was just leaving James' when she called me."

Nodding, Kara got three plates from her cabinet. "They're so cute together, it's nauseating."

Alex laughed, though she couldn't disagree.

"So…" Kara cleared her throat anxiously, "I, uh, have a question."

"Shoot," Alex instructed, eyeing the Kryptonian warily.

Taking a deep breath, Kara blurted, "Kal's birthday party is in three days and I want you to be my date to it because I care about you."

Alex blinked, trying to process the swiftly babbled words. "Do what?"

Kara sighed and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose. "I want you to be my date to Kal's birthday party."

Tilting her head, Alex studied the blonde. "There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"My uncle Jor doesn't approve of human/Kryptonian relationships, but my cousin Kal-El wants to bring Lois despite his father's prejudices. I like you, you like me and we've tip-toed around the subject for a while, but I want you to come with me to his party and be my date. Like, as in an actual date. If you want. If you don't, I completely under-"

Alex's hand on Kara's cheek halted her adorable rambling, a smile tugging at Alex's lips.

"I'd love to be your date, Kara."

Kara beamed, sweeping the brunette into a hug and spinning her around, ignoring her indignant protesting.

Giggling, she set the irate woman on the floor, though her laughter died as she stared into Alex's eyes. They drifted between her soft, pink lips and her deep gaze. Subconsciously, she licked her dry lips and watched with rapt attention as Alex's eyes followed her tongue. She stepped closer and rested her hands Alex's hips, leaning in slightly.

But just as their lips were a breath apart, a knock on the door startled them, causing Kara to stumble backwards and over the back of her couch. Alex, unable to do anything but watch in surprise, burst into a fit of laughter, tears springing to her eyes at the sight of Kara's legs dangling off the back of her couch with a dazed expression splashed across her face.

'I'm going to kill Lucy,' Kara pouted, trying to slide off the couch without flipping into her table. She failed.

-X-

Kara arrived early, intent on helping Kal - not only with his party setup, but with his inevitable freak out - before anyone else had shown up. Lois and Alex would be coming soon, deciding to come together rather than alone, though they'd probably appear long before the other party guests.

She found him, head bowed and eyes closed next to the stage.

"Is this a terrible idea?" Kal wondered as she approached.

Kara sighed, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Kal, do you love Lois?"

Head snapping up, Kal practically glared at her. "You know I do," he grunted.

"Would you do anything for her? Do you want to marry her some day?"

He nodded, eyes softening at Kara's sympathetic gaze, "Yes."

"Does your father's opinion really matter that much to you? Enough to make you leave her?" Kara inquired gently.

Kal remained silent, his head tilted thoughtfully. "No," he admitted quietly, glancing away from Kara for a moment. Taking in the answer, he straightened up and cleared his throat, adjusting his tuxedo jacket. "Thank you, Kara."

"Anytime."

The cousins finished up the few duties that needed completing before the familiar heartbeat of Alex pounded into her ears, along with a second that Kara could easily pinpoint as Lois'.

Greeting them at the door of the ballroom, Kara was awestruck at the beauty that was Alex. Her hair framed her face exquisitely, her dress clinging dangerously to her curves. Black was definitely her color, Kara decided.

"Wow," Kara breathed, blanking on any of the compliments she had thought of.

Alex laughed, shaking her head at her speechless date as she eyed her appreciatively. "You're pretty wow yourself," she purred, taking great pleasure in Kara's reddening cheeks.

Offering her arm, Kara grinned when Alex slid her hand into the crook of it.

"You look amazing," she praised, glancing over at Kal as he swept Lois into his arms.

Alex pressed a sweet kiss to Kara's cheek. "So do you. Blue is definitely your color."

-X-

Staring at the outside of the ballroom doors, Kal inhaled deeply, trying to choke out his fear. Following tradition, he and his closest friend (Kara being his closest Kryptonian friend and relative) were to enter with their dates after the party had already began. Meaning, all eyes were going to be on them - something Kal despised.

On a normal day, he hated copious amounts of attention. But today… it was even worse.

"It's going to be okay, Kal," Lois soothed, her hand resting delicately on his shoulder.

"I know," he smiled weakly, "Everything is okay as long as you're with me."

Lois melted, her heart soaring at the declaration.

"It's time," Kara announced, strolling up to them with Alex resting comfortably against her side. She could tell her human companion was nervous, maybe even frightened by the prospect of attending a party full of Kryptonians, but you'd never be able to tell by her body language.

Knocking quietly on the hall doors, she straightened up and stepped confidently into the ballroom when they opened. She greeted everyone with a smile, but as she locked eyes with her uncle, she fought to keep her expression cheerful. If looks could kill, she'd have died, been sent to Rao, reborn, and then killed again.

Looking back, she gazed at Kal and Lois, walking assuredly behind them. 'They really are a striking couple.'

As the party progressed on, Kara talked with family and friends, ignoring the occasional disapproving glances and comments.

"Darling," Zor-El greeted with a gentle smile, hugging Kara and eyeing her date curiously. "Miss Danvers. Pleasure to see you again."

"You too, sir," Alex responded respectfully, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

She'd met Kara's parents only twice in all the years of their friendship, so seeing them while on her 'first' date with Kara made her feel awkward.

Alura smiled warmly at Alex. "It is nice to see you two together finally."

"You knew?" Kara balked in surprise, staring at her mother with wide eyes.

The older woman laughed joyously and tutted at her child. "Of course, darling. I'm your mother, I know these things." She gazed at the pair kindly. "And it was easy to see the emotion in your eyes when you looked at each other. A blind man could tell how you two felt, even if you didn't. I could not ask for a better partner for you."

Kara reddened and hissed quietly, "It's our first date!"

Alura winked at Kara and took Zor-El's hand. "The first of many I'm sure."

Blushing brighter, Kara led them away from her parents as she muttered to herself. Barely able to suppress her laughter, Alex bit her lip and stared at the taller girl in amusement.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Kara shook her head. "I'm sorry about that. I know my parents can be kind of intense."

Alex shrugged, tugging Kara toward the dance floor. "It didn't bother me, Kara. It's sweet how much they care about you and how they just want you to be happy."

Wrapping her arms around Kara's neck, she began to sway slowly as gentle arms encircled her waist and brought her close.

"I never realized how obvious it was that I lo-like you," Kara admitted, resting her forehead against Alex's briefly. She hoped Alex didn't catch her slip-up.

"I didn't either," Alex whispered, staring into crystal blue eyes that swept her in like the waves of the ocean. She could easily get lost in them.

They drifted in their little bubble for a moment before the clearing of Kal's throat popped it.

"You two have definitely eclipsed our coming out," Kal joked as he and Lois began dancing beside them.

Kara inclined her head in Kal's direction. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Father is far angrier with you for bringing Alex than me bringing Lois, though he definitely isn't happy about either."

Kara shrugged. She was content to be holding her human; she didn't care about her uncle's opinion.

-X-

The party was beginning to wind down before Jor finally stormed over to Kara, fire in his eyes and knuckles white.

"You!" he growled, wagging his finger in Kara's face. "This is all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Kara snapped. She positioned herself in front of Alex and glared down her uncle with a dark look of her own.

Jor stepped closer, "You made Kal think this was okay - that it was normal! How dare you come here with your little 'pet', making a mockery of everything our people hold dear? Not only are you with a human, but a woman as well? It's disgusting! You're a disgrace to our name!"

Kara gaped at the man's audacity, unable to form words.

Alex snarled - actual bone-chilling, throaty snarl - and slipped in front of Kara, shoving her finger into Jor's chest.

"Listen here, you asshole! Just because you're a narrow-minded, bigoted 'clown' doesn't mean that she is any less of a wonderful person or that she's a disgrace to anyone! Kara is a kind, beautiful person who deserves respect! And your son is happy! He chose to be with Lois and if you haven't noticed, they're absolutely perfect for each other!" She took a deep breath and finished calmly, "If you don't get your head out of your ass, you're going to lose your son. And I know Kal, you'll be losing someone amazing."

The entire ballroom was frozen, openly gawking at the stand-off. Kal beamed at Alex, thankful his cousin had someone like her in her life.  
Kara's mouth hung open, "Alex…"

Twisting to apologize to Kara, she was stunned when soft lips crashed into hers passionately. Her hands fell to Kara's shoulders, steadying herself as she got lost in the feeling of Kara.

"Thank you," Kara murmured against her lips.

Kal strolled over to his father and cousin confidently, Lois' hand clasped in his. "Father, enough. This," he lifted his and Lois' hands, "was not because of her. I fell in love with Lois the day I met her and I want to spend my life with her. If you cannot accept that, then feel free to leave."

The silence was heavy as the room waited to see Jor's reaction.

"Kal…" Lois whispered, regaining his attention.

"I will marry her one day, Father," Kal informed him with a tone of finality, locking eyes with Lois and smiled genuinely. "Whether you approve or not."

Lois hugged Kal tightly and kissed his cheek.

Jor's head whipped between Kara, who had Alex tucked into her side with a protective arm on her shoulders, glaring at him and Kal. He sneered at the two couples and stormed out, leaving everyone to stare after him.

"Kal…" Kara touched her cousin's shoulder comfortingly, "Are you okay?"

Smiling genuinely in her direction, Kal nodded. "I am. I love my father, but if he cannot accept Lois, then it's his loss."

He embraced Lois and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

-X-

"Thank you for bringing me tonight," Alex said when the night was over, leaning against Kara as they headed toward Alex's apartment.

"There's no one else I'd rather bring," she confessed, coming upon Alex's building. "Besides, you standing up to my uncle was kind of hot."

Arching her brow, Alex smiled enticingly. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Kara breathed, kissing Alex softly. Getting lost in the feeling of Alex's mouth, she pressed her against the nearest wall and used her height as leverage.

Alex's hands slipped into Kara's hair and arched into the kiss, the warmth of Kara's body a stark contrast to the cool stone against her spine.

"Wait," Alex gasped as hands drifted downward.

Kara jerked back, "Sorry, too fast?"

Alex laughed breathlessly. "No, baby, I was just going to ask if you wanted to come in. I don't want National City to see what we do." She winked.

Gulping, Kara's eyes widened. "A-are you sure? Are we moving too fast?"

Alex stroked a hand across Kara's reddened cheek. "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with, but I definitely wouldn't mind kissing you a little longer," she admitted cheekily.

"Okay," Kara agreed playfully, nuzzling Alex's neck before releasing her from the wall and following Alex upstairs. Her mother was right. There would definitely be plenty more dates.

-X-

I hope you enjoyed the second one-shot. If you did, favorite and follow and review! If you'd like. It'd mean a lot to me! Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	3. I Lost Our Child

When Alex came home from work, she had never expected to see Kara lifting the couch with one hand and glasses discarded haphazardly on the ground near it.

"Allie, where are you?" she muttered to herself, completely oblivious to Alex standing near the door tapping her foot.

Alex's eyes widened drastically. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Kara yelped, dropping the couch with a bang. "I uh… you know, was just cleaning," Kara blurted, awkwardly scratching her head.

"While holding the couch?" Alex questioned dubiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kara sighed and dropped onto the couch pitifully. "You know the cape that J'onn gave me as a gift?"

"The one that can make you invisible?" Alex's brows bunched in confusion.

"Yeah…" Kara moaned miserably.

Tilting her head, Alex glared at her wife. "What about it, Kara?"

"ImayhavewrappedAllieupinit," Kara muttered, gazing at her hands anxiously.

"Can you repeat that?"

Kara grunted and stood up, shouting, "I may have wrapped Allie up in the blanket! I didn't mean to, but she was crying and it was the closest thing and it was naptime and I didn't realize what it was…"

Alex gaped at Kara, too stunned to respond.

"Please say something," Kara whimpered, fearful of her wife's lack of reaction.

"Our daughter is lost in our apartment, wearing a cape that shields her from view, including your supervision," Alex repeated monotonously, eyes blank as she gazed upon Kara.

Kara waited for the onslaught of anger, but was stunned when Alex couldn't contain her laughter. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and she clutched her stomach as waves of amusement crashed through her body.

"Kara," Alex giggled, moving over to hug the superhero's waist, "I'm not angry. This is probably the funniest thing I've heard in days. We'll find her, but when we do, please go hang that cape up - away from Allie's room."

"Okay," Kara replied quietly, burying her face in Alex's neck and inhaling her wife's sweet scent.

"I'm assuming you've already checked her bed?"

Kara nodded meekly.

Alex smiled and kissed Kara's red cheek before slipping from the embrace. "Come on, we need to go find our daughter. Thank God the house is child-proof." She peered down the hallway. "Allie, we're coming for you!"

A giggle echoed down the hall, along with a childish, "Nu uh!" and the scamper of tiny feet.

-X-

The couple spent nearly an hour hunting their child through the apartment, using Kara's super-hearing to try and check Allie's movements. Whenever they got close, the little girl would use her super abilities to sneak past them and into a new part of the apartment, leaving them to start all over again.

"What are we going to do?" Kara groaned, flopping down onto their couch and wincing as the metal creaked beneath the force.

Alex sighed, setting herself down on Kara's lap and laughing at the younger girl's quiet "oomph".

"Allie, we're done playing this game," Alex called, resting her head on Kara's shoulder.

"No, Mommy, come find me," Allie pouted.

Kara held Alex close and kissed the side of her head. "Allie, take off the cape, now."

"No." Allie grunted, irritated that her mothers were no longer playing her game. She loved hide and seek. Now she could win!

"Allison…" Kara started, only to have Alex raise her hand.

"Give me the cape, or you won't get any dessert tonight," Alex warned.

Tiny, angry feet pounded against the wood and a thoroughly annoyed Allie peered around the couch, the cape gripped tightly in her little fist. "Fine."

Kara barely contained her grin as she accepted the cape from her daughter. "Thank you, Allie."

Allie harrumphed and trudged back to her room, leaving her mothers to swallow back laughter. "She's definitely your daughter," Alex mumbled into Kara's shoulder. "Threaten to take away dessert and she'll come running. Pouting, but running."

"Shut up," Kara laughed, flinching away when fingers poked at her sides.

Allie watched her mothers from the hallway, blonde hair curling gently around her face, inquisitive brown eyes tracking her momma's movements carefully. Her nose scrunched when they kissed.

' _Grown ups are so weird_ ,' she decided, creeping back into her room and closing the door softly behind her.

-X-

So I know this one is shorter, but sometimes that is allowed, right? Anyways, review and follow if you liked it. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	4. Cat's Overpaid Bodyguard

So this is kind of a more mature one-shot just because there is violence, so if that's not your thing, I'm sorry. Most of it is pretty tame until you get to the Friday night part, but even then it's not too awful in my opinion but who knows. Happy reading!

-X-

Alex was irritated. No, scratch that. Alex was pissed off. Somewhere, in her career at the FBI, she'd managed to fuck herself over and annoy someone. That's all she could think of as to 'why' on God's green Earth she'd wound up with the worst possible job ever: protecting Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media.

When the FBI had gotten word from the local National City police, they'd taken it rather lightly. Cat Grant is a media icon, was it really that surprising she was being stalked and harassed by someone? No, it really wasn't. BUT, it wasn't something so serious that the FBI needed to get involved. Until they did.

One late night at CatCo, Cat's media empire, the older woman was nearly kidnapped and if it weren't for her assistant, Kara Zorel, they would have succeeded. The young blonde had phoned the police and thrown something (there was uncertainty in what exactly had been tossed, though they were pretty sure it was a paperweight) at the would-be kidnapper and scared him away. However, the FBI higher ups decided it was too much of a risk leaving the media mongrel on her own and since she wouldn't step out of the spotlight - "Cat Grant does NOT run away!" - Alex was stuck on protection detail.

"This is not up for debate," Direction Henshaw barked, "You will protect Ms. Grant and you will do it with a smile. Understand, Agent Danvers?"

"Yes, sir," Alex grumbled. "Of course, sir."

She was dismissed with a glare and a warning. Of course, just her luck.

-X-

CatCo was monstrous and a beacon that just screamed, "Please come take me! I'm loaded!" Alex found it inauspicious - flashy and kind of ridiculous. She was all for women making names of themselves, mind you, but she was never one for the ostentatious lifestyle.

Stepping off the elevator, donning her usual tank top, jeans and leather jacket, she stood out amongst the employees.

"Can I help you?" her assistant - Kara, she remembered - inquired curiously, studying the young agent.

Alex felt her mouth grow dry as she gazed upon the woman. Blonde hair that hung tastefully around her face, eyes bluer than the slushy she used to adore as a child, and a gorgeous smile that could practically cure blindness.

"Uh, yeah…" she fished her badge from her pocket and flipped it open, "I'm Agent Alex Danvers, Ms. Grant's security detail until this whole stalker business is solved."

"Oh!" Kara gasped, realization flickering in her eyes. She quickly stood and offered a hand, smiling gratefully at the agent. "You're the one Director Henshaw told us about! It's so nice to meet you. This way. I'm Kara, by the way."

Leading her into Cat's office, Kara cleared her throat. "Ms. Grant?"

"Kara, what did I tell you about disturbing me when I'm editing?" Cat snapped, never glancing up from her computer.

"Not to unless it was important and this is really important," Kara responded confidently. Since Cat and her had become relatively friendly, she'd learned to take the woman's mood swings in stride and knew how to navigate them.

Sighing, Cat glanced up and took a moment to study Alex. "And who is this?"

"Alex Danvers, ma'am," Alex greeted cordially, "I'm the FBI ag-"

Cat smirked, "The agent Director Henshaw told me about, yes. Tell me, agent, what do you hope to accomplish by watching me when you could be out searching for my stalker?"

Caught off guard, Alex stuttered, "Uh, I…"

"That's what I thought," Cat sneered, "You're really of no use to me, agent. I've already informed your director that, but if you must be here, then please stay out of my way and let me do my job. Now get out. Chop chop."

Alex openly gaped at the older woman, but allowed Kara to tug her out of the room.

"Oh, and Kara?"

Kara froze in the doorway for a moment. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Give the nice agent the desk across from yours. Move whoever sits there to another desk."

"Yes ma'am," Kara nodded, closing the door behind her.

Alex stared, wide-eyed and a little more frazzled than usual, at Kara. "Is she always like that?"

Shrugging, Kara smiled apologetically. "She really does appreciate what the FBI is doing for her, but she'll never admit it. I'm sorry she sort of unleashed on you like that. Usually, she's somewhat more…agreeable."

Alex sighed heavily. She was in for a hell of an assignment, she just knew it.

-X-

She was right. Cat was the absolute worst to try and keep safe. She was quite talented at disappearing, leaving Alex to try and track down. It'd taken an act of God to get the woman to agree to let Cat into her home until an agent was there to relieve her at night, and even then, Alex was staying at a hotel not even two minutes from Cat's penthouse. It was on the bottom floor, closest to the lobby in case of any emergencies that might emerge.

Each day, she would sit at the IT guy's desk - Witt's? Wayne's? Walt's? She couldn't remember - and watch Kara make calls and do her assistant duties. She realized, after the third day, that she could watch the younger woman forever and never tire of it. She was kind, funny, and the geekiest person Alex had ever encountered. She loved it.

"Yes, Ms. Grant wants a reservation for two. Does it really matter who she's coming with? I'll let her know you're so curious about her love life, I'm sure she'd 'love' to answer your questions." Kara growled as she slammed the phone down, resting her hand against her forehead.

"Are people really that noisy about her life?" Alex wondered curiously, glancing at the blonde.

Groaning, Kara nodded. "Yes. It's awful. I don't understand why they care so much."

"Must be hard," Alex commented, smiling.

"It is. Cat absolutely hates all the publicity about her love life. Any other part of her life - besides Carter of course - she's fine. But she despises how often media can destroy her relationships."

"You two sound pretty close," Alex noted, arching a questioning brow.

Kara laughed, and leaned forward conspiratorially. "She won't admit it, but we're friends. Her son likes me, that's what made her tolerate me."

Alex chuckled and shook her head. "I don't blame him. I've known you for like three days and I already like you." Realizing what she said, Alex clamped down on her bottom lip and returned to her book.

"Oh, you do?" Kara teased.

"You're like a…puppy, Zorel. Can't help it," Alex grumbled, her cheeks reddening when Kara burst into laughter.

-X-

"You know Witt has a thing for you, right?" Alex informed, watching the red-faced IT guy stumble away from Kara's desk.

"What? Winn? No! We're just friends."

Alex snorted, shaking her head. "You might feel that way about him, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same."

Kara tilted her head slightly and noticed Winn staring hard at her - well, he was alternating between that and glaring at the Federal agent sitting at his desk.

"A-are you sure?"

Alex laughed. "Positive."

"Oh boy."

A silence overcame them from a moment as Kara thoughtfully chewed on the end of her pen.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you tell a guy you're not interested because you like women?"

Alex was startled and practically threw her book down in surprise.

Kara watched her incredulously, "What?"

-X-

Alex absently chewed on her pizza, staring at her tablet. Kara had already left to get Cat's lunch, leaving Alex with a sense of pure boredom.

"Agent Danvers!" Cat called, rolling her eyes at the way Alex's head snapped up, "Can you come in here for a moment?"

Wiping the sauce off her lips, Alex hurried into the office. "Ma'am?"

"Agent, do you know why I am the Queen of All Media?"

"Uh… Because you made a career out of everything media?" Alex guessed awkwardly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Forcing herself not to roll her eyes again, Cat replied, "Partially, but I also know how to observe - to figure out what others are thinking and use that to better my company. Observation is key for any stake-out or mission, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Alex answered warily, eyeing the older woman carefully.

"Would you like to know what I've observed over the last week?" Not waiting for acknowledgement, she continued on, "I've observed my assistant and my over-paid bodyguard flirting relentlessly, make heart-eyes at each other when the other isn't looking 'and' have occasional eye-sex when you get caught up in the moment. That is what I have observed, Agent Danvers."

Alex was speechless. Completely, totally speechless.

"Now, Agent Danvers, I have no issues with what Kara's sexuality happens to be nor do I discourage experimentation, but if that is all Kara is to you - a game - then I suggest you drive your Titanic away from her land because I 'will' become the iceberg that sinks you. Do you understand?" Cat stressed, watching the young agent's face become pale under scrutiny. "I care very much for my young protégée and I refuse to let anyone steal her light. I don't call her Sunny just for giggles. She is a literal ball of sunshine, who brightens the lives of anyone she meets. You will not be the raincloud who hides that. She will do great things, Agent, you and I both know that. Now, do you grasp what I was trying to get into your head?"

Alex's mouth hung open, but she nodded.

"Good. You may go. Chop chop."

-X-

Friday night, a little over a week after starting her assignment, her communications device crackled to life on the nightstand beside her. "Danvers, come in, Danvers, over."

"Danvers here. What's wrong, Gomez?"

"You need to get over here."

Alex reached for her badge and gun, holstering it quickly. "What's going on?" she questioned, hurrying out of her room and into the lobby.

"The assistant, Kara, came to see Ms. Grant about something, which isn't the issue, but there was a delivery man in the elevator who pressed the button to head up to Ms. Grant's floor, when she came barreling into the elevator. I didn't find it strange until the delivery man waited to get off. She got out, he went to the floor right below it and headed toward the stairs."

"I'll be right there."

Alex took off in a dead sprint, weaving and dodging through people as safely as possible. Her feet pounded against the pavement, thudding loudly when she entered the building. Bypassing the night guard, she flashed her badge before heading toward the back stairs.

"What's your status?" she asked quietly, taking two stairs at a time.

"No sign of him yet. I have a visual on the stairs and the door. Ms. Grant and her assistant are in the study. Carter Grant is staying with his father until this issue has been resolved."

Hauling it toward the twelfth floor, Alex caught sight of a man standing near the entrance. He was wearing a bulletproof vest and she could see two guns tucked into holsters. Stopping at the tenth floor, she quietly slid open the door and took off toward the elevator. She didn't want the armed man to catch sight of her and run (or try and go out in a blaze of gun fire), so she was going to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Gomez, make sure the door is open. I'm going to come in before he gets there if I can."

"Copy."

The elevator crawled, but brought her to the proper floor. Walking briskly, she slipped into the penthouse.

"Go into the study," Gomez ordered. "If this man is here for Ms. Grant, one of us needs to be in there protecting her."

"Gomez…"

"Now, Danvers."

Nodding, Alex hurried into the study and closed the door swiftly, dragging the nearby bookshelf over to act as a barricade. She flipped off the lights.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cat demanded, her glasses resting dangerously on the edge of her nose.

Alex assessed the room, noting the few hiding places the room had to offer. It connected with an adjoining bathroom, offering a closet and a secondary door that could separate Cat and her kidnapper. The desk was spacious and ridiculously oversized, meaning she could tuck herself in there. There was enough of a gap between the wall and the back of the couch that Kara could slip behind it…

"Agent, I demand to know what's going on," Cat screeched.

"Shh," Alex hissed, pressing a finger against her lips. "Be quiet. We think your stalker is here. I need you to hide under your desk, and if possible, Kara should too."

"Are you sure?" Cat's voice quivered as she glanced between the desk and the agent.

Alex sighed. "We'll do whatever it takes to protect you, but you have to trust us, Ms. Grant. Get under the desk. Please."

Doing as told, Cat maneuvered herself to hide away under the desk. There was just enough room for Kara, who managed to squeeze in tight next to Cat.

Alex walked over to the couch and shoved one side closer to the wall. Not drastically, but enough so that maybe, just maybe, the kidnapper who check behind it and give her an advantage. It was a long shot, but hell…

"He's in the hall," Gomez muttered through her earpiece, "Right outside her door."

The room was silent for a moment. They all waited with bated breath as the sound of knocking echoed through the quiet apartment. Seconds ticked by, as the kidnapper carefully picked the lock on the door.

Making a swift decision, Alex fished out her phone and dialed for back up. "This is Agent Danvers with the FBI. I need immediate assistance at the home of Cat Grant. Possible break-in and kidnapping." She rattled off Cat's address and ended the call. They couldn't afford someone on the other end giving away their hiding spot.

Moving to crouch behind the desk, Alex locked eyes with Kara.

"It's going to be okay," Alex promised.

Kara truly believed in the agent and nodded, reaching out to squeeze Alex's hand.

"Yes, yes, while your Sapphic love story is adorable, can we focus on saving my life first? Then you can kiss the girl!" Cat sneered, though there was a playfulness in her eyes that Alex hadn't witnessed before.

The sound of the front door opening cut off any merriment in the moment.

"FBI, identify your-"

Agent Gomez was shot, a silent bullet through the head. Alex bit back bile as the sound of the man's body sounded through the earpiece.

"Oh God," Cat whimpered.

Kara barely held in a whimper, though she took comfort in Alex gripping her hand before releasing it.

Footsteps thumped against the wooden floor, something Alex was thankful for. Being able to track the kidnapper's movements would be a useful asset.

He rummaged around in Cat's bedroom, presumably tearing it apart in search for her. Next was Carter's.

Growing angry, the man stormed out and into the bathroom connected to the study. Alex noticed too late that they hadn't locked the door, meaning if the man was smart, he'd just enter through there. Cursing under her breath, she peeked over the desk. Ducking back down, she held her breath and prayed the man wasn't intelligent.

No such luck.

The door creaked open and the man chuckled when he caught sight of the other door.

"Real smart, Cat, except you shoulda locked this door too," he called out into the room.

Cat glared at the agent, though she didn't pay attention to it.

"Now, why don't you come on out? I promise this will be quick."

Stomping over to the closet near the door, he threw it open, frowning when there was no one inside. It was the usual hiding place and he hadn't expected Cat Grant to be anything other than ordinary.

Noticing the awkward angle of the couch, he smirked. He went to move the couch and Alex took action. Springing up from behind the desk, she leapt over the desk and tackled the man, taking him over the side of the couch and onto the floor. She reached for her firearm, but a kick knocked it out of her hands and toward the desk.

Scrambling to her feet, she prepped herself. Staggering up, the man reached for his gun but Alex caught his wrist, using her momentum to knock him off balance. She jammed her elbow into his nose and took slight satisfaction in the crack it made.

He howled and shoved her away. "You bitch!"

She turned for her gun and he caught her by the back of her shirt, tossing her into the table next to the couch.

He didn't notice Kara creeping slowly toward Alex's discarded gun. Once she had a grip of it, she scurried back behind the desk and waited.

The kidnapper kicked Alex in the head, grinning sickly at the dazed expression on her face. Two more kicks, and she was unconscious - or so he assumed. A few kicks to the stomach and he was satisfied.

Returning his attention to hunting Cat, he assessed the damage he'd done to the room.

"Here kitty, kitty," he mocked.

Inhaling deeply, Kara stood up from behind the desk and pointed the gun directly at the man.

"Oh look, it's the cute little assistant from earlier. I bet you don't even know how to shoot, do you?" he sneered. He began reaching for his gun as Kara cocked hers…

Alex, sensing the danger Kara could be in, ignored the pain radiating through her body and full-on football tackled the man, her knees resting against his spine. Twisting almost inhumanly, he knocked her off and aimed his gun at her. Before he could get a shot off, Kara fired.

Alex watched in odd fascination as the bullet went perfectly into his hand, causing him to scream and drop the gun. Grabbing it, Alex slammed it into his head and released a painful - albeit grateful - sigh when he passed out.

"That was…" Alex wheezed, "Amazing. How did you learn to shoot like that?"

Kara dropped the gun. "My dad taught me before he died."

Alex staggered over to Kara, her eyes never leaving the kidnapper's body. "You should have joined the force."

"I'm not really a violent person," Kara admitted.

Cat stood up from her desk and stared at her would-be attacker. "Well, it seems your job is done here, agent. You do realize, however, that Kara was perfectly capable of defending herself. She did not need you saving her after she had the gun."

"It would seem you're right, Ms. Grant."

Cat chuckled. "Thank you, Agent Danvers."

Alex leaned against Kara, her body bruised and tired. She'd taken quite a kicking from the man and if her ribs screaming in protest was any indication, she was pretty certain she had a cracked rib. She took solace in the feeling of Kara's arm wrapping carefully around her and sighed.

-X-

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since the incident at CatCo. Two weeks since she'd laid eyes on Kara Zorel.

Trudging gingerly toward CatCo, Alex held a fresh coffee in her hand and a sticky bun in the other. She'd observed the blonde long enough to know that she adored both things.

Going up to Kara's floor, she took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened.

"Agent!" Kara greeted with surprised delight. "What brings you here?"

Holding up the treats, Alex struggled to find the proper words.

"Oh lord," Cat sighed from her office. "You, Kara, are what brings the brave agent back to our door. Now, give the nice Federal agent your number and hurry this Sapphic lovefest on. This is beginning to feel like a horrible chick flick."

Kara and Alex blushed, staring at each other for a moment.

"I brought you these," Alex cleared her throat, passing along the sugary treats. "I noticed you'd get them a lot so…"

Kara grinned at the FBI agent. "Thank you, Alex." Noticing Alex's fidgeting hands and stiff posture, she frowned in concern, "Are you okay?"

Exhaling deeply, Alex replied, "I like you, Kara."

"I like you too," Kara replied, giggling at the exasperation that overtook the brunette.

"No, I 'like' like you," Alex said, pursing her lips at how middle school that sounded.

Kara smiled. "I like like you too. I have since you called me a puppy."

Alex returned the smile with one of her own. "Would you like to out sometime? With me? On a date?" she clarified nervously.

"Yes." Reaching for a pen, she took control of Alex's hand and scribbled her number onto the back. "Text me and we'll come up with a good time."

"Awesome." Alex stared at the numbers for a moment, a giddy feeling blooming in the center of her chest.

Cat hummed from within her office. "Thank God. Now, Agent, if you'd be so kind as to leave, some of us have real jobs."

Alex laughed, leaning down to kiss Kara's cheek before she headed toward the elevator. "Good to see you too, Cat."

Cat rolled her eyes, but smiled faintly to herself. 'Those two better invite me to their wedding when the time comes.' The sickly sweet smile on her assistance's face was practically nauseating and she groaned. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She'd need a private dentist just to rid her of all the cavities those two would give her. Oh well. Worth it.

-X-

So, this is the fourth one-shot of the series, let me know what you think! Like, dislike? Anyways, I always take requests so hit me up with one if you want. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	5. The Children Ambushed Me (Showing Kara)

This one has a bit more of a mature scene at the very end. If that's not your thing, you can skip it. This one is connected to the third chapter, kinda.

-X-

Alex was used to coming home to a house (well, a penthouse that was paid for through the DEO. J'onn refused to allow the next generation of superheroes to be anything other than taken care of, or so that was his excuse) full of noise and laughter. She'd come to appreciate it, even. The giggles of her children and wife soothed away any stress from her day.

She, however, was unaccustomed to seeing Kara tied up snuggly in a steel kitchen chair, exhaustion marring her features.

"The kids," Kara groaned, peering pitifully at her wife, "They ambushed me."

Alex's disbelief was apparent as she gawked at Kara. "Do what?"

Twisting slightly, she easily freed herself from the rope keeping her in the chair. "John and Kiera, they ambushed me after we got home. It had been their plan all along and Allie helped them!" she pouted.

Allie had some into her powers early, at the young age of five. Knowing how temperamental children could be, J'onn and the DEO decided it was in everyone's best interest if Allie was taught by DEO approved teachers at the base. The twins were left in the DEO daycare, since their mothers feared they'd become overachievers like everyone else in the family.

"They got Allie to use her powers to wrangle you into that chair?" Alex clarified with a smirk. "Why didn't you just get up once they disappeared?"

Kara bowed her head. "I'm exhausted, babe. I honestly needed the time to myself."

Feeling incredibly guilty for laughing at her wife's struggles, Alex strolled over to her and kissed her sweetly. "I'm sorry, Kara. I really am. Why don't you go lay down and I'll take care of the kids until dinner? You deserve a break and I'm so grateful for all you've done. I know it's not easy being a superhero and raising three children. You do so much for this family, especially when I'm off on missions and I don't even know how to begin to let you know."

Kara grinned at Alex, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "I can think of 'one' way you can show you."

Smirking seductively, Alex leaned close and whispered in her Kryptonian's ear, "Oh, I will show you all night long," she promised, taking pleasure in Kara's shiver of desire.

"I look forward to it," Kara replied quietly, capturing Alex's lips and nipping at her bottom lip. Using her super-speed, she slipped away from her wife, leaving the brunette breathless as her laughter filled the small room. Her punishment tonight would definitely be worth it.

-X-

A few hours later, after a glorious nap that left Kara feeling quite energized, she slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall. The house was eerily quiet compared to the usual decibel of her home.

Trudging into the kitchen, she snickered at the sight of her wife and children. Alex's face was covered in flour, a raw egg slapped into her chest. Kiera had batter on her face and in her hair. John and Allie were surprisingly clean.

"What happened in here?" Kara giggled.

"We made a cake, Momma," Allie grinned in delight, shoving a lopsided, poorly iced cake toward Kara with gumdrops and gummies scattered along the top - along with flour and sprinkles.

Heart bursting with love at the sight, Kara decided that she'd never seen a more spectacular cake in all of her life. "Thank you, honey. It looks amazing."

John snuggled into Kara's side and sighed contently.

"Why don't we call in dinner and you two go shower?" Kara suggested, smirking at her wife's grimace as egg slipped into her blouse.

"Good idea," Alex grunted, though amusement twinkled in her eyes.

When they'd started their little war, Alex hadn't realized going up against two powerful children would result in her being doused in flour. Using her speed, Allie had dumped half a cup of flour onto her before she could blink and dodged her sister's attempt to throw an egg at her. John, being the pacifist of his siblings, ducked behind the counter and waited for the war to be over.

Needless to say, her kitchen was a mess.

"You two go clean up. We'll fix up this mess and order food. Chinese okay?"

Alex nodded, lifting Kiera up into her arms. She leaned in to kiss her wife's cheek but pouted when Kara slipped away at the last second.

"Not a chance," Kara laughed.

Glancing at her daughter, she noticed the familiar smirk crossing her daughter's tiny mouth. Springing from her mommy's grasp, Kiera flew at Kara and slammed into her, giggling at the "oomph" of pain that escaped Kara's lips as she instinctively caught the little girl - effectively getting batter on her shirt.

"Kiera…"

Mischievously, Kiera buried her face in Kara's neck. "Fly, Momma."

"I see that, buttercup," Kara chuckled, "You're just like your mommy. Always have to be the center of attention," she teased.

Sticking her tongue out, Alex swooped in and pressed a messy kiss to Kara's cheek before swinging Kiera into her arms. She laughed down the hall with a giggly child in her arms.

"Come on, guys, let's clean up," Kara commanded, wiping the flour off her cheek. She arched a brow at their groans. "Now."

-X-

Kara panted, falling back against the mattress. "That…was…amazing."

Alex smirked smugly, licking her lips as she flopped down beside Kara and rested her head against Kara's shoulder. "I'm glad. You deserve it and so much more," she replied seriously, pressing a kiss to the long expansion of skin that was her throat.

Kara wrapped an arm over Alex's back and kissed the top of her head sweetly. "I love you, so much. You deserve everything good in life too, baby."

"I have the best things. Wonderful kids, a good job, and the sexiest," she nibbled on Kara's neck, appreciating each moan that passed soft lips, "Kindest," she rolled over to rest atop Kara, "most loving wife I could have ever asked for." She kissed Kara passionately, hands teasing through tousled hair.

"I'm the luckiest person alive," Kara mumbled against her lips.

Alex chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that's me."

Kara smirked, gripping Alex's lips lightly. "Well then," she flipped Alex onto her back, "Let me show you how lucky you are."

Alex's laughter was cut off by a moan, and she did indeed see just how lucky she really was.

-X-

I hope you liked it and if you did, you should review! I love them. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	6. The Arranged Marriage

I received a similar prompt from someone and this was born. It doesn't fit the prompt, but I'm pretty proud of this chapter.

-X-

Bouncing in her seat nervously, Kara awaited her parents' arrival. It was quite rare for the couple to be home, usually being called away by some emergency or another, meaning whatever they were coming back for must be important.

"You must calm down," J'onn, Kara's mentor and fatherly figure, advised from his spot against the wall. His arms were crossed and his face blank, though it wasn't unusual for the Martian.

"I can't," Kara whined, pouting at the floor. "I have to sit and wait, and I can't even have Alex in here because they were adamant about only speaking with you and me. Tell me that wouldn't make you nervous, J'onn!"

Sighing, J'onn tilted his head in acknowledgment. He'd be rather anxious, too.

Kara stared absently at the floor and twirled her ring, the House of El symbol etched into the metal.

She couldn't stop thinking about Alex, her servant - her friend - and secret lover. It was heavily frowned upon to be in a relationship in general, but to be in one with a servant was practically taboo. But she couldn't help it. She loved the brunette - cherished every stolen moment and whispered sweet nothings. She knew she was to be married one day to some stranger she cared nothing for, but she was going to make the most of every second she had with Alex, her truest love. The only love she wanted.

The doors opened and Zor-El strolled in confidently, Alura not too far behind.

"Darling," Alura greeted with a gentle smile, opening her arms.

Eagerly jumping from the couch, Kara embraced her mother. "Hello, Mother. Father."

"Come, there is much to talk about and not enough time in the day it seems," Alura announced, ushering Kara over to the couches and settling beside her only daughter.

"What's going on?" Kara questioned, worrying her bottom lip.

Smiling genuinely, Zor-El began, "Kara, my only child, it is my great honor to tell you that we have found you the perfect suitor for you to marry."

Gaping at her father, Kara's eyes widened.

Continuing on, Zor-El ignored her disbelief. "You are to be married in five days. Your mother will be staying to help you prepare your ceremony and at five o'clock on Wednesday, you will become a married woman."

"B-but…" Kara's mind raced, images of her and Alex, tangled up in her sheets.

"Are you not excited?" Alura wondered in confusion. "This should be exciting! You're getting married, darling."

Clearing her throat, Kara glanced over at J'onn, but he gave nothing away though she had an inkling he knew exactly who her betrothed was.

"This is great," she replied monotonously, staring blankly at her parents. "May I be excused? I must go tell Alex so we can celebrate."

Knowing how close Kara was to her servant, Zor-El was quick to dismiss her with an affectionate hug and promise to be at the wedding.

"Tomorrow, we shall go shopping," Alura informed her, "Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight." Kara stalked robotically out of the room, her back straight and hands clenched almost painfully at her sides.

It was clear to everyone in the room that Kara was distraught and it ripped at Alura's heart. "Should we have told her?"

"It is tradition that she not know," Zor-El reminded, "We shall keep to it." The finality of his tone was softened by the saddened expression he wore.

-X-

Once away from her parents, Kara took off in a sprint. She was in her room in an instant and slammed the door closed, flopping down on the bed as a sob ripped through her. All she wanted was Alex but she had no clue where the brunette was.

After a few minutes, a quiet knock on the door and the familiar sound of her servant's heart brought her up. Opening it, she didn't even bother to wipe the tears from her face as she gathered the shorter girl into her arms.

"Oh honey," Alex muttered, holding the blonde close, "It's going to be okay. I promise, baby."

"You know?" Kara mumbled into the crook of her lover's neck.

Alex cleared her throat, "J'onn told me."

Tears began to flow, harder than before. "I don't want to get married, Alex. The only person I ever want to be with is you. I can't…" Sobs wracked her lithe figure and she collapsed into strong arms.

"I know, baby… I know." Lifting Kara bridal-style, she brought Kara over to the bed and set her down gently, flashing a watery smile with an iron tight grip locked onto her wrist. "I'm not going anywhere, Kara, I promise." She awkwardly crawled over Kara and rested comfortably in the bed next to her, bringing Kara's head to lay on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" the blonde wondered between sobs, "I can't live without you."

Intertwining their fingers, Alex brought them to her lips and pressed a loving kiss. "I go wherever you go, baby. No matter what."

"We could run away together," Kara suggested, hiccupping. "We could leave tonight and never look back."

Sighing, Alex ran her fingers through blonde locks. "We can't. It's not possible. You're an heir to the House of El. They would hunt us down. "Everything will be okay, darling."

Kara lifted up and kissed her lover passionately. Her fingers went to Alex's head and tangled in the short tresses. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Kara brought Alex into a sitting position.

"Make love to me, Alex. I need you," Kara whispered, resting her forehead against Alex's. Imploring blue eyes met brown and unlocked a fire that only they could quench together.

-X-

Kara stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was stunning - she was stunning, but she felt so wrong.

"Oh honey," Alura cried, her eyes watering at the sight of her daughter. "You look beautiful."

Toying with the material, Kara bowed her head. "I don't know if I like it."

"What's not to like?" Alura insisted, "It's amazing. I think this dress is the one you need."

Sighing, Kara's shoulders slumped slightly. "Okay."

Watching the defeat in Kara's body language, Alura had to swallow back her own feelings of distress. She hated making the blonde so upset. It was killing her.

-X-

Kara lay facing the ceiling, her arm tossed haphazardly across her eyes. She hadn't seen Alex since she left that morning and she desperately needed her lover to tell her everything was going to be okay, because she felt like the world was caving in around her.

Minutes ticked by, turning into almost two hours before Alex came in - slightly out of breath but seemingly happier than she was the night before.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood?" Kara couldn't help but be snappish. No matter how untrue it was, she felt like she was the only one bothered by her betrothal to a complete stranger.

"Kara…"

Groaning, Kara peered at Alex with broken eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"I know, baby, but it's going to be okay," Alex promised, taking her usual spot on the bed and interlocking their fingers.

"What have you been doing so long?" Kara wondered curiously, stroking along her knuckles.

Alex's gaze shifted from Kara's, "I was just helping J'onn with something."

"Okay," Kara drawled, clearly unconvinced but too tired to push. "Will you just hold me tonight? Please?"

Smiling, Alex kissed Kara sweetly, "Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Tucking into bed, the couple lay in comfortable silence as they contemplated their futures.

-X-

The day of Kara's wedding came faster than anticipated. Alura had designed and structured the ceremony and reception when it was clear Kara couldn't care less about the entire ordeal.

Hair already done, Kara allowed her mother's servants to apply her make-up and dress her the way her mother envisioned. She couldn't bring herself to feel something for the wedding. Instead, the crippling pain of knowing she was losing the love of her life and her freedom weighed heavily on her.

"Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful," Alura praised, studying her daughter with a critical eye before nodding. "Your betrothed is going to love it."

"Yay," Kara muttered sarcastically, picking at the bed of her nails in frustration.

"It's not going to be as bad as you assume," Alura insisted, a knowing grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

Grunting as she stood, Kara soothed the imaginary wrinkles from her dress. "Well, let's get this over with."

Meeting them outside of the room, Zor-El offered his arm to Kara who accepted with a fake smile. Peeking around her head, Zor-El shared a secretive smile with Alura as they escorted her toward the Ceremony Temple.

Kryptonian ceremonies were a simple affair.

The bride and groom were to be brought to the Ceremony Temple so their god, Rao, would shine upon it and bless their union. The bride was to go in first with her parents or those who would be giving her away, because as matriarch of her new family, she would lead. Then, the groom and his parents would enter. The high priestess would say a prayer, each person would repeat their vows, and Rao would bless them. Afterwards, they'd be swept away to get dressed for their reception before celebrating joining with family, friends and anyone else who happened to stumble upon the party.

Coming upon the Ceremony Temple, Kara closed her eyes. She wished greatly that Alex had been allowed to come in for the ceremony, but she knew it was impossible - and she, selfishly, was glad she wouldn't have to see the heartbreak in her lover's gaze.

"Ready?" Alura asked gently.

Swallowing, Kara replied, "As I'll ever be."

Stepping into the temple, Kara was awestruck. It was gorgeous. Gold and silver draped along the walls with ancient symbols and passages carved into the stone.

"Wow," Kara blurted, her eyes following every detail.

"It's marvelous, isn't it?" Zor-El muttered quietly.

Stopping at the alter, Kara admired the large stone in the center of the floor. It was a binding stone. The couple would set their left hand on the top and if Rao blessed the union, a thin line would appear on their ring fingers.

"Are we ready to proceed?" the priestess inquired, her voice powerful and commanding.

"Yes," Kara whispered, sending one final apology to Alex in her mind.

The door swung open, but Kara couldn't bring herself to glance up. The minute she did, it would all become too real.

"Kara, you need to look at your fiancée, darling," Alura instructed soothingly.

Inhaling deeply, Kara lifted her head…

And damn near fell off the alter.

There, in a tailored suit and dress heels, stood her lover. Her hair was straightened and gloss painted her lips, adding to the sexiness of her smirk.

"I…uh…huh?" Kara sputtered, gaping at Alex.

She had been escorted by J'onn, her arm tucked into his.

"Oh my Rao," Kara blurted, "It's you?"

"It's me," Alex echoed, grinning shyly at the love of her life. "You look amazing."

Unable to contain herself, Kara dove off the alter and into Alex's arms. Knocking them backwards, if J'onn hadn't been behind Alex, she probably would have taken them to the floor.

"How? Why? When? What?" Kara spat in rapid succession, eyes flittering along the group.

"Later," Alura promised, gripping Kara's shoulder comfortingly. "First, you have a ceremony to complete."

Untangling herself from the shorter woman, Kara offered her hand with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Definitely." Hands clasped together, the couple stepped onto the alter.

-X-

Gazing at her finger, Kara couldn't help but beam at the intricate swirls of her marking. She was surprised by how beautiful it really was. She'd seen others and found them rather boring, but the one wrapped around her finger was bright and colorful, while tastefully etched into her skin.

"Champagne, darling?" Alex passed along a tall flute, sipping the bubbly liquid from her own and her face scrunching at the taste.

Taking her wife's free hand, Kara studied her carefully.

"How did this happen? How did you know? Why didn't you say anything?"

Kissing the taller woman's cheek, Alex settled into the chair next to Kara's. "Well…"

-X-

The halls of the mansion were quiet as Alex made her way toward the sitting room. She nervously bit at her nails as she froze in front of the doors. She was petrified.

Steeling herself, Alex strolled inside with a false confidence.

"Alex," Alura greeted with a nod, "Please, have a seat."

Swallowing her anxieties, Alex settled onto the couch across from Alura. She rested her hands formally in her lap, "Am I in trouble, ma'am?"

Laughing airily, Alura shook her head. "No, honey, not at all. You've excelled at your job since you became my daughter's servant. But," she knowingly arched a brow, "You are more than that, aren't you?"

Ice crept into her veins, but she kept her expression neutral. "We are friends, yes."

"Just friends?" Alura rose from the couch and paced primly about the room. "You have been my daughter's closest confidant for almost ten years - bringing her out of her shell and allowing her the confidence to make friends. You have been the love of her life for the better part of those ten years, have you not?"

"M-ma'am?" Alex sputtered.

Continuing on, Alura glanced over at the nervous woman. For the last ten years, Alura had observed the young woman's transformation from a child into the adult she'd become and was quite impressed.

"Kara is very special to me. She is my only child and an heir to the House of El. She will have to decide things in her life that will be troublesome and hard; be someone she may not always understand or like. And, she will need someone to stand by her, through all her pain and anguish - be the person Kara can run to when everything is tumbling around her."

Laughing to herself, Alura took a moment to study her daughter's nervous lover. "When Zor-El and I were assessing potential partners for Kara, we found faults in all of them - glaring ones, in fact. None of them were right for her. But then, J'onn brought us a solution.

"You are a servant, a member of the House of El and you have been since you were twelve years old. You were right there, the perfect partner for our Kara, and yet we never saw it." Sighing, Alura smiled regretfully, "I know we missed a lot in Kara's life, but we have to do right by her. And that's you."

Staring in stunned silence, Alex could do nothing but watch Alura.

"So, as of this day forward, the House of El releases you. You are free to pursue your endeavors, but…" Alura took Alex's hands in hers, "But I hope that you will agree to marry Kara."

"A-are you serious?" Alex questioned warily.

Alura nodded. "Very."

"O-of course I'll marry her! I…I love her," Alex whispered.

Smiling, Alura clapped her hands. "Excellent! We shall tell her tomorrow. Oh, this is so exciting. J'onn will take you to get your outfit for the wedding the day I take Kara."

Nodding, Alex beamed down at her hands. She was going to marry her Kara.

-X-

"Because there were no parents for yours to discuss with, they had to talk with me. That's the only reason I was allowed to know." Pressing her forehead against Kara's, she smiled. "I love you, Kara Zor-El, and I will for the rest of my lifetimes."

Capturing Alex's lips in her own, Kara felt on top of the world. Suddenly, her arranged marriage didn't seem to bad at all.

"Well," she tugged back slightly, "Mrs. Zor-El, may I have this dance?"

"Always," Alex replied, accepting the hand.

-X-

I hope you enjoyed. Review and follow if you enjoyed it! Until next time, PEACE OUT.


	7. You Want to be Who?

This is in the same AU version as chapters 3 and 5. I have at least one more planned for this particular universe, but who knows.

Also, Carter was seven when Allie was born (in this universe), so Cat will be a little younger than she is in the show (whenever she's referenced in this universe) but I don't think I'll ever mention her age or anything, but in case there was any confusion.

-X-

"You want to go as who?" Kara balked, gaping at her son in disbelief.

Giggling, John smiled brightly at his mother. "Batman!"

Alex could barely stifle her snicker at the incredulity etched into her wife's feature. Her son's latest obsession with Batman was driving Kara and Kal insane. They tried desperately to break him of it, giving him Superman and Supergirl toys, showing him clips (family friendly, mind you) of them - anything they could do. Nothing worked.

"Why do you want to be him?" the seven year old Allie inquired, her face scrunched in distaste. "Uncle Kal is way cooler than him," she insisted.

"No!" Kiera whined, scrambling over to Kara and hugging her legs. "Momma better!"

Beaming, Kara lifted the young girl into her arms and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

Alex chuckled at her family's antics. She brought John up into her arms and snuggled the young boy close, soothing his brown curls. "There's nothing wrong with Batman," she placated, smirking at her blonde lover teasingly.

Glaring playfully, Kara joked, "Fine, then you can go sleep at the Batcave."

Arching her brow, Alex easily called her bluff. "I'm sure Kal knows where I can find it. I'll go call him and ask." She reached into her pocket to fish out her phone, when a hand gripped her wrist lightly.

"Alex!" Kara whined, pouting, "Not cool."

Laughing openly, Alex tugged her closer and kissed her softly, ignoring her children's groan of disgust.

"Stop!" Allie moaned, shaking her head. "You guys are so gross!"

Pulling away, Kara shared a knowing look with Alex. Using her super speed, she swept Allie up into her other arm and carried her over to Alex. They began covering the child in kisses, laughing at the squeal of excitement erupting from the child as she tried to scramble away.

"Help!" Kiera exclaimed, wiggling closer to her sister and adding to the onslaught.

After everyone calmed down, Kara couldn't help but beam. Her family was absolutely perfect, and she wouldn't change a thing about it.

-X-

Halloween came quickly. Her son had gotten his way and dressed as Batman, much to Kara's chagrin. Allie, deciding superheroes were too obvious of a choice, wanted to be the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland (her current favorite movie). Kiera, being a major Momma's girl, went as the obvious option: Supergirl. It was elating to Kara.

"Are we ready?" Alex questioned, adjusting her button up shirt. She was going as J'onn (well, his version of Hank Henshaw) on a bet she'd lost to Winn.

Kara, decked out completely in her costume, stood confidently in the doorway, Kiera tucked into her side. She was rocking a female Mad Hatter outfit, including a wacky top hat and colored contacts. She hadn't wanted Allie to feel left out, so she opted out of the superhero costume in favor of becoming an Alice in Wonderland character.

"You look great," Alex informed her truthfully, studying the blonde carefully.

Grinning, Kara strolled over to Alex and kissed her cheek. "So do you. You look just like J'onn."

"Uh huh," Kiera nodded, "Just like Gwanpa."

The first time Allie had called him that, nearly five years ago, it had brought the Martian to his knees with tears in his eyes as he accepted a hug from the tiny child. Now, all of their children called him Grandpa, even Carter Grant.

When Cat had determined Kara was really Supergirl, she'd been angry. Not because her lowly assistant was a hero, but because she felt betrayed that Kara hadn't trusted her with her identity. After groveling and apologizing on multiple occasions (mostly on Kara's part, though the older woman did begrudgingly admit she was wrong in how she'd treated Kara), the pair formed quite a bond.

Carter, having almost no family besides his mother and his father (sometimes, whenever the man felt obligated to make an appearance) was swiftly taken under the wing of J'onn and Kal, becoming a grandson and nephew to the men. Ever since, the duo had been invited to every family dinner, party, and holiday. Though it was never spoken, Cat truly appreciated everything done for them.

"Come on, kids, we need to get going," Kara called, laughing when her other children bounded into the room.

"Is Carter coming with us this year?" Allie wondered, tilting her head curiously.

Shaking her head, Alex started toward the door with her family in tow. "Not this year. He's going out with friends."

"Okay," Allie pouted.

"Maybe we'll see him while we're out," Kara suggested, soothing Allie's temporarily dyed curls.

Perking up noticeably, Allie smiled brightly. "Yay!"

-X-

There was one small neighborhood in National City that was decorated for Halloween every year, and it was the only place anyone ever felt safe taking their children to. In the city, it was hard to properly Trick-or-Treat without going out of the way or having to wade through the foot traffic of the sidewalk. Even though Alex was a DEO agent and Kara was Supergirl, the family preferred the neighborhood to the city.

Toward the end of the night, the roads were beginning to slowly clear.

"I-I get lots of candy this year," Kiera proclaimed excitedly after a few house, her bag heavy in her little hands.

"I got more because I was 'original'," Allie replied, settling her hands on her hips. "Everyone wants to be Momma or Uncle Kal."

Giggling, John added, "I'm Batman," in his lowest possible tone, which just made his voice squeaky.

"You're such a cute little Batman," Alex cooed.

Continuing down the street, Kara noticed Carter not too far up ahead on an abandoned part of the street, the houses dark as they'd been sucked dry of all their sugary items. He seemed rather sullen and awkward among the group of boys he traveled with. He was easily the youngest of the group, and it was well noted by Kara.

'I wonder if Cat knows…'

Tracking him with her eyes, Kara's forehead bunched as the group stopped in front of a lone boy, no more than twelve. Honing in, she listened to the conversation carefully, not realizing she'd stopped walking.

"Hey, punk, you out here by yourself?" one of the older boy's questioned menacingly, a smirk painted across his lips. He was dressed as the Joker and Kara found that rather fitting, considering he was obviously a bully.

"Y-yeah," the boy sputtered, clutching his bag tighter.

Alex touched Kara's shoulder in concern. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Those boys are harassing that kid," Kara mumbled, eyes never drifting from the scene. "Carter's with them."

The muscles in her jaw tightened as one of the teens shoved the boy, knocking him to the ground. She prepared to take off toward them, but Carter's clenched fists and stuttered words halted her descent.

"L-leave him alone, James!" he demanded, stepping in front of the teenager.

"Why? Want a piece of him?"

Carter swallowed hard, but his gaze never faltered from James'. "No, I want you to leave him alone and let him go. He did nothing to you. He's just a kid."

At fourteen, Carter was awkward and lanky, but quite fit. J'onn and Alex had began training him when he turned eleven and gave him pointers on how to stop someone. He hated confrontation, but he knew how to defend himself and others when they needed him.

His family was full of superheroes and even if he had no real powers, he wouldn't let them down by standing in the background when someone needed help.

"Shit, man, I thought you were cool," James spat, attempting to shove the younger boy out of the way, but was stunned when Carter took hold of his hand and snapped it to the side painfully. It wasn't enough to break it; just enough to hurt.

Kicking slightly, he dropped the teenager to his knees and watched him struggle to his feet. He gulped loudly, though, when all of the teens began to advance on him.

"Run!" Carter shouted to the boy, who took off as fast as his feet would take him.

Closing his eyes, Carter waited for the pain to appear, though nothing came. He slowly cracked open an eye and gasped at the sight of Kara - Supergirl - standing in front of him. Rage wracked through her body, though it was contained, just barely.

"Enough," Kara growled, glaring at the nervous teenagers. "Get out of here. Before your hand is the least of your worries," she warned.

Deciding they wouldn't be able to take on the superhero, the group fled.

"Thank you," Carter whispered, wrapping his arms cautiously around Kara's waist as she twisted to face him.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding, Carter took comfort in his aunt's embrace.

"Are you guys alright?" Alex worried, hurrying up to the duo with three anxious children close behind.

Carter laughed and released Kara. "Yeah, Supergirl totally kicked his ass!"

"Carter!" Alex scolded, though her chuckle diminished the affect.

Kara sighed, "Why don't I change and we go get some ice cream? I assume you came with them." Kara gestured in the general direction the teenagers had taken off.

"Yeah…" Carter sighed.

"Ice cream!" John cheered.

The family laughed at the boy's excitement and Kara swiftly changed out of her Supergirl outfit. Thank Rao it was Halloween or people would have already flocked to her and asked for autographs.

-X-

The streets of National City were pretty deserted as the family left the ice cream parlor. Kara and Alex would be returning Carter to Cat's before heading home. Kiera was riding on Carter's back, squealing every time the teenager jumped playfully. John was clutching Allie's hand, walking between Carter and the couple, who were trailing behind slightly.

"I had fun tonight," Alex breathed, contentment lacing her words.

"Me too." Kara kissed the top of Alex's head.

John was rambling to Carter, who listened intently to every word. He was walking backwards so that he could give the child his attention. He trusted that Kara and Alex wouldn't let him plow into someone.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" Carter teased. "Rat Man? The Joker? Green Lantern?"

"No," John pouted, stamping his foot. "I'm Batman!"

A quiet chuckle from the alleyway next to them caused the family to pause. "Technically, I'm Batman," footsteps echoed down the seemingly empty alley, "But you may give me a run for my money."

Stepping out of the darkness, Batman came into view and John's shout was deafening. Carter stumbled slightly and Kara scowled. "Batman," Kara grunted in greeting.

"Supergirl," Bruce replied cordially.

Though Kara had disdain for the Dark Knight (she rolled her eyes at the title), the awe on her son's face was definitely worth it. She'd definitely be getting Kal a nice present for Christmas. After all, he may not have known where the Batcave was, (hey, she had to make sure, okay?!) he did have the billionaire's number. And that was enough.

-X-

You guys have been so nice about this story and I love the love you give me. I love reviews and prompts and favorites, so if you want to, you're welcome to send me some love. If not, until next time, PEACE OUT!


	8. Love in This Club

This chapter was for a prompt I received from AO3. Jealous Kara is a fun person to write. Hope you enjoy.

-X-

Kara prided herself on not being a jealous person.

Whenever she dated in high school, she was unaffected by that particular human emotion and didn't understand why others were so consumed by it, so she assumed she would never experience it. It never occurred to her that maybe she just didn't care enough to actually 'be' jealous of another person. She loved everyone - she was Sunny Danvers for a reason - so, she never stopped to wonder if she just wasn't scared to lose them.

However, when Alex informed her she had a date with a detective - a female detective - she had her first taste of jealousy. It was bitter and crushed at her heart, leaving fire in her eyes and spite on her tongue.

"I-I didn't know you liked girls," Kara sputtered, gawking at Alex.

Growing defensive, Alex crossed her arms and eyed the blonde warily, "Yeah… Is that a problem?"

"N-no!" Kara insisted, hopping off her couch and rushing to stand in front of Alex, carefully prying the older woman's arms apart and taking her hands. "I love you no matter what, Alex. And on Krypton, we were taught love is love, no matter gender or race or species."

Swallowing her anxieties, Alex nodded and allowed Kara to tug her into an embrace. She rested her head in the crook of the taller woman's neck and sighed.

When she was younger, she would have done anything to be protected in Kara's comforting grasp, hearing those precious words falling from soft lips. But that ship had sailed. She knew the Kryptonian was straight - that she would never be interested in 'her'. She was seen as her sister and nothing more. And that had to be enough.

Alex pecked Kara's cheek affectionately, and the blonde felt her stomach leap in a way she didn't understand.

"So, why Detective Sawyer?" Kara wondered, though she couldn't contain the irritation that dripped from her mouth. She wasn't the biggest fan of the detective as it was. Knowing her sister - the person she cared most for in the entire world - was going out with her settled wrong in the pit of her very core.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. She's nice and I know even if it turns into nothing, she's a good friend."

Biting back a growl, Kara nodded. "Well, I hope you have a great time. Come over afterwards so we can talk about it?" The thought of hearing any details made Kara physically ill.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be tied up until tomorrow morning." Alex winked, oblivious to how sickly white Kara turned at the idea.

Alex glanced at her watch and hissed in displeasure. "I have to go get ready. I promise I'll come tell you all the details later." She strolled toward the door and out it. "Love you!"

"You too," Kara muttered, forcing the bile in her throat back down.

'What the hell is going on?' she wondered, staring at her blank television. 'Why do I care so much about Alex going on a date? I mean, she hasn't been out since she started working for the DEO - well, if you don't count her fake date with Maxwell Lord - but that doesn't mean she can't. She deserves to be happy…'

'Maybe it's because 'you' want to be the cause of her happiness,' the voice in her head replied after a moment of deliberation, startling Kara.

'No! I love Alex, but in a sisterly way. Not like that.'

'Why not? She's not blood.'

Kara pouted absently. 'We were raised together. That'd just be weird.'

She could practically hear the voice scoff, 'Bullshit. You've known you were in love with Alex for years, you've just never admitted it to yourself. When Alex skipped school and destroyed her perfect attendance to go flying with you to Europe when the Danvers had left for a short vacation, you fell for her. Especially when she called the school and mimicked Eliza's voice so that no one would call her. Or when she held you late at night to help fend off the nightmares. Or, when she taught you how to swim, even though you had a basic idea of how to. Admit it, you love her. You always have, Kara.'

'I…' Kara couldn't deny it and that scared her more than anything. 'I'm in love with Alex.'

She could practically hear the voice roll its eyes and it weirdly reminded her of Cat Grant, which caused her to shudder in horror.

-X-

Wrapped tightly in a blanket, Kara lay in the corner of her couch as she absently flipped through channels. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought of her revelation.

Her phone chirped. 'This is kind of boring.'

Kara couldn't help but be delighted that Alex was bored with the detective. 'Why?'

'We have nothing really to talk about, so we went to a club and now we're just drinking in silence.'

Hopping up, Kara used her super speed to hurry around her apartment and dress. She threw on a sexy, clingy t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that hung to her curves nicely.

She rushed out of her apartment building and tuned into Alex's heartbeat, following it toward one of the nicer clubs in National City, 'Universe'. She'd been there on a couple of occasions with Lucy on Girl's Night. Sometimes Alex would tag along, but most of the time the older girl was busy with the DEO and couldn't come.

Flashing her ID to the bouncer, Kara smiled flirtatiously.

"G-go on it," he sputtered, opening the door eagerly for the Kryptonian.

Sauntering confidently inside, crystal blue eyes scanned the darkened building. Bodies grinding together, sweat dripping from slicked skin. Liquor and lust poured through their veins.

Alex was sitting alone in a booth, a neon green drink held loosely in her grip. She seemed so bored and Kara grinned. Detective Sawyer was nowhere near the brunette Danvers.

Ignoring the appreciative stares from the other patrons, Kara made her way over to Alex.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed in surprise, rushing from her seat to quickly embrace the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

Laughing, Kara slipped out of the hug. "You seemed bored, so I came to rescue you."

Alex sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, gesturing for the Kryptonian to join her on the couch. "I don't know what I was thinking. Maggie and I had so much to talk about when we were working, but I never realized that's all we ever talked about. Without that - work - we really have nothing in common. Alien hunting isn't really a topic acceptable for a date, you know?"

"Where is she, anyways?" Kara wondered.

Alex shrugged, sipping her drink. "Dancing with some girl. She asked if she wanted to and I was so desperate to get away from the awkwardness that I told her to go."

"That bad?"

"Not really 'bad'," Alex emphasized, "Just…uncomfortable. We clearly should stick to being friends."

Hearing approaching footsteps, Kara glanced up to see a large busted, gorgeous blonde stopping at their table. She gazed upon Alex like she was a piece of meat and the unfamiliar emotion began to bubble inside Kara's stomach.

"Hey cutie, you want to dance?" she asked, smirking at Alex.

Biting back a growl, Kara reached out and took the brunette's hand. "She's with me. Sorry."

"You?" the other woman laughed, clearly unconvinced. "I don't believe that bullshit." She returned her attention to Alex, "Come on, honey, just one little dance."

Glancing bizarrely at Kara, Alex replied. "No thanks. You heard my date."

"Your loss." Scoffing, the blonde turned away and stalked off.

The agent peered curiously at Kara, her amusement hidden beneath years of training. "What was that about, Kara?"

Clearing her throat uneasily, the blonde stared at the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the club. "Uh… I don't know, she just didn't seem like your type. And she was really self-assured and didn't seem to care and I just…"

Laughing at Kara's rambling, Alex squeezed the hand still clasped in her own before allowing it to fall out of her grasp. "Kara, it's okay."

The music in the club changed, a bass-filled seductive song started to thrum through the speakers. Steeling herself for possible rejection, Kara stood abruptly and offered her hand to Alex.

"Dance with me?"

"K-Kara…" Alex stared at the hand.

Smiling, the Kryptonian said, "Please?"

The brunette continued to eye the hand strangely. Kara's smile began to fade…

"Okay," Alex accepted, intertwining their fingers and allowing Kara to tug them into the middle of the dance floor.

The floor was crowded, so Kara and Alex danced close. At first, there was a slight gap but when a drunken patron bumped into Alex, the blonde's quick reflex steadied her and brought her closer. Her hands rested lightly on Alex's narrow hips and the woman arched a brow, but said nothing. She simply threaded her arms along Kara's shoulders and pressed tighter against her.

The blonde touched her forehead to Alex's before getting lost in the beat.

The others around noticed how well (and how hot) the two women danced. Fingers tangled up in the blonde locks, Alex grinded against the Kryptonian. Chest to chest, hip to hip.

Kara's hands slid from the agent's hips to back, holding her tight. She leant down and mumbled quietly in the shorter woman's ear, "I'm glad your date with Maggie was a bust."

Alex jerked back slightly, but Kara didn't let her get far.

"Kara…"

"If it had gone well, I would have felt awful for telling you that I love you."

Alex froze in Kara's arms. She stared at Kara with wide eyes, her hands falling from the girl's hair. She slipped out of her embrace and watched the alien's face fall. Rolling her eyes jokingly, she took hold of Kara's hand and started leading her from the club.

Outside, the cool air danced along Alex's heated flesh and she shivered. Her hand still in Kara's, she led the alien into an alley way to talk. The music from the club rang out into the night.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just blurt that out like that. I know you're on a date with Mag-"

She was unceremoniously shoved against the nearby wall, the stone cold against her back but lips warm against her own. Alex tangled her fingers in Kara's hair, her eyes closed as years of feelings poured out into one single kiss. Every passing thought, fleeting touch, loving embrace…

"I love you too," Alex admitted, panting slightly as she rested her forehead against Kara's, their breath mingling together.

Kara beamed, her eyes bright with joy. "Really?"

Alex rolled hers and pressed another kiss to Kara's pink lips, though far more delicate. "Does that answer your question?"

"Well," an amused voice from behind said, popping their little bubble of confessions, "I see why our date didn't work out."

Alex spun to face Maggie, her face redden with embarrassment and guilt. "Maggie…"

Laughing, the detective waved off any potential apology and grinned. "Alex, we're friends. We weren't supposed to date - we both know that. And I, for one, am glad to see you happy. And," she waved a piece of paper in the air, "I got that woman's number, so I must say that I had a pretty successful night myself."

Alex walked over to the other woman and hugged her briefly. "Thank you for tonight, Maggie. Can we do it again sometime? Just without the awkward date part?"

"Definitely," Maggie agreed.

Kara made her way over to the pair and tossed an arm around Alex's shoulders. "Want to get some ice cream and call it a night? I know this great place that serves it twenty-four hours."

"Sure, sounds nice," Maggie agreed.

Kara used to be proud of her lack of jealousy. She'd once considered it juvenile and asinine - pointless even.

But now, she realized, that it was okay to be jealous. She would never let it consume her, but a little jealousy every now and again was healthy. And, Alex found it kind of hot, so it was definitely an okay thing.

-X-

Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you did, drop me a review or follow. If you want a story written for you, hit me up. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	9. The Accident (Part 1)

This is a three to five parter for Starblaze Knight. They wanted a prompt where Alex gets powers because of an accident. Then saves the world and gets the girl. Well, it'll take the time to get there but I promise you a good time with it.

-X-

Alex knew tinkering with unknown alien technology when there was no one else around was a terrible idea. In fact, J'onn had warned her multiple times about doing it. But, she couldn't help herself. Curiosity nipped at the heels of her mind and she just needed to know what they were up against - what Supergirl would facing. She knew it was stupid, but she did it anyway.

In hindsight, cutting a wire full of an unidentified compound was probably a horrible mistake. She had taken apart bioweapons, machinery from far away planets, yet she had never come across such an explosive - and highly radioactive - material before. The second it broke, realization of how royally screwed she was washed across her face. Trying to get away was pointless. It took less than a nanosecond to ignite.

The lab went up in a ball of fire and chemicals. She was tossed like a ragdoll in the wall, her body becoming inhumanly still. She was unconscious before her body ever hit the floor.

-X-

Kara pushed herself harder than she ever had, landing in front of J'onn in less than a minute after he'd called.

"What's going on?" she demanded, scanning the crowd of ash covered DEO agents. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"You have to get in there. Alex is trapped inside and I couldn't get her out. Whatever is in there, it drains my powers," J'onn informed her in a hurry, staring at the smoking entrance of the government building.

"Wha-"

"I'll explain for later," J'onn snapped, "Now go save Agent Danvers!"

Nodding, Kara took off into the building, her ears straining as she attempted to locate Alex. Finding a faint beating, she dove deeper inside. Fire licked at her skin, but she ignored the pain as she searched for the older girl.

'Thank Rao of x-ray vision,' Kara praised, her eyes falling upon the limp form of the agent.

Rushing into the room, she tried to find a safe way to remove the concrete resting atop Alex, but there was no easy solution and she was running out of time. So, as carefully as she could, she lifted the downed wall up. Dust fluttered into the air, but Kara couldn't have cared less. Alex was her priority - all that mattered to her.

"K-Kara," Alex groaned, her eyes cracking open for a brief moment. "M-my hero."

Faintly, a smile crossed the Kryptonian's face, but disappeared faster than it came. "Always, Alex."

Taking Alex's body into her arms, she scanned the brunette momentarily, but was stunned when she had no broken or cracked bones. In fact, her bones almost looked…healthier.

'I'll worry about this later,' Kara decided as she carefully carried Alex out of the room and through the burning halls of the DEO.

What she didn't notice, however, was the trail of fire heading for an opened pipe.

The flame brushed along the line of gas and another explosion shook the building. An eruption of fire was headed directly for them on all sides and Kara had no way of getting them out of its path. She could only gaze upon it in horror and close her eyes.

"No!" Alex's scream bit directly into Kara's soul and her eyes flew open when seconds passed and there was no pain.

Hand outstretched, Alex's eyes were an inhuman white. Walls of ice surrounded them, blocking out everything. It wasn't until her irises returned to their nature brown that the frozen structure crumbled and fell away.

Exhaustion rippled through Alex's body and her eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out in Kara's arms. Stunned, Kara made her way out of the building as quickly as she could, her gaze never leaving Alex - her sister, her confidant, her friend. 'What the hell just happened?'

-X-

The clean-up for the DEO would take a few days, so a secondary location was necessary. Alex was swept out of Kara's grasp and whisked away for examination and testing.

"Explain to me again what happened," J'onn commanded, his eyes overflowing with worry.

Inhaling deeply, Kara repeated her story, "I got Alex out from beneath rubble and we were heading toward the door when a gas pipe met fire. It exploded and there was no way to avoid it. I closed my eyes, Alex screamed and then all of a sudden, ice was protecting us. Alex's hand was out and her eyes were a creepy white. There was no color in them."

J'onn rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "We're going to have to run some tests on her, but I promise I will let you know when we find something. You should go home and get some sleep."

Shaking her head, Kara glared at the Martian. "Not a chance. I'm not leaving until Alex wakes up."

"That could be days," J'onn reminded her softly, imploring her to see reason. "You need rest."

Kara shrugged. "Then I'll just sleep on a spare cot. I'm not leaving until I know Alex is okay."

"Supergirl…"

"No, J'onn." Knowing he'd get nowhere with the stubborn heroine, he sighed but said nothing else.

Strolling out of the temporary office, Kara made her way toward the medical bay. She could hear the doctors shuffling about, muttering to themselves while checking Alex's vitals.

"I just don't understand," one of them admitted, "She should have been crushed - or at the very least, have been injured. But she has no broken bones, no cracks, not even a 'bruise'! How does that happen?"

Slipping into the room, Kara took a seat next to Alex's bedside and took the brunette's hand in her own.

"Supergirl! You can't b-"

A dark expression fell upon her face and the other doctor tapped her companion's arm lightly. "Leave her alone, Jay. She's not going to leave. If Director Henshaw doesn't care, then leave it be."

The other appeared ready to argue, but a shake of the head halted any debate.

Leaning her forehead against Alex's chilled skin, Kara closed her eyes and fell into an anxious slumber. Her hand never left Alex's.

-X-

Days passed by slowly. Kara would go to work, spend most of her day contemplating her sister and what she'd seen, and then return to the DEO set-up.

"What do you mean she's in a coma?" Kara demanded, glaring at J'onn.

The Director sighed, soothing the tension from his temples. "Alex's body suffered a heavy trauma, Kara. Until it feels ready, she may keep herself in stasis. She has plenty of brain activity but she needs time."

"I thought she showed no signs of injury?" the blonde questioned curiously.

"She has no injuries, that is true. However," J'onn cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Alex was exposed to copious amounts of radiation, even in that small timeframe, Kara. It's in her DNA. Whatever was in that weapon was powerful and affected Alex on a molecular level. Her body is resting as it becomes acquainted with the foreign matter. The material may not have been harmful, it still caused a great deal of trauma - both physical and psychological."

Kara worried her bottom lip. "Is Alex going to be okay?"

"I don't know," J'onn responded. "I think so, but I just don't know. Her mind is completely shut off from me."

Sighing, the Kryptonian flopped into J'onn's other chair. It creaked loudly beneath her, but managed to stay in one piece - something J'onn thanked every god for. He really liked that chair.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper. She peered blankly at her hands.

J'onn smiled sympathetically. "I am too, but Alex is one of the strongest agents I've ever had. If anyone can get through this, she can." He took her hand, and a fatherly warmth filled the room.

When he'd lost his family, he'd never expected to find another. Kara and Alex would never replace his children, but they had become children within themselves. He adored them, even if it wasn't addressed or shown, really.

Squeezing slightly, Kara gave a watery smile. "Thanks, J'onn."

-X-

Friday afternoon, the blonde sat at her desk as she nervously tapped her fingers. She'd already delivered Cat two coffees, lunch and a layout from James. Anxiety thrummed through her veins.

Her phone ringing loudly in her pocket startled her and she quickly fished it out. "Hello?"

"Alex is awake," J'onn informed without greeting.

Kara nearly broke her phone in surprise, "What?"

"Alex is awake and she's asking for you. But there's something wrong with her."

Dropping her phone with a clatter, Kara rushed over to Winn. "I have to go. Cover for me."

"Wh-"

Kara was gone before he could finish his question.

The DEO agents were quick to get out of Supergirl's way as she sprinted inside.

The Director stood stoically outside Alex's room, his arms crossed and concern etched into his features. "Supergirl."

"What's going on?"

J'onn grunted. "Alex damn near turned my doctors into popsicles when they tried to take her blood. She's scared and doesn't understand, despite the emotionless she displays. You're the only one who can help her right now, I think."

Nodding, Kara took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Alex…"

Peering about the room, the Kryptonian swallowed her surprise. The room was covered in a sheen of ice that stretched across every surface. The brunette was standing next to her hospital bed, her hands pressed into the mattress.

"What's wrong with me?" Alex groaned, her irises absent as she glanced up at the alien.

Kara stepped carefully over to the agent and settled her hand on her back. "You're going to be okay."

"What happened?" Alex leaned into Kara's body slightly.

Running a comforting hand through Alex's hair, she said, "The alien weapon you were messing with in the lab exploded. Whatever was is in it got into your system and now you're…different."

"Apparently," Alex snapped, though her eyes began regaining color. She pressed a little deeper into Kara's side in apology.

Once the color returned, the ice started melting slowly around them. Carefully, Kara helped her onto the bed. "You need to let the doctors take a look at you."

Nodding, Alex silently agreed but took Kara's hand in hers tightly. "Don't leave."

"Never," Kara promised.

-X-

The doctors swiftly, but delicately did their tests. Time trickled by, but Kara never let go of Alex's hand. She stroked her thumb along pale skin and it was reassuring to the agent.

"Well, the results have come back," J'onn announced, holding the readings in his hand.

"And?" Kara prompted when Alex just stared blankly at him.

J'onn studied the paper. "Your DNA in disarray. You're clearly no longer human - your display earlier proved that. At this time, though, the DEO is uncertain what you're capable of. When you're back to one hundred percent, we'll need to test out your new…abilities."

Nodding, Alex glanced at Kara who seemed lost in thought.

"She's not human?"

J'onn shook her head. "No. She has the healing properties you do, however. When her DNA was damaged, it replicated and replaced itself fast. It'll take time to run other tests - time we don't really have."

"Give me until tomorrow and I'll be ready," Alex vowed determinedly.

J'onn gave a rare smile. "Alex, it's okay to need a break. You can take longer than a day."

"I need to know," Alex replied,

"I want to be there," Kara announced, squeezing Alex's hand.

Alex opened her mouth to argue, but J'onn nodded. "It's probably for the best. We'll need someone there who can withstand whatever you're potentially able to do - someone who can keep you calm and together."

Sighing, Alex accepted that J'onn was right. She needed Kara there… She always had and always would.

-X-

Well, let me know if you liked it and prompts if you think of them. Review, follow, just read... Whatever you want. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	10. Ring Pop

So I'm full of stories tonight it would seem. Hell, there may be one or two more before my head hits the pillow. Who knows.

Anyways, thought of this cute little one-shot and thought you guys would like it.

-X-

The day Kara proposed, she'd been covered in flour and sugar. Her hair was matted with blended milk and eggs, sugar smeared along her face and cheek. It was messy and disastrous, but Alex had never seen her look more beautiful in her life. She held up a lopsided cake with blue icing, Happy Birthday etched in red. It was the only colors they'd had in the apartment but it was perfect.

"Thank you, baby," Alex muttered, throwing her arms around Kara's neck and kissing her deeply. She ignored the squeak of surprise that passed Kara's lips as the cake was nearly dropped - ignored the way egg and powder slicked across her skin.

"You like it?" Kara smiled, tugging back slightly and giggling at Alex's streaked face.

"It's precious and I love it," Alex replied, swiping a finger through the icing and tapping it on Kara's nose.

Scoffing in mock offence, Kara wiped it off and ran it along Alex's forehead.

"Oh, really?"

Using her skills, the brunette stunned her lover by jumping up and wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, arms threaded along her shoulders. Lips attached to the Kryptonian's, she brought her closer, moaning when the blonde's strong limbs held her upright.

Staggering backwards, Kara's back bumped against the corner of her counter top. Her hands rested delicately on Alex's hips, and she was lost in the feeling of her girlfriend's body against hers. She didn't notice how Alex's eyes opened and that one of her hands slid down from her neck toward the bowl of icing sitting on the counter.

Carefully, the agent took a handful of the blue sugar into her hand and jerked her head away, replacing her lips with her hand. The expression of sheer bewilderment was priceless and Alex desperately wished she had a camera.

Hopping off the dumbfounded alien, Alex began licking the icing from her fingers. "Mm, this tastes really good, babe."

"W-w-wha…" Kara sputtered, a dazed expression trickling along her features.

Laughing, Alex spun to face the Kryptonian, only to be gently tackled. The couple fell over the back of the couch, Alex landing on her back with Kara resting atop her. Icing slid from her face and onto Alex's shirt. She bent down, rubbing her cheek against Alex's.

"Stop!" Alex shrieked, trying haphazardly to squirm away from the action.

Smiling, Kara tilted her head and pressed her lips against the brunette's sweetly. She loved the carefree moments that they had like this - just them. No evil, no end of the world, just them in their apartment…

"Marry me?" she whispered, gazing into Alex's darkened eyes.

They widened as she stared up at her Kryptonian. "What?"

"Marry me," she repeated quietly. "I love you, Alex Danvers and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Gaping, Alex could just blink.

"I-I don't really have a ring or anything, but I-I will get one when I have the chance and…"

She was cut off by Alex's lips smashing into her own passionately. Tears trailed down the shorter woman's cheeks and she gasped out a choked, "Yes."

"Yes?"

Alex nodded, "Yes."

-X-

It was a precious day and Alex would never have hoped for anything more perfect.

They were married less than a year later surrounded by family (J'onn walked Kara down the aisle. No one could ever replace her father, but he was the fatherly figure that had taken her under his wing after she'd become Supergirl. Trained her. Loved her like his own. And, she realized that he deserved to give a daughter away). Cat Grant and Carter had made an appearance too, and whether she admitted it or not, she'd shed a tear when her assistant said, "I do." Though she'd probably throw a phone at you if you asked about it.

So, in all actuality, Alex was rather familiar with Kara's spontaneous, puppy-like nature. It made Kara…Kara.

But, however, she wasn't used to random ring pops being shoved into her face while tanning by the community pool.

"Marry me," Kara commanded, her face serious though her eyes twinkled with amusement as she crouched beside the chair.

"You silly alien," Alex chided, raising her left hand, "I already have. Put your candy away."

Kara pouted and crocodile tears filled her eyes. "Are you saying no?"

Arching her brow incredulously, Alex lowered her sunglasses and stared at her wife. "Honey, I've said yes many times in many ways. Why is it so important that I wear that ring?"

Blushing, Kara stared down at the concrete. She mumbled something quietly, too low and fast for Alex to hear.

"Can you repeat that?"

Growing redder, Kara repeated, "Guys keep staring at you while you're tanning and it's really easy to miss that ring on your finger and I want them to know you're mine. Also, it's your favorite flavor…"

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Alex extended her hand and felt her heart flutter when Kara beamed.

"Really?"

"Yes, you dork, I will marry you. Now, slide the ring on my finger so I can get back to tanning and you can go play with Carter and James in the pool."

Kara couldn't contain her excitement and hurriedly slipped the ring on Alex's middle finger (she didn't want to block the wedding band just in case). Pecking Alex's lips briefly, Kara skipped over to the pool before diving straight in, leaving Alex to chuckle to herself. Kara really was perfect.

-X-

So, there's my cute little one-shot. If you enjoyed, please let me know by reviewing or following. Thank you to everyone who has done those things and those of you who just read it in general. I'm always taking prompts so if you think of one, please hit me up.


	11. Santa's Coming to Town

Family AU Christmas chapter because I love Christmas and fatherly/grandfatherly J'onn and I thought this would be a cute AU.

-X-

J'onn had used his powers for many things in his lifetime - to keep himself and Alex safe when they were on the run, to wipe someone's mind when absolutely necessary, to help convince Cat that Kara wasn't Supergirl…

But never had he used his powers to help a child believe in Christmas magic.

When Kara came to him, nervously fidgeting with her hands, he'd been rather anxious. Very rarely did Kara seem so jittery.

"What's wrong?" J'onn questioned warily, eyeing the woman.

Sighing, Kara explained her problem - one that needed to be rectified immediately before her wife made her sleep on the couch until next Christmas.

"I accidentally told Allie Santa doesn't exist," Kara muttered, staring at her hands.

"Excuse me?"

Grunting, Kara nodded and peered up the older man. "Yeah…"

"And why exactly are you telling me?" J'onn crossed his arms and tilted his head curiously at her.

Leaning forward, Kara replied quietly, "Will you please show up to my house tomorrow night and 'stumble' and wake up my children and Carter so they can see you and think Santa is real again? Alex is going to kill me if I don't fix this."

"Kara, I don't-"

"Please, J'onn. I'm begging," Kara pleaded, "I need to fix this. With Cat and Carter coming over tomorrow night for Christmas Eve, I have to make this better. Allie is crushed and I don't want her to be upset this year."

Every year since her children had been born, the family had hosted a giant Christmas gathering. Cat and Carter would stay the night of Christmas Eve, along with Eliza who was already in town. Kal and his family came into town Christmas morning and stayed until New Years. Lucy and James would come by for dinner, along with Winn (considering he had nowhere to go for the holidays, he was always expected to be at the penthouse for anything and everything, including family dinners. Those usually consisted of J'onn, Carter and Cat as well).

J'onn didn't like seeing Kara so upset and he hated knowing his granddaughter was distressed. "Okay."

"Really?" Kara gave a watery smile.

"I will help you." He sent her a reassuring grin and was pleasantly surprised when she was suddenly in his arms, squeezing him tight.

"Thank you, J'onn," she whispered.

-X-

That was how J'onn found himself on Kara's penthouse roof, a giant bag full of toys the Kryptonian bought in desperation when the Martian had agreed.

Instead of his Hank Henshaw persona, J'onn wore the essential Santa costume - bushy white beard, red suit, and oversized bag. The perfect Santa.

He thanked every god that the penthouse had a chimney. It saved him the trouble of flying in through a window and having to explain that away. He shimmied down and into the living room.

The three Danvers children were asleep on the pull-out couch with Carter in Kara's favorite recliner. He could hear Cat and Eliza sleeping in the guest rooms while Kara and Alex laid awake in theirs. The blonde had informed Alex of her idea and managed to worm her way back into her wife's good graces (so long as the plan actually worked).

Slipping carefully over to the tree, he set presents along the base and admired the ornaments. Every person in the family had specific ones - Carter, Kiera, John and Allie were allowed to pick them out so the tree had a multitude of mismatched colors and themes. It fit the family perfectly.

Sighing, J'onn intentionally bumped into the coffee table noisily and let out a quiet "oomph" of 'pain'.

One set of bleary blue eyes cracked open, but widened at the sight of 'Santa' standing not too far away from her. Kiera's jaw dropped and a loud squeal erupted. Springing up, Kiera hurried over her disoriented siblings and lunged for the man, wrapping her tiny arms around his legs.

"What the hell?" Carter blurted when he noticed the white-haired figure.

The hallway light flickered on as Kara and Alex rushed out of their room in 'confusion', Cat and Eliza on their heels.

"Oh my god," Cat gasped, glancing at the Danvers. Her concern dissipated when she noticed they didn't seem bothered by the intruder.

"Santa!" John shouted, quickly joining his twin.

Allie studied the man peculiarly, her head tilted thoughtfully. "Santa?"

"Ho ho ho, merry Christmas, little Danvers." J'onn nearly rolled his eyes, but contained it.

Peering over at her mothers expectantly, Allie frowned. "You said he wasn't real, Momma."

Simultaneously, two sharp looks were aimed at Kara, who shrugged guiltily.

"Well, clearly your mother was wrong," Alex pointed out with a gentle smile.

"Momma?"

Trudging over to the girl, Kara kneeled down and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Honey, I am so sorry for saying he isn't real. Obviously, he is and I just needed a little Christmas magic to see that." Leaning forward to whisper, she continued, "Now, why don't you go give Santa a big hug?"

Grinning, Allie ran over to 'Santa' and jumped up into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Kara Danvers, telling your children I don't exist." He shook his head, "Naughty, naughty."

The Kryptonian smiled ruefully.

"Momma deserves coal," John announced, sticking his tongue out.

Laughing, Santa patted the boy's head. "I think Momma has learned her lesson. No coal required." He winked at her playfully.

He gave each child a hug before heading back over toward the chimney.

Allie's eyes widened and she yelled, "Wait!" before scrambling over to Santa and tugging on his suit. He bent down and she whispered something quietly into his ear. "I know I can't have it this Christmas, but next Christmas, I want a little brother."

J'onn could barely hold back his snicker as he nodded. He couldn't wait to tell Alex and Kara about that tomorrow. He'd need a camera to capture their expressions. Oh, how he loved Christmas.

"I'll do my best, sweet Allie. You be good for me, okay? And don't ever stop being the wonderful little girl you are." He poked her heart gently and she laughed.

"Bye, Santa!" All the children waved as the man disappeared up the chimney and out of sight.

Clapping her hands, Alex gained the attention of the room. "Now, it's time we all get some sleep. We have five hours until we get up for Christmas breakfast and presents and I think we'll need as much rest as possible."

The mothers tucked their children back into their bed and pressed kisses to their foreheads. Taking her wife's hand, Alex led Kara toward their room.

"This was a good plan," she admitted, pecking Kara's cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" Kara wondered sheepishly.

"Oh yeah," Alex laughed huskily. She gripped Kara's shirt and tugged her into the room, kissing her deeply.

Kara paused, her hands sliding along the brunette's back. "What about our house guests?"

"You'll just have to be quiet." Alex winked, trailing her fingers along Kara's neck. "Now, why don't you unwrap your present?"

Smirking, Kara lifted Alex into her arms and strolled toward the bed. "Merry Christmas to me."

-X-

I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did with a follow or favorite or review. If you think of any prompt you'd like filled, let me know! Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	12. I Wish It Were You

Arranged marriage AU with a twist. It was written for Kate on AO3, and I'm pretty proud of it so... All mistakes are mine, sorry!

-X-

Marriage had always been a cause for tension in people. Some would never marry; some married over and over. When it came down to it, the government decided marriage wasn't worth the trouble or money. Therefore, sexuality became a thing of the past and couples were created by fate...and a giant machine. It mattered not the gender or race.

When a child was born, their names and blood were set into a central machine and randomly, they were matched with another's. Some would wait years until they found their person, while others had one for them the day they were born. However, every child had one before their seventh birthday. It helped keep away overpopulation and large age gaps.

Kara, from day one, had her person. She didn't know who they were, but she knew the day and time she was to be married. As tradition, only her parents knew the information and while in her heart of hearts she knew it was law, it didn't stop her from being wary.

-X-

Relationships became a thing of the past, leaving children to focus on their studies and to grow as people. Teenagers were active, doing whatever they wanted without the urge to connect on a physical level with another person. Most were fine with that. Kara had not been.

In high school, she'd met a girl who stole her breath away the moment she smiled. Alex Danvers was a year older than her, with warm chocolate eyes and short brunette tresses that Kara wanted to get her fingers lost in. She was kind and funny; the perfect girl.

One night, after almost two years of friendship, Kara admitted her feeling to the girl. Fear shook her bones and rattled her teeth, but she was determined. No matter what, Kara would not apologize for them and she would tell Alex the truth, even if it cost her Alex.

"Alex, I'm in love with you," Kara informed her confidently as they sat on Alex's twin sized bed.

Tilting her head, Alex studied the blonde curiously. "You are? What about your…"

"I don't care about my stupid marriage," Kara spat. "I love you and I refuse to feel bad about it! What's so wrong with loving someone?"

Alex always adored Kara's passion. She had feelings for the younger girl, but unlike Kara, her anxiety forced her to keep them locked away behind the iron door of her mind. To have Kara admitting something with such feeling… It frightened her, but she would not allow Kara to think she was alone.

"I'm in love with you too," Alex whispered softly, staring down at her hands.

"Y-you are?"

Nodding faintly, Alex glanced up at the beaming blonde.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kara lunged for Alex and captured her lips. One hand slipped into Alex's hair, the other rested at the nape of her neck. Fingers dug slightly into Kara's hipbones and she tugged the younger girl closer.

Ever since that day, the two remained in a secretive relationship. They would spend weekends at each other's houses, go on vacations - anything they did, they'd do together and no one ever stopped to question it.

-X-

Kara strolled into Noonan's, her eyes flittering around until they landed on Alex. She was sitting at a table, their friends James and Lucy across from her. A sticky bun and hot coffee was set in front of an empty chair.

'Alex knows me so well,' Kara thought delightfully.

Hurrying over, she dropped into the chair and sniffed the sweet treat. "Ah…"

Laughing, Lucy shook her head.

"What?" Kara questioned innocently, glancing at the younger Lane curiously.

"Your obsession with food is hilarious."

James tossed an arm over Lucy's shoulder and brought her close. They'd recently been married, and while Lucy was new to the friend group, she was already well-liked. Her sister, Lois, had married Kara's cousin Kal nearly four years ago, so the two had been acquainted before she married James.

Lucy studied Kara curiously. "I know it breaks tradition, but I've got to know: is your wedding soon? I'm so tired of being the only married girl here," Lucy joked. "I want someone else to understand the struggle." She winked at James.

Chuckling awkwardly, Kara shrugged and bit into her sticky bun.

"Oh my God, it is!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

Alex cleared her throat and stood, "I'm going to get another sticky bun." She stalked over to the counter and sighed.

She knew, deep in her heart, that her time with Kara was running out but knowing that and actually hearing it made it so much worse. They'd agreed, years ago, to never tell the other when their weddings were. They worried it would taint their time together. They'd only count down to their separation than actually get to enjoy life.

She hadn't told Kara her wedding was fast approaching, but it was. She was to be married in two weeks, at the courthouse not too far from her apartment. She couldn't stand the idea of losing Kara, but she knew she had no choice. But, she was determined to make the most of those two weeks with her lover.

-X-

Alex pressed a kiss to the top of Kara's head as it rested comfortably on her shoulder. They were completely clothed, laying on the roof of Alex's apartment. There was less than a week until Alex was supposed to be married.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to fly among the stars," Kara murmured contently, playing with Alex's fingers absently.

Smiling gently, Alex said, "I stopped wondering after I found you, because you let me reach out and touch them whenever we're together."

Giggling, Kara kissed Alex's jaw. "Sap."

The blonde sighed as the weight of the situation began to settle on her. She couldn't imagine a life without Alex, and even after her wedding, she refused to let the woman walk out. She would fight for her lover - she would always pick Alex over anyone else.

"Things will be okay," Alex lied, swallowing the lump in her throat. She knew exactly what Kara was pondering over; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

"You don't believe that," Kara replied quietly.

Alex laughed. "I have to believe it or I'll go crazy. But we always knew this wasn't permanent."

"I wish it was," the blonde admitted, cuddling closer to the shorter girl.

Combing her fingers through Kara's hair, Alex replied, "Me too."

-X-

After that night, Kara had grown distant. They still talked, regularly, but the blonde seemed rather…off. It was disconcerting, but Alex realized it may be for the best.

"Oh, Alex, this outfit is perfect for you," Eliza cooed. The purple robe clung nicely to her curves while being rather conservative in style.

Robes were a required piece of the ceremony. A hood was essential, covering their heads until the joining couple were face to face. Then, the official presiding over their union would instruct them to be lowered. Only then would the two meet.

The family members also had to wear robes, though theirs were black and hooded. Only those getting married could wear colorful clothing.

"Are you sure?" Alex worried, nibbling her bottom lip and spinning awkwardly in front of the mirror.

"Definitely." Eliza nodded with a gentle smile. "You'll be a beautiful bride."

Sighing, the brunette gazed at her reflection. God, she wished Kara could see her…

-X-

The courthouse was a rather large building with white columns lining the front. Her hood raised, Alex was led inside by her mother. Her father had died in an accident when she was a teenager, but she knew he'd be standing beside her in spirit.

Room 218 loomed overhead and Alex swallowed hard.

The official stood outside the room with a warm smile on his face. "Welcome. Go on inside. You're the first one here."

Stepping in, Alex peered around the room. It was rather bland, but the alter was beautifully decorated with flowers draped along the sides.

"It's going to be okay," Eliza assured, squeezing Alex's hand.

Alex stood in front of the alter and waited for her betrothed. It seemed like hours until the sound of shoes filled the otherwise silent room.

"We are ready to begin," the official announced as he strolled down the aisle.

Following close behind was Alex's future partner. They took their spot next to Alex and waited. Their robe was a stunning royal blue with silver woven in around the waist.

"Step up to the alter."

Moving as one, the duo moved onto the alter but faced straight ahead at the official.

Then, the ceremony began. "Today, I am here to officiate the joining of these two people. As our laws command, the two have no idea who they shall be marrying today, but we believe they are to be together. Fate is a funny thing, but never in my years have I come across a couple that were not meant. Therefore, it is my great pleasure to announce your joining to the world and to your families. Please, turn to face each other."

Inhaling deeply, Alex twisted to gaze at her partner. They were lanky, but taller than she was. It made her think of Kara and her heart clenched.

"Drop your hoods, so we may pass along the rings."

Gripping the material tightly, she tugged it down and glanced up.

"Oh my God," Alex blurted.

In front of her stood a stunned Kara, her hands still wadding the hood of her robe.

The official, oblivious to the stunned room, took two silver rings on a pillow and held it out for Alex. Shaky fingers wrapped over the cold metal and she stared down at it.

Kara grabbed the other, her gaze never straying from Alex's features.

"Left hands out," the official commanded, "Alex, slip the ring onto Kara's fourth digit, please."

Alex did as instructed, a smile breaking through her surprised expression. It was Kara…She was marrying Kara. Oh, God, she was marrying Kara!

Kara repeated the action, warm skin sliding against hers.

"As customary, the more prestigious of the two last names shall be taken, so I would like to introduce you to the new Mrs. Zor-Els. You may kiss if it plea-"

Alex lunged forward and tangled her fingers in Kara's hair, tugging her mouth onto hers.

"Well," the official mumbled, studying the couple curiously, "I'm glad to see you're amicable in this union."

"Oh yeah," Kara whispered, resting her forehead against Alex's. "Definitely."

"I guess Lucy has two people to complain to now," Alex laughed as Kara led her from the alter.

Kara beamed at her wife. "Good."

-X-

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, review or follow. If you have a prompt, I'm always taking them. Thank you to anyone who has read this or reviewed or followed.


	13. Soccer Balls and Noses Don't Mix

I had a similar experience when I was in high school so I thought of this AU. Enjoy!

-X-

It was an unspoken rule in gym class for Kara to avoid any sport that required coordination - baseball, basketball and especially soccer. When teams were picked, she'd be left to sit on the sidelines in her gym clothes with a book. The teachers actually encouraged it. They didn't want any accidental injuries and Kara wanted to save herself some embarrassment.

Running, Kara was fine with. Push-ups and sit-ups? Perfectly a-okay. Anything that required some form of accuracy and skill? Not a chance.

Settling herself in the grass, Kara peered up at the game of soccer being played on the field. Alex Danvers, the new girl from Midvale, was showing some of her teammates a few tricks with the ball while on break, a bright smile on her face.

Alex was beautiful and it drove Kara mad. She wanted so desperately to figure out how to talk to the brunette (yes, she was crushing hard on the new girl, and yes, maybe that was clichéd, but she couldn't help it), but she couldn't find a real reason to speak with her.

Her eyes followed the movement of the soccer ball, widened with wonder at the skill Alex possessed. 'She must of played at her old school,' Kara realized. 'Maybe I should ask her. Start a conversation that way.'

Kicking the ball a little too hard, Alex shot the ball past Kara and frowned.

"Hey, can you kick that back? I didn't mean to knock it that far, I'm sorry." Her voice was lyrical and it made Kara's stomach do somersaults.

"Uh…" Winn glanced anxiously at the blonde. "I can just go get it."

Curiously arching her brow, Alex shrugged.

"I got it," Kara called back, scrambling to her feet and rushing toward the ball. She was determined to impress the newcomer. Who knows, maybe her coordination had improved since last year? She awkwardly weaved it between her feet for a moment, trying to act as if she knew what she was doing before kicking back to Alex.

She watched it abject horror as the ball flew at Alex with a speed Kara didn't know she could create. Time slowed to a crawl, until the sound of rubber against skin rang out into the air.

"Shit!" Alex howled, grabbing her nose in pain.

Sprinting over to the brunette, Kara was horrified at the sight of blood trickling through the gaps in Alex's fingers.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Alex waved off the apology with a pained smile, her eyes filling with tears as her nose throbbed.

"Zorel, what the heck happened?" Mr. Connors demanded, glancing between the doubled-over brunette and Kara, whose guilt brought her to tears.

"I-I…"

Alex righted herself slightly. "I asked Kara to kick the soccer ball to me. It was my fault."

"You should go see the school nurse," Mr. Connors informed, "Winn, will you-"

"I can take her," Kara announced, stepping forward to wrap a guiding arm around Alex's shoulders.

Nodding, Mr. Connors watched the two walk away before clapping his hands uncomfortably. "Back to the game, everyone."

-X-

"I really am sorry," Kara said, leading Alex back toward the nurse's office.

Unable to help herself, Alex laughed. "It really is okay, Kara."

"Y-you know my name?" She truthfully didn't mean to admit her shock, but she couldn't help it.

Tilting her head carefully, Alex glanced up at the taller girl. "You seem surprised."

"I-I just didn't know you knew who I was," Kara replied, clearing her throat awkwardly.

Stopping in front of the door, the blonde held it open for Alex and smiled nervously.

"Oh dear, child, what happened to you?" the nurse worried, gesturing Alex inside and into a chair.

Kara went to leave, but a warm - albeit sticky - hand in hers halted her exit. Instead, she squeezed comfortingly and took a nearby seat. She winced when Alex revealed her nose. It was purplish and swollen - it was painful just to look at, she couldn't imagine how it felt. Her stomach flipped with guilt and embarrassment.

"Jesus," the nurse whispered, prodding the darkened skin as kindly as she could. "It looks broken. I'm going to call your mother to have you taken to get it x-rayed. What happened?"

Explaining the situation, the brunette peered at Kara from the corner of her eye. She didn't like seeing the beautiful girl so upset, especially over an accident.

"Oh yes, I'm definitely going to call your mother. It's quite possible that the force of the ball may have broken the bone - or, at the very least, fractured it."

When the nurse strolled out to use the office phone, Kara smiled sympathetically.

"You know, when people warned me about your sports skills - of lack thereof - I thought they were just being mean," Alex chuckled, "But, now I get why they said that."

Bowing her head, Kara's cheeks flushed with mortification. She felt positively awful.

"Hey," Alex soothed, gripping the hand still in hers, "I'm not mad. Honestly," she blushed shyly, "I'm just glad it gave me a chance to talk to you."

Kara's head snapped up and she stared at Alex, an inquisitive expression crossing her face. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." She glanced down at the floor and discreetly attempted to let go of Kara's hand, though the blonde was having none of it.

"Well," Kara beamed, "I've wanted to talk to you too," she admitted. "How about some coffee after school? My treat, since I...you know...may have broken your nose."

Alex returned the smile. "I'd really like that."

Spying the pen laying haphazardly on the counter across from her, she hopped out of her chair and grabbed it. Returning to her seat, she took Kara's hand and flipped it over, scribbling her number onto the back.

"Text me after school and we'll figure out somewhere to meet up."

"Sounds great," Kara grinned, staring at the number on her skin.

The nurse slipped into the room and smiled at the oblivious teenagers. "Ms. Danvers, your mother is here."

Nodding, the brunette stood up from her chair and followed the nurse from the room, waving at the blonde as she went. Who knew a broken nose could be such a good thing?

-X-

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed. If you think of a prompt, hit me up. I'm always accepting them. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	14. That Pole Came Out of Nowhere

I found this prompt on Tumblr (sort of) so I turned it into this story. I hope you enjoy!

-X-

Alex loved biking through the suburbs of National City - the wind ruffling her short hair, the warm air tickling her skin. Every Saturday, she would sleep in until about nine before taking her bike out of the garage and setting out, exploring the streets near her house.

No matter where she went, though, she always found herself back on one particular road.

It was nothing special, really, except for one house. It wasn't standout-ish or even all the memorable - but the woman who tended to the lawn was. She had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that Alex wanted to drown in. They'd never talked, but the woman always waved when Alex passed. She always looked forward to the interaction.

-X-

Alex dodged a parked car and angled the bike onto the sidewalk. She'd finished her usual route and was headed back home, though she was taking a longer way around so she could pass the blonde's house.

She was bent over outside her house in the tiniest shorts Alex had ever seen and a tank top that rode up her back. Tending to the flowers along her walkway, she didn't notice the brunette. It gave Alex time to admire the woman, but she didn't pay attention to the drifting of her bike. She didn't notice her surroundings until it was too late.

Rubber squeaking as sudden brakes were applied, the bike slammed into a light post, Alex's forehead pitching forward into the metal. She fell off to the side and into the grass, a bloodied gash streaked across her otherwise unmarred skin.

She stared up at the sky in surprise. Fingers lightly touched the raw flesh and grimaced as pain flashed through her body.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" the blonde asked, rushing over to the fallen brunette.

"Yeah," Alex hissed, allowing the taller woman to help her into a sitting position. Blood trickled from the wound and down into her eye.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," she suggested.

Standing unsteadily, Alex wiped at the blood. "I'm Alex, by the way."

Smiling, the blonde righted the bike and began walking it to her lawn. "Kara."

-X-

Kara couldn't help the amusement bubbling in her chest as she led Alex into the house and onto her couch. She had a feeling she'd been the cause of the brunette's accident and she couldn't help but find that adorable - and kind of hilarious.

Every Saturday, the small brunette would bike past her house with a goofy smile and an awkward wave. It had easily become her favorite part of Saturday, but she could never find a reason to stop the woman to talk. But now, it seemed, she had a major reason.

"What happened?" Kara inquired conversationally, moving into her kitchen to wet a cloth. "That was a nasty crash."

"You're telling me," Alex smiled. She had a hell of a headache, but not even the pain could ruin the moment for her.

Wringing out the excess water, Kara brought the cloth over to Alex and crouched in front of her, carefully wiping the wound. She pursed her lips sympathetically when the brunette hissed in pain. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for taking time out of your Saturday. You didn't have to do this," Alex said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I know," Kara laughed, moving the cloth down to the dried blood, "But I would have felt terrible and probably worried if I'd let you bike home while you were bleeding. And," she winked, "I think you're just adding to my Saturday."

Alex blushed, her gaze flickering to Kara's. "Oh."

Giggling, the blonde brushed away the rest of the blood and set back slightly. "I'm going to get you some ointment for that," she studied it for a moment, "and a Band-Aid."

"Thanks," Alex murmured shyly.

The taller woman disappeared into the house and Alex stared down at her hands. She could hear Kara moving about and she took a moment to peer around. The house was warm and inviting - much like the blonde herself. The living room walls were painted a soft yellow with paintings covering the walls.

"Here you go," Kara said, stepping back into the room and handing the two items to Alex.

"Did you paint those?" Alex questioned curiously, uncapping the ointment and carefully applying it to her cut, wincing.

Blushing, she nodded. "Yeah. When my parents died, I wanted to capture every memory I had so I'd never forget. Started a career as an artist after that."

Rolling the name Kara around in her mind, Alex tried to pinpoint why that name sounded so familiar. "Wait… Kara? Kara Zorel?"

Surprised, the blonde glanced over at the injured woman.

"You had an exhibit at the National City Gallery!" Alex exclaimed, closing the tube and setting it on the table, her eyes flickering from painting to painting.

"W-were you there?"

Nodding, the brunette smiled. "I was for a few minutes. I got called back into work so I couldn't stay long but your work is honestly amazing."

Blushing brighter at the praise, Kara mumbled her gratitude.

Laughing quietly to herself, Alex took the box of band-aids and studied them for a moment. They were covered in baby animals and she wondered how 'stupid' she was going to look with a kitten on her forehead. Sighing, she fished out a band-aid and opened it, pressing it to the cut.

"Since you were nice enough to help me out, let me buy you lunch?" Alex suggested, though it sounded more like a question. "Preferably take-out because I really don't feel like getting laughed at today. My ego is already bruised," she joked.

Smiling, the blonde nodded. "That sounds nice." She began searching for the take-out menus and Alex smiled.

-X-

That night, Alex lounged comfortably on Kara's couch with a glass of wine in her hand. It had started out as lunch, but the blonde suggested a movie, which turned into three.

"So why did you really crash into that pole?" Kara questioned knowingly, smirking as she sipped her wine.

Returning the smirk, Alex simply took a drink of her wine and arched her eyebrow.

"Why do you think I crashed?"

Giggling, Kara set her wine on the table and slid a little closer to Alex. "I think…" she tapped her chin in mock-thought, "It was because you were staring at me."

"And why do you think that?" Alex responded huskily, eyeing the blonde.

Leaning forward slightly, Kara gazed at the brunette's lips. "Because you stare at me whenever I get up. And," Kara paused, "Because I'm hoping that's the reason. I like seeing you on Saturdays, Alex, and after today, I feel like I've known you all my life. I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you and now that I've gotten to know you, I think you're beautiful 'and' amazing."

Shifting slightly, Alex tilted into Kara and smiled. "I feel the same. Will you go out with me? Maybe tomorrow for brunch since we've already had dinner tonight? You can tell me more about your paintings. It's not every day that I get to meet a famous artist." She winked.

"I'm not famous," Kara giggled, "But I'd really like that," she whispered, closing the gap between them.

Their lips brushed together delicately, the brunette's hand resting gingerly on Kara's shoulder. There was no passion, but it was a promise for something new - something special - and they couldn't wait to explore it.

-X-

I have a lot of ideas and sometimes I'll update with suggested prompts and others, they'll be whatever I think of or find, but I hope you enjoy them and I appreciate every follow or favorite or review. So, until next time, PEACE OUT!


	15. I Think You're Beautiful

I know I keep a weird schedule with updates but my goal is 3 one-shots a week, maybe more. Though 3 is the actual goal.

-X-

Kara chewed on the eraser of her pencil, her gaze drifting from the model to the girl sitting across the room. Her short, brunette locks framed her face elegantly and the look of concentration made Kara's heart pound against her ribs.

When Kara signed up for Art I, she'd gone in with a focused mind and a thirst to learn everything the art professor could teach her. She'd never expected to get distracted by a beautiful face and sweet smile. Now, she had troubles staying engaged, having to force her eyes away from the other girl. She was pretty sure her name was Alex, but she wasn't positive.

Absently, the blonde began doodling on her paper, completely ignoring the model in front of her. Yes, she was gorgeous but all Kara could seem to do is peek over at Alex.

Slowly, she sketched the outline of Alex's features - her strong jaw line, her stunning eyes and soft lips. She wondered briefly if they were as soft as they looked.

"Alright, class is over. Remember, our lovely model will only be here for one more session so you need to finish up your drawings. Dismissed."

Kara sighed quietly and started packing up her supplies, tucking the newest sketch of Alex into her notebook (she wasn't proud to admit that this was not the first time she'd drawn the brunette).

Starting up the stairs toward the door, she stumbled and dropped the notebook. She watched in horror as papers flew from it and landed at Alex's feet.

'Oh my God!' her mind screamed when Alex bent down to help gather the sheets.

One of Alex's brows rose, her eyes scanning the graphite etched into the paper. "Are these yours?"

"U-uh, I-I…" Kara flushed in embarrassment and scrambled to her feet, rushing past Alex and out of the room, leaving the brunette to stare after her. Tears prickled at the corner of Kara's eyes and she swiftly decided to just go hide in her dorm room. Fuck perfect attendance.

-X-

Kara lay curled up in a bundle of blankets, her head resting awkwardly under a pillow. Her roommate, Lucy, had tried to coax her out of bed, but to no avail. All the blonde could do was grunt when Lucy asked why she was a ball of unhappiness and anxiety.

"I've got class but if you need me, text and I'll answer it as soon as class is over," Lucy told her sweetly and patted her leg.

The sound of the door closing caused Kara to flinch slightly.

'How could I have been so careless? Why did I leave those drawings in that notebook? She probably thinks I'm so weird now - or worse, a stalker! Jesus, this is such a mess.' She moaned pitifully into her mattress. 'Some of those pictures had hearts!'

A knock on the door startled Kara and she groaned, praying whoever was on the other side would just leave. They continued to knock, however, and it didn't seem like they were going away anytime soon.

"Go away," Kara whined.

"Uh, Kara Zorel?" the voice questioned nervously on the other side of the door. "I have your drawings."

Kara jerked up fast in the bed and practically tumbled out of it. Hurrying to the door, she threw it open.

Alex was standing in front of it, one hand raised to knock and the other hand full of papers. She was smiling, shifting from foot to foot. "Sorry for dropping in like this, your friend, uh…Winn, I think? He told me where I could find you." She glanced down at the papers. "Oh! I wanted to give these back to you." She held them out for Kara to take.

"I-I'm so sorry about those! I swear I'm not a stalker or trying to be creepy, I just…"

"They're really good," Alex commented, cutting off the blonde's babbling. She found it cute, but she didn't want Kara to give herself an aneurism. "Do you have any more?"

Kara stared incredulously at the brunette, "Huh?"

Alex shifted anxiously and slipped her hands into her pockets. "Do you have any other drawings? You're an amazing sketch artist, Kara, and I'd really like to see more of it - if you're okay with that, of course."

"Uh, y-yeah, come on in," Kara sputtered, gesturing for the girl to enter.

Rushing over to her desk, her hands shook as she opened up the draw and tugged out a few of her drawing books. She passed them over to Alex and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Can I sit on the bed?"

"Y-yeah." She scooted higher up toward the headboard.

They sat in a comfortable silence, the sound of the pages turning the only sound that was heard. Kara nervously wrung her hands together.

"Who's this?" Alex inquired curiously, flipping the book around.

The couple in the sketch were smiling, hugging each other close. Their eyes, though black and white, seemed so full of life. It was a stunning image.

Kara touched the necklace hanging over her shirt. "Those are my parents," Kara whispered, "They died when I was younger. They always told me it was essential to draw anything I found beautiful, because those memories and moments are the most important things in life."

Alex reached out and took Kara's free hand, "I'm sorry about your parents, Kara. I know what it's like to lose a parent young." At the blonde's curious glance, she shrugged. "My dad died when I was in high school. He worked for the FBI and something went wrong on a case."

Squeezing the hand in hers, Kara smiled sympathetically. "Your dad was a hero."

"I know, but…" Alex cleared her throat uncomfortably, "It can be hard. And if you ever need someone, I'm here for you. I know it can be hard talking about it but it always helps when someone can sort of understand."

"Thanks," Kara murmured.

Suddenly grinning, Alex hopped up from the bed. "Now, how about we go get some coffee? My treat. Since you think I'm beautiful enough to draw, I thought we could talk some." She winked at Kara and took pleasure in the flush across Kara's cheeks and neck.

"O-oh, I need to change." She peered down at her sweat pants and hoodie ensemble and frowned.

"You look beautiful just the way you are," Alex commented, kissing the blonde's cheek sweetly. "Now, come on, I need caffeine. I have an English paper due tomorrow night and I've done very little of it." She laughed.

"Want a hand? I'm an English minor," Kara offered with a shy smile.

"That'd be great," the brunette breathed, "Now I definitely owe you that coffee."

The duo cleaned up the notebooks and set them back into their proper places before leaving the dorm room, their hearts a little lighter.

-X-

I love that you guys like this story and it means a lot. I love all reviews and follows and favorites. If you have suggestions, I'm always down for them. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	16. The Accident (Part 2)

The second part to The Accident. I've decided to make it a 4-5 part story because 3 just doesn't do it justice. However, up until a certain point, the parts will be establishing their relationship. But, trust me, it's worth the build-up. I hope you enjoy.

-X-

Kara lay in a cot beside Alex's bed, her hand clasped in the brunette's. Alex was asleep, her quiet breaths filling the otherwise silent room. The superheroine stroked her thumb along the back of Alex's hand and sighed.

When J'onn had told her that Alex wasn't human any longer, relief had flooded through her system and she felt awful about that. She cared so much about her foster sister, but the idea of not being able to hurt Alex - when she hugged her a little too tight - made Kara's heart jump briefly into her throat. The chance to fight crime with Alex as an equal instead of worrying about Alex - it was something Kara had longed for, but she guiltily wondered if it was her wishing that caused Alex's accident.

"You're thinking too loud," Alex mumbled sleepily.

Kara squeezed Alex's hand. "Sorry."

The agent slowly rolled over onto her side, her tired eyes connecting with Kara's. She studied her face - her worry lines and frown, the way she nervously bit at her lip. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, the Kryptonian glanced away. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar," Alex reminded playfully.

When Kara gave no response, the brunette sighed and scooted to the opposite edge of her bed, her hand disconnecting from Kara's. Even in the dark, she could see how her face fell at the loss of contact.

"Come on," Alex murmured, patting at mattress beside her. "I don't like you being so upset and so far away."

"I could hurt you," Kara protested weakly, longingly gazing at the space.

Alex laughed quietly. "You heard J'onn, Kara. I'm not as breakable anymore and I feel fine. I'm not in pain, but I am really tired and I need my favorite cuddle buddy."

That seemed to convince Kara. She was up and out of her cot swiftly, maneuvering carefully onto Alex's bed. She faced Alex, her hand finding its way back into the brunette's.

"Everything is going to be okay," Alex assured with a soft smile.

Faintly, Kara returned the smile. "Shouldn't I be the one comforting you?"

Shrugging, Alex inched closer to Kara and snuggled up to the ridiculously warm Kryptonian. "You can reassure me whenever this sinks in. Until then, I really am okay. I like the idea of not being completely human," she admitted, her lips dangerously close to Kara's collarbone.

"I like it too," Kara replied, pressing closer to the DEO agent and burying her face in Alex's neck.

"I know," Alex commented as she closed her eyes and allowed the beat of Kara's heart to lull her into a relaxed sleep.

Kara would deal with her guilt tomorrow. For now, she'd just enjoy the feel of Alex against her - the way her chest rose and fell in a silent rhythm, how her hands flexed and tangled up Kara's shirt.

When they were younger, Kara hadn't realized the extent of her feelings for Alex. She knew she loved her, but she always assumed it was sisterly and nothing more. But, when Alex went away to college and Kara was alone, surrounded by everything that reminded her of the brunette, she'd learned what she felt wasn't platonic. Somewhere along the way, it'd become romantic. The revelation didn't really scare her (Krypton was all for 'love is love' and freedom to marry whomever you chose), but she also had to accept those feelings would never be returned. So, she would take the few moments like this that she was granted and cherished them.

Contently, Kara followed Alex into a peaceful slumber.

-X-

J'onn stared at the brunette as she glared at the target in front of her. He could tell that his young agent was frustrated and it served to further a theory he'd pondered the day before.

The first time Alex used her powers, it was to save Kara and herself from the explosion. The second time, it'd been caused by Alex panicking, especially when she realized the Kryptonian wasn't there. He wondered if - to some degree - her powers were connected with her emotions and, more importantly, her need to protect and be with Kara.

"I can't do this," Alex panted, staring at the ground with irritation.

"Didn't think you were a quitter, Danvers," J'onn commented, an eyebrow arched in challenge.

Alex's eyes crackled with blue and Kara barely bit back her startled gasp. She glanced over at J'onn, who smirked knowingly before it dissolved away.

"I thought you were better than that, Alex. You've taken on aliens, meta-humans, and anything in between but a little frustration is going to make you throw in the towel?"

Alex turned away, her body shaking with rage, though she was so lost in her own mind she didn't notice the waves of energy radiating out.

With one final push, J'onn brought out the big gun and growled at his agent, "How are you supposed to protect the Earth if you give up? How are you supposed to protect 'Kara'? Are you going to let her get hurt because you want to throw yourself a pity party? Are you going to let her di-"

Spinning around violently, Alex's arm shot out and a bolt of bright blue lightning erupted from her palm. "I won't let that happen!"

Time came to a crawl as it leveled with J'onn's infuriating smirk. He easily dodged the bolt and watched it slam into sand in the distance.

"Oh my God," Alex breathed, her eyes returning to their natural color. "J'onn, I…"

Holding up a hand, the Martian smiled. "It's definitely a good thing I decided to leave the other agents back at base. This, however, does prove my theory."

"What theory?" Kara questioned, slipping to Alex's side as the brunette sagged slightly.

"Alex's powers are connected to her emotions," he replied, studying Alex for a moment, "But they're attached more to her emotions involving you, Kara."

"Me?" the Kryptonian squeaked in confusion. "Why?"

J'onn cleared his throat. "I have a theory on that as well. Growing up, Alex, you've always been told and taught to protect Kara and to keep her safe. Even during the accident, your mind and body wanted to protect Kara from the fire. My assumption is, with everything that's happened, the need to keep Kara safe has grown because it's the only part of you that hasn't changed - it's the only consistent piece of your mind."

"So my powers are connected to Kara?"

"Only until you learn to control them. After you get control, you should be able to use them without the need of emotional stimulation."

Nodding, Alex seemed to contemplate what J'onn said.

"So, I can control lightning and ice, but something tells me there's more to this…"

J'onn tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, until we know all of your talents, it's best to train the ones we do know. When we're not on mission or dealing with aliens, you and I will be coming out here to practice and harness your abilities. Whenever Supergirl is free, she's welcome to join us." He clapped Alex's shoulder affectionately. "You're a damn good agent, Alex, and you're strong-willed. You'll be an excellent ally once you can control your powers."

The brunette leaned into Kara and sighed, her muscles finally relaxing as the rest of her emotional outburst drained away.

-X-

It was almost a month later before Alex's third power arrived. She and J'onn were out sparring in the desert away from the DEO. They'd been practicing with her abilities and she had almost complete control of her lightning. The ice, well, it wasn't perfect yet but she was getting better with it.

"I need a break," Alex gasped, setting her hands on her knees. "I can't keep going."

"I know your powers take a lot out of you," J'onn commented, bouncing around Alex tauntingly, "But in a real fight, your exhaustion doesn't matter. You have to push through it." He went to swipe out her leg, but she dodged it - just barely.

"I need a minute," Alex repeated, clenching her jaw as her muscles ached.

J'onn threw a punch, his fist connecting with her chest. "There are no breaks in battle," he reminded her, oblivious to the swirling of gold breaking into chocolate irises.

"I said enough!" Alex growled, slamming her fist into the sand.

The ground began to rumble around them, the sand shifting violently as the ground in front of her cracked open. J'onn rolled out of the way, landing on the ground and watching with interest. Sand shook into the crater before the vibration ceased.

"Well, that's new," J'onn commented, coming to stand beside the brunette after wiping the sand from his clothes.

"You're telling me," Alex muttered, staring at the hole.

This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

-X-

The final power made its appearance a few days later.

In downtown National City, a fire was raging at an office building. Usually, the DEO would let National City's fire department deal with the flames, but they'd been caused by a fire-starting alien, so they decided to help put them out.

Kara was near the upper floors, using her ice breath to smother some of fire. Alex was standing on the ground floor, helping usher out employees while trying to use her own abilities to keep the flames from spreading, though she was having a tougher time, especially while trying to hide them from prying eyes.

"Guys, I don't know how much longer this building's got. This fire is just spreading, no matter how much I try to contain it." Kara's voice crackled through the earpiece and Alex sighed heavily. "I think all the employees have gotten out though."

Swallowing hard, Alex felt a tug in her stomach. Glancing around and noticing all the places nearby, including a little private school, Alex knew letting the building crumble would be a mistake. She inhaled and rushed toward the burning structure.

Her eyes became an almost demonic red as she walked into the flames. She could smell the smoke emitting from her clothes, but she paid it little attention.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Kara screeched in her ear.

"What needs to be done," she replied robotically.

Closing her eyes, Alex lifted up her arms - palms facing the ceiling - and concentrated. She could feel the flames draining out of the building and into her body. Her blood stream felt like liquid fire and sweat began to pour from her skin, though she didn't stop.

Outside, Kara watched in amazed horror as the fire dissolved away. People around her were chattering with excitement, but all she could think about was Alex being in the middle of it.

After a moment, Alex's weak voice rang out. "Kara, I need you."

Rushing inside, Kara found Alex crouched on the floor. She was naked, but what stood out was the neon red radiating from within her veins. Kara could see every line of Alex's back, every blood flow replaced with fire throughout her entire body.

"Take me into the desert. Please," Alex groaned, staring at Kara pitifully. "Not the ocean or a lake. I don't want to hurt anything."

Dutifully, Kara took the brunette into her arms and winced at the feel of Alex's skin against her clothes. She was boiling, her skin probably hot enough to fry an egg (and Kara wished she was joking).

Flying at break-neck speeds, Kara hurried into the desert with Alex tucked safely in her arms. The feeling of the cool wind did little to alleviate Alex's discomfort, but being so close to Kara helped.

"Drop me away from plants or animals and then get away," she instructed, sucking in a painful breath.

Finding a barren patch of land, Kara gently set the agent down and flew a few yards away. She couldn't help it, she was incredibly curious to see what was about to happen.

Standing unsteadily, Alex stared up at the sky and let out a heartbreaking scream. Fire seemed to erupt from her pores, no patch of skin untouched as it shot from her veins and outward.

Kara had to shield her eyes from the sheer intensity of the sight, her mind racing.

Alex gave a pained moan and crumpled to the ground, Kara at her side in an instant. She was relieved that Alex's temperature was back to normal, but fear shook her core as she wondered what sort of damage something like that could do to Alex's body.

"Kara, what the hell is going on?" J'onn demanded.

Sighing, Kara gathered the exhausted woman into her arms and began her descent back toward the DEO. "I think we just found another power. All the fire from the building, it was in her body. She absorbed it…"

"Bring her back here, we'll run some tests. We need to make sure she's okay." J'onn stared at the screens of the computers, worry marring his features. If Alex was that powerful without practice, imagine what she could do with training. They'd have to be very careful.

'Thank God she has Kara,' he mused. 'She's going to need her.'

-X-

So, part 2 is done. I hope you enjoyed. I love the reviews and favorites and follows. It means the world. So, until next time, PEACE OUT!


	17. Vow Renewal

I don't know a lot about weddings but I did my best. I googled and searched and did research and I kind of like how this turned out. If you don't, I'm sorry, I tried.

-X-

Alex rested her head against Kara's shoulder, her fingers intertwined with her wife's. The TV was flickering in the background, but she paid it little attention. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling of the Kryptonian's skin against hers.

"We should renew our vows," Kara announced into the silence, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Glancing up at her, Alex arched a brow. "Do what?"

Nodding, the blonde smiled down at Alex. "Yeah, we should renew our vows. We never had a wedding or a reception and I think it'd be nice to do it now, you know?" She shrugged, "I mean, Eliza was really upset when we eloped and so were our friends. We kind of owe it to them - and ourselves, really - to have a proper wedding. Especially considering we've been trying to have a child. We deserve a proper Earth wedding."

When the couple reached their one year anniversary, the couple had a long discussion about starting a family. They knew, with everything they did, there was never going to be a 'good' time to have one. But they also knew they had a family backing them - plus a government agent considering the child would be half-alien - so, why not start trying?

Alex did experiments and studies and researched everything she could about Kryptonians and pregnancies and came to one conclusion. She'd have to have the child.

While Kara was physically superior in many ways, her body wouldn't be able to adapt to a half-human child. It would try to form like a Kryptonian and the chances of Kara carrying to term were slim. It broke the blonde's heart, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change it.

Using Kryptonian knowledge and sophisticated technology that only the DEO could provide, Alex started trying to get pregnant. They hadn't been successful so far, but the couple were not going to lose hope. They would have a child - their child - some way.

"You really want to do this?" Alex studied her lover for a moment. "Plan a wedding that will take months and cost a fortune? With everything going on?"

Kara bit her lip shyly, "Yeah."

Chuckling at Kara, she pressed her lips against hers chastely. "Then let's do it. But," she pointed a finger at Kara and grinned, "You have to be the one to tell Mom, considering she's going to flip out and practically live here until the wedding."

Kara slipped her arms around Alex's waist and tugged the brunette into her lap. "Deal," she muttered before kissing Alex soundly, her hands resting firmly on the swell of the other woman's back. Her thoughts raced as she pondered the upcoming event and she couldn't contain her excitement. She was getting (re)married!

-X-

When Kara had asked for a real wedding, she hadn't realized how much 'work' went into planning something so extravagant. There were flowers that needed purchasing, venues to search for, and wedding invitations to sort through. God, did she regret this. Well, not really, but it was still a lot of effort.

Alex had been right in her assumption.

Eliza was thrilled about their vow renewal and promised to come by every other weekend until things were taken care of. It was driving her crazy. She loved her adopted mother, but having her constantly in the apartment was maddening.

Flopping down on the bed, Kara stared up at the ceiling and groaned.

Fighting a rogue android made by a careless scientist had left the Kryptonian sore and in need of sleep, wrapped up in her favorite person's arms. However, Eliza was sitting in her kitchen when she arrived, Alex discreetly sipping whiskey as she discussed what colors they wanted for bridesmaid dresses.

"I truthfully don't care, Mom," Alex admitted, rubbing her forehead warily.

Clicking her tongue disapprovingly, Eliza glanced up and caught sight of the exhausted superheroine. "Kara, honey, you look awful! Go rest up."

Peering over at her wife, Kara nodded to the door.

"I'll be in there shortly," Alex promised with a gentle smile. "Go take a shower and I should be to bed not too long after you get out."

Sighing quietly, the blonde made her way to their bedroom. Skipping a shower, she simply kicked off her boots and climbed into bed, suit and all.

That's how Alex found her thirty minutes later.

"What have I told you about putting your dirty costume on the bed?" she chided, though an amused smile tugged at her lips.

Whining, Kara peeked over at her wife and pouted.

"Come on, silly alien," Alex helped Kara into a sitting position and began stripping off the suit slowly, "Let's get you clean and then into bed. You look tired."

"I am tired," she replied softly, gazing at her lover's face, "I think I may need to take it easy until the wedding. I'll still protect the city, but if I can help it, I'm going to try and avoid any harmful situations."

"That's probably a good idea," Alex said, "Maybe Kal-El can help you?"

Resting her forehead against the brunette's collar, Kara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'll ask him."

Alex pressed a sweet kiss to blonde tresses. "You need a shower, baby. You smell bad."

"Way to make a girl feel good about herself," Kara grumbled jokingly, nipping at Alex's neck.

Helping Kara stand, Alex wrapped a steady arm around Kara's waist. She led the taller woman into the bathroom and turned on the water while Kara stripped off the remaining parts of her costume.

"Are you going to join me?" Kara whispered huskily, tugging Alex's back into her bare front. "No point in wasting water with two showers."

Twisting in her lover's arms, Alex looped an arm along Kara's neck and brought their mouths together. "I thought you'd never ask."

Winking, Kara used her super-speed and disrobed her wife. She admired the flush that crept along her chest and throat. "Beautiful."

She stepped into the shower and offered Alex a hand, bringing her close once the glass door shut behind them. "I love you."

Dipping down, their lips danced together and Kara couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

-X-

After months of planning and frustration and tears, the day was finally upon them. Even though they'd been married for over two years, Eliza insisted the couple sleep apart the night before the wedding, so Kara awoke in a hotel room that consisted of Lucy, Cat, and Lois Lane (though she worried it'd be a nightmare to keep everyone from killing the others. But, to her grateful surprise, they managed to put aside their differences for the Kryptonian).

Alex was tucked away in a different part of the hotel with Maggie and Vasquez, though Kara could pinpoint her lover's heartbeat. She could hear her milling around and chatting with the two women, but she chose to ignore the conversation. She wanted to respect her wife's privacy.

"Let's get you ready for your big day," Lucy squealed, excitedly clapping her hands once her morning coffee kicked in.

Cat and Lois seemed far less enthusiastic, being slightly hung over from the previous night. They needed wine to tolerate the other's presence and it was something Kara was willing to provide. She'd sipped some of her own beer - provided by the kind owners of the alien dive bar - but she opted to watch her friends with amusement.

"Give me two aspirin," Cat groaned, rubbing her temples.

Giggling, Lucy dug through her purse and handed the drugs over to the older woman. "Here you go."

"I'll take some of those," Lois sighed, extending her hand.

Once her friends were properly awakened and functioning, they began preparing for the upcoming ceremony.

Lucy and Lois banded together to get Kara's hair and make-up done while Cat flittered about, making sure everything was ready and that the blonde's dress was laid out and in perfect condition for the alien. She wouldn't be a bridesmaid ("I am far too old for that," Cat insisted with a smile, "But thank you.") but she had acted as the Maid-of-Honor throughout the entire process.

She wanted her assistant to have the best day possible.

Alex had opted out of a Maid-of-Honor, since Kara wouldn't have one. Maggie and Vasquez just collaborated on her bachelorette party - even though the brunette insisted, since she was already married, she didn't need to have one. Her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, Kara, you look amazing," Lois breathed, staring at the young woman.

Kara stood in front of a full length mirror and gaped at her reflection. The Lane sisters had done wonders: her make-up was soft, just enough to highlight her features and brilliant blue eyes; hair curled gently along her face. The dress was modest, clinging to her waist and flaring out along the legs. She was radiating.

Cat discreetly wiped the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Alex is going to swallow her tongue. I can't wait to see Agent Scully's reaction."

"Must you call her that?" Kara laughed, shaking her head at the older woman.

Shrugging, Cat soothed out the imaginary wrinkles of her dress. "Yes."

There was a quiet knock on the door and it creaked open when, "Come in," was called out.

Eliza slipped into the room and smiled at her adopted daughter. "Oh, sweetie, you look wonderful." She strolled over to the Kryptonian and gripped her face lovingly. "You've been a wonderful addition to our family for years and I must say that while I never expected it, you're the most perfect person for Alex and you are the partner I always dreamed she would find. To see both of my daughters happy…" Eliza choked back tears, "It's the only gift a mother could ask for."

Kara embraced the older woman, her eyes shimmering. She could see the other women in the room fighting back sobs and smiled. "Thank you, Eliza."

Stepping back, Eliza cleared her throat. "Well, I believe it's about time to start."

The women started out the door and Kara made a split second decision.

"Cat," she called, gaining the older woman's attention. She cleared her throat shyly. "You've been my mentor and friend for the past three years and you've been a guiding light when I had no direction. I'd be extremely honored if you would walk me down the aisle."

"M-me?" The alien almost laughed at the stunned expression crossing the media mongrel's face. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, the blonde bit her lip and stared at her friend. "So, what do you say?"

"It would be my honor," Cat muttered, discreetly wiping away the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She could hear the older Lane chuckling and she sneered, "Not a word, Lane."

Stifling her giggles, Kara followed her friends down the hall. It was going to be a good day.

-X-

The garden of the hotel was sectioned off as guests of the families moved to their seats. It was the perfect set-up for the wedding - secluded and gorgeous. No one would be able to cause trouble for the couple, Cat Grant had made sure of that.

Standing just inside the hotel, Kara paced nervously. She wasn't having cold feet - considering she was technically already married to her favorite human (favorite person, really) but she was so scared of messing up the ceremony somehow. She hadn't been to many Earth weddings and they were a pretty big deal.

"Carter!" Kara gushed as the young man made his way over to her and the bridesmaids. "You look rather dashing."

Blushing, he glanced at the floor and muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

When the couple tried to decide who to use as a ring bearer, they bounced around several ideas. James, Winn, even Kal-El, but none of them seemed neutral and…right, for the task. But, after a family dinner at Cat's home, Alex suggested the young blonde and they realized he was perfect. Carter was a huge part of the Danvers' lives and they couldn't imagine him 'not' having a part.

"Do you have the rings?" Cat inquired, straightening her son's tie.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled proudly, patting his pocket.

A gentle grin crossed Cat's features and she stroked her son's cheek. "You look very handsome, Carter. Too soon, you'll be getting married."

Laughing, the young man hugged his mother. "I'm only fiftteen, Mom. You've got a few years."

"True. But it better be more than a few years!" Cat informed, pointing at Carter.

Rolling his eyes playfully, he went to his position and waited for the wedding to begin.

Kal strolled over to the bride and whistled quietly. "Kara, you're stunning! Alex is a lucky woman." He embraced her briefly. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really," Kara lied, glancing away, "Just excited."

Patting her cheek, Kal gazed at his cousin with a soft smile. "Don't be nervous, Kara Zor-El. You've faced meta-humans, aliens, and robots galore. You will conquer this wedding and even if there is a stumble, I've seen how Alex stares at you. She thinks you've hung the moon and stars. Nothing can change that."

"Thank you," the blonde mumbled, hugging the man again. She rested her cheek carefully against his shoulder. "I needed to hear that."

"Places!" the wedding planner (the best in all of National City. Yes, courtesy of Cat) called, clapping her hands excitedly. "We're about to begin."

Kissing the crown of her head, Kal released Kara and made his way to the head of the procession. He would be walking with Eliza, acting as the head of the El family since he was the only biological family left of the blonde. He offered the older woman his arm.

Music signaled the start and Kara held her breath. She shook violently, ignoring the curious glances Cat tossed her way.

First Kal and Eliza made their way down the aisle, the man kissing Eliza's cheek before stepping to Kara's side. He was settled in the front with James and Winn beside him. Since they were Kara's best friends and closer to her than most, it was decided they had every right to sit in the front.

Kara's bridesmaids were prompted to start down and she took a moment to appreciate the dresses. The Lane sisters looked gorgeous in their light blue dresses, flowers held in their hands as they meandered down. Kal couldn't take his eyes off of Lois and Kara wondered how long it would be until they finally tied the knot. She truly didn't understand why they weren't married yet.

Alex's bridesmaids were next. Maggie and Vasquez looked gorgeous in their pale lavender dresses tailored to fit them perfectly. Kara realized how well the colors seemed to compliment her friends' and she was thankful Alex had chosen. There was no way she would have managed matching colors.

Adjusting his tie, Carter grinned at the beautiful bride before casually strolling down the aisle. He was elated to see two of his favorite people marrying - and to be a part of the ceremony. When they'd asked, it warmed his heart and made him feel very loved by the family he'd been 'adopted' into. He couldn't have ever dreamed of having Supergirl as his aunt, but now he couldn't imagine her as anything else. He went to stand on the 'groom's' side of the altar.

"Are you ready?" the planner whispered, smiling at the bride.

Inhaling deeply, Kara nodded and slipped her arm through Cat's.

The Wedding March began and the pair stepped out of the hotel as the attendees rose to stare at the blonde. She had to fight back blushing. She wanted to turn away from their gazes and rush back into the hotel, hiding away from studious eyes.

They stopped at the altar and Cat hugged her protégé. "I'm so proud of you," she mumbled before stepping away from Kara and going to the seat next to Clark - well, Kal.

Peering out at the crowd, she can't help but smile. Everyone was there for them and it was exhilarating but caused so much anxiety. She didn't want to fuck this up.

A silence fell over the garden as the Wedding March started again and Kara nearly swallowed her tongue. She knew Alex would look stunning, but the sight of her lover made her heart race and her palms sweat.

"Oh my God," she blurted quietly, though she could see the bridesmaids and Kal biting back smirks.

Alex was led down the aisle by J'onn, her hand tucked neatly into the crook of his arm. She was wearing a sleek, black dress that clung modestly to her hips. It dragged along the clothed ground. She beamed at Kara.

J'onn stopped them at the altar and passed Alex's hand to Kara.

"Take care of each other," he grunted, his eyes gentle as he gazed at the women he considered his children.

Alex stepped onto the altar and squeezed Kara's hand. "You look wonderful, Kara."

"You look…wow…" Kara breathed, blushing when everyone chuckled.

The official presiding over the ceremony clapped his hands with excitement. He knew the women were already married - obviously, considering a marriage license wasn't required - but he was told to treat it like he would any other wedding and that's what he was going to do.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We're gathered here today for the renewal of Kara and Alexandra's vows. Though it doesn't really matter now, but as tradition, I must ask: who gives these women away?"

"We do," Kal and Eliza replied, rising briefly.

Nodding, the official smiled. "Good. Now we may continue." He grinned at the couple, "I have had quite the pleasure of getting to know Kara and Alex over these past few months and I must say, I've never met a more devoted, perfect couple. They hold a love that most could only dream of and it is my absolute pleasure to be presiding over this union.

"Marriage is a sacred act, one for those who can commit to the other fully. It is an act based in love and purity, molded by actions and reactions, discussions and observations of the little things you find you cannot live without. It is kind - warm. Inviting. It requires the will to make it last and I have no doubt these lovely ladies have it."

Kara beamed at her lover.

"Now, onto the vows. I believe these ladies have written their own, so Kara, you begin."

Clearing her throat, Kara stared into Alex's eyes.

"The day we met, I knew I would love you for a lifetime. You held me when I cried - helped fight my nightmares and demons. Loved me through every heartbreak and memory of those I'd lost. You believed in me when even 'I' couldn't. You wiped away all my tears and kissed each proverbial bruise until the pain faded away. I've loved you since I was thirteen and I plan to love you for the rest of my life."

Alex choked back tears and fought the urge to tug the alien into a kiss.

"When we were younger, I never realized how much you would come to mean to me. Away at college, I missed you more than I knew possible. Our phone calls were cherished moments - reminders of what I knew I could never lose. I've loved you for years, Kara, and to know that you love me too makes every stupid little argument and pot sticker war worth it to be in your arms. And when you're holding our child a year from now, I'll know I'm the luckiest woman alive to be loved by someone as amazing as you."

A stunned expression crossed Kara's face and she frantically glanced down at Alex's flat stomach. "Are you…?"

Nodding, Alex pressed Kara's palm to the center. "I am. Six weeks."

Gasps rang out through the crowd, but Kara didn't care. She swept her wife up into her arms and kissed her deeply, love and contentment radiating outward.

"We're going to have a baby," the blonde whispered in amazement.

Clearing his throat, the official regained the couple's attention. "This is wonderful news. Congratulations! Now, let's finish up so that the celebrating can begin."

Returning to their original positions, Kara couldn't fight her grin.

"Rings, please." Carter passed the rings to the official.

Handing one to Kara, he commanded, "Repeat after me. I, Kara Danvers, hereby promise to love and care for you for the rest of my life. With this ring, I take you in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do us part."

Kara did as instructed and slipped Alex's wedding ring back onto her finger.

Alex did the same and slid the ring onto Kara's finger once she repeated the lines to Kara.

"It is my great honor to officially announce you Mrs and Mrs. Danvers. You may kiss your bride," the official declared.

Alex tugged her wife into a sweet, albeit brief kiss. Having none of it, Kara brought their lips together once more and held the brunette close. In that moment, everything was perfect and she was going to enjoy that.

-X-

If you enjoyed, you should follow and favorite and review. I love them very much. I appreciate all of the reviews and enjoy all the love and support I get for this story. Still taking prompts if anyone wants to send them. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	18. Pride

So I know I didn't update much last week. I was really sick but I plan to get back on my usual schedule. I accept all mistakes as my own and I'm sorry if they're there.

-X-

When Kara decided to go to National City's Pride Festival, she hadn't really expected to see such an obnoxious crowd of homophobic bigots standing just outside the gates. Living in such a liberal city had spoiled her, it seemed. She didn't even realize such groups resided within the city limits, considering mainstream medias - like CatCo - preached equality and acceptance. It seemed to bury the screams of hatred, but nothing could block out the shouts today.

The blonde watched as people scurried away, heads bowed in distress as they tried desperately to ignore the screeches of the ignorant.

"What do your parents think of you being such disgraces?" one of them sneered at a young couple.

Before Kara could storm over, a gorgeous brunette stomped over to the man and stepped between him and the boys. "Does yours know what you do on the weekends? Heckling a bunch of kids. Pathetic."

The man opened his mouth to retort, but she shoved on and cut him off.

"You know what I think? I think you come here because you hate yourself. You want so much to be accepted, but instead, you come and yell. Because deep down, you're too bigoted and jaded to be happy."

The man grew red-faced and sputtered angrily, causing her to roll her eyes in irritation. He clenched his fists and Kara worried he was going to swing at the young woman so she hurried over.

"I wouldn't try it, buddy," Kara warned, eyeing his hand warily.

The shorter woman smirked as she glared at him. "Do it and see what happens."

Glancing over at her, Kara studied the woman for a moment. She caught sight of a police badge tucked into the band of her pants and bit back a chuckle. Now she understood why the brunette showed no fear. She had no reason to be scared.

"You don't know anything, faggot!" the man growled, his words full of venomous disgust.

"Maybe I don't," the brunette replied with a shrug before reaching for her badge, "But I do know if you continue to scream and heckle children, I can and will arrest you for harassment."

The man visibly paled and stepped away from the barrier, his tail thoroughly tucked between his legs as he disappeared into the crowd.

Laughing to herself, the brunette returned her badge to her pants. "Of course." She shook her head and turned her attention to Kara, "Thank you, for coming to help."

"Clearly you didn't need it," Kara smiled, her eyes shimmering in the bright sun, "But I'm glad my services were useful."

Extending her hand, the brunette said, "I'm Alex."

"Kara." The blonde gripped Alex's hand firmly and shook it. "Maybe I'll see you again around today?"

Nodding, Alex grinned. "Probably. I'm plain clothes today to make sure no one causes any problems for anyone."

Disappointment flooded Kara's chest, but she valiantly tried to ignore it. "Oh, so you're not…?"

Chuckling, Alex buried her hands in her pockets and glanced behind her. "Oh, I most definitely am. That's part of the reason I'm here. I already planned to come, but now I'm paid to be, so why not?"

Kara inhaled sharply and trailed her eyes along the brunette's form unintentionally. She was wearing a white button up with the tightest black slacks she'd ever seen. It was rather sexy, but oh-so-distracting.

"Well, I should probably get back to walking around. I hope I'll see you again, Kara," Alex called as she strolled away confidently, an extra sway to her hips that could've dropped a statue to their knees.

"Wow," the blonde whispered softly, her eyes never straying from Alex until she was swallowed up by the festival goers.

-X-

Practically skipping from booth to booth, Kara put the incident behind her as she chattered with her friends. She'd run into Winn and Lucy by accident, and the trio opted to walk about together. Winn was still learning himself while Lucy was proudly pansexual and Kara was so proud of them for coming to Pride. She'd only learned of their orientations a few months ago, though she'd known them for nearly three years. It made her (selfishly, in her opinion) giddy to know she wasn't the only LGBTQ member of their friend group.

"I'm so glad I found you guys. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kara wondered.

Shrugging, Lucy shared a flirty look with a blue-haired person as they passed. "I didn't know I was coming until this morning. Mike and James were being assholes about it, so I outed myself to them and came after dumping him - again."

James was Kara (and Lucy's) ex-boyfriend. The shorter woman had originally dated him their freshman year of college, but he broke up with her for the blonde. After Kara decided they were better off as friends, he returned to Lucy. She'd been rather disappointed in him once he started hanging out Mike Daxam and his true colors began to show. She had no idea how the youngest Lane managed to put up with him for so long.

"How long until you get back together?" Kara teased.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy fished out a few dollars and paid a vendor for a couple of wristbands - each with a different flag. She passed one to Kara. "Never again. I have no idea why I let myself get roped back into that relationship."

"Good," Winn muttered, blushing when the two women laughed at him. "What? I'm just saying!"

Continuing along, Kara caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and glanced over.

Alex was crouched down next to a curb, a teenager resting awkwardly on the concrete siding. It was clear they'd been crying and the bruise on their face was a beacon for concerned looks and sympathetic pats on the shoulder. Yellowing, Kara knew it had to be a few days old.

The brunette was clearly comforting the teenager, rage nestled into her bones and posture, though you'd never see it in her face. Never notice it in her expression as she quietly talked with them. Her eyes held such warmth.

Kara wondered if it was possible to fall in love this fast.

"Kara, are you coming?" Lucy prodded curiously, following Kara's eyes.

Shaking her head, Kara shook herself from her revere. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I hope the kid's okay."

"Me too," Lucy replied, pursing her lips before linking her arm with the blonde's. "Let's go find Winn before he becomes a bear's dinner."

Kara snorted.

-X-

The day was beginning to come to an end and Kara smiled contently though her joints ached with exhaustion. She'd been dancing, walking, bounding about the festival all day - never stopping, only slowing to give her body a quick moment of reprieve.

"This was amazing!" Winn exclaimed, eagerly peering at his phone. He'd been rather popular all day, racking up numbers all over the spectrum.

They were lounging in the grass, choosing to enjoy the final hour off their feet. Lucy was lying on her back, eyes closed and head tilted toward the sky. Kara was cross-legged beside her.

Playing a game on her cellphone, the blonde didn't notice until last second that someone was flopping down beside her.

"Ah!" Kara shrieked, nearly dropping her phone in surprise. "Alex!"

The detective laughed, bumping shoulders with the younger woman. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Do you mind that I…?"

"No, of course not!" Kara blurted, blushing at the curious brow arch. "I just wasn't expecting you is all. Are you done for the day?"

Nodding, the brunette gazed out upon the crowd. "Everything is starting to wind down, so I thought the best way to spend my last hour would to be with you."

Her face became a deeper crimson, trailing up to the tips of her ears. "Oh."

Lucy burst out laughing, glancing over at the two women. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Kara Zorel was speechless."

"Shut up," Kara glared, slapping the laughing Lane's stomach. She smirked when Lucy grunted in irritation.

"Lucy Lane, pleasure to meet you." Lucy extended her hand to the detective, who took it firmly.

Alex's brows bunched in thought for a moment. "Oh, you're Lois Lane's little sister? Huh. You don't look that much alike. I'm Alex."

"I'm Winn," the IT man piped up, feeling thoroughly ignored.

Alex tilted her head in greeting. "So, have you been having fun?"

Winn opened his mouth to respond, but Lucy nudged him swiftly. It was rather clear the question was aimed at Kara - not them.

"Oh yeah, it's been amazing," Kara beamed, "I really loved the parade and the booths. Did you get to see them?"

The brunette grinned at Kara, her eyes traveling discretely between her stunning ocean blue eyes and her pouty pink lips. "I got to see a few of them, but not as many as I wanted to," she admitted.

Kara pouted. "That sucks."

Shrugging, Alex tapped Kara's cheek gently. "It's all part of the job."

"A job you do so well," the blonde nearly purred, though she was internally screaming.

'Oh my God, what was that? Was it too forward? Am I going to scare her off? Oh no!'

Alex was rather amused by Kara's flirting, but she kept it hidden behind years of police training. "Thank you."

A shadow was cast over the duo and they peered up.

"Maggie," Alex greeted with a grin, "Finished your rounds?"

Settling beside the other woman, Maggie grunted. "Finally! You have no idea how many couples I've had to warn off from practically screwing in public. I understand that Pride is a wonderful event and inviting, but sweet baby Jesus…"

Snorting in laughter, Kara quickly covered her mouth to stifle the noise.

Maggie peeked around Alex and stared at Kara with a charming smile. "Sorry, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Maggie Sawyer."

"Kara," the blonde replied, puzzled when the light dimmed in her eyes and were replaced by recognition and disappointment, though it was quickly covered up with excitement.

"Ah, so you're 'the' Kara," Maggie smirked, winking as Alex elbowed her roughly in the ribs. She knew she'd have a bruise tomorrow, but God, it was so worth it.

Questioningly, she looked to Alex and noted the blossoming redness spreading along her cheeks and throat.

"Shut up," Alex growled, scowling at Maggie.

An easy conversation fell over the group - one that Winn and Lucy joined in on - and they started getting to know each other. Everyone (except for the oblivious Alex and smitten Kara) noticed how the detective and journalist seemed to gravitate around the other. There was a calmness in Alex that the other detective had never seen before and she noted how relaxed the woman seemed to become. It was refreshing.

Kara leaned comfortably against Alex, her hands nervously plucking at grass.

"Oh God," Maggie suddenly groaned, her eyes trained on something - or someone - in the distant. "Alex…"

Sighing, Alex nodded. "I see her."

"Who?" Lucy butt in curiously, following the detectives' gazes.

A statuesque blonde was stalking toward them, a predatory grin and a dangerous swagger to her hips. Eyes dark with hunger, Lucy watched the woman rake her gaze upon Alex's skin.

"She's my ex," Alex spat, glaring at the blonde. "She cheated on me and tried to pit me against the other person, though she didn't know we were friends."

"Who was the other person?" Winn wondered, ignoring the sharp look Kara sent his way.

Maggie cleared her throat. "Me. I didn't know she was Alex's girlfriend until a few days later. After that, we both dropped her and never looked back."

"But God knows she loves causing problems," Alex added.

An idea forming, Kara took Alex's hand into hers and rested them against her thigh. She simply smiled serenely when Alex looked at her, inquiries dancing in her gorgeous dark irises.

"Alex," the blonde leered, stopping in front of the small group. "Maggie."

Maggie bit back her hateful greeting while Alex merely stared at the blonde. "Chloe."

Kara's grip tightened on Alex's hand and she interlocked their fingers. She sweetly smiled at Chloe, "Who's this, babe?" She heard Lucy snort quietly.

"This is Chloe, my ex-girlfriend." The brunette inched closer to Kara.

Kara hummed in mock thought as she studied the woman. "Huh, I've never heard about you before. Must not have left much of an impression."

Maggie guffawed in amused surprise, enjoying the angry that spread along her features.

"Oh, are you her newest plaything? She'll get tired of you really fast. You're probably not even together. You're just her ploy to make me upset," Chloe sneered, glowering at the journalist.

Laughing humorlessly, Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Ha! You wish. You just can't get over the fact she moved on to bigger and better, can you? You don't seem that special to me."

When the woman opened her mouth, a retort falling just short on her lips, Kara rolled her eyes and tilted Alex's face toward hers. Her eyes flickered between Alex's lips and eyes, a silent question passing between them.

Surging forward, Alex connected their mouths in a sweet kiss.

Everything seemed to drain away, leaving just the two of them in the universe. Kara swore she could taste galaxies as she took in Alex's warmth - her scent and her very essence.

They didn't notice Chloe storm away, nor did they notice their friends stifling their laughs. In that moment, they were everything.

"Go out with me?" Alex whispered against Kara's lips.

"Definitely," the blonde sighed, reconnecting their mouths in a gentle kiss.

After a few moments, Kara regretfully separated and rested her forehead against Alex's.

"Thank you," Alex murmured, pecking Kara's lips briefly before righting herself. She positioned Kara close and tugged her into her side.

They spent the rest of Pride snuggled together, hands clasped together and pleased smiles. They accepted their friends teasing with ease, knowing every joke was worth it. Their potential was worth it.

-X-

So, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, review and follow and tell me what you think.

Also, side note, I'm highly considering a series of Lena X Kara one shots because I love them too, so whatcha think?

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	19. Alex Adores the Beach

So, I should have one more oneshot out (at least) before the end of the week.

-X-

Alex adored the beach - the way the sun beamed down on the sand, warming it beneath her bare feet as the cool water licked her toes. It was a calming mixture of feelings that Alex cherished. It became home for her.

Strolling confidently along the shoreline, the brunette gazed upon the brilliant waters. People were splashing around, lounging in inflatables and just overall enjoying their time at the ocean. She couldn't stop the smile that slipped past her usually stoic features.

Being a lawyer trained Alex to keep her expression blank. She could sit in a courtroom, hearing the strangest - or messed up, in the case of some - stories with no emotion, while boiling on the inside.

Peering back to the beach, a frown replaced her once upturned lips. A group of teenagers were chatting among themselves, smirking over at a sandcastle a young child was building. Her curly blonde locks fell in ringlets around her cheeks. A young woman was lying a few feet away on a towel, and Alex could only assume it was her mother.

She quickened her pace, heading toward them. She didn't like the laughter that seemed to erupt from the boys.

Her jog became a sprint and Alex watched with fury as the tallest boy ran over to the sandcastle. He said something to the little girl that seemed to startle her and he chuckled before kicking the structure. It dissolved into a cloud of dust, flying in different directions and into the child's face.

"Mommy!" she shrieked, wiping frantically at her face.

The blonde woman popped up into an upright position and hurriedly scampered to her feet. She rushed to the child and swept her into her arms, trying valiantly to brush away the sand.

Alex barreled into the young man and tackled him to the ground. She didn't care that he was possibly under eighteen. She didn't think about the consequences, she just acted.

They tumbled into the sand.

"What the fuck, man?" the teenager coughed, his eyes clenched shut.

Hopping onto her feet, Alex gripped the man's tank top and dragged him to his feet. She was dangerously close to him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You kicked sand into that kid's face, you asshole. You're lucky that's all I did. Who the hell do you think you are? You scared that child 'and' could have really hurt her, and for what? A stupid prank?"

The teenager cracked open his eyes and glared at her. "Let me go, bitch! I'm only sixteen and I can get you for assault."

Smirking viciously, Alex replied in a scarily calm voice, "And I can call the police and have you arrested for underage drinking. Did you really think I can't smell the booze on your breath? I wonder what the cops will say." He stared at her in stunned silence and she continued, "And, if something happens to that little girl's eyes, I'll make sure you're brought up on charges. I'll even make sure I'm their lawyer." Her predatory gaze caused him to shrink away fearfully.

"I…Uh…"

Shoving the man backward, Alex sneered at him. She twisted to face the blonde. "Would you like me to call the police?"

The woman seemed to contemplate for a moment and the teenager began to panic.

"Please don't! I'm sorry, it was just supposed to be a stupid joke! I get that it's wrong and that I shouldn't have done and I'm really really sorry."

Shaking her head, the blonde glanced at him. "You're only sorry because you could be in serious trouble." He opened his mouth to respond, but she rolled her eyes. "Just get the hell away from us."

Alex glared at the teenager as he scurried away, tail thoroughly tucked between his legs and shame etched into his features. When he was gone, Alex returned her attention to the blonde. She crouched down in front of the mother and studied the child worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Tears trailed along her cheeks. "No, my eyes hurt."

The young mother's brows bunched together.

"Why don't we get you some water for your eyes? It'll help get the sand and dust out of them. I think the vendor over there has some bottled waters."

Rising, Alex waited for the two to rise.

"Thank you," she muttered, carefully standing with the child in her arms. "I'm Kara."

Alex smiled at Kara and nodded. "Alex."

"I'm Sophie," the child in Kara's arms mumbled, burying her face into her mother's neck.

The trio quickly made their way through the sand and toward the kiosk. Alex swiftly explained to the man what happened and he offered them a bottle, free of charge. He also informed the brunette he'd give the child an ice cream on the house once her eyes were clear.

"Here you go." Alex passed the bottle over, trying desperately to ignore the shiver that ran along her spine when long fingers brushed along hers.

Cracking it open, Kara gently washed the girl's face and eyes. Sophie's whimpers of discomfort made Alex want to storm over to the teenager and knock the hell out of him, prison be damned.

"Better?" Kara inquired soothingly, stroking the girl's curls.

"Yeah," she whispered, glancing over Kara's shoulders and toward the nice stranger who helped her. "Thank you."

Twisting to peer at Alex, the blonde smiled. "That was really kind - what you did for us."

"What he did wasn't right." Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead. "But, I have a little treat for you."

Arching her brow, Kara gazed at the brunette as she made her way toward the kiosk. Her stomach flipped as she took in the woman. She was incredibly toned - and she was oh-so kind.

And God, when she'd looked into Alex's eyes, she swore she could see warm chocolate and endless worlds.

Coming back with three ice cream cones, the brunette grinned at them.

"Ice cream!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly, skipping over to Alex. "Thank you!"

Alex glanced over at Kara, who nodded with a smile. She handed the cone carefully to Sophie and gave the second one to Kara.

The trio ate their ice cream, chatting around mouthfuls of sugary cream. Alex's stomach filled with butterflies as she got to know the two blondes. Sophie's father had left Kara when she found out she was pregnant (nearly four years ago), leaving her to deal with her pregnancy alone. Her parents had passed away in a fire, but Kara's adoptive father, Hank, had helped her the best he could. It was a sad, but touching story.

"Wow, you've been through a lot," Alex said, a sympathetic expression crossing her features.

Shrugging, Kara finished off her cone. "I wouldn't change anything. I love my daughter and if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have her."

"That's a good way to look at it," Alex hummed.

Sophie rolled her eyes and clapped her hands. "I want to build another sandcastle!" she announced.

Uncomfortably, Alex rubbed the back of her neck. "I should probably leave you two to the rest of your day. I'm sorry for intruding as long as I have."

Sophie released a frustrated sigh and cut off whatever her mother was about to say. "No," she drawled in exasperation, "I want you to help! 'Sides, you'll keep da jerks away!"

Laughing, Kara shook her head. "Well, there's your answer. Unless you have somewhere else to be?" She tilted her head cautiously.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Alex admitted, surprising herself with how 'true' the statement really was.

Grinning, Sophie took Alex's hand and tugged her toward the sand with Kara close behind.

Alex adored the beach - but she was starting to adore the people there more.

-X-

I love all the reviews and love from you guys. It means a lot. I'm still taking suggestions, I'm just really slow with them, I know that. But, I write a lot and then delete and rewrite, but I try. So...

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	20. Writing on My Skin

Soulmate AU. I hope you enjoy. I'm forever grateful for the reviews and love. This isn't my best work, but it's like 3 am and I tried, man.

-X-

Kara smiled at the elegant script etched along her wrist. It was black, cursive words trailing along her veins and it warmed her very soul.

When she'd arrived to Earth, her cousin Kal-El (though he preferred Clark) had taken her into his home and helped raised her. Lois, his wife and Kara's closest confidant, explained to her the strange customs of Earthlings - and about soulmates.

Each person on Earth had a soulmate - someone perfect for them in every way, even ways they didn't realize, and when they drew on their skin, it would appear on the other's skin. It was a form of communication and identification. Clark had met Lois through their bond, so they believed Kara would have one as well. She'd tried once to get her soulmate's attention, but nervously scrubbed off the ink after a few hours when there was no reply. After that, she chose to wait. Nothing came - until now, at the ripe age of seventeen.

But now…

Now she could see her soulmate's words painted along her flesh. Butterflies slammed against her ribcage and she had trouble swallowing down her excitement.

'Love is beautiful.'

Kara hurriedly searched for a sharpie that was thrown haphazardly on the counter in front of her and nearly broke the cap off in excitement.

'I agree.'

The blonde stared eagerly at her arm, hope blooming forth as she waited for a response - for anything, really, from her apparent soulmate.

'Holy shit! Are you serious? I tried writing to you for like ten years and now you choose to answer after I gave up?'

Kara blinked in surprise, tilting her head as she studied the words sloppily written along her forearm.

'I'm sorry!'

She nearly laughed as the angry words smeared, new script replacing the old.

'What the hell is up with that?'

'It wasn't intentional, I swear. It's really complicated.'

There was a lull as old ink was slowly washing from her pale skin. She assumed the other person was trying to scrub off the pen markings to make room for more. She couldn't help but giddily stare at her arm. She had a soulmate!

'I'm Alexandra Danvers, but you can call me Alex.'

Kara was startled at the realization her soulmate was female, but it wasn't a bother. On Krypton, it wasn't uncommon to see same-sex couples. Homophobia and shame of sexuality seemed to be traits humanity implemented, but she felt only excitement. Her soulmate would be great to cuddle, at least - and cuddling was very important to the alien.

'Kara Kent.'

It pained Kara not to write her own name, but fear and uncertainty gripped at her. It would be easier to tell the story in person - some day. There wasn't enough skin in the world to explain her life before Earth. So, for now, she would simply be Kara Kent, cousin to Clark Kent, and absolutely the most normal human on Earth. At least, that's what she told herself.

-X-

Days seemed to blur together as Kara began getting to know her soulmate.

Alex was nineteen and away at Yale for the semester. She was from Midvale (Kara squealed. That wasn't too far from National City, so maybe they could meet over break!) and loved science - bioengineering to be exact. The day Alex told her that, she took off to the nearest library and rented four different books on the topic. She wanted to understand what her human was talking about, despite the complexity of it all. She was smart, she'd figure it out one way or another.

They established a system; writing was limited to the palms of their hands while small doodles were allowed along the wrists and forearms. Initially, Alex had been irritated when Kara drew on her arms, but she quickly came around when 'KK hearts AD' appeared on her wrist when she was in Chemistry class. It soothed away in frustration and replaced it with adoration and appreciation for Kara's skills. The heart was perfect, okay?!

They had exchanged numbers, but it felt almost intimate to have their words drifting along pale expansions of skin - though they had been quick to exchange pictures (and oh my God, did Kara think the brunette was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Deep chocolate eyes captured every inch of soul, ingrained into her memory for the rest of her life. She must have stared at it for hours).

Knowing only they knew the conversations, forever tainting perfect flesh - even if the words were gone - washed away and replaced, gave them a sense of confidence and even-footing. But, it required they carry around a ridiculous amount of hand sanitizer and ink removal spray. Kara didn't care, though.

It surprised her how opposite they really were, but neither minded. Kara was bubbly, artistic, and damn near a puppy while Alex was rather serious and stoic, though she had her spontaneous moments. She would write the blonde puns and cheesy pick-up lines (which Kara would chide her for. Not because she didn't enjoy them, but writing those while she was in class managed to get her in trouble. Apparently laughing about something your soulmate wrote 'wasn't' an acceptable reason to disrupt the English teacher's boring rant. Whatever).

Clark enjoyed seeing his cousin so over-the-moon. Kara was always bouncy and excitable, but he'd never seen her so free before now. It was a wonderful development.

"So, when is Alex going home for break?" Clark inquired curiously, working on his fourth plate of dinner while Kara finished up her third. Lois was still on her first, though she found amusement in watching her husband and cousin-in-law try to outdo the other. Kara always ate the most.

"She gets off two days before Thanksgiving and stays until after New Years." Kara twirled her pasta absently.

Peering at the blonde, Clark tilted his head warily, "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Kara set her fork down and rested her head in her hands. "What if she doesn't like me? I'm so scared to meet her, Kal. In the few weeks we've talked, I've grown to like her so much. What if the soulmate bond is wrong? What if she can't handle I'm an alien? What if…"

Lois rested a calming hand on the alien's head and began stroking her hair. "Kara, I know it's scary. Before I met Clark, I had the same trepidations and concerns, but I promise you, it will be okay.

"When I found out he wasn't human, I didn't care because I knew the person he was, not the species. It didn't matter to me that he wasn't from his planet. You've got a little under a month before she goes to Midvale. Take your time and get to know her. You don't have to meet her the day she comes home; you have time."

Kara gave a watery smile and an anxious nod. "Okay."

"It will be okay."

-X-

October slipped into November with Thanksgiving only three days away. Nervous excitement rippled along Kara's spine and settled in the pit of her stomach.

'Are you glad you're going home tomorrow?'

'Not really. My mom is going to bombard me with questions and criticism. I know she means well, but…'

Kara pouted sympathetically and she started to ink a rose along her wrist. 'It'll be okay. If it gets to be too bad, I'll just start writing weird stuff until you smile.'

'How will you know if I'm smiling?' A cute little smiley face settled beneath the words. Kara giggled.

'A girl can't reveal all her secrets.' She drew an awkward winking face and blushed.

Minutes trickled by before a response made its way across her palm. 'I used to think soulmates were bullshit,' Alex hurriedly erased the words, halting Kara's inevitable reply, 'but I feel so much for you, Kara,' another smudge of ink replaced the penned words, 'and I'm really looking forward to meeting you.'

Cheeks burning, Kara gulped. Her hands shook as she replied, 'I'm looking forward to it too.'

'How about some time after Thanksgiving? I don't really want to wait.'

The admittance from Alex was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

'The first Saturday of December? I know you go Black Friday shopping with your mom the weekend after Thanksgiving.'

'Sounds good.'

Kara floated up from her mattress in place of squealing - like she tended to do. She didn't want Clark rushing into her room swinging a baseball bat (which, Kara found insane. They were invincible - how would a bat protect them better than their fists?) and demanding to know what happened. That occurred way too often in their house.

-X-

The first Saturday of December arrived slower than Kara expected - but she wasn't entirely upset about it, considering it gave her time to shove away her wariness. She had grown attached to the human, but the what ifs seemed to swarm her thoughts. She desperately wanted the brunette to like her.

Adjusting her glasses, Kara soothed her maroon cardigan and nervously picked at her jeans. Alex was driving into National City, and they were going to meet up at Noonan's, Kara's favorite café. She wanted to show Alex the best crullers in the world - her words - and Alex was all too happy to follow the blonde's lead.

She was standing outside when she noticed a nice, bright red sports car pulling up to the curb and parking at a pay-meter. Gorgeous legs, encased in tight black, appeared first and Kara's jaw dropped open.

Pictures didn't do Alex justice - at all.

"Hi," Kara breathed.

Smiling, Alex quickly paid the meter before strolling over to the blonde. "Hi."

Kara couldn't contain herself and threw her arms around Alex, tugging the shorter woman close and inhaling a scent that was purely Alex. It startled the brunette, but she wasn't opposed to the affection. She slipped hers along Kara's waist and brought Kara as close as possible.

The spark between them was undeniable.

Leaning back slightly, Kara gazed down into Alex's eyes - the same eyes she'd dreamed about for months; the same eyes that haunted her every waking moment.

"Can I…" she trailed off breathlessly, gaze flickering to Alex's soft lips.

"Please," Alex sighed, rising up onto her toes.

Kara closed the distance, their lips brushing together softly - exploratory. It was a dance of acquaintances, learning the other's steps and improving their own. It was mind-blowing and heart-stopping, but it also felt like coming home. Like something within them clicked and melded together in only a way they could.

A firm hand pressed against the swell of Alex's back and the brunette deepened the embrace, fingers tangling in soft tresses.

Kara decided in that moment it didn't matter what came next. The dread of having the "Hi, I'm an alien whose planet exploded and that's why I didn't talk to you for a really long time" talk washed away and a peacefulness washed over her. She was going to savor that moment with Alex, the rest be damned. Because in the end, she knew being an alien wasn't going to matter. All that would matter was them.

-X-

Hope you enjoyed. If you did, that's awesome and I'm so happy for that. It's been a weird week so far, but I've got two other chapters in the makings so...

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	21. The Clock Doesn't Turn

I am soulmate AU trash. Countdown clock.

-X-

Alex gazed longingly at her wrist, willing the numbers to change - much like she did every day. They never changed, always remaining at 00:00:00:00:00:00.

When people were born, a time was etched into their wrist. It counted down to the moment - to the very last second - when they would meet their soulmate, the one person the universe decided was theirs to love forever - before disappearing and allowing the initials of their soulmate to take its place.

It was rarely heard of for a child to born with no timer; those who were became subjected to sympathetic glances and hushed giggles. It was believed that children who had no time were paired off with soulmates who'd already passed or were unobtainable. Some thought it meant they had no soul at all or were too unlovable. Alex believed the latter.

Alex's mother tried vehemently to tell her that it made her no different, but no empty words could relieve the pain in her chest. She would be alone, forever begging the stilted clock to turn. It never did.

-X-

"My clock is down to only months!" Susan gushed, gripping her wrist tightly as she beamed at the bold numbers littering just above her hand.

"I still have years," Maggie mumbled, nibbling on her pizza.

Susan glanced over at Alex who remained silent, glaring at the white surface of the cafeteria tables. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," Alex snapped, "I've heard it all before. Please…"

Maggie patted Alex's shoulder sympathetically. "If mine sucks, you're more than welcome to have them," she joked, grinning when her best friend gave a faint smile of thanks.

"If they suck, why would I want them?" Alex replied cheekily, sipping her soda and effectively breaking the tension that had fallen upon them.

"Who knows, maybe Maggie's the one who'll suck?" Susan suggested. She barely managed to dodge the sausage the Latina flicked at her in retaliation.

Alex felt the pain ease a little. Maybe it would be okay.

-X-

One night, when she was fifteen, Alex lay atop her roof and gazed up at the sky. The stars seemed to sparkle brighter than usual, glittering among their darkened backdrop.

Her day had been particularly trying, and studying the constellations was her only comfort. She liked to pretend that somewhere out there, she had a soulmate; someone who could love her just the way she was. She didn't want to be some consultation gift - she wanted to be the grand prize for someone, anyone…

Her class was learning about the history of the clock. How it came to be and what it meant for every person. She'd been exempt from the lesson, but she was too determined not to let her immobile clock deter her. She could ignore the pointed questions and snide remarks. At least, that's what she told herself.

Alex was staring at Orion's Belt when her arm began to itch. She absently scratched at her wrist, paying it no mind. She hated to see the black numbers remaining cold and motionless, so she chose not to glance at the irritation prickling along her skin.

Her eyes were heavy with sleep, body relaxing as the cool wind drifted along her prone form. She enjoyed falling asleep under the sparkling sky - the prospect of something more calming her in ways that no human could.

A shooting star flashed across the sky, shining as if it were a beacon of hope. Knowing she had nothing to lose, Alex sent up a quiet wish.

"I wish there was someone for me," she breathed, eyes clench tight and fingers outstretched pleadingly. Her hand fell limp to her side and her breathing began to even out as she succumbed to a dreamless slumber.

In the distant, the ground rumbled as an unknown vessel smashed into the Earth.

-X-

Alex was roused by the sound of concerned shouts reached her ears.

"Alex! What have I told you about sleeping up there?" Eliza demanded, her hands on her hips as she stared up at her daughter disapprovingly.

Yawning, Alex righted herself into an upright position and peered tiredly down at the woman. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just…"

Eliza's features softened. "I know, sweetie. It's just not safe to sleep up there. I worry about you. Come inside and get breakfast. Dad made pancakes."

Nodding, Alex gathered her blankets and trudged up to her window, slipping inside deftly. She tossed them onto the bed and made her way down toward the kitchen. Her feet padded quietly against the wood and she took a seat at the table as she waited for Jeremiah to set the giant platter onto its surface. He always made too many.

"Would you like some milk, honey?" Eliza inquired, opening the bottle before she could reply.

Alex absently stabbed at the pancakes, dragging one onto her plate. She reached for the syrup but was startled by the sound of glass shattering against the floor. Jerking her head in confusion, she locked eyes with her stunned mother.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked warily, her gaze flickering toward the pieces of glass mingling with milk on their freshly mopped floor.

Eliza could only gape at Alex's wrist, drawing attention to the marked flesh.

Nervously, Alex glanced at her arm and shrieked in surprise. Instead of the usual zeros marring her pale flesh, the number 00:00:00:03:21:08…07…06 appeared in black, the seconds seeming to tick by slowly.

"Oh my God," Jeremiah gasped, hurriedly taking the girl's arm and studying it intently. His scientific mind raced desperately as he tried to understand what he saw glaring back at him.

"Mom…" Alex whimpered, fear intermingling with concern. Hope blossomed in her chest, though it was quickly snuffed out by something akin to disbelief. Her mind refused to accept what she was seeing.

Swallowing hard, Eliza stared at Jeremiah. "How is this possible?"

He shrugged helplessly. "This has never happened before. I don't know."

Stepping gingerly over the broken cup, Eliza gathered Alex into her arms and they waited with bated breath as the clock continued its countdown.

At some point - Alex couldn't remember when - she was ushered into the living room. The family of three sat together on their cream couch, staring at the numbers constantly changing on the girl's tensed arm. She held it out in front of her, ignoring the burn of exertion. She couldn't rip her eyes away, terrified it would stop if she glanced away even for the briefest moment.

Within the last five minutes of the countdown, Alex inhaled sharply. "I-I don't understand."

"It will be okay, honey," Jeremiah promised, though his words tasted hollow in his mouth. There was no explanation - no comfort he could offer. He could only wait.

They were down to the last few moments when Alex's breath became sporadic, her stomach clenched with apprehension and expectancy.

10…

A knock on the door startled the occupants of the little Midvale home.

9…

Alex looked at her mother, her excitement and anticipation palpable as she scrambled to her feet.

8…

Eliza followed suit and rushed toward the door.

7…

Alex was hot on her heels, tears glistening in her chocolate eyes.

6…

The older woman threw open the door and came face to face with Kal-El (though he preferred Clark nowadays).

5…

"Clark! What are you doing here?"

4…

The young man smiled sheepishly.

3…

"I need your help."

2…

"With?"

1…

Clark presented a young girl who was tucked fearfully against his back, her eyes wide and innocent.

"This is my cousin, Kara. She needs your help."

Alex glanced at her wrist. Her clock had dissolved into initials, a simple KZ scripted in brilliant gold where black once resided.

"Oh my God…"

-X-

I hope you enjoyed. If you did, you should comment. I adore them.

Thank you to every who has commented or favorited or followed. Or hell, thank you to anyone who's read this story.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	22. Storm's Raging

So I clearly don't own the song Alex sings. It's just a song I like, by The Cab.

-X-

Thunder rumbled violently, rattling Kara's windows and shaking the wooden floorboards. It barely drowned out her whimper, anxiety rippling through her body as she lay bundled up in the center of her bed. Blanket tossed over her head, she tried valiantly to ignore the pounding rain on her roof.

Memories of the crash flickered through her mind, and try as she might, she couldn't stop replaying it. Her mother's voice soothing away her worries, her father squinting through the window as he kept the car on the road; the way lightning split the sky and illuminated the car - headlights off and clearly on the wrong side - barreling toward them. She could remember the glass shattering around her and the raining beating down on her bruised and battered skin when she crawled out of the car. Her parents…

Tears trickled from her eyes.

She blindly searched for her phone, catching it just before it tipped off the corner of her mattress. Bringing it close, she stared at the blank screen. She began to debate who she should call. Lena, her roommate and one of her closest friends, was on a date with her girlfriend Lucy so she wasn't an option. She refused to burden her.

She opened the phone and started searching through her contacts. Winn was staying the night with Mike, having 'guy time' which usually meant getting drunk and making out with his not-boyfriend. James was out of town. Clark was on his honeymoon with Lois…

'Alex Danvers.'

Kara's eyebrows furrowed together thoughtfully. Alex was Lucy's roommate and Kara's biggest crush. She'd met the woman during Game Night at their apartment and was instantly charmed by the brunette. Her smile seemed to light up a room and her laughter created hummingbirds (not even butterflies, those were too tame) in her stomach, hammering violently against her ribs. She was captivating and gorgeous - smart, sweet and loyal. She was amazing, and Kara knew she'd never stand a chance.

She was simply Kara Kent, a geeky and rather clumsy dork - definitely not Alex's type.

Another bout of thunder echoed through the quiet apartment. Kara bit her lip anxiously and pressed the call button. She didn't know Alex all that well, but she was desperate.

"Hello?" a sleep-laden voice answered. There was no irritation, however, something Kara was grateful for.

"Alex?" Kara whimpered, eyes clenched shut at how pathetic she sounded.

A silence fell upon the other end of the phone and Kara nearly hung up until she heard a slight shuffling.

"Kara?" She sounded more alert. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kara sniffled quietly, "C-can you come over? Please? I know we don't know each other that well but I-I really fucking hate storms and I didn't mean to be a bother and wake you, I'm so…"

"Don't apologize," Alex soothed, "I'll be there as soon as I can be. Okay? You aren't a bother. I promise."

"Okay," Kara whispered. "There's a key under the mat. You can let yourself in."

The blonde could hear the sound of metal jingling. "I'm leaving now. Hang in there. I'll see you soon."

Kara pressed the end call button and burrowed deeper into her fortress of solitude. She just had to wait for Alex. She could survive that long.

Her power flickered momentarily and Kara squeaked in surprise.

Hopefully.

-X-

The door handle shook as Alex slipped inside the apartment. She closed it softly and padded toward Kara's room. She'd been there a few times whenever Game Night alternated homes and knew that Lena's room was closest to the bathroom. So, she chose the slightly cracked door. Pushing it open, she pursed her lips sympathetically. Adjusting the guitar strapped to her back, she cleared her throat in hopes of alerting Kara to her presence without frightening her.

"Hi," came the muffled greeting.

Strolling carefully toward the bed, Alex took a seat on the very edge of it and shrugged off her guitar. "How are you holding up?"

She received a grunt in return and couldn't contain her chuckle. "Well, I brought something with me that I think might help a little."

The blankets adjusted and a blonde head peeked out the side, blue eyes glistening with tears and curiosity.

"I figured you could use a distraction." Alex shrugged, blushing as embarrassment coursed through her veins. She really liked Kara and wanted to help, but this was the only way she knew how to.

She found Kara adorable and thought her awkward bumbling was rather endearing. She'd never been so enchanted by someone before. It scared her.

"You play?" Kara's brow arched with interest, inching out of her fortress a little more.

Nodding, Alex brought the instrument into her lap. She strummed it for a moment, checking that it was still in tune. "Yeah, my dad taught me before he died, so I play when I'm upset or freaking out. I find it kind of comforting, you know?"

Kara smiled for the first time all night and righted herself. She settled the blankets around her, shifting closer to the brunette. "What can you play?"

"What do you want to hear?" Alex smirked, internally pleased by the light returning to Kara's crystal blue eyes.

Kara hummed thoughtfully. "Do you know Angel with a Shotgun? I think it's a really pretty song," she admitted shyly.

Situating her fingers, Alex began plucking the proper strings, words falling easily from her lips.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

Kara lost herself in Alex's voice, mesmerized by the confidence of Alex's voice. It caused her crush to blossom into something else - something more. The fact the other woman had given up sleep in order to come comfort someone she rarely saw spoke volumes and the way she was at ease, strumming the instrument with precision, was kind of sexy. Those damn hummingbirds were back tenfold.

"You're amazing," Kara breathed before her eyes widened, "I-I mean, your singing is amazing. Not that you're not amazing! I mean you are and totally beautiful! I-I mean… Shoot." Kara's face, to the tip of her ears, was covered in a deep flush.

Alex giggled, amusement evident in her eyes. "Why thank you. I think you're pretty amazing too," she teased, winking at the blonde.

Attempting to stutter out a reply, Kara was halted by her lights flickering before the room was plunged into darkness.

Alex could sense the tension in Kara's body as she stiffened beside her. The blonde was fighting every urge to return to her fortress of safety, but she was terrified to look like a coward in front of Alex.

"It's okay," Alex promised, reaching out and taking Kara's hand in her own. She tried to ignore the goosebumps that appeared at the contact and set her guitar off to the side. "I'm right here."

Kara exhaled harshly, her grip tightening on Alex's hand. "Thank you."

The pair sat in silence, gazing out the window as the storm raged on.

"I hope Lucy and Lena stay safe," Kara murmured, resting her head on Alex's shoulder absently. She didn't register the gesture until Alex's scent invaded her senses, threatening to overwhelm her.

"Sorry," she muttered, attempting to move away.

A kind smile touched Alex's lips and she shook her head. "You don't have to move, Kara. I don't mind." To add emphasis to her declaration, Alex leaned her head on top of Kara's.

Kara closed her eyes and allowed the intimacy of the moment to wash over her. She'd never felt so safe and warm in her life - not since her parents' passing. Her cousin Clark had tried so hard to make her feel better, but nothing had made her feel the way Alex did.

She started playing with their intertwined fingers, their digits dancing together gently. She was testing the waters slightly, trying to gauge Alex's reactions. She was pleasantly surprised when Alex chuckled and slid her fingers along Kara's and down to the blonde's palm.

"I really appreciate you coming over tonight," Kara whispered into the darkness.

"I'm glad I could help." Alex smiled, tilting her head slightly to peer down at the top of Kara's head. She longed to press a kiss to the crown of it. She wasn't much of an affection person, but for Kara, she would learn. Even if it never went any farther than platonic.

Kara peeked up at Alex, her eyes glued to the pink tongue that darted past tantalizing lips. It traced along the edge of her pouty bottom lip and Kara bit her own nervously. She wanted - desperately, in fact - to lean up and taste them. To feel every inch of Alex's flawless skin. Map the curve of her hips and trace the muscles that rippled beneath tight tank tops.

"Kara…" Alex breathed, eyes drifting to Kara's mouth. "Can I…"

"Please," Kara whispered, her words almost lost in the thunder that boomed outside.

The blonde had no idea who crossed the gap between them, but she didn't care. Their lips brushed together - a pressure so slight - and Kara sighed happily.

She pressed forward, deepening the kiss. Not much, but she wanted to get fully acquainted with Alex's mouth. They moved as one, learning the dance of their partner. Kara hadn't expected the other woman to be so gentle, but she didn't mind.

Fingers tangled in her blonde tresses and brought her closer. A timid tongue slid along Kara's lip and she granted permission instantly, moaning as they tangled together. Neither wanted dominance, so they just continued to explore.

When air became an issue, the two separated. Their pants mingled, identical smiles painting their lips.

"Wow…" Alex exhaled.

"Wow indeed," Kara giggled, resting her forehead against Alex's.

Alex slid her hand from Kara's hair down her cheek and along her jaw. She pecked the blonde's lips briefly before leaning back though her hand stroked Kara's neck soothingly.

"So what happens now?" Kara inquired shyly, staring at her bedspread as if it were the most interesting thing in the universe.

Alex tipped Kara's head upward and stared into her eyes. Even in the dark, Kara's ocean blue seemed to shimmer. "Now, you go out with me on Friday." She winked playfully. "If you want to."

"I do!" Kara nodded enthusiastically.

Alex released a tired yawn.

"We should probably get some sleep," Kara suggested, her brows bunched slightly. She knew it was bad idea to ask, but she couldn't stand the thought of sleeping alone with the storm that seemed to be gaining intensity. "Can you stay here - in my room - tonight? I know Lena's room is free to use, but I don't want to be alone," she admitted.

"Sure." Alex nuzzled Kara's cheek affectionately. "I heard you're a hell of a cuddler, and I think we could both use that tonight."

The two began to get ready for bed, fumbling in the dark. A phone's flashlight could only do so much, Alex noted.

Kara handed the brunette a pair of sleep pants she'd stolen from James at some point. Her mouth went dry as Alex stripped without care, kicking off her jeans and quickly tugging up the flannel pants.

 _Wow,_ Kara thought, _she's so beautiful._

Crawling into bed, Kara turned her back to Alex and pressed into Alex's front.

There was something serene about being the little spoon, especially when she was in Alex's strong, warm arms. One arm around her waist and fingers intertwined, her eyes began to drift shut with Alex not too far behind.

That night, even with the storm raging outside, she didn't have a single nightmare about her parents.

-X-

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've gotten a lot of requests to do a second part of the last chapter, so I might. If you enjoyed, drop me a follow or a favorite or a review. I'm also taking requests at maxx-t-fanfictions on tumblr if you want to follow that or send suggestions. I'm slowly putting all the stories from here on there. So, until next time, PEACE OUT!


	23. Carter's Birthday Present

I hope you enjoy. Alex is a rocker, and I don't know a lot about concerts but hell, I did my best.

-X-

Kara had no idea how she ended up - seated in the front row - at the DEO's concert. Actually, she knew exactly how it happened but she wondered why she'd 'agreed' to it.

It was nearing Carter Grant's fourteenth birthday and he'd begged Cat - Kara's mentor and one of her most trusted confidants - for tickets to the concert. It was all he'd wanted. So obviously, Cat obliged his request. She'd managed two tickets up front, but even Cat couldn't get passes for backstage VIP. Even the Queen of All Media's reach had a limit and a sold-out show only had so many.

But, Cat despised concerts. She couldn't stand the close contact and she felt too old to be fawning over bands, so she'd requested Kara take the young man, much to his delight. Carter adored Kara - she was like the big sister he'd never had and she didn't treat him like a child. It was refreshing. None of Cat's assistants understood him the way she did.

Kara had nearly said no, but Carter's brilliant puppy dog eyes had wore her down and she begrudgingly agreed.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Carter and she loved the DEO's music. It was sexy and alluring, settling in Kara's stomach and radiating lower (and dear God was she desperately crushing on the lead singer Alex Danvers), but being sandwiched between two grown - obviously drunk - men with a thirteen year old pressing into her front was not her idea of a pleasant Saturday night. Seeing them in concert was going to be an amazing experience, but…

"Come on, honey, just one drink with me after this," the man to her right slurred, leering at the blonde, his gaze bloodshot with a sleazy smirk that made Kara's skin crawl.

Rolling her eyes, Kara gave no response and brought Carter a little closer. She hoped the concert would start soon before she decked that asshole. That wouldn't be a good impression to leave on the young man.

He attempted to add another comment, but was cut off when the lights began to flicker and dim, the stadium becoming illuminated with bright greens and blues.

J'onn Jones, the band's drummer made his way on stage with Winn Schott trailing close behind, bass in hand. Mike Daxam - their guitarist - stepped in from the other side with his patented smirk in place. Kara couldn't really understand what women saw in him, but oh well. Not her problem.

Carter vibrated with excited energy.

Clearing his throat, J'onn counted quietly. "One, two, three." He started to drum, the beat filling the quietened building. She could see the practiced ease in his posture, something she readily admired. If she were on stage, she would be an absolute mess.

Winn and Mike joined in with their respective instruments and Kara knew the song instantly. It was one of her favorites. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all.

A beautiful, enchanting voice flowed from the speakers, causing Kara's heart to skip a beat and her mouth to dry instantly. She sounded amazing on albums, but live... She was stunning.

Alex strolled out confidently and Kara nearly swallowed her tongue. The other woman was ridiculously sexy in her black tank top and leather pants, tattoos bared for the world to see. They trailed along her arms, wrapping upward toward her shoulders. She wondered absently if the brunette had others - and how it would feel to trace them with her tongue.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

-X-

They were a few songs in when it happened.

Carter was as close to the stage as allowed, his eyes widened with awe as Alex strutted about. It was easy to become lost in her voice and he was no different. Kara was directly behind him, but allowed him the space to experience the concert fully. She could remember her first concert and it was a fond memory. She wanted him to have that.

He shouted eagerly when Alex bent down to touch and high-five a few raised hands. She was almost to him when someone shoved him out of the way - violently, Kara felt the need to add - and knocked the boy away. He tumbled painfully to the ground and it wasn't hard to see the moisture in his eyes.

Kara rushed to his side and helped him to his feet, ignoring the hushed silence that fell over the crowd. She didn't even notice it until someone cleared their throat gently. She glanced over her shoulder and couldn't stop the gasp from bubbling out of her mouth.

Alex stood next to them, a few of the security guards scrambling toward her. It was evident that the singer had jumped from the stage, but it didn't register why until she spoke.

"Are you okay?" Alex inquired softly, tilting her head as she smiled at Carter. He was buried into Kara's side awkwardly, his head leaned against her shoulder as he gazed at the brunette with stunned eyes.

He nodded faintly, his tears fading away.

"I saw what happened and that's seriously not okay." Alex glared at the drunk who'd shoved Carter. "I'm sorry about that. We'll make sure that doesn't happen again." She nodded at security, who were more than happy to usher the man away.

"Thank you," Carter whispered.

Alex inched a bit closer. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Carter," he stuttered anxiously in reply, "And this is Kara."

The singer trailed her piercing brown eyes to the blonde, allowing herself a moment to study (actually, it was closer to checking out, but she wouldn't admit that) the assistant. It was difficult keeping her expression impassive, but she managed to not give away how attractive she thought Kara was. That was a feat in itself.

"It's very nice to meet you, Carter." Alex extended her hand and Kara was proud of Carter for accepting it with a firm shake. He wasn't one for contact - Kara and his mother being the rare exceptions. "How about after the show you two come backstage, since this mess happened? My treat."

Carter gaped at her. "R-really?"

"Yeah." Alex grinned, "Really."

Nodding his head excitedly, he moved from Kara's side, his earlier discomfort forgotten. "D-definitely."

The singer patted the teenager's shoulder and stepped away as the crowd began to cheer. Security and Winn helped her back onto the stage and the show continued on as if there had never been a disruption.

-X-

Final notes rang out as the lights cut off, barely audible over the clapping that erupted. Shouts and whistled filled the air, echoing throughout the building as crew began cleaning and the usual lights turned back on. Kara and Carter waited until their row had filed out before heading toward the doors.

A firm hand on Kara's arm halted them.

"Ms. Danvers has sent me to collect you," a rather gruff man with a security emblem on his jacket informed her, his expression emotionless as he led them to a side door. Holding it open for them, he gestured them inside.

Carter bounced down the hall behind the man, his baby blues glistening joyously.

"We get to meet the band," he whispered, beaming at Kara who returned it.

Coming upon a black 'restricted' door, the man paused. "The band will be busy greeting fans, but you have all the privileges of VIP, so make yourselves comfortable and have a good night."

"Thank you," Kara replied sincerely as they slipped inside.

"Wow," Carter blurted, and Kara silently returned the sentiment.

The VIP room was bustling with life as fans milled about, trying to get pictures with the band and hoping to garner a little attention from the singer, though she seemed a million miles away. She was nodding absently along to something a balding forty or so man was rambling about. Kara could swear she saw Alex's eyes brighten at the sight of them, but it was probably just the light reflecting in the room.

"Kara! Carter!" Alex greeted, her lips curled into a charming smile. "I'm so glad Ty managed to find you."

"Thank you for…" Kara gestured around the room.

"You're more than welcome." Alex touched Kara's arm briefly. "I have to go socialize but don't leave until we get to talk, okay?"

Kara grinned, "Okay."

Debating momentarily, Alex pressed a swift kiss to Kara's cheek before disappearing into the group of VIPs. Flushing red, Kara absently touched the spot Alex's lips had been. She swore she could still feel the heat.

"Oooh," Carter hummed, "Kara's got a crush!"

"Shut up," she teased, bumping the teenager as her blush deepened. "I do not."

Snorting, Carter rolled his eyes. "Sure, keep telling yourself that." He scanned the room. "Look! Winn! We have to go talk to him."

-X-

The crowd begun thinning after an hour and when midnight rolled around, the room was nearly empty. But Alex wasn't bothered, because it allowed her a chance to come speak with Kara again. Winn had taken a liking to the teenager, so he was teaching Carter to play bass while Kara lounged on an empty couch. Carter rarely seemed so relaxed and it warmed her heart.

"Having fun?" Alex wondered, flopping down beside the blonde.

"I've never been VIP before, so this is pretty cool," Kara admitted, her eyes shifting from Carter to the woman beside her. "It must be really exhausting for you guys, though."

"It's not too bad." Alex shrugged, her shoulder brushing Kara's. She swallowed harshly as a spark trailed along her arm.

Kara felt it too, but chose to ignore the sensation. There was no way a rock star could like her, so why get her hopes up? "Thank you again for this. All Carter wanted for his birthday was to meet you all. I don't think I've ever seen him so carefree before."

"Is he your brother?" Alex wondered curiously.

Laughing, Kara shook her head. "No, he's my boss's son, but I love him like he was. He's such a good kid."

Peering over at Winn and Carter, Alex grinned. "Winn's like that for me. I met him when we were just teenagers and he was such an oddball. We clicked instantly and now he's the brother I never had, and my only family. Besides J'onn and Mike, obviously."

"Really? Why's that?" Kara inquired, studying the beautiful woman. "I'm sorry, that's probably a personal question. I tend to do that. Ask things I shouldn't, I mean. It happens a lot."

Alex bit back a chuckle at Kara's babbling. "It's fine. When I came out, my family didn't take it so well but they let with them until I was eighteen. Then I moved in with Winn and we met J'onn and Mike living a few floors above us in the same building. The rest is history."

Reaching out, Kara took Alex's hand subconsciously. "Well, it's their loss. I think you're pretty great."

The brunette glanced down, but tightened her grip when Kara attempted to extract her hand. "You know, you're probably the first fan I've ever had a real conversation with. Most of them just squeal or try to get into my pants. It's nice not to have that again."

"I mean, I think you're amazing - I mean your music is amazing - not that you aren't amazing! I mean…" Kara flushed crimson, "But you're a regular person too. You're really talented and that's great, but you're a human being first."

Leaning over, Alex kissed Kara's cheek, though her mouth was closer to the corner of Kara's lips than before. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I-I-uh…You're welcome?" Kara squeaked, her reply more of a question. She stared at Alex's warm eyes and got trapped in them, but she was okay with that. Who needed to leave Heaven, anyways?

J'onn meandered toward the pair, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. "Alex."

"Hmm?" Alex hummed, her gaze never leaving Kara's.

"We should head out soon. Susan says we need to get on the bus soon so we can start toward Arizona."

Groaning, she closed her eyes and nearly pouted. "Alright. Make sure Winn secures his equipment and that Mike 'doesn't' attempt to bring that groupie with us. We don't need that again."

J'onn nodded and started toward Mike, whose lips were attached to a busty redhead's. From the looks of it, it wasn't an unfamiliar sight for his band mates.

"I should probably be getting Carter home anyways. It's pretty late," Kara observed, rising from the couch even though she wasn't exactly ready to leave the brunette's presence.

Alex was having similar thoughts on the matter.

Reaching for a napkin, she took a pen from the table in front of her and scribbled something onto it.

"We're back in National City next month for a while. Maybe I could see you when I'm in town?" Alex passed her the napkin shyly. "If you want, I mean. No pressure."

Grinning, Kara accepted the make-shift paper and carefully tucked it into her pants. "I'd really like that."

Alex stood from the couch and tugged the blonde into a hug. "I'm really glad I met you. You can text me some time if you want. I may not really be able to answer fast some days, but I like talking to you and I think you'll make touring a little less boring. I love the cities, but the travel is terrible." She laughed self-consciously at her slight ramblings.

"I will," Kara promised, reluctantly removing herself from the embrace. She giggled at the blush coloring Alex's face. "Come on, Carter, we need to go."

The teenager groaned, but did as instructed. "Thanks for showing me how to play." He hugged the bassist, startling himself and Winn. Honestly, Carter reminded Winn a lot of himself and he made a mental note to check on the young man when they made it back into National City.

"You're welcome, little dude." He patted Carter on the back.

Carter returned to Kara's side and they began to walk out. Kara chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment before she spun on her heel and hurried over to Alex, surprising the singer. She pressed a kiss against Alex's cheek and gave a flirty wink before strolling out with a chattering Carter following close behind, though she could tell that Carter was teasing his mother's assistant.

Alex stared after the blonde with wide eyes. A month couldn't end soon enough.

-X-

If you enjoyed, comment or favorite or follow or drop me a PM or just keep reading this story. I love all the reviews and stuff. My tumblr is still maxx-t-fanfictions if you want to check it out. I'm slowly putting these chapters on there and I will reblog stories that come to my attention. So check that out! Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	24. Black Mercy Dreaming

I hope everyone had a good holiday, I know I didn't meet my usual 3 chapter update last week but Christmas is always way too stressful for me. This is a canon divergent chapter. I hope you enjoy.

-X-

Kara couldn't believe her mother was standing before her, a smile as brilliant and inviting as she remembered. It was impossible - her mother had died along with her planet. But, if that were true, how was she lying in her room, on her old bed?

"I stayed home every day while you recovered from the Argo Fever." Alura sauntered toward the bed and smiled down upon her child.

Kara rose, her brow bunched in confusion. "This can't be real. You died with the rest of Krypton."

"Oh, sweet Kara, you must have had terrible hallucinations from the fever, but it's over now. You're awake; you're safe. You're home." She embraced the blonde and held her close.

Kara peered about the room, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she took comfort in her mother's arms. Had all of that been a dream? Could she really have dreamt of Earth? Of…

She blinked. Who had been on Earth? She could remember faces, blurred and disconcerting, but not their names.

"Come, darling, your wife has been running herself sick trying to care for your child and you. Your aunt Astra had to force her to rest not too long ago. It is not good for an expectant mother. She will be so happy you are awake."

Kara tugged out of Alura's arms and gaped at the older woman. "M-my wife? Child?"

Sighing, Alura rubbed the worry line along Kara's forehead. "That fever must have really upset your mind. It will all come back with time, sweetheart. Seeing Alexa and Kaden will help, I have no doubt."

Accepting her mother's hand, Kara allowed the woman to lead her through the halls of her home. It was exactly as she remembered.

"Momma!" an exuberant child squealed, bounding over to her. His small hands grasped upwards toward her and she was quick to lift the small boy into her arms.

"Kaden, be careful. Kara is still weak from the fever."

He nodded his head understandingly, his blonde curls bouncing with each shake. He locked gazes with her and she couldn't contain her gasp. His eyes were the warmest chocolate Kara had ever seen. They reminded her of someone, but who?

"Mommy's laying down, but she's not asleep," he informed her, hugging her neck before hopping down. He was quick to take her hand, bringing her toward what Kara could only assume was her bedroom.

Stopping in the doorway, Kara gazed upon her resting wife. Swallowing hard, she understood why she'd married the woman. She was gorgeous with short brunette locks and some of the softest looking skin ever seen. The House of El symbol was tattooed to her exposed shoulder, making Kara's heart clench affectionately.

"Momma's awake," Kaden announced, settling on the edge of the bed.

Sleepily, Alexa's eyes opened and drifted toward the Kryptonian. "Kara!" The brunette slipped carefully from the bed and threw herself into Kara's arms, burying her face in the younger woman's neck. "I was so worried, my love!"

"It's okay now," Kara mumbled, pressing her lips to the top of Alexa's head. She hadn't the faintest idea why she'd done it, but it felt right.

Tilting her head upward, Alexa joined their lips together in the sweetest kiss Kara had ever imagined.

Thoughts of Earth began to fade away.

-X-

Alex was furious. There was a giant 'fungus' burrowed into her sister's chest - and no one knew a damn thing about how to fix it! Alura's hologram was worthless, Henshaw and the DEO had no idea how to combat it, and she was running out of ideas.

It wasn't until she'd run into Astra that she found a solution. She'd briefly wondered during the encounter if the older woman had meant to be quite so seductive, calling her Brave One, but it didn't matter. All she cared about was Kara and saving her. Besides, if she was being honest, all of her life she'd only cared about the blonde Kryptonian - in more than a sisterly way. But that didn't matter.

Kara being alive was all that mattered.

"Join us," Alex begged, "Please. Kara loves you and she only sees the best in you. Don't do this. It will kill her faster than the Black Mercy."

"I cannot," Astra argued, shaking her head. "Your people are destroying your planet."

Rolling her eyes, Alex glared at the other woman. "Then help people listen - and learn. But taking over a planet will only ruin it more. Non doesn't want to help you. He wants to take over! He tried to kill Kara for fuck's sake!"

Noting Astra's hesitation, the brunette felt a little hope blossom from her chest. But now…

Kara needed her.

-X-

When Alex appeared in Kara's perfect world, her hand instinctively went to her belt. She took her gun from her holster and began to stalk through the corridors. She chewed her lip anxiously. Krypton was beautiful, she could see why Kara enjoyed creating paintings of it.

Coming upon giggles and sighs of contentment, Alex stormed in. "Kara…"

Her eyes widened comically.

Kara was snuggled up on a couch with a woman who looked nearly identical to her, a young boy - maybe four - on her lap, his little hands clasped properly in his lap. Alura and the man Alex assumed was Kara's father, Zor-El, was sitting opposite of them.

The blonde's expression was one of stunned confusion. She frantically glanced between Alex and Alexa.

"Kara, it's me. Alex. Your sister."

"I don't have a sister," Kara replied, "Who are you and what are you doing in my family's home?" she demanded, standing from the couch.

"Kara, you're suffering from the effects of something called the Black Mercy. It created this perfect world for you so that you'll never return to Earth."

The brunette glanced at her doppelganger, noting how 'Alexa's' eyes grew black and cold when Kara wasn't paying her any attention. Her lips tugged into a dangerous smirk.

"Earth?"

"It's where you've been for the past twelve years. I've come to take you home. With me. Where you belong." She gave a definitive nod.

Kara's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I am home." She peered at her lover, who smirked and winked.

Alex watched in horror as Kara took something from the nearby table and swung it. The last thing she saw was Alexa's grin of victory as her world went dark.

-X-

She awoke with an awful pounding radiating through her skull. Whatever Kara had knocked her unconscious with hurt like a bitch. She wished desperately that she could grab her head and massage her aching temple.

She gazed at Kara, a hurt expression marring her features.

The Kryptonian was standing beside her lover, Alexa's hand tucked into the crook of her arm with Kaden leaning into Kara's legs.

"The High Council has given their verdict on the alien. We impose the maximum penalty. Banishment to the Phantom Zone."

The two men on either side of her seized her arms and began dragging her toward the teleportation pad.

"Kara, if they take me away, you and I will be trapped here until the Black Mercy kills us both." She struggled against their grasp.

"Don't listen to her," Alexa purred, her hand resting on Kara's shoulder as she leaned close to the blonde. "Once she's gone, we'll be happy again. Like we were before she came here."

"Why do you think they're trying to silence me? It's because they're afraid of what I have to say!"

Kaden sighed, shaking his head. "She's trying to confuse you, Momma."

"I'm trying to tell you the truth!" Alex growled, fighting harder against the men. "Kara, when you first came to Earth, I resented you and I was a terrible sister and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for that. And I know everything felt lonely, especially since you'd lost your planet and everyone you love, but life isn't perfect and it made you who you are. This isn't real, no matter how many pretty bows they put on everything.

"You may not remember Earth, but you remembered me. You were a child when you left Krypton, there's no reason you'd have a family of your own now. Why are your memories of them blank? It created a version of me because you felt something real, whether it's sisterly or something more."

The ground beneath their feet shook, knocking Alex off balance.

"I love you, Kara. I've loved you for a long time - as something so much more than just my sister - and I'm sorry I never told you, but please, don't let them win! You have Winn, and Hank, and James… And you have me! As long as you want me! But don't let this kill us before we even have that chance!"

A rumble echoed along the cracking platform.

"I know you wanted a life with your family and I wish you could have had it. But it wouldn't be this and you know that! I can't promise you life will be perfect, because pain and hardship is a part of life, but it makes you who you are. You're a hero, Kara."

She fought hard against their hold, punching the best she could and trying valiantly to sweep the men off their feet. She dashed toward Kara, but was met with a scowling Alexa. She avoided the haphazardly thrown jab and knocked her backwards with a hard shove.

"You fight every day so that people don't suffer the way you have. But I know you can remember, Kara. Please, try and remember. The world needs Supergirl. But, I need Kara Zor-El. Nothing makes sense without you, Kara. You're my hero. Please…"

Everything vibrated violently as Kara's eyes widened. "Alex…"

Alexa and Kaden each took hold of an arm, concern clouding their features.

"Kara, I can't choose this for you," Alex sobbed, struggling, "But I need you! Please, you have to choose this for yourself."

One of the men slammed his knee into Alex's stomach and she dropped harshly to the ground. "Please, come back to us, Kara. Come back to me!"

Kara stared at the brunette lying helplessly on the ground, her family's gazes falling upon her. "I wish so badly that this was true. To stay here with all of you." She tilted her head toward Kaden. "But this isn't real."

She struggled out of their grasps, coming face to face with her mother. "I will not forget you; Krypton will forever be a part of me, but Alex is right. My 'heart' is right. I need to go."

The walls began to tumble forward.

Alura embraced Kara, her eyes growing cold and emotionless. "You will never leave."

Ripping herself from Alura's grasp, she pushed past the older woman and scrambled towards Alex, falling a few feet from the brunette as the ground started to give way. She reached out for Alex, her hand brushing hers as she crawled towards her.

"Alex…" Closing her eyes, she wrenched forward and pressed her lips against Alex's.

Darkness invaded her senses and in a second, Alex was gone.

-X-

Startled, Alex slipped the contraption on her head and flew upward, her eyes landing on Kara's prone body.

"Who pulled me out?" she demanded, snarling at the men as they tried to help her from the table. "I almost had her! I told you not to take me out!" she slammed her fists into Hank's chest. "Why did you pull me out?" she sobbed.

She collapsed into the older man, allowing him to hold her up.

"We didn't. She did. You did it," James responded, glancing at the Kryptonian.

They all watched with rapt attention and bated breath as the plant on her chest shriveled up and slunked away from Kara's body before dying on the floor.

Seconds ticked by before a gasp ripped from Kara's parted lips. Her eyes snapped opened and she carefully positioned herself upright. She stared blankly at the floor before lifting her gaze to Alex, frowning at the tears trickling from her cheeks.

"Kara…" James started, reaching out to touch the alien.

She shrugged him away and was in front of Alex in an instant, wiping the liquid from reddened cheeks. Touching her forehead to the brunette's, their mouths brushed together before shaky hands buried themselves in blonde locks. She poured all her anger and love and pain into the action, but Alex didn't care. Kara was alive. And that's all that mattered.

-X-

So, if you enjoyed, review or favorite or follow or just keep coming back! I love all of you so much. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	25. Red Nightmare

I know, canonally, that J'onn exposes himself in this particular episode but I like to believe that a part of Kara would recognize Alex and give her pause. So, no exposing himself. Alex is a goddess (figuratively) and saves the day, as always.

-X-

Kara glared at the empty street, her vision flaring as lone cars crept along the asphalt. Blinking away the rage, she flew toward her apartment with one intent in mind. She knew Alex was there - she could pinpoint the rhythmic pounding of her heart anywhere.

'Stupid James. He turned me down! He could have had anything with me, but instead he tries to shove me off. He's still in love with Lucy I bet,' she bitterly mused, fists clenched tight at her sides.

'But Alex… Sweet, beautiful Alex - she is so wonderful. Only cares about me. She dedicated her life to me! I wonder if she would want the world. She could have everything her heart desired with me. I always thought she was jealous of me, but maybe she was only jealous she wasn't 'with' me. Maybe there was more to it than I thought,' Kara wondered thoughtfully.

Smirking, she changed her plan of action.

Using her x-ray abilities, she spotted Alex stalking through her apartment with her sidearm drawn and a serious expression adorning her features. Slipping through her bedroom window, she made her way silently to the door and waited for the brunette to take notice.

"Hello, sister." She smirked at the DEO agent, hand firmly placed on her hip. "Look, I picked out my own outfit without any fashion advice from you."

Wary eyes traveled along Kara's lithe form. Absently, she noted how 'good' the Kryptonian looked in her new outfit. 'Stop it, Alex, she's your sister.'

'Except she's not,' the voice in the back of her mind reminded gleefully.

"All these years you've pushed those dowdy sweaters and skirts on me," Kara muttered irritably.

She swiveled her head towards Alex and gave a predatory smile. "I thought it was to cloak my beauty so I didn't outshine yours." Twisting her gaze to her racked clothes, she was quick to set them on fire.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed in alarm, rushing for the nearest fire extinguisher. She hastily began hosing down the flames, smoke bursting from the canister.

Giggling maniacally, Kara stalked deeper into the apartment.

"Kara, this isn't you." She followed after the Kryptonian, worry - and a hint of fear - marring her paled face.

"I'm more me than I've ever been." She raised her arms proudly, throwing a wink over her shoulder at the brunette.

"Please listen. You've been exposed to Red Kryptonite. It's altered your brain, you're not seeing clearly."

"I see everything clearly." She circled Alex slowly, "I used to think all of this was because you were so jealous of me - of my powers. You didn't want me to become Supergirl. I can fly, I can catch bullets with my bare hands, and I thought it made you feel worthless." She was face to face with Alex in a split second. "But, you didn't want me to become Supergirl because you wanted me all to yourself, didn't you?" She brushed a loose lock of hair from Alex's forehead.

"I-I," Alex sputtered, blushing at the declaration and close proximity, fighting the urge to lean into the touch.

Kara grinned victoriously. "And when you couldn't stop me, you got me to work with you - for you, actually. You wanted to regain some control and some of my attention. Well, you've got it now, darling."

"Kara…" she sighed, eyes closing without her permission.

Stepping away, Kara smirked at the startled look that crossed Alex's face at the sudden movement. She meandered toward her window and threw it open. "Look at this city. They worship me." Red trailed through her veins. "But they could worship you too, Alex." She peered over her shoulder at the agent. "And those who won't, will."

"Kara, just listen to yourself," she muttered softly. Her body ached for Kara's touch.

"Oh, cut the big sister act, Alex. We have never been sisters. We don't share blood," she practically purred and strolled confidently over to her. "And thank God for that."

She lunged forward and caught the brunette in a passionate kiss, her hands cradling Alex's cheek. The pressure was almost painful, but Alex didn't care. She leaned into the embrace, forgetting the reasons behind it.

A powerful tongue trailed along her bottom lip and she was quick to her access. Kara's muscle tangled with her own, taking control of their kiss. Alex was more than willing to give it.

Hands slid from her face to her waist, tugging her hips close, eliciting a gentle moan that rang audibly in Kara's ears. She tangled her fingers in Kara's golden locks and gripped roughly, allowing the Kryptonian the luxury of the sensation.

'God, kissing Kara is amazing,' her foggy mind observed, 'It's better than I imagined.'

The realization of what was occurring came over the agent and her eyes flew open. She removed her hands from Kara's hair and took her shoulders, pushing back slightly. "Stop. Kara, stop!"

The blonde pouted as she stepped backwards. "Why?"

"Because this isn't you, Kara. It's the Red Kryptonite."

Grinning, Kara playfully replied. "Pink Kryptonite would be what turned me gay, Alex, but I haven't been exposed to that. Besides, bisexuality is a thing and I've always been attracted to both, so…"

Swallowing that knowledge, Alex stared pleadingly at Kara as she backed towards the window. "Kara…"

Shaking her head, Kara glared at Alex. "You're a coward, Alex, but don't worry, when this city is mine you can still be my queen." She blew a kiss to the agent.

In an instant she was gone, leaving the brunette to dissolve into tears. She feared that Kara - her Kara - would never be back.

-X-

When Maxwell's weapon was finished, Alex went on a search for Kara. Though, it wasn't too hard to find the Kryptonian when she blew up a billboard in rage. It was a startling sight. Her usually sweet, kind sister was gone, leaving behind an angry, power hungry creature.

Bullets slammed into Kara, but did nothing but cause her to laugh maniacally. "Is that the best you can do?"

Fear - for the city and for her alien - pumped through Alex's veins and she swiftly hopped from the SUV and joined in the fire fight.

"Supergirl, you need to stop!" Alex screamed, barely audible over the gunfire. "This isn't you."

Kara's hate-filled gaze turned to the brunette, though it unknowingly softened. "I told you once, I'm more me than I've ever been."

Swooping down, she ripped the guns from the agents' hands. She winced slightly at the sound of breaking bones and glanced down. Horror swam through her soul - the true Kara, not the Red K nightmare she'd become -, but she couldn't do anything to stop herself. It was like watching a terrible film and knowing the ending.

Alex cradled her arm to her chest, tears trickling from the corner of her eyes. She watched Hank attempt to apprehend Kara, though he was tossed to the side like a ragdoll.

"Alex…" Kara breathed as she hovered a few feet away from the downed agent, brow bunched as she waged war against herself. She'd hurt Alex, her person and the love of her life (something she'd known all along but buried deep inside), without the thought of consequence. Did that make her a monster?

"Please, baby, don't do this," Alex begged, not giving a damn who heard. She'd deal with the politics of it all later. She'd survive a hundred magazine interviews if it meant saving the Kryptonian. "I know you're in there, and I don't want to hurt you."

Red radiated outward, glowing violently against Kara's skin. "You can't hurt me. You're just a…"

With the fastest reflexes she could manage, Alex took hold of the gun Maxwell created and fired a single shot into Kara's chest. The superheroine dropped down to her knees and everyone watched with bated breath as the Red Kryptonite erupted from her body and dissipated.

Alex scrambled to her feet, gingerly holding her arm to her chest. She rushed towards Kara's prone body and watched the Kryptonian's eyes close from exhaustion. It was over, but at what costs?

-X-

Gasping quietly, Kara awoke under her sunlamps, monitors hooked up to pale fingers. "Did I kill anyone?"

Alex was standing beside the table, her arm in a sling. Hank stood near the door - a precaution he'd insisted on. "No, no. You didn't kill anyone."

Studying the brunette, Kara could feel her chest clench sorrowfully. "Your arm…" Her voice crackled pitifully.

"Broken bones heal and this will too," Alex shushed softly, running a hand through Kara's sweat-matted hair.

Sniffling, Kara pressed her hand to her forehead and began sobbing. "God, Alex it was so horrible. It was so bad. Every horrible thought I've ever had came to the surface. I couldn't stop it."

"I know, sweetie," Alex mumbled, "I know."

Sitting upright, brushing away the wires connected to her head and blatantly ignoring Alex's tuts of warning, she hugged the other woman carefully and pressed her forehead into the brunette's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Alex. I should have never…"

Alex kissed the top of Kara's head comfortingly. "I love you, Kara. No matter." She wiped away a stray tear sliding across redden cheeks. "There was some truth to what you said."

Quiet sniffles filled the room as Kara lifted her head, eyes narrowed in hopeful confusion. "There is?"

Smiling gently, Alex nodded. She bent down and pressed a brief, tentative kiss to Kara's lips. She didn't even mind the saltiness.

They didn't notice Hank slinking from the room, a faint smile tugging at his lips. 'Finally.'

Righting herself, she tilted her head to examine Kara momentarily. "There is. Kara, you've been a guiding force for my entire life. I have loved you for longer than I can remember. We aren't sisters, you're right. We've always been so much more, even when I didn't realize it." She brushed a stray curl from Kara's face. "But, I do now. And I know it will take time and a steep learning curve, but when all of this has been fixed and blown over, I would very much like to see where this goes."

A watery smile broke across Kara's features and she swallowed hard. "You would?"

"Yes." She reached out her uninjured hand and took Kara's, squeezing it.

Nothing good was ever easy and Kara had a long way to go before she regained the city's trust and understanding, but she would fight. Not only for her, but for them too.

-X-

So, two chapters in two days, I'm doing pretty good! I hope you're enjoying, and thanks for staying with this story for so long. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	26. Happy Birthday, Alex

God, I'm sorry about the brief hiatus I took. Things have been weird and messy, but HAPPY NEW YEAR and I love you guys so much. Thank you for sticking around for this story and know that I appreciate every message and review and favorite and follow. Anyways...

-X-

The apartment complex wasn't great. It clearly wasn't five-star, thousands of dollars a month, but it had nice wooden floors and painted walls, functioning toiletries and a decent kitchen. Kara had been sold the minute she saw the view of the city.

Her furniture from IKEA - her new bed, two armchairs and a dresser - had already been dropped off, but she was left with the task of moving everything else. All of her smaller things - meaning, it could 'probably' fit in the elevator - was left up to her. Her friends had bailed on her and she was stuck dealing with it all herself. How she was going to get her table and couch up to the sixth floor was honestly a mystery.

The moving truck was parked outside the building and Kara gazed pitifully upon her boxes.

'Screw James and Mike. I helped them move! Jerks.'

Tilting her head, Kara desperately searched for a solution. The table was the closest to the opening, so she haphazardly tried to maneuver the wooden piece without knocking everything onto the asphalt. She winced as it slammed noisily against the ground. 'Geez, I'm definitely going to have to find a way to buffer out scratches.'

She glanced over her shoulder at the entrance of the door and frowned, her brow bunching. A brunette woman, not much older than her, came strolling out. She couldn't help gaping at the beauty, her mind blanking as she observed the confidence in her step.

Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the table. She lifted one end of it and attempted to drag it toward the sidewalk, groaning as the legs scraped against the ground. Now, Kara wasn't weak by any means, but the table was awkward and difficult to carry on her own. She was definitely going to give James an earful the next time she saw him.

"Hey, do you need some help?" the sweetest voice Kara had ever heard inquired behind her, causing her to nearly drop the wooden object.

Setting it down, Kara glanced at the brunette woman she'd seen coming out of the door. She was smiling as she peered into the truck.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be great, actually," Kara blushed.

Chuckling quietly, the brunette moved to the opposite end of the table. "I'm Alex. I live in apartment 34B."

Blinking, Kara stared at Alex momentarily. "I'm Kara. I'm moving into 36B."

Alex laughed, surprise apparent on her features. "Wow, I guess we're neighbors now! I knew the previous lady had moved out, but I didn't expect it to be filled so suddenly." She gave Kara a slow onceover and smirked. "Though I'm definitely not complaining."

Kara's blush deepened noticeably and she coughed. "We should probably get this upstairs."

Alex grinned at the flushed blonde and began helping Kara into the building.

-X-

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Alex gazed appraisingly about the room. They'd managed to get all of Kara's things upstairs before nightfall, but boxes were scattered about the living room, leaving little room to move.

"God I hate moving," Kara moaned, flopping down beside the IKEA box near the window.

"Why didn't you get someone to help?" Alex wondered, settling down near Kara and resting her sore back against the wall.

Kara rolled her eyes and gestured sporadically around the room. "I did have help! But my idiot friends decided to bail for a football game. A football game!"

Unable to contain her giggle, Alex gazed upon her new neighbor. She was definitely going to enjoy living next to the blonde. And, she wasn't too bad to look at either.

'She's probably straight though,' she huffed internally, a pout threatening to overtake her smile.

"Would you like a beer? I don't really have much else, but I was going to pay my friends in beer and pizza, so…" Kara rose from her seat on the floor and headed to the refrigerator.

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'm not a big pizza fan but I do know of an amazing Chinese restaurant that delivers. They have great potstickers." Alex accepted the offered beer and took a swig, sighing as it helped moisten her dried throat.

"I love potstickers," Kara admitted with a sheepish grin. "You can order what you think is good and I'll pay?"Nodding, Alex fished her phone from her pocket. "That sounds nice. I'll stay and help you with the furniture if you want? I'm pretty great with IKEA furniture." She puffed out her chest proudly.

"Oh my God, that would be amazing." Kara took Alex's hand and squeezed gently before realizing what she'd done. "Uh, sorry." She quickly released the captured appendage. "I tend to be really affectionate and I know it can be weird and I'm all about consent, it's like super important and…"

Her ramblings were silenced by a calming hand clasping around hers. "I don't mind, Kara. Calm down, it's okay. I promise."

Kara blinked, smiling gratefully. "Okay. You call in food and I'll start opening boxes. That's the only part I'm good at," she joked, sliding the nearest box in front of her.

One swift phone call later, Alex had joined Kara next to the armchair parts littering the floor. Meticulously, she began piecing the furniture together.

"So what brought you to National City?"

"I managed to get a job as a reporter for CatCo and after my break up from my ex, it seemed like the perfect time to leave and start over." Kara shrugged nonchalantly.

Alex shook her head. "Someone was dumb enough to let you go? They're an idiot."

Laughing, the blonde handed Alex another piece of the chair. "Thanks, but it wasn't like that. She and I weren't meant to be and I think we both knew that. We ended on pretty good terms, actually."

"She?" Alex blurted curiously, arching her eyebrow.

A nervous expression replaced Kara's smile. "Yeah… Is that a problem?"

"No!" Alex exclaimed before clearing her throat. "No, not at all. I'm gay too, so…"

"I'm not gay," Kara replied softly. "I'm pansexual."

"That's when you're attracted to pans, right?" Alex joked, winking at the reporter.

Giggling, Kara tried to school a serious look onto her features, though her nose scrunching gave way to her amusement. "Oh yes, I'm most definitely attracted to pans, though I prefer pots more. Sleeker handles, you know?"

Alex stared into Kara's ocean eyes momentarily before they burst into uncontrollable laughter. She was definitely going to like her new neighbor.

-X-

After that day, Alex and Kara spoke regularly. A brilliant grin in the mornings, a discussion about work in the evenings before disappearing into their respective apartments. Occasionally they would have dinner in Kara's apartment on Fridays, but most weekends Alex would go out with friends or throw relatively quiet parties.

But this particular night, the party raging on was louder than usual.

Kara couldn't help but wish she'd been invited. She'd thought they'd grown closer in the last few months, though she'd never been asked over. It was kind of insulting, but she couldn't bring herself to ask the brunette about it.

It didn't help that she'd fallen in love with Alex somewhere in the second month of their friendship - finding the woman's gentlemanly ways rather sexy and personality beautiful. Yes, Alex was attractive, but her mind was captivating and her smile blinding. She was just an amazing person and Kara couldn't help it. She'd fallen for Alex - and she didn't mind. Not at all.

'If only she felt the same…'

A loud banging on her door startled Kara from her intense binge watching of GofT. She paused the television before heading toward the noise. Glancing through the peephole, her gaze fell upon a flushed Alex leaning heavily against the wall.

Opening the door, she came face to face with the giggling brunette.

"Kara, hey," Alex attempted to greet smoothly, though Kara couldn't contain her laughter when the brunette stumbled slightly.

"Hi yourself," Kara greeted, "Is there something you needed?"

Nodding, Alex gazed at the blonde sweetly. "It's my birthday tonight and I'm having a party with some people, so I was hoping maybe you'd like to come over? If not, that's totally okay but I'd really like to have you there."

"Happy birthday," Kara grinned. "I'd love to. Just," she glanced down at her pajamas and frowned, "Give me a minute to get dressed. I look awful."

"You'd look great in anything," Alex announced with a firm nod, leaning up to kiss Kara's cheek. "I'll see you in a few."

She strolled over to her door and slipped inside, muffling some of the music that once flowed through the crack.

Touching her cheek, Kara couldn't contain her smile and rushed to change.

Staring into her closet, she nervously chewed her bottom lip. None of her sweaters seemed appropriate for a party, but spying a sexy black dress tucked in the back, her confidence began to build and she was quick to dress.

She barely remembered to slip heels on before hurrying out the door and to her neighbor's. Swallowing down her anxieties, she entered the deafening abode. She briefly wondered how no one in the building had complained, but a quick look around solved that curiosity. Most of the floor and some of the others were packed into the apartment, liquid courage flowing through their veins.

She absently noticed a woman she'd interviewed for CatCo's magazine - Lena Luthor - sitting on the couch, a woman Kara knew lived somewhere in the building, on her lap with their mouths pressed together in a passionate kiss.

"Those two really need to learn to keep it in their pants," Alex commented, appearing at Kara's side while holding two open beers. She passed one to the blonde. "Though it tends to happen a lot here. Safe space and all that."

Chuckling, Kara sipped the offered drink.

"Yo, Lucy, if you don't detach from your girlfriend, you're going to end up glued together. Because I swear to God, 'I' will glue you together," Alex called, gaining Lena's make out partner's attention.

"Fuck you," Lucy breathed, though she removed herself from Lena's embrace. She took her lover's hand before making her way over to the pair. "Oooh, is this your neighbor? She's cute." She extended her free hand to Kara. "I'm Lucy Lane. And this is…"

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Luthor," Kara greeted with a cordial smile.

Smirking, Lena tilted her head. "Neither of us are working, Ms. Zorel. Call me Lena."

"Only if you call me Kara."

"Deal," Lena laughed.

Lucy glanced between the two strangely. "You know each other?"

"Don't get jealous, love," Lena teased, nudging her girlfriend playfully. "Kara is the reporter who wrote that article about me for CatCo magazine." She returned her attention to the blonde. "Thank you for it, by the way."

"Your company does amazing work," Kara said gently, "And no one should be judged by their family's actions. So I wrote the article you and your company deserved."

Everyone shared a moment before the couple disappeared back into the throngs of people scattered about the crowded apartment.

"Come on, let's dance!" Alex grasped Kara's hand and dragged her toward the make-shift dancefloor.

-X-

The party was coming to an end, most of the partygoers either staggering back to their apartments or passed out around the living room. Kara and Alex were the only ones still conscious, sitting out on Alex's balcony and staring into the night.

"Why have you never invited me to a party before?" Kara wondered meekly, glancing over at the brunette before drifting her eyes back toward the city.

Brows bunched, Alex twisted toward Kara. "Because I thought you understand you had an open invitation. I always told you when I was having parties so that maybe you'd come join them. Trust me, I rarely invite people, they just show up. I was just…" she chewed her lip for a moment. "Inviting you without ever saying it, I guess."

Laughing, Kara shook her head. "I tend to be a little dense, Alex. Have you not noticed that?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess not. I get so nervous around you that I guess it never dawned on me that you didn't know to come. I always thought you just didn't want to come or something."

"I make you nervous?" Kara's heartbeat sped up slightly as she peeked over at Alex, completely ignoring the rest of the comment as her mind zeroed in on the unintentional confession.

Sighing, Alex nodded. She glared down at her folded hands.

"Yeah. I've never met anyone like you before, Kara Zorel. You don't give me butterflies, you give me an entire zoo that rattles my ribcage and leaves me breathless. There's no one in the world like you and I think somewhere along the way I started to fall in love with you and I'm sorry. I know we're just friends but I had to tell you before I exploded." Clamping her jaw shut, Alex willed herself to halt her rambles.

Beer tended to loosen her tongue, yet she always drank it. She was really beginning to regret that choice.

"What time is it?" Kara inquired with an intense look clouding her features, her eyes becoming almost stormy compared to their oceanic counterpart.

Alex gave a confused blink before glancing at her phone. "11:58." She was startled by the conversational shift, throat drying as anxiety threatened to rip out her chest. She knew admitting all that to Kara was a terrible idea.

Hopping up from her seat, Kara strolled toward Alex and cupped her cheek. Her thumb trailed along Alex's beer-warmed skin and stopped on the lush bottom lip she'd imagined nibbling on for weeks.

"Happy birthday, Alex" she whispered, capturing Alex's lips with her own in a soft, sweet kiss.

Kara swore she could see fireworks.

Alex was positive there was a rhino slamming into her sternum and attempting to get out. It was a wonderful kind of pain she'd experience every day if she could, though. Kissing Kara was worth it.

"Wow," the brunette breathed as she was released from the beautiful lip lock. Her lips were tingling and she had to fight back the urge to pinch herself - just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"I'm in love with you too if you didn't notice," Kara giggled, tugging Alex into a deeper kiss before the other woman could respond and perching herself on Alex's lap, though the brunette wasn't complaining by any means.

The night drifted onward, leaving the love-struck couple on the balcony with a blanket wrapped around them and a contented smile upturning their lips (between kisses, of course). And in that moment, Kara knew she'd made the right choice in coming to National City.

-X-

So I hope you enjoyed. If you did, you should drop me a review because I love them. Also, I've got four? different updates in the works. The Accident, a HP three-five shot, one canon divergent and one secret one. I know I promised that The Accident would be in the next three updates and well, that was three updates ago, but I'm trying to work out some of the kinks that writer block has left me with BUT it should be finished soon.

Until next time, PEACE OUT.

P.S. if anyone reads my HP fanfiction, I have FINALLY found inspiration for it and it will be updated soon. So!


	27. The Accident (Part 3)

Months passed and the news of a meta-human dissolving the fire was forgotten - something Alex was very thankful for. She didn't want her picture plastered across the news, even if it was only her back. She was seriously lucky no one had figured out her identity.

Supergirl continued on as National City's heroine and Alex gained understanding and discipline over her abilities - rivaling even Kara's self-control. When her emotions flared, accidents would occur, but Kara was always there to help calm Alex's irritation with herself. It filled the brunette's soul with adoration and love for the alien - and not the sisterly kind.

On a rare, free Friday night, Kara and Alex were curled up on Kara's couch. Mindless reality television provided background noise for the pair as they talked. Alex was laying between Kara's legs, her head against the Kryptonian's shoulder while she combed her long fingers through chocolate locks.

Over the last three months, their dynamic had began to shift into something more than 'sisterly' though it was never addressed. They both feared, should they mention it, that the other would panic or be disgusted because - what if she doesn't feel the same? So they chose to just sit in mutual pining.

It drove everyone around them insane.

"I've been thinking," Kara murmured, switching to massaging Alex's temples lovingly.

"Don't strain yourself too hard. I'd hate for you to pull a muscle," the DEO agent teased, winking over her shoulder.

Giggling, nimble digits began tickling Alex's side. She shrieked, trying valiantly to twist away from incessant fingers, though to no avail. Using a burst of strength, she attempted to vault out of Kara's grasp but at the end of the day, Kryptonian strength would win against a meta-human.

Kara wrangled Alex onto the couch, allowing her super-speed to kick in so she could maneuver swiftly about. She straddled the brunette, her nails scratching along well-defined abs as she tickled Alex. She absently noted how 'fit' Alex truly was.

Alex swatted at the incessant hands, though it only served to make her palms sting.

'Stupid impenetrable skin!' she pouted internally.

Hoping to gain an upper hand, she jerked abruptly but it did no good. She was utterly stuck.

And she couldn't take the sensation any longer.

"Fine, stop! I give!" Alex cried, involuntary tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

The pair panted, eyes locked as they noticed just how close their faces were. Gentle puffs of air sent tingles along Alex's skin and a quiet gasp escaped her parted lips. It startled Kara, making her sit back, almost violently - much to the agent's dismay.

She was quick to remove herself from Alex's lap. She waited for Alex to catch her breath and rise into a sitting position before setting herself back in her original spot, slightly stiff as the brunette resituated herself in Kara's arms. She took one of Kara's limbs and wrapped it along her waist, resting her head back against Kara's shoulder. Her hair tickled the base of Kara's pale neck.

"What were you thinking about?" Alex wondered, absently playing with Kara's fingers.

"Huh?" Kara's brows bunched in confusion, her mind reeling from the sheer intensity of the moment they'd shared and the feeling of Alex's digits teasing her own.

"You said you'd been thinking. About what exactly?" Alex wondered curiously.

They remained furrowed for a moment before realization flooded Kara's crystal blue eyes and her face returned to normal. "Oh…Oh! So, I was thinking that maybe you should become a superhero with me. You know, share the limelight and help me fight crime."

"What?! Why?" Alex jerked up abruptly and spun to gaze at Kara in bewilderment. "I'm an agent, Kar. Not superhero material."

Kara's face dropped, though she nodded faintly and accepted the answer without argument, trying to cover her disappointment. It left Alex in a state of bemusement and concern.

"Kara…" she cooed, cupping Kara's blushing cheeks and rubbing her thumbs along them, "Hey… what's going on, babe?"

The term of affection startled the Kryptonian, but she nuzzled one of the hands. "It's stupid."

"Nothing you could say to me would be stupid. Ever." Alex's eyes held determination, though they were softened around the edges, inviting Kara to jump in and never return. Her mouth moved on its own accord.

"You're a meta-human… A-an amazing one, and you're the only person I could ever imagine b-being okay to work with and obviously I can't work with Clark - because, obviously he's taking care of Metropolis and cousins - but I want to work with you.

"When we work together at the DEO, we're awesome and be get things done no one else can really achieve. You're the only person I trust with my life - with everything - but being a superhero alone can be hard. You've seen what happens. Sometimes I 'can't' handle it by myself. And you're the only person I could ever trust fully to have my back." Teardrops trickled down Kara's cheeks, pooling at Alex's thumbs. "J'onn wants to continue as DEO director, nothing more. And being a superhero is so lonely…"

The brunette could feel her heart cracking at Kara's quiet admission. The idea of becoming a 'hero' of National City was terrifying, but knowing her alien felt so alone in the world made her sick. So, she chose a noncommittal, soothing answer.

"Hey, sweetie, calm down. I'm not saying no, so why don't we talk to J'onn and see what he says? Okay?" Alex smiled sweetly at Kara, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The blonde gave a watery smile in return and nodded, resting her forehead on the top of Alex's shoulder and inhaling deeply. A scent that was purely 'Alex' drifted about, leaving the young Kryptonian in a calmer state.

"Why don't we watch Homeland and relax?" Alex suggested, her cheek atop Kara's blonde locks.

Situating themselves comfortably on the couch (Kara lying between Alex's legs, head remaining on the agent's shoulder), a serenity fell over them. Eyes gradually closing, Kara drifted off as Alex drew random symbols along her spine. The brunette was close behind, holding Kara protectively against her.

-X-

It was nearly unheard of for DEO agents to manage a weekend off, but somehow the escaped Fort Rozz captives had taken time off and, besides the usual accidents and robberies, everyone kept a rather free weekend.

Monday morning, Supergirl and Alex stood in J'onn's office. Alex kept silent as Kara nervously explained her idea to the Martian, wringing her hands whenever his face remained stoic.

"What are your thoughts, Alex?" J'onn inquired, glancing at his quiet agent with an arched brow. "This does involve you."

Shrugging, Alex replied, "I've done some thinking the past few days and I don't know. The idea of Kara having some backup isn't a bad one. I don't know if I'd make a good 'hero' per say, but I also understand that doing this alone can be exhausting and she deserves some help, considering all she does for National City - and for us."

"So you would be a sidekick to Supergirl?" J'onn clarified.

"She's not a sidekick," Kara grumbled. "We're equals."

Chuckling, Alex touched the blonde's arm. "Kara, he meant nothing bad by that, but technically, I would be your sidekick."

"I refuse to call you that." Kara pouted, crossing her arms defiantly. "You're just as powerful as me," she insisted. "Just as important."

Touched by the adamancy of Kara's reaction on the matter, Alex couldn't help but kiss Kara's cheek briefly in thanks, oblivious to Kara's stunned expression and J'onn's knowing smirk. He prayed they'd deal with their tensions soon. Officially, he knew nothing - but unofficially, the bets of his agents' were getting ridiculous.

"Well, I guess you should talk to Mr. Schott about a suit," J'onn suggested, turning his attention to the folders on his desk with a disdainful look. God, he hated paperwork.

-X-

Winn's face was alight with glee. "You're going to become a superhero?"

Rolling her eyes, Alex tapped her foot impatiently. "Sidekick. Will you help me with a suit or not? I'm sure one of the other agents can help if you're too busy."

"Ha! They wouldn't do nearly as good a job," he responded arrogantly, spinning in his chair. He began typing something into his computer and Alex watched curiously as a general suit popped onto screen. "Clearly, we'll need modifications for your suit to withstand your powers. Plus, what colors and any symbols you may want."

"Blue," Alex said instantly, eyeing the suit. "Like the blue on Kara's outfit. If I'm going to be a sidekick, I might as well look it."

Nodding, Winn typed something into the computer and the outfit changed colors. "Are you wanting it like a catsuit or…?"

Chewing her bottom lip, Alex shook her head. "It needs to be something breathable. My powers come with a need for flexibility. And no skirts. I hate skirts," she grumbled.

Winn laughed. "Understood. No skirt."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she began to form in her mind of 'exactly' what she wanted.

"I have an idea…"

-X-

It took Winn less than a week (it only took three days - a fact he was insanely pleased about) to create what the newest superheroine had envisioned. Three try-ons and a couple of tweaks later, it was perfect. He was thrilled with his latest creation and Alex was (she'd never admit it) kind of excited to see it.

"It's ready," Winn announced on Thursday, stopping at Alex's table during lunch.

"It is?" A brilliant smile broke across the agent's face.

Nodding frantically, Winn started walking with Alex eagerly following. They stopped in the equipment room and hung proudly in Alex's locker, was her suit.

It was a two-piece outfit; a blue, long sleeved shirt that came to up to her knuckles with a space for her finger to slide through and a silver circle on the palm, a pair of long blue cargo pants, specially designed combat boots with similar circles on the heel, and a silver belt with the House of El emblem directly in the center.

"Winn, this is perfect," Alex breathed, running her fingers along the fabric. It was durable like Kara's and element proofed.

"Try it on!" Winn encouraged, turning his back so Alex could dress.

A minute or two later, she tapped his shoulder and he spun around.

"That looks awesome on you!" he grinned.

"What's with the circles in the middle?" Alex wondered, flexing her hands experimentally. They weren't uncomfortable or awkward, but it was clear there was something more to them.

Studying the suit proudly, Winn began explaining, "J'onn suggested the idea to me, actually. The circles on your hands are meant to help you channel your powers. There's an electrical current, one you can't really feel, that taps into the energy surrounding your abilities and will help you control them when in stressful situations. They'll come from there instead of…" he made an explosion sound and wiggled his fingers playfully. "It activates when you press the House of El symbol on your belt." He pressed the button to add emphasis to the point.

A slight tingle slid across Alex's hands before disappearing, though the circles remained light in a bright silvery color.

"Director J'onzz suggests you get some practice with it before your first mission," Winn continued. He fished something from his pocket before passing it to Alex. "Here's your mask. It'll help preserve your identity without getting in the way."

It was simple, just enough to cover her eyes and wrap along the back of her head.

"Thank you!" Alex embraced the technical genius - much to his surprise.

He patted her back for a moment before they parted. "You're welcome."

Glancing down at her boots, she lifted her foot as she noticed a silver glow emanating from them as well. "Why does the bottom of my shoe have those as well?"

Grinning like a kid in a candy shop, Winn lead Alex from the room and toward the garage. Inside, agents mulled around as they checked on the SUVs and such, but something stood out among the rest.

In the space between two SUVs sat a black motorcycle with blue stripes along the sides. It had metal handles and foot rests, a second seat along the back, and what looked to be a nitrous tank.

"Winn…?" Alex trailed off questioning, casting the man an inquisitive look.

"Director J'onzz had thought that, since Kara has super-speed, that you would need a ride of your own. The current in your hands and feet will start your motorcycle so that no one can steal it. Only you can active it. The red button near the clutch is for your nitrous. Every fifth or so time you use it, someone will need to refill it."

Rushing to the bike, Alex touched it wondrously as if it would vanish beneath her finger tips. "Why is there a second seat?"

"In case Kara wants to ride with you." Winn winked teasingly, taking great pleasure in Alex's sudden blush.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she glanced toward the open garage door.

"Take it for a test drive," Winn laughed, shaking his head, "I know you want to."

Grinning, Alex swiftly straddled the bike and set her hands on the handle. It came to life beneath her, purring loudly. She revved it slightly before taking off, leaving Winn to watch on in amusement. Man, he loved his job.

-X-

When Alex returned to the DEO after her test drive (she'd taken her time to enjoy the feel of wind whipping against her skin. She even stopped to practice with her powers somewhat, giving her a chance to get comfortable with the suit before her phone had rang), she hurried into the briefing room.

Kara, standing next to J'onn already in her Supergirl outfit, twisted to smile at Alex. However, her jaw dropped instead as she took in the sight before her.

'Oh my Rao.'

She licked her lip, checking to make sure she wasn't drooling. Her crystal eyes drifted down to Alex's waist (after taking a moment to appreciate how 'well' Alex's shirt clung to her chest) and froze. That symbol - 'her' symbol - on Alex's body made her body react in multiple ways. The possessive side of her took deep pleasure in knowing her symbol was on Alex, but every other part of her had tears springing to her eyes.

"Alex…" her voice cracked with emotion (love, adoration, excitement and a bit of lust) before she suddenly had the brunette in her arms, her face buried in Alex's neck as she cried. "Thank you."

-X-

So I leave this here because I didn't want real 'action' in this chapter. I wanted fluff and to move them along so they'd get closer. Plus, Alex in a superhero suit is sexy to me.

Originally, I never planned to have Alex become a 'sidekick' so to speak, but it seemed to make sense that they would work together and that being a superhero would be really lonely so... Tada.

Also, I'm still taking requests. I don't always get to them like I wish I could, but I do try. You can also follow me on tumblr at maxx-t-fanfictions.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	28. This Means War!

This is complete and total fun, no angsty bits at all. It was a request that I found so cute and just had to do!

Side note, Kate Kane is Bat Woman and she and Maggie dated in the comics in case there's any questions on that, so...

Enjoy!

-X-

Kara grinned as she gazed upon the battlefield. It was gloriously open and covered in splattered, mostly dried paint.

'She won't be able to use her weird, ninja-y agent skills to hide. Even she couldn't make this work,' she thought victoriously - but she should have known pride came before the fall.

"So, what are the teams?" Kara wondered, peering at her focused lover. She couldn't help but appreciate Alex's gear. She looked ready for war…and it was sexy.

The brunette had purchased a green chest protector and pads, a sleek black headshield, and an assault gun that was ridiculously similar to the one she often carried on missions. There was an intense fire burning in her chocolate eyes as she examined the course meticulously.

The Kryptonian had to fight back the urge to shove Alex up against the nearby wall.

"We need to be stacked evenly," Kara continued, "So you can't pick everyone skilled with a gun."

Alex smirked, "Trust me, I don't need help taking you down."

"Cocky." Kara smirked. "Then I get to pick first."

The agent gestured sarcastically, hiding her calculating smirk by turning her head to the side.

"I pick Lucy," Kara announced with a solid nod.

"Lena."

The youngest Luthor stuck her tongue out playfully at her girlfriend before joining Alex's side. It was well-known that Lena was competitive to a fault and, while Lucy was too, if it came down to it, she wouldn't shoot Lena - whereas Lena had no qualms about shooting the Major if it meant victory.

"Mon-El."

Alex barely contained her laughter as Mon-El tried to extract his hand from his boyfriend's. The IT man was petrified, his knuckles white as he valiantly attempted to keep the Daxamite at his side. He wasn't competitive - at all. He didn't even want to be there! He'd been suckered into it by said alien. It wasn't his fault his mind went blank when Mon-El kissed him like that!

"Maggie." She smirked at the detective, nudging her playfully when she blew a kiss to her girlfriend, Kate.

"Clark." It'd taken an act of Rao to get Clark to agree, but Lois convinced him to join the 'family' outing, pointing out that the Kryptonian rarely spent time with his cousin. "Besides, James will be there and you haven't seen him since you investigated Lena," she'd added, sealing his fate.

She wasn't playing, but she'd promised to watch and cheer him on.

"Isn't it kind of unfair to have so many aliens on one team?" Maggie inquired.

"Eh, Kara's going to need all the help she can get since they can't use their powers." Alex shrugged.

The blonde pouted at the reminder. They'd all be forced to wear glasses, dampening their abilities - and had been threatened with automatic disqualification if they used them anyways.

"Winn." Alex had bonded with the computer guru and Lena over 'nerdy stuff' as Kara referred to it. But, Kara was ecstatic that everyone in their little 'family' was getting along (it'd been a rough start for the Luthor and Alex, though a shared love for Star Wars and music that 'wasn't' NSYNC had cleared the air between them).

"Kate." Maggie's girlfriend was rather sweet and it was rare for her to be in National City, so they'd been more than happy to invite her along. It helped that she was Bat Woman and fit in just fine.

"I guess we'll take James."

"Geez, don't sound so excited about that," James joked, slipping on his headshield.

Before Alex managed to slip hers on, she was tugged into a passionate kiss by an enthusiastic alien. A sweet hand cupped her cheek and brushed along the soft skin that there. She couldn't stop herself from leaning into the embrace and sighing.

As they separated, Alex's eyes remained closed as a smirk broke across her features. "Your distracting lips will not take my head out of this, Kara. I will win."

"Keep telling yourself that, babe." She pecked Alex's nose and her team started toward the opposite side of the battlefield.

Alex's team set up along the edge, preparing for the buzzer to indicate the match had begun.

"Ready to kick ass, Danvers?" Maggie grinned, bumping Alex with her hip.

Maggie could practically 'feel' the excited energy pouring from the DEO agent. "I'm ready to 'win', Sawyer."

"Don't let Kane take you out just because she's pretty," Lena warned mirthfully, taking pleasure in the blush illuminating Maggie's cheeks.

"I wouldn't do that," she grumbled half-heartedly, knowing fully that she would probably do something similar to that.

The buzzer sounded through the speakers and it was 'on'.

-X-

James had been the first to go, having been cornered by Mon-El who shot him numerous times (he enjoyed watching paint splatter, okay?!) in the chest. The Daxamite was still unfamiliar with human culture, but he knew how to fire a weapon. Alex was a damn good teacher, after all.

Winn was next, walking into the line of fire between Clark and Lena. He wasn't positive who had hit him first, but he was certain the one slamming into his head was originally aimed for Lena's. It was apparent Clark still harbored some ill feelings toward the youngest Luthor, but they had a tentative ceasefire (for the most part).

In his attempt to apologize to the young man, Clark never noticed a pink ball flying toward his chest. It wasn't until it splashed up into his goggles that he realized he was, indeed, hit.

Knowing his boyfriend was out, Mon-El grew bored with the human sport and allowed Alex to shoot him. He liked the game enough, but the idea of sneaking off with Winn to make out somewhere was far more appealing to the alien.

Lucy and Lena came upon each other and stood with their guns aimed at the other.

"You won't shoot me." Lena grinned smugly. There was no way Lucy would shoot her. She was certain of that.

"Are you sure about that, baby?" Lucy's eyes held a teasing gleam and suddenly, Lena wasn't so sure.

Her eyes widened as Lucy pulled the trigger of her gun, a blue ball hitting her shoulder and splattering paint onto the both of them.

"How could you?" the Luthor sounded so betrayed that Lucy was quick to hug her lover, fearful she'd actually offended her.

Lena wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and her grip became like iron. The brunette attempted to remove herself from Lena's embrace, but she clearly wasn't going to let go. Her mouth opened in question, but nothing came out as a ball popped against her back and exploded paint into her hair.

Maggie grinned mischievously before disappearing into the paintball arena.

"Sorry, love." Lena shrugged unapologetically before taking off, the Major hot on her heels. Even if the game was over for them, that didn't stop Lucy from shooting at her.

Kate was creeping around in search for Maggie, but came upon Alex instead, who grinned maniacally. She had to dive out of the way when the agent fired in rapid succession, nearly shooting the woman in the face. She didn't realize, however, that she'd plow right into Maggie - who accidentally pulled the trigger and shot the superheroine.

"Rao, this game is turning everyone against their partner," Clark commented absently from his seat as he watched the battle unfolding.

Maggie couldn't help her laughter when Kate staggered back in stunned confusion, yellow paint dripping from her shirt. She patted the woman's headgear before taking off back into the battlefield, not sparing Kate another glance. Absently, she noticed Alex lying on the ground, straight up Army crawling along the dirt.

She shook her head and started hunting for Kara. She knew the Kryptonian was the only one left and there were two proficient gunmen coming for her. That blonde alien was definitely going down.

Peering about, Maggie noticed something shifting just along the edge of her vision. She swung around and fired, frowning when her paintball bounced off a wall. She could have sworn she'd seen something.

Twisting back, she came face-to-face with the barrel of Kara's gun.

"Sorry, Mags. I like you, but I like winning more," Kara laughed before firing into Maggie's stomach, knocking the wind out of the detective as it bounced against her sternum.

"Fair enough," Maggie wheezed, mumbling painfully as she headed toward the exit. She definitely needed a beer after this.

-X-

Kara wasn't sure how she'd ended up in this situation.

Actually, she did.

She'd been an idiot and goaded Alex. She should have known telling herr insanely competitive lover that she could easily take her in paintball was basically her signing herself a death warrant. Being an alien, it meant signing multiple.

But, in her defense she hadn't expected Alex to be so cutthroat. How was she to know Alex would turn this into an actual 'war'?

Alex had hidden herself somewhere (which the Kryptonian found impressive, considering there were few places to tuck away in. Seriously, she'd thought there was no easy way to hide. Even the strategically placed walls were open!) and left Kara to search for her. Which, was proving to be difficult without powers.

She was crouched behind one of the only semi-secure walls, wishing she could just use her super-hearing to figure out her girlfriend's location. She knew she was close, but 'where'? They'd traded occasional fire, but the other would always disappear before anyone could get the upper hand, leaving their friends to place bets on who would come out victorious. Most were betting Kara would cheat, but win anyways.

Deciding to step up her search, Kara slipped from her cover and crept deeper into the battlefield. It was eerily quiet and that in itself was so disconcerting.

'Where is she?' she wondered warily, chewing her bottom lip.

A paintball flew past her head, narrowly missing her headshield. Yelping, Kara dove to the side and spun, firing blindly in the direction of her lover.

She could hear giggling before it dissolved into a tense silence.

Scrambling to her feet, Kara scanned the surrounding area anxiously. There was absolutely no sign that Alex had ever been there. It did however, make the Kryptonian appreciate Alex's skills, because Rao there was no one else she'd ever want to watch her back.

"I told you I didn't plan on losing," a teasing voice echoed behind her.

Whipping around at an almost inhuman - almost, mind you - speed, Kara desperately scrutinized the battlefield.

"It's not fair to use your ninja skills when I can't use my superpowers," the blonde pouted childishly.

A deep chuckle resonated behind her. "It's not ninja skill; I'm just that good."

Slowly turning to face the agent, she raised her hands in defeat.

"You win," Kara sighed, shaking her head pathetically while trying to conjure up her cutest puppy dog expression. "You don't have to shoot me. I know when I'm beat."

But in actuality, Kara was just praying that Alex would believe her and then she'd strike. Never turn your back on someone, right?

Alex's brow arched and she shook her head. "I don't believe that for one second, Kara."

"But, babe… Why would I lie to you?" Her bottom lip trembled slightly, but Alex wasn't buying it - at all.

"Because you want to win," she replied instantly, her eyes never leaving Kara's. "But so do I."

Before Kara could respond, Alex fired and watched gleefully as it hit dead center on the Kryptonian's chest.

However, she wasn't expecting Kara's dramatic 'demise'.

She dropped to her knees and clutched at her chest, mock-sorrow lacing every word.

"How could you not believe your amazing, always honest, sweet, innocent girlfriend? Why would I ever lie to you? You villainous fiend! What next? A life of crime? I can't believe it! I was betrayed by own lover! Oh why, cruel world, why?!"

Taking some of the excess paint, Kara dribbled it down her chin (hoping it somewhat resembled blood) before flopping onto the ground. She closed her eyes and laid perfectly still, holding her breath so her chest wouldn't rise and destroy her performance.

"Oh my God, you big goof. Get up!" Alex laughed, dropping her paintball gun.

The Kryptonian cracked open one eye and gave a dopey grin. "Convincing, right?"

Alex strolled over to the blonde and jumped on top of her, giggling when Kara grunted in surprise. "If you were going for the lead in a Shakespearian play? Yeah." She wiped away the 'blood' and kissed her girlfriend sweetly, ignoring the howls from their friends.

Yep, she'd definitely won.

-X-

If you enjoyed, you should totally follow and review. I'm currently looking for a Beta if someone wants to help me with these. I mean, you'll get free access to the chapters early and the outlines, so... if you want to do that, hit me up because I seriously need one to keep me on track.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	29. Soulmate Carnival

Sorry that I haven't updated yet this week. Been a hella weird ass week, but I should have at least one more out this weekend? Hopefully? Enjoy.

-X-

Alex sighed, resting her forearms on the wooden table in front of her. Gazing out into the carnival, she couldn't contain her exasperated eyeroll as couples cuddled together, strolling arm-in-arm through the booths. She wasn't even certain how she'd gotten roped into helping, but she wished desperately that she'd just told them to fuck off. She'd rather be anywhere else.

Running a kissing booth at Midvale's Annual Soulmate's Carnival was possibly the dumbest idea she'd ever heard of. Obviously, it wasn't just for soulmates, but it was to celebrate the newest mated pairs - much to Alex's disdain.

The idea of finding a soulmate had never appealed to the brunette. Some would search their entire lives for their person and never find them - and that didn't settle well with her. She wanted to travel the world, become a bioengineer and simply 'live'. Why waste her life for something she may never come across?

She admired the tattoos that sprouted, however.

When someone touched their mate for the first time, colors would slowly appear along their forearms and travel upward until they completely covered their arm entirely. The closer the couple became, the more vibrant the ink. It was beautiful - until a mate died.

Then, the tattoo would gray and darken until it was a mere shadow of what it once was. Alex had seen her mother's fade after her father passed. It was the saddest thing she'd ever witnessed - to watch the colors bleed into only a memory, become a snapshot of pain and broken nights alone.

Their shared tattoo had been the image of angel wings and a bright - almost blinding - sunset spanning across the ocean where they'd met. Her mother liked to joke the wings had symbolized his early passing, but the pain was evident every time. It killed Alex to see her mother's heart cracking with every mention of her tattoo and every sympathetic smile.

Actually, it terrified her.

She couldn't imagine growing so close to someone and just having them ripped away. It was sickening and made her stomach clench fearfully, bile rising in her throat and threatening to choke her. She couldn't handle that - knowing that one day it would simply fade away.

"Hey, Alex," a slimey voice purred, jolting her from her thoughts.

Blinking, she straightened upright and grimaced, adjusting her hoodie uncomfortably. "Lord," she greeted cooly, tilting her head to study the senior critically.

Maxwell Lord was the quarterback of their school's football team. He stood before her with a cocky grin and a ten dollar bill clutched loosely between two fingers.

"How much for a kiss?" he grinned, pressing the money onto the table and inching it towards her.

"Five dollars a kiss." Eyeing the bill, she again wondered why she had agreed to this gig.

"What does ten get me?" He leaned closer, frowning when she took a step back.

Chuckling, she accepted the money and reached for her change tray. "One kiss. That's the rule, sorry."

She exchanged the ten for a five and handed it over.

He accepted it with shrug, shoving it deep into his pocket. "Fine with me. One kiss is all it will take to make you fall in love."

Alex gagged, biting back a scathing retort.

'This is for the town,' she reminded herself, exhaling deeply through her nose. 'One kiss and he goes away.'

She gestured for him to come closer and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

His lips were chapped, from his constant licking of them and he clearly had no idea how to use them. The kiss was sloppy and wet, leaving Alex with a nauseous feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She counted to five and tugged away.

"Time's up."

He went to argue, but her glare halted any protest. He knew better than to argue with the youngest Danvers.

"How was it?" He wiggled his eyebrows in an obvious attempt at sexy.

"Terrible." She glanced behind the offended jock and groaned. A line was beginning to form and she knew this was going to be a long day as she took note of the eager freshmen and overzealous upperclassmen. "Next."

-X-

Alex's forehead slammed into the table with an audible thump. She was positive she'd kissed the majority of her senior class along with half of the freshmen - who had clearly used her as their first kiss if the amount of slobber she'd been forced to wipe away was any indication.

"Having fun, Danvers?" Lucy's amused voice wondered, her hand clasped tight with her partner's as they arrived.

Tilting her head, the brunette attempted a one-eyed glare, though it only served to fuel Lucy's amusement.

"Screw you, Lane."

"Sorry, that's Lena's job," Lucy replied cheekily, nudging her blushing girlfriend playfully.

Alex huffed, pressing her face deeper into the wood. "What do you want?"

Giggling, Lucy hopped onto the table and forced Alex's head up. She examined Alex's disgusted features and smiled, kissing the top of her best friend's brunette locks. "You looked pitiful so I thought I'd come cheer you up."

"And this is what you consider cheering me up?" Her sarcasm was dampened by a faint smile upturning her lips.

"Evidently," Lucy laughed. "That bad?"

Grunting, Alex massaged her temples. "You have no idea how many freshmen have attempted to slip me tongue. I nearly bit one kid's when he got too excited. This is a terrible job." She peered hopefully at Lucy. "Want to trade?"

"Not a chance!"

Sliding off the table, Lucy intertwined her fingers with Lena's. "When you get a break, come find us. I'll give you a free stuffed bear."

"I'd rather you give me a bottle of whiskey," she grumbled irritably as a few juniors headed toward her booth. "And a toothbrush!"

Lucy's laughter was her only response.

-X-

After lunch, her booth grew popular. She'd raised over five-hundred dollars in two hours and she contemplated if she could close early.

Glaring at a smirking jock as he left, Alex's gaze fell upon a nervous blonde who was chewing her bottom lip anxiously and fiddling with the cuffs of her sweater. She'd been waiting patiently for almost thirty minutes and Alex had to give her credit. That was dedication.

"Hey, I know you. You're in my Acient History class," Alex commented, taking the crumpled five from trembling fingers. Briefly, she noted the tingling dancing along her skin, but paid it no mind. "Kara, right?"

Truthfully, she knew exactly who the blonde was. She'd seen the blonde around school every year since she was a sophomore and she found her intriguing. It wasn't until they had classes together last year that she realized how wonderful she really was. She'd had a major crush ever since (but she wasn't going to admit it, because why should she set herself up to get hurt. There was no way someone like Kara would ever be mated to someone like her).

"Y-yeah, that's me! A-and you're Alex. We also had Mr. J'onzz's English class together last year." Kara bounced from one foot to the other, ecstatic the senior knew who she was. She'd had a crush on the brunette for nearly two years, finding her brain marvelous as she debated with their professor, Ms. Grant.

Plus, she had a smile that could rival the moon and she incredibly sweet, letting Kara borrow her notes whenever she forgot hers. She'd never admit that she forgot them on purpose some days.

"Hurry up!" someone behind Kara snapped, causing the blonde to flinch apologetically.

Alex rolled her eyes and purposely shot the impatient boy a bird. "Shut up, Peter. Don't think I don't know this is your third time through this line."

Peter flushed, bowing his head and muttering a quiet apology.

Tilting her head, Alex smiled kindly. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah." Kara nodded, cheeks pink with nervous excitement.

Alex startled them both by meeting Kara in the middle, her eyes shutting on their own accord as she took in the blonde's scent. She smelled like summer - like freshly grown fruit and sunshine wrapped into a bag of cotton candy, though that may have to do with her eating cotton candy beforehand.

Subconsciously, her hand cupped Kara's jaw and her tongue teased the seam of her lips. Sugar-stained lips parted with a gasp, though a few wolf whistles forced Alex back into reality.

She jerked back, raising a stunned hand to her mouth. She absently licked the residue from her lips and stared at the panting blonde.

"T-that was nice. You're really pretty... Uh, I mean, p-pretty great kisser. Not that you aren't pretty! I mean... Oh boy," Kara sputtered, combing her fingers through her array of curls.

"You're pretty good too," Alex whispered, a deep flushing burning her cheeks.

Peeking over her shoulder, Kara pouted. "I should probably go, b-but thank you. That was really awesome. You're awesome. I mean... Golly, I need to go." She scurried away from the booth, leaving Alex to stare after her retreating form.

"Wow," Alex whispered, biting her bottom lip for a moment.

Incessant fingers tapped her arm and she twisted back to stare incredulously at the teenager. "What does it take to get a kiss like that?"

Alex smirked and pointed in the direction Kara had disappeared. "Be her."

-X-

When the carnival began winding down, Alex was more than ready to start closing her booth early. The roller coaster rides would still be open for another hour or so, but most of the other booths were beginning their shut downs.

She absently tugged up her sleeves and started dismantling her booth - first the sign, then the posters scattered about. Waiting for Lucy to bring over her truck, she counted her profits.

'Holy shit,' she gaped at the money grasped between pale fingers. 'Two thousand dollars?'

The roar of an engine startled her and she spun to face the old, beat-up truck parking behind her. Lucy jumped out, her cargo pants jingling slightly.

"Ready?"

Both girls took an end of the table and dragged it toward the truck. Setting it down briefly, Lucy released the tailgate and it dropped noisily. Grinning at Alex, she returned to side and lifted it up. With practiced easy, they hauled the wooden furniture into the truck and closed the gate.

"Thank God," Alex groaned, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She had absolutely no clue why she'd thought wearing a hoodie all day was a smart idea. Falls in Midvale were never cold, rivaling the temperatures of their summers. She was lucky she hadn't passed out from dehydration, honestly.

At Lucy's startled gasp, Alex peered curiously at the shorter girl. "What's up? You look seriously pale, Luce."

Lucy's hand wrapped around Alex's wrist and jerked it toward her, the brunette stumbling at the sudden movement. Green eyes scrutinized her skin critically and Alex's gaze drifted to follow Lucy's.

Her eyes widened noticeably.

Starting at the base of her forearm, a faint shape of colors were beginning to bloom outward toward her wrist. She could make out the shape of flowers (she was pretty certain they were gerbera daisies) and - maybe (she couldn't be positive, considering it was just forming) - half of a dagger in the center. The stems of the flowers were wrapped along the hilt down to the tip. There was little pigment, but it was there, clear as day.

She'd kissed her soulmate.

"Oh fuck..." she whispered, her fingers trembling as they traced the outline gently.

"This is amazing!" Lucy squealed, clapping her hands and beaming at the silent brunette. "You met your soulmate!"

Alex lifted her head slowly and locked eyes with the exuberant Lane. "Lucy... I've kissed two thousand dollars worth of people. I have no idea who they are!" she shouted, causing Lucy to pause.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh!" Alex screamed, her voice wavering with unbridled panic.

Taking Alex's hands, Lucy gained the senior's attention. "Hey, hey, calm down, sweetie. It's going to be okay. Just breathe."

Alex inhaled deeply, her mind racing violently at the implications. She had a soulmate somewhere at the carnival - someone she had kissed, probably - and she hadn't even realized it. Maybe they hadn't either. Or, maybe they knew and couldn't stand the idea of being mated to her.

Her stomach churned painfully.

'Oh God, please don't be Lord. I may 'actually' die if it was him.'

A shy cough made Alex spin around. Her chocolate eyes connected with crystal blue and her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her, was Kara. She was playing with the sleeve of her sweater and kicking her foot nervously into the dirt.

"U-uh, Kara, what's up? Did you need something?"

Nodding wildly, the blonde slowly rolled up her sweater sleeve and bared her arm. Alex gazed her arm warily, her jaw falling open in realization. Adorning Kara's forearm was a mirrored image of Alex's newly minted mark.

"Oh my God," she breathed, reaching out to trail her digits along Kara's skin, in awe when goosebumps appeared beneath them.

Blinking, she returned her gaze to Kara's face, drinking in the sight of the blushing blonde. She'd always found her attractive, though she'd never done anything about it.

"I gave you my notes," Alex blurted, bewilderment evident. "How have we never touched?"

Kara shrugged helplessly. "I have no clue."

Lucy giggled behind the dumbfounded mates and patted Alex's back. "Go get to know each other. Lena and I can finish up here."

Nodding dumbly, Alex instinctively intertwined her fingers with Kara and started toward the roller coasters, the blonde falling in step.

A disbelieving silence hung over them and they shared timid smiles as they stopped in the middle of the rides.

"Do you, maybe, want to ride the Ferris wheel? We can talk and stuff," Alex suggested hesitantly, gauging the blonde's reaction.

Kara smiled shyly. "I've never been on a Ferris wheel before."

"Seriously?" Alex grinned, the awkwardness draining away slightly. "Then come on. It'll be a night of firsts, then."

Alex was pleasantly surprised when she saw no one in line. It was rare for it to be empty, though she wasn't complaining.

She fished out her free ride tickets Lucy had given her and handed them to the man. He glanced down at their arms and a knowing smile passed his lips.

"Congratulations, kids. Get in." He clapped Alex on the back and ushered them into a car.

Kara froze, unsure where to sit, until Alex tugged her into the seat beside her with a kind smile. She returned it and snuggled into the brunette, swallowing audibly when a warm arm draped across her shoulders.

The wheel began to move and Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"You know," Alex started when they reached the top, "I've always had a crush on you."

Kara tilted her head to peer up at the brunette. "Really?"

Laughing, Alex nodded. "Yeah, really. I thought you were insanely cute in English last year - the way your forehead would crinkle when you were concentrating on a problem. I thought it was adorable."

"Why didn't you say anything?" the blonde wondered, finding comfort in the girl's warmth.

Shrugging, Alex glanced away. "I never thought I'd ever find a soulmate. And I didn't want to get my hopes up, so I never said anything."

"Same," Kara admitted quietly.

They fell into a silence as the Ferris wheel continued its round. It stuttered to a stop at the top and they peered out into the night.

"It's beautiful up here."

Alex gazed down at the blonde and smiled. She was amazed at how well they fit together, falling into a familiarity that seemed centuries old. She wondered if this was how her mother felt when she met her father. She hoped so. "I'm glad it was you, Kara."

The blonde looked up at the smiling senior and sighed. "I'm glad it was you too. When we were in class, I always tried to find a reason to talk to you. There was just something about you that gave me butterflies." She giggled after a moment. "And, just think. Somewhere out there, somebody is Maxwell Lord's soulmate and we can, thankfully, say it isn't us."

Alex shuddered. "I feel so bad for them. He can't kiss to save his life. His mouth felt like actual sandpaper. I had get Chapstick from Lucy it scratched my lips so much."

Laughing, Kara righted herself. "That sounds horrible. I can't imagine kissing that jerk."

"You're definitely the best kiss I had today." Alex nudged the blonde playfully. "I would not have minded if you had come back through the line."

"Oh yeah?" Kara arched a flirty brow.

Alex leaned closer. "Yeah."

Turning slightly, Kara ducked her head coyly. "If I said I wanted to kiss you right now, would I have to pay?"

Instead of replying, Alex played with the hairs at the nape of Kara's neck as she brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss. It was gentle, allowing them time to get acquainted. The soft brushing of lips, tentative tongues dancing together in a way only 'they' could.

Alex understood, in that moment, why people spent their entire lives searching for this feeling. She was just glad she'd never have to.

-X-

I know the ferris wheel is stopped for a really long time, but the man running it did it because they were the only ones on the ferris wheel so...

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, you should totally drop a review because I love them more than candy (and I REALLY love candy). Also, the topic of doing smutty scenes in some of the one-shots was broached and I just wondered what you guys thought. Let me know.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	30. Beer Pong and Roof Tops

So two updates in one weekend. Pretty proud of that. May be another tomorrow (today). Who knows? This was written in three hours so all grammar mistakes are mine. Looking for a BETA if anyone wants to help me with this stuff. Enjoy.

-X-

College parties were not Kara's forte. In fact, she'd much rather be in her dingy apartment in her comfiest PJs, tucked away on her couch with potstickers and watching reruns of terrible movies on an Indy movie channel she'd come across months ago. The idea of watching drunken frat guys attempting to get laid by any girl that passed just wasn't her idea of a good time.

However, she was a good friend and wasn't going to allow her best friend to go alone. Lucy tended to get far too wasted and would always call her at three in the morning to come get her.

'Might as well cut out the middle man and just go,' she'd decided.

The floors of the fraternity house pulsed as bass pounded through the scattered speakers, remixed songs blaring through them. The stench of stale booze wafted through her nose the moment they'd walked inside and her stomach had turned. She REALLY hated parties.

"Why did we come again?" Kara screamed in an attempt to be heard over the music.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy dragged Kara toward the alcohol-covered table and took an unopened beer from the cooler at the end. "Because Lena invited me."

Kara shook her head, barely managing to contain her own eye roll.

Lena was Lucy's almost, not quite girlfriend. They'd been talking for months and had just recently gone on their second date. She hoped they would hurry up and get together so that Kara would no longer be subjected to the drunken, early morning phone calls.

"Right."

Kara grabbed a can of Coke and popped the top, taking a long swig of the carbonated drink. She loved Lucy, but she knew for a fact the shorter woman was going to ditch her whenever she found the youngest Luthor.

But, 'again', she was a good friend. She'd deal.

Kara glanced about the room. Uninhibited bodies, fueled by vodka and lust, were grinding on the designated dance floor, their intent clear.

Her eyes continued to drift along before they landed on a beer pong table set up across the room. A very attractive brunette was standing on one end while another girl (she was pretty sure that was Maggie Sawyer from her Psychology class) danced victoriously at the other. She was dressed in a skin tight, white tank top and a leather jacket, sexy black cargo pants clinging to her hips.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Who's that?" Kara wondered, nudging Lucy and discreetly gesturing toward the woman.

Lucy squinted for a moment. "Oh, Alex? She's the helper in my Bio class. I think she's a senior."

"She's really hot," Kara absently muttered, tilting her head slightly.

Lucy chuckled, sipping her beer. "I know for a fact she's gay. You should go talk to her. Or Lena could probably introduce you. They share a few classes together, I think."

Kara blushed, shaking her head wildly. "N-no, no way. T-there's no way s-she'd be interested. I-I'm just Kara. And she's…wow."

She had to check to see if she was drooling when Alex's shirt rode up, revealing sculpted abs and what looked to be a section of a tattoo.

Bumping her hip playfully, Lucy replied, "Kara, you're pretty wow yourself. There's no way she 'wouldn't' be interested. Go talk."

Swallowing her anxieties, Kara remained stiffly at Lucy's side. "Nope, not happening. Sorry, Luce."

"You're missing a huge…" Lucy's retort trailed off as her emerald eyes brightened. "Lena!"

Blinking, Kara's gaze turned to the raven-haired beauty strolling confidently toward them, her usual smirk painted across crimson lips.

"I'm glad you could make it," Lena purred as she swept the brunette into an embrace, pressing a possessive kiss to the hollow of Lucy's neck.

Lucy's skin flushed a dusty pink and Kara had to bite back a laugh. It was rare to see the younger Lane so rattled by a woman. In their freshman year, she'd been a major player, going through new women every weekend. But now…

She was incredibly smitten and Kara couldn't be happier for her. She deserved to be happy.

"Hello, Kara," Lena greeted, her arm wrapped around Lucy's waist. "Mind if I steal your best friend away for a dance?"

Chuckling, the blonde grinned at the Luthor. "Go ahead. Have fun." She peered at Lucy. "Come find me when you're ready to leave." She winked. "Or if I'm just going to leave you in Lena's care."

Lucy's blush deepened and Lena released an entertained chuckled as she led Lucy away, teasing the woman inaudibly when they disappeared into the crowd.

Kara shook her head and returned her attention to the beer pong table.

At least there was good scenery.

-X-

Alex grinned as she sunk the ball perfectly into the solo cup, watching gleefully as Maggie grimaced before downing the drink. She knew how much Maggie hated Budweiser, but it had been her choice of drink that round.

"God, I hate that," Maggie hissed, sipping her nearby Pepsi.

"I know."

Maggie mock-glared at her opponent and lined up her ball. "Bitch." She tossed it, frowning when it 'just' missed the cup. "Fuck."

She stepped back, observing the party that raged on around them. The blonde from her Psychology class, Kara, was watching them intently – well, she was staring at Alex, not so much her.

"Yo," she whispered conspiratorially, distracting the brunette from her concentrated aiming, "That girl from my class you asked about is watching you."

"Huh?" Alex jerked upright, frantically inspecting the area. "Where?"

Chuckling, Maggie snapped her fingers at the brunette, waiting until Alex looked at her to reply. "She's by the beer. Seriously, dude, why don't you just go talk to her? She's really nice."

Alex rolled her eyes and went back to the game in front of her. She thoughtfully twirled the ball between her fingers with ease. "Because she's probably straight and I'd rather 'not' embarrass myself."

"With the way she's staring at you, I don't think she's straight, Al."

Shrugging, Alex tossed the ball and smirked victoriously when it landed in a cup.

"Let it go and drink, Sawyer."

Maggie gripped the cup and threw it back, swallowing the beer without really tasting it.

'Thank God for small miracles.'

-X-

Their game continued on until Maggie raised her hands in defeat.

"I'm out. I can't drink anymore." The woman was beginning to green around the edges, much to Alex's amusement.

"Didn't think you were a quitter," Alex replied, drinking the rest of her cups quickly, enjoying the warmth it left behind.

Maggie laughed, running a hand through her locks. "I'm not a quitter; you're just good, Danvers. No wonder no one will play with you anymore."

Leaning against the table, Alex studied the overpopulated fraternity, her eyes falling upon the uncomfortable blonde.

Kara had moved away from the make-shift bar and taken a spot near the wall, another can of Coke grasped tightly in her hand. She was clearly not enjoying the conversation she'd been forced into and, truthfully, Alex wasn't surprised.

Maxwell Lord was the head of the fraternity, his cocky grin and terrible hipster hair style the only foreplay he thought he needed. He was irritating at best.

"You might want to go save your girl," Maggie commented when Lord began trailing his fingers along Kara's arm, undeterred when the blonde jerked away.

Alex frowned and slammed her beer onto the table, startling the woman beside her. She stalked toward Kara, determination and a hint of swagger in her steps. She purposefully bumped Maxwell as she saddled up to Kara.

"Hey, babe!" she greeted enthusiastically, pressing a kiss to the stunned junior's cheek. "I didn't know you were here!" She twisted to glare at the affronted frat boy. "Lord."

"Danvers," he returned with a sneer, eyeing her warily. "I didn't know you knew Kiera here."

Kara went to correct him, but Alex beat her to the punch.

"You mean Kara?" she replied pointedly, threading an arm around Kara's lithe waist. "And I do, so why don't you beat it?"

A quiet growl escaped his lips. "Well, shouldn't it be her choice if she asks me to leave?"

"I have," Kara mumbled awkwardly, leaning into Alex's protective form, "Multiple times."

Rolling her eyes at his attempted argument, Alex simply tugged the blonde toward the table, leaving the man to gape after them. She knew Maxwell and his games and she was 'not' about to let Kara get swept up into his madness.

"Thank you," Kara said shyly, enjoying the closeness of the shorter girl. "He was being…"

"A jack-ass?" Maggie supplied helpfully, grinning at the approaching pair.

"I was going to say persistent but that works too," Kara giggled.

Alex adjusted them so that Kara was pressed more to her front than side, keeping herself between Kara and Maxwell's sleazy leering.

"Sorry about that," Alex shrugged, "I didn't know how else to make him go away. Breaking his nose only works so many times."

"I didn't mind." Kara blushed coyly, ducking her head in an attempt to hide though Maggie noticed it.

Nudging Alex, Maggie grinned. "Stick with us tonight and he'll leave you alone. Why don't you join us? We were just about to start another game."

She decided that helping Alex was worth her liver. 'Danvers better hold my hair if I puke.'

"I-I don't know how to play," Kara admitted nervously, wringing her hands.

"We'll teach you," Maggie replied cheerfully, setting up the cups. "Though I need to find a partner." She pursed her lips and disappeared into the crowd, leaving them alone (of course that wasn't intentional. Would she do something like that?)

Alex shuffled awkwardly, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I'm Alex, by the way. I don't think we've met before."

"I-I know. I mean… M-Maggie talks about you sometimes in class." Kara's blush deepened considerably and Alex couldn't help but find it adorable. "I'm Kara."

Smiling, Alex settled onto their side of the table. "Come on, I'll teach you how to play really quick. It's not that hard, I promise."

As the brunette began her explanation, Kara seemed to gravitate toward her. She was so warm and inviting, her naturally spicy and outdoorsy scent making her brain swim. She couldn't help but close her crystal eyes as she took everything that was purely 'Alex.'

"Do you understand?" Alex wondered, glancing at the silent woman.

Kara's eyes flew open. "Y-yeah."

In truth, she had absolutely no idea what Alex had told her.

Maggie returned, a bewildered James in tow. She'd hurriedly explained to him that she was trying to get Alex and Kara together, ripping him away from the sorority girl he was chatting with. "You have to come right now!"

"This is James Olsen," she introduced, haphazardly gesturing toward Kara. "This is…"

"Kara, I know," James interrupted, waving to her. "We have Journalism together."

Maggie grinned. "Awesome. Now that everyone's acquainted, let's play!"

-X-

Alex was in awe at how 'terrible' Kara was at beer pong. The woman had managed to miss every single toss, but the little dance she did beforehand was so cute that Alex couldn't even complain. She would happily drink every cup of beer in the house if it meant she could spend time with Kara.

Kara was probably the sweetest person she'd ever met; her innocent smile and constant blushing was the most precious thing Alex had ever witnessed. Every time she paid Kara a compliment, she would turn into a sputtering crimson mess that took minutes to fade away. If it was the last thing she ever saw, she'd be content.

"I did it!" Kara cheered, startling Alex into reality as Kara embraced her briefly.

"Finally," James whispered, shaking his head as he downed the beer. "So why are you here? You don't really seem like you're the partying type."

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm really not but I came here for my friend. Lucy? You probably know her."

"Lucy Lane? Yeah, I know her. I think she just went upstairs with Lena," Maggie commented off-handedly, gripping her stomach uncomfortably. She was clearly growing sick if her scrunched features were any indication.

Kara groaned, "Seriously?! She could have at least told me she was going to stay with Lena."

Alex chuckled, leaning into her slightly. "She probably wasn't planning that. But," she bit her lip thoughtfully, "If I know Lena, they'll be up there all night. They're probably going to be up in Lex's room until the sun rises. He usually lets her borrow it for her escapades and just goes to his girlfriend's apartment."

"Gross," Kara muttered, shaking her head. "I definitely did 'not' want to think about that."

"I like playing with you guys and all, but I'm out," James announced, his queasy expression pronounced. "I cannot keep going."

Maggie mumbled, "You think you've got it bad? This is my fourth game against her." In a louder voice, she added, "I'm done too. I'm going to see if I can find Vasquez. She's my ride home and I've got to sleep this off if I want to get 'any' studying done tomorrow."

They walked off, chatting amongst themselves and left Kara with Alex.

"I think I've drank too much to drive," the blonde admitted, pouting.

An idea popped into Alex's mind and she grinned. "Come with me then. I know where we can go sober up."

She offered her hand to Kara, who took it without a second thought. They headed toward the stairs, narrowly avoiding the lust driven couples shoved against walls, their hands in places that were possibly inappropriate in public, though Kara wasn't about to judge them. To each their own.

Alex shoved open a door and Kara was pleasantly surprised to find it empty.

"What are we…?"

The brunette grinned mischievously and walked over to the window, opening it with little problem. Kara took note of the ledge and watched in awe as Alex shimmied out and up, disappearing into the night.

She hurried over and glanced up, startled when a hand appeared in front of her face.

"Trust me," Alex said, her grinning face seeming to brighten the darkness.

Kara chewed her lip nervously, but inched her way out the window, accepting the offered hand. She hauled herself up with Alex's help and sat on the slightly slanted roof beside the other woman, wrapping her arms around her tucked legs.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here," she breathed, peering about at the breathtaking sight.

National City wasn't the prettiest city in the world, but it had some perks. And, the way the stars glittered above them, unobstructed by the nearby lights of the city. Kara hadn't seen them that clear in the years she'd moved here.

"Yeah, it is," Alex replied, though her gaze fell upon Kara, drinking in her perfect features, hoping to learn every inch of her someday – memorize every scar and freckle on her skin. Like the scar just beside her eyebrow. It was small, but gave her character. She thought it was adorable – like the rest of Kara.

Feeling Alex's eyes on her, Kara blushed and pushed Alex playfully. "Flirt."

"No, I'm honest." Her eyes tinkled with an emotion Kara couldn't place.

Swallowing dryly, Kara couldn't look away, drowning in the chocolate eyes that reminded her of hot chocolate – the kind of hot chocolate you drink in front of a fire on a snowy morning.

Neither of them knew who closed the distance, but their lips met in the sweetest kiss Kara had ever experienced. It was like fireworks in July and coming home all at the same time. Being wrapped up in a comforter during a thunderstorm, drinking tea when sick. It was the best feeling.

A tentative tongue asked permission past beer-stained lips, massaging Kara's as a strong, yet gentle hand tangled in her hair while the other cupped the back of her neck. They cuddled closer together, growing bolder in their exploration.

Kara's hand rested on Alex's prominent hip, fingers tickling the skin beneath her tight shirt. The muscles of her stomach rippled and a low moan broke from Kara's throat.

"Whoa," Alex panted when air became a necessity, her forehead pressed to Kara's.

"Yeah…" If Kara's smile grew any wider, it would have split her face in two.

Maybe partying wasn't so bad after all.

-X-

This was a mixture of multiple tumblr prompts but I cannot for the life of me remember whose, but I wish I could. So, all the love to tumblr prompters. If you enjoyed, leave me a review. I love them. Thanks to everyone who follows this story. Means a lot.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	31. Sorry for Nearly Hitting You

Just meant to be a short, cute little fluffy piece. I hope you enjoy.

-X-

"Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot!" Kara mumbled, scrambling to force on her shoes, balance her backpack and grab her granola bar from the kitchen counter.

"What's the rush?" Lucy inquired amusedly, toweling her hair as she stepped out of her room.

Kara shook her head and stuffed half of the bar in the mouth. "I haf a tefst todaf and I'm wate!"

"You're late for a test?" Lucy giggled. "Which class?"

"Fessor Gwant!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Then you better hurry."

"I know!" Kara growled, hurrying toward the door and throwing it open. She didn't even flinch when it slammed into the wall. "Bye!"

She rushed down the hall, barely avoiding her neighbor's door when it opened up. Deciding that the elevator would be too slow, she made a break for the stairs and took them two at a time. She nearly crashed into the rail, but no rail would stand in her way. She could not miss this test!

Practically flying out the entrance of her complex, she stumbled onto the sidewalk. Bumping into a man, she absently apologized before sprinting toward the college. She only lived about five minutes from the campus, but Professor Grant's classroom was on the opposite side.

'I am so screwed,' Kara whimpered, dodging the bent over woman trying to collect her fallen papers.

Stopping at the crosswalk, she tapped her foot anxiously. There were no cars on either side so, making a split decision, she attempted to run across. Bad idea.

A motorcycle slid around the curb when she was half across and Kara screeched, diving out the way. It skidded loudly, halting beside the curb. The owner hopped off quickly and tossed their helmet onto the back seat, concern clouding their features.

"Holy shit! Are you okay, Miss?"

Kara glanced up. A gorgeous brunette with short, cropped hair and the warmest chocolate eyes she'd ever seen dropped down in front of her, scanning her body rapidly for any injuries. She was decked out in dark jeans and a leather jacket.

If she hadn't been in such a hurry, it would have made her drool.

"Miss? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Shaking her head violently, Kara scrambled to her feet, much to the woman's bewilderment. "No, no, no. I'm fine. I'm just really, really late for class. Like, five minutes until it starts late. And if I'm late for that test, it's an automatic zero and I can't deal with that right now."

The woman nodded her understanding and righted herself. "Professor Grant, right?" She continued when Kara shot her a surprised glance. "I had her last year."

Kara peered over at the bike and bit her lip. "Look, I know it's my fault, but is there absolutely any way you could give me a ride? Please?" Her lip trembled pitifully.

Grinning, the brunette extended her hand. "I'm Alex Danvers. Come on."

Kara smiled gratefully and shook the offered hand. "Kara Zorel."

Without releasing Kara's hand, Alex led the blonde over to the bike and handed her the discarded helmet. Ignoring the butterflies beating against her ribs, Kara slipped on the protective gear and settled onto the bike behind Alex. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's lithe waist and the motorcycle roared to life.

Alex's stomach clenched in excitement and she kicked off, the bike weaving into traffic and taking off toward Professor Grant's building. She knew the route like the back of her hand, so she followed her usual shortcuts until they stopped just outside.

"Thank you so much," Kara gushed when she jerked off the helmet, her hair flittering in the wind. She pressed a brief kiss to Alex's cheek, stunning the brunette, before disappearing inside – leaving Alex to stare after her, a hand absently tracing the area Kara had kissed.

"Wow…" she breathed, a gentle smile blooming.

-X-

An exasperated groan tumbled past downturned lips, Kara's brows bunched together irritably. She knew for a fact she'd studied (diligently, mind you) but she still had zero confidence on how she'd done. Professor Grant was really good at wording questions in the most confusing way possible and it drove Kara mad.

'Does she not want her students to succeed?' she pouted, picking at her nails.

"I know that look," a knowing voice rang out, startling Kara from her musing.

She gazed up and froze. There, leaning (sexily, Kara's mind pointed out) against her bike, was Alex. Her ankles were crossed, steel-toed boots aimed upward, and her arms were crossed in an – almost – intimidating manner, a smirk painted across pink lips.

"I had the same look after her mid-term. Trust me, she'll grade on a curve. Most people suck so hard at her tests that she has to or she'll look like an awful teacher."

Kara giggled, walking over to the beautiful woman. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Alex chuckled, "She almost got fired my freshman year because of it, so now she uses a 'major' curve."

Kara stopped in front of her and smiled. "What're you still doing here?"

Shrugging, Alex glanced down at the ground in hopes of hiding her blush. "My class got cancelled and, since I did nearly hit you with my bike, I thought I might take you out for lunch or something." She wrung her hands nervously. "If you want! And, aren't busy or whatever."

"I'd really like that," Kara replied shyly, peeking over at the bike. "Do I get another ride?"

"If you want." Alex offered the blonde the helmet, who took it happily. What? She really liked the bike – well, actually, she really liked the bike with 'Alex' on it.

-X-

Noonan's was Kara's favorite eatery in all of National City. It had the most amazing crullers and free refills on coffee if you bought more than four crullers – which she always did. She was in there so often that the moment she stepped inside, they'd begin warming up five or six.

"Kara!" Lance, the barista, greeted with a blinding smile and exuberant wave.

Tugging Alex toward the counter, she grinned at the six, freshly warmed crullers. "I'm probably going to need a few more of those," she admitted with a giggle.

Alex blinked, head jerking between Kara and the crullers. "Seriously? How many can you 'eat'?"

Kara shrugged coyly. "A lot." Most people were really freaked out (and a little disgusted) by how much she could eat and she desperately hoped Alex wouldn't be. She really liked the badass brunette.

Chuckling, Alex nodded with a smirk. "I like that. I'll take four and just a small, black coffee."

She watched in amazement as Kara beamed. It reminded her of a literal ball of light being exposed in absolute darkness. It made the world brighter and all Alex knew in that moment was that she wanted to keep that light alive.

"Awesome!" Kara cheered, fishing out a few loose bills from her pants and handing them to Lance.

"I nearly hit you, I should pay," Alex protested, though it fell on deaf ears.

Shaking her head, Kara accepted the crullers and coffee. "Hush, or no crullers for you."

Alex rolled her eyes playfully and accepted her coffee, following Kara to a table near the back. "You're crazy, Ms. Zorel."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kara winked, settling at the table with a flirty smile.

Sitting in front of her, Alex returned the smile. "Nope. I like crazy."

"Good."

-X-

I love all the reviews and follows and favorites. I am still taking prompts (on here, or on tumblr if you follow me there: maxx-t-fanfictions).

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	32. The One Where Alex Nearly Breaks His Arm

Just a quick little one-shot that I wrote in less than two hours. All mistakes are mine and I accept that. I hope you enjoy.

Content warning, some slight drunken homophobia?

-X-

"Danvers! Little Danvers!" Maggie greeted, raising a beer when the couple strolled over to the table, fingers intertwined and a weightlessness in their chests that came only from being together. "Happy birthday, Alex."

When Kara had suggested going to a bar for her twenty-fifth birthday, Alex hadn't been too keen on the idea. She'd rather curl up on the couch with Kara and binge on Netflix and overpriced pizza, but a few kisses and one intense puppy-dog stare later, she'd given in. Now, she was kind of glad she'd agreed (though she'd never tell. She needed 'some' kind of street cred).

Their friends were littered about the booth. It was circular and one of the largest booths in the bar, leaving them just enough room to scrunch together. Lucy and Lena were snuggled up together on one end with Vasquez beside them. Maggie was tucked in beside her, giving Kara and Alex the seats across from the cuddling couple. Winn and Mon-El had tugged up a couple of stray chairs, completing their group and leaving no space for anyone to attempt and butt in.

That tended to happen when there were five (maybe six. Alex still wasn't positive if Vasquez liked men, women, both or neither - even though they'd worked together for years) very attractive, lady-loving women sitting at a table together.

"Happy birthday," everyone else echoed, though Lucy offered Alex a glass of scotch as she settled in beside Maggie with Kara on the outside. She knew how uncomfortable Kara could get if she felt trapped (which happened in places with loud music and alcohol-fueled bodies. Too much of a sensory overload for the Kryptonian).

Winn clapped his hands excitedly when the couple was situated as he just could not contain his enthusiasm. "So, we all pitched in and got you something for your birthday. I know you said you didn't want anything, but we didn't really care." He grabbed a bag resting between his feet and lifted it, passing it to the protesting brunette. "Shut up and open it."

Grumbling inaudibly, Alex dug into the bag and arched a confused brow when her hand came into contact with a solid, rather largish box. Tugging it out, she stared at the front for a moment.

"It's the special edition box-set of the Star Wars movies!" Winn squealed, ignoring his boyfriend's inquisitive glance. He still wasn't fully adapted to Earth culture and that was fine. He'd explain Star Wars later.

"We thought you'd be happier with one gift from all of us than having multiple," Vasquez added, sipping her beer.

Lena grinned at the silent agent. "Your only other gift from us is that we're all going to have a movie day and binge watch those, greasy food and copious amounts of potstickers included."

"Thanks, guys. I love it," Alex said earnestly, slipping the box back into its bag and stashing it beneath the table.

"What's Star Wars?" Mon-El whispered to Winn, though they could all guess what the Daxamite had asked.

"It's a nerd orgasm in movie form," Lucy quipped, playfully winking at Alex.

Smirking, Alex lifted her glass to her lips. "Well, you are dating a nerd so I guess you'd know 'exactly' what that looks like." Lena sputtered, flushing bright crimson as the group burst into boisterous laughter at the CEO's startled expression.

When she'd started dating Lucy, they were all worried how well Lena would fit in, but she easily slipped into the group's collective hearts and become one of their closest friends. It also helped she evened out Game Night, since James' departure from the weekly get-together. He'd been less than accepting of his girlfriends' new relationships, but Kara had hope he'd get over it.

Their night continued on and the drinks continued to flow, each "super-friend" buying a round. Alex was finishing her second drink while Maggie and Vasquez attempted to see who could out drink the other. The detective was on her fourth beer while Vasquez was on her third, but Alex knew for a fact that Vasquez could drink Maggie under the table - and then some. Everyone else was still on their second drink (or Coke, in Kara's case).

Alex poked Kara's side, giggling when the blonde squeaked in surprise. "I need to pee."

The Kryptonian slid out of the booth, pecking Alex's cheek when the agent slipped out. "I'm going to the bar for another Coke. Do you want anything?"

"Just a beer," Alex murmured, kissing Kara's jaw affectionately. "I need to slow down. I want to enjoy this night, not get hammered and forget it like those two." She gestured over her shoulder at their competitive friends.

Kara stared after her girlfriend as she disappeared into the crowd and sighed contentedly.

"Does anyone else want anything?" she inquired when Alex was out of sight.

"I'll take another beer," Maggie piped up, grinning victoriously at her empty bottle before peering at Vasquez. "You give?"

Chuckling heartily, Vasquez grinned at Maggie. "Not a chance." She turned her attention to Kara. "I'll take another, too."

"We're good," Lucy replied, sipping her Crown and Dr. Pepper (what? Coke was nasty).

"Earth beer does nothing, so I'm fine," Mon-El responded with a shrug, frowning at his drink. It tasted like dirt, but he wanted to fit in so he would just continue to sip the horrible human concoction.

Nodding, Kara made her way toward the bar and stood in the half-formed line, waiting patiently for the overworked bartender to get to her.

"Hey beautiful," someone slurred, drunkenly bumping into Kara.

Twisting, she studied the man practically leaning on her with an unimpressed scowl.

"What's your name?" he asked, undeterred by the irritation clouding the Kryptonian's crystal gaze.

"Not interested," she replied, although not unkindly. It was rare for Kara to be mean to 'anyone,' even a drunken guy in a bar who was clearly trying to leer down her blouse.

The man scoffed, waving off her dismissal. "Please, I know you want this, baby. Just one dance is all it'll take."

"Take to do what exactly?" Kara rolled her eyes, trying to put some distance between her and the man.

He leaned closer and smirked, a gleam in his eye that made Kara's skin crawl. "Get you to drop your panties for me."

Blinking in stunned bewilderment at his gall, the alien responded firmly, "I think my 'girlfriend' might have a serious problem with that."

She knew that was the wrong response when he licked his lips. "Lesbians? I'm down with that. I wouldn't mind being the jelly in that sandwich."

Balking, Kara's eyes scanned the crowd and fell upon a rather furious Alex, who'd watched the exchange and could see how uncomfortable her lover was, storming toward them. Her demeanor relaxed and she crossed her arms, peering at the man.

"I dare you to tell that to my girlfriend."

Alex saddled up beside Kara and tugged her into her side, glaring at the man with disdain.

"Dare him to tell me what?" She tilted her head, warily eyeing the drunk.

"That I definitely wouldn't mind being the jelly in your sandwich. I mean, that's all lesbians want anyways, right? Attention and a good di-" He yelped in pain when Alex jerked him around and shoved his arm halfway up his back.

"I wouldn't suggest finishing that statement in front of my girlfriend," Alex growled, "So you and I are going to go outside for a minute and have a nice 'chat.' Okay?"

He whimpered when she applied pressure and began leading him toward the back exit, leaving Kara to stare after them in amusement.

"Your girlfriend is scary," the bartender commented, leaning over the counter to watch their exit. "Y'know, in most situations I'd feel obligated to tell the bouncer, but he's got it coming. She won't kill him, right?"

"Nah," Kara giggled, shaking her head. "She's in law enforcement. She'll probably just scare him a little."

Nodding, the bartender smiled. "Then I didn't see anything. What do you need, Miss?"

-X-

When Alex returned fifteen minutes later, Kara was satisfied that her lover seemed uninjured and happier than she was when she'd left.

"Hey, beautiful," Alex greeted, kissing Kara briefly, yet sweetly. "What'd I miss?"

Instead of letting Alex into the booth, the Kryptonian simply brought the agent onto her lap and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Well, Maggie is on her fifth beer and Vasquez is on her seventh. Winn and Lena have been attempting to explain Star Wars to Mon-El and Lucy has been trying valiantly to change the subject."

"Where'd you go?" Maggie wondered, her words slurring slightly though she clearly wasn't wasted, only a little drunk.

"I had to take out the trash," Alex replied with a shrug, taking a drink of Kara's Coke.

Kara snickered, nuzzling her face into Alex's shoulder. "Is he okay?"

"Of course. We just had a little chat is all. He still has full function of all his limbs."

An upbeat song pounded through the speakers of the bar and Kara perked up, jostling the woman in her lap slightly.

"Alex, we have to go dance!"

"We do?" the agent wondered amusedly.

Nodding wildly, Kara rose and swung Alex slightly before setting her on the floor.

Lucy cleared her throat and grinned at her lover. "We should go dance too. I'm sure Mon-El understands Star Wars enough for now."

Lena went to protest, but Lucy rolled her eyes and nudged her girlfriend out of the booth.  
"Are you really upset about having to dance with me?" A hand settled on Lucy's hip and she arched a brow at Lena, daring her to argue.

"Never," Lena purred, following Lucy onto the designated 'dance floor' with Kara and Alex right behind them.

They settled into the center of the crowd, Alex threading her arms around Kara's neck while possessive hands clutched Alex's lithe hips, dragging the shorter woman closer. Alex quickly found rhythm with the bass and pressed closer to Kara, dancing against the Kryptonian (though it was quickly turning into grinding).

"You're so beautiful," Kara blurted breathlessly, forgetting to dance for a moment as she simply stared at her lover.

Giggling, Alex spun in Kara's arms and glanced up at the blonde, tossing a single arm around Kara's neck while she dropped a little lower. She took deeply pleasure when she noticed crystal eyes becoming dark with lust. The grip on her body tightened and she moaned inaudibly, though she knew Kara felt the vibration because she began to move against her once more.

She gazed about briefly and snorted when she caught sight of Lucy and Lena practically dry-humping, their lips inches apart. It was probably the only thing keeping them from 'actually' dry-humping. They tended to get heated whenever they kissed. It caused a 'lot' of early endings to Game Night.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday?" Kara murmured into her ear, gaining her full attention once more.

"So much," Alex admitted, "This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

She could feel Kara's smile against her skin. "Good. I have one more present for you. At home," she purred. "When is it an acceptable time to leave your party?"

Twisting in Kara's arms, Alex glanced over the Kryptonian's shoulder. "I would assume whenever Maggie passes out. Which will be soon. She looks pretty down for the count."

The alien nuzzled Alex's collarbone and nibbled on her neck, smirking when the brunette bit her lip. "Are you sure we have to wait that long?"

Alex swallowed hard and tugged Kara into a deep kiss, forgetting the world around them as a loud voice boomed in victory when Maggie's head slammed into the table with a groan.

It really was the Best. Birthday. Ever!

-X-

I adore the reviews and favorites and followers. I am still taking requests. Yes, I'm slow to produce them sometimes but I do try.

If you enjoyed, let me know. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	33. Are You Waiting for Me?

I do not own the song lyrics, that is the lovely Ed Sheeran's but I thought it helped make this story. Enjoy.

-X-

 _'Tell me that you turned down the man who asked for your hand because you're waiting for me…'_

-X-

Tucked away in the Alien Bar, Alex ordered another beer in attempts to drown her sorrows – to forget her heart's impending doom; chase the ice from her veins and fill the gaping hole in her chest. What else could she do? She was losing the love of her life and there was no way to stop it.

She couldn't just storm into the restaurant and admit her feelings; beg Kara to leave James – demand she decline his proposal. It wasn't her place and all she'd ever wanted for the blonde was for her to be happy and 'normal'.

She wouldn't take that from her.

So, tonight she would wallow in her misery and tomorrow, she'd smile when the Kryptonian gushed about how wonderful the night was; that she couldn't wait to marry James and "of course, you'll have to be my Maid of Honor, Alex, you're my sister." The word haunted her like a ghost of regrets and missed opportunities.

'Sister.'

That's all Kara saw her as and it was enough – it had to be enough – because she needed the girl in her life. She ached to gaze into those soft, ocean eyes and feel the warmth that radiated from a simple smile. She craved the gentle touch and soothing words, a quick peck on the cheek that would engulf her entire being in fire. If she couldn't be Kara's lover, she'd make due being her sister.

She whimpered pathetically and downed the beer, trying desperately to ignore the lyrics blaring from the jukebox. Why did it have to be this?

"Alex…"

"So you've heard." There was no inquiring tone or uncertain tremble. It was cold, masking her brokenness with emotionless walls that even Supergirl could not penetrate.

Lucy sighed, hopping into the barstool beside Alex and patting her friend's shoulder sympathetically. "Yeah, I heard. Winn called Lena and told her James was proposing tonight. I figured you probably knew so I had J'onn track your phone. You shouldn't be drinking alone in a bar."

The youngest Lane had realized Alex's feelings for the Kryptonian early on in her career at the DEO. Surprisingly enough, it didn't come as a shock. It made sense, really; given the way they moved as one, finished the other's thoughts without hesitation, and how they cared - so deeply - that even the smallest of injuries would throw them into a panic until they were together again. She was surprised, however, that no one else noticed.

It was painfully obvious.

"I'm fine," Alex grunted, gesturing for another drink, "You can go home to Lena."

Shaking her head, Lucy waved off the beer and fished out her wallet. "I'm not leaving you here. You're coming back to my place and we're going to watch crappy movies, order a pizza and you're going to stop bottling up your emotions, Alex. It's not healthy and it worries me."

"I-"

Lucy glared at woman, cutting off any arguments. "That's an order, Agent Danvers."

Blinking, Alex tilted her head. "I think that only works on the clock, Director," she retorted, stressing the title mockingly.

"That may be true, but if you don't talk to me about it, I 'will' recommend that you see the DEO councilor."

Alex paled considerably. She hated going to see a shrink, especially the DEO's personal psychiatrist. He'd never been in the field a day in his life but acted as though he understood their struggles.

"Fine," she pouted, shoving away the empty bottles and standing.

Lucy grinned victoriously and slammed a twenty onto the table, following the agent's lead. "That's what I thought."

"Fuck you," Alex hissed with no real malice, slumping dejectedly and trudging toward the door.

"That's Lena's job," the Director replied mischievously, winking at Alex.

Snorting, a brief smile upturned Alex's lips. "Gross."

-X-

Kara sat stunned, peering at the kneeling man with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Kara Danvers," James cleared his throat nervously, unnerved by the fear glittering in Kara's crystal eyes, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She was uncertain how she'd ended up in this position. She and James had been having problems for months, yet he thought this would save their fleeting, dying relationship. She'd been positive this was going to be a break-up, last meal together in a romantic setting, ordeal and NOT a halfhearted, awkwardly staged proposal.

She'd gone into this relationship believing that it wouldn't last. She was fairly certain they'd only gotten together because of Kara's unrequited love for Alex and James' need for a rebound after his uncomfortable break-up with Lucy. But it had progressed and Kara felt guilty at the thought of ruining their friendship, so she stayed in hopes that she could love him – to forget her feelings about Alex and have this grow into love, yet it never happened. She still loved the brunette with every inch of her soul - and being here, in this moment with 'him', it felt dirty. It should have never been him.

It was always her.

"Kara?" James' voice cracked, crashing Kara hard back into reality.

"I-I…" she bit back her regrets, "I can't."

Startled gasps erupted from on-looking patrons and stares became too much. Rushing to her feet, she glanced down at James and frowned. "I'm so sorry."

Fleeing from the restaurant, she hurried into the nearby alley and rested her forehead against the cool brick. She could hear the judging mumbles and James' pants of disbelief clearly, engulfing her in remorse. She wasn't sorry for rejecting his proposal, but she hated knowing she'd hurt him.

He was one of her best friends, but that was all.

'I need Alex,' she realized, tears pooling in her eyes and guilt threatening to swallow her whole – to force her back inside and take back what had happened.

Completely disregarding protocol, Kara disappeared into the sky without changing into "Supergirl." She didn't care who noticed, the DEO would cover her potential mistake and scold her recklessness – she had to see Alex, NOW.

She tuned in to the sound of the heart she knew so well. It was erratic and wild, but still gave Kara a sense of comfort. Focusing, she came to Lucy's balcony and her brows knitted worriedly. 'Why is Alex at Lucy's?'

She started toward the door, but the quiet conversation inside halted her approach.

"Alex, why don't you just tell her?" Lucy consoled, soothing the brunette kindly as she absently traced shapes along her trembling back.

"B-because," Alex hiccupped, burying her face in her hands, "It's Kara! She only sees me as a sister and I can't lose her! I love her too much. I know it's selfish but I couldn't stand to see her leave."

"She wouldn't leave," Lucy argued gently, "She loves you."

Shaking her head, Alex sobbed harshly, grieving a relationship that had only ever existed in her dreams.

Kara brought quivering fingers to her lips, stifling her surprise before it alerted the women inside to her presence. She bit her cheek thoughtfully. Had she heard that properly? Did she really have feelings for Kara?

With a burst of speed, Kara flew away from the apartment with a single destination in mind. Nearly tumbling into the balcony, she tossed open the glass doors of Lena's office and staggered inside, collapsing onto her couch.

"Kara!" Lena squeaked, rushing over to her downed friend. "Are you alright? Did something happen? Should I call Lucy?"

The blonde groaned pathetically, "No."

"What's wrong?" The CEO demanded, righting the superheroine so she could examine her for any wounds or signs of distress.

"Alex loves me," Kara whispered, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Nodding demurely, Lena brushed a few locks from Kara's face. "I know." She nearly laughed at the pout adorning the Kryptonian's features. "How did you find out?"

"James proposed to me tonight and I said no and I went searching for Alex and I found her at Lucy's and she admitted it to Lucy and then I came here," Kara rambled, pressing a hand to her forehead. If she were human, she was certain her head would be pounding right now. "How long have you known?"

"A while." Lena shrugged noncommittally and sat beside Kara. "What are you thinking?"

"I've loved Alex since I was thirteen," the alien admitted, staring blankly at her fists, "But I never thought it would ever be returned so I shoved it away. I wanted so badly not to love her that I forced a relationship with my best friend, that I was only infatuated with, that would never work and now I've damaged our friendship beyond repair. I should feel terrible, but all I can feel is relief." She glanced at Lena. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Lena smiled sympathetically at Kara and shook her head. "It makes you 'human'. Kara, you are not a bad person. You didn't set out to hurt James and I'm going to assume you genuinely thought you might be able to turn your infatuation into something more. It didn't happen and, yes letting it go on this long wasn't the best idea, it doesn't make you a horrible person."

"What do I do?" Kara whimpered, trying desperately to keep her sobs at bay.

"Only you can decide that. But," Lena rose and strolled back to her desk, "If I were you, I'd go see the woman I love and tell her the truth."

Kara nodded wildly, brushing her hands off on her pants and standing. "Right. Right. Good idea." She smiled gratefully at Lena. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Supergirl," the raven-haired beauty winked, chuckling when the hero hastily vanished from the office, scattering papers in her wake. "I wonder if she realizes she's not in her supersuit?" she wondered absently, gathering the documents. "Lucy's going to have a field day with that."

-X-

Landing on the wooden platform, Kara adjusted her shirt anxiously. F.R.I.E.N.D.S was playing on the television and she could heard the occupants of the apartment gnawing on freshly delivered pizza and chatting about old missions.

She nervously tapped on the glass, giggling when she heard matching gun clicks. In hindsight, she possibly should have texted the director before barging her way onto the balcony.

"Kara?" Lucy greeted her with an arched brow, tucking her sidearm into its holster and sliding the door opened. "What are you…" she trailed off, discretely peeking over at Alex, who was diligently trying to wipe away dried streaks. "Oh."

"Can we have a minute?" Kara mumbled, frowning at the obvious tears brimming in the agent's usually warm chocolate eyes – now rimmed red.

Hope bloomed in Lucy's chest and she scrambled back, ushering the alien inside hurriedly. "Yeah. I just remembered; I uh… need to go put up the window on my motorcycle."

Twin gapes were shot at her, but she was gone before they could question her announcement. Kara was pretty sure the woman was going to be pressed against the apartment door, listening in on their impending conversation.

"Hey," Alex smiled weakly, cringing at the obvious crack in her throat. "Is everything okay?"

Biting her lip, Kara shook her head and began pacing, her hands wringing apprehensively. "No. Nothing is okay." She laughed humorlessly. "Everything is really wrong, actually. Tonight, the man I'm supposed to love proposed to me and I said no."

A confused noise erupted past parted lips, but Kara simply raised a single finger.

"All I could think about, when he was down on one knee, was that he was the wrong person. The only person I wanted to see kneeling there was someone that I knew – or rather," she chuckled darkly, "I never thought, would be there. So, I left him in the middle of the nicest restaurant in National City because he isn't who I love, no matter how hard I try." Sobs attempted to rise up, but she choked them down valiantly. "So, here I am."

"What are you saying, Kara?" Alex tensed, fisting the blanket tossed over her lap.

Inhaling deeply, the Kryptonian strolled confidently over to Alex and crouched in front of her. "I have loved you since I was thirteen, Alexandra Danvers, more than anyone else in the world and I couldn't agree to marry him because you're the only person I'd want to see at the end of the altar."

Tears trickled from Alex's shining eyes, but a beaming smile replaced the fear etched into her features. "You love me?"

"Yeah," Kara breathed, a timid smile crossing her lips as she took Alex's hands in hers. "I do."

Alex lunged forward, colliding into Kara as their mouths clashed together in a bruising kiss. Caught by surprise, they tumbled backwards onto Lucy's coffee table, smashing it into hundreds of pieces but they couldn't have cared less. Hungry nibbles slipped into sweet pecks with tears mingling on their lips.

"I love you too. God, I love you too," Alex panted, stroking her thumbs along Kara's pale cheeks. She pressed her forehead to Kara's and sighed, her earlier mood dissolving into sheer contentment. She knew they had much to discuss and a curve to 'learn', but for now, she was content to be cuddled into her Kryptonian's arms.

"You two owe me a new table!"

-X-

I hope you liked. I love all reviews and favorites and follows. Hit me up with prompts and stuff, I love it. Follow me at maxx-t-fanfictions on tumblr if you want.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	34. Flu and Revelations are a Strange Combin

So, I was going to update over the weekend but sadly I, once again, managed to catch the flu (second time this year) so I apologize. Also, I have not done anything with this universe in nearly 20 chapters so I thought it would be fine to add to it now. Enjoy.

-X-

Being Kryptonian, Kara had never experienced the 'joys' of human illnesses. The only times she'd ever been sick was the occasional moments where she would blow out her powers defending Earth – and even then, it was an odd cold here or there; gone after a few hours under DEO sunlamps and easily forgotten. And, it was such a rarity for Alex to ever get sick that there were only a few times she could remember having to care for her – and usually, the agent would just push through it, take some cold medicine and report to the DEO, much to J'onn's chagrin.

So, when her wife and three children ended up with the flu, she was baffled.

"T-the flu?" Kara sputtered, blinking rapidly at Dr. Grayson in bewilderment, "But how? Allie a-and John and Kiera are Kryptonian!"

"Only half," he reminded her kindly, patting her shoulder. "They are immune to most Earth diseases, but colds and the flu are not a part of that list."

Shaking her head, she gripped the armrests of the chair, hearing it whine as it bent beneath her fists. "B-but why haven't they been sick before?"

"Around this time of year," Dr. Grayson explained, "The flu is common and passed freely between children. With Allie starting public school this year, I would wager that she was exposed excessively to the virus - and with the lack of sun stemming from the overcast and storms, her Kryptonian genes were not strong enough to fight away the virus.

"However," he continued, flipping through his chart thoughtfully, "I do believe when she reaches puberty, her Kryptonian genetics will override her human ones and she will become invulnerable – like you. In fact, they all will be."

"W-what about Alex, though? I t-thought carrying three different Kryptonian children made her…" she trailed off as Grayson raised his hand.

"She is not invulnerable, Kara. You know that; you've seen her after missions where she's come back injured. Yes, the blending of Kryptonian genes and her own has slowed her aging immensely and enhanced how quickly she heals, she is still human. That has not changed. She can still get sick if exposed to a bacteria or virus. She hasn't gotten sick until now because her immune system is strong – stronger than most humans – and the extra boost she acquired from carrying three children helped, but it was bound to happen. They'll be okay," he assured, "They will just need a lot of care, liquids and soup until the virus disperses."

Kara exhaled heavily, slumping backwards in the chair. "I have no idea how to help," she admitted, "I don't really get sick on this planet and the few times I have, I just stayed here – except for the first time." She shuddered. The memory of her broken arm still haunted her.

Chuckling, Grayson smiled. "What you do is take your family home. Get them situated in bed or in the living room if you're feeling protective and don't want them out of your sight. You get them some rehydrating drinks and canned soups – always keep both on hand for the duration of the virus – and buy a 'lot' of tissues."

Kara nodded firmly and stood, shaking the doctor's hand appreciatively. She was almost out the door when he called. "Oh, and Kara?"

She glanced over her shoulder curiously.

"I would invest in some fire extinguishers."

-X-

When they arrived home, Alex and the children sluggishly staggered into the apartment, a series of pitiful coughs and aching groans erupting past chapped lips.

"Stay right here," Kara instructed, before disappearing into the bedrooms.

Tired eyes widened as their living room was rearranged; the couch remained in its usual spot, but the chairs and table were shoved against walls, leaving a giant opening that was swiftly filled with make-shift palates, camping style. The floor was cushioned with (at least) four comforters, four rows of pillows piled together against the couch for the 'proper' amount of elevation (yes, she'd called Cat for tips on how to care for a sick wife and children, so sue her) and a fifth pile just for Kara.

If her family was going to be confined to the living room, so was she.

"Kara…"

Alex yelped in surprise when two strong, warm – God, they were so warm – arms lifted her bridal-style and rushed her to the blankets, wrapping her up and pressing a kiss to her forehead in mere nanoseconds before dashing off to repeat the process with three grumpy, ill children. She was in the middle with John and Kiera on her right, a free space and Allie on the end.

She could hear banging in the kitchen and shifted slightly, peering over the furniture to see Kara preparing five bowls – three the size of small mixing bowls, one normal sized and one large mixing bowl sized. "What are you doing?"

"I…"

A knock on the door cut off her response and she sagged with relief. "Thank Rao."

Kara threw open the door, coming face to face with a masked Cat. It was similar to what doctors had sick patients in hospitals wear and Kara couldn't contain her chuckle. She was holding four large bags, stuffed with Gatorade and chicken noodle soup (and behind her, Carter was gripping a bright red extinguisher and a bag full of tissues, a sympathetic smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you so much for this, Cat," Kara said gratefully, taking the bags from the woman and throwing them onto the table. She accepted the extinguisher from Carter and the tissues, hurrying to the couch and setting them on the cushions. She had a feeling she would need to keep those close by.

"It was no problem," Cat promised, glancing into the apartment. "I see you took my advice."

"I had to improvise a little." Kara shrugged, "Considering I can't possibly fit all four of them on our couch."

Cat nodded thoughtfully. "That is true." She patted Kara's arm. "Call if you need anything, sweetie. I know this is new for you."

"I think I can handle this."

She peeked over at the living room just in time to watch Allie sneeze, a bolt of heat vision shooting out seconds before her eyes slammed close, lighting the nearby table ablaze.

"Oh shit!"

Cat's tinkling laugh echoed through the halls as the two Grants left Kara to deal with the fire.

Oh shit wouldn't begin to cover it.

-X-

Once the fire was successfully snuffed out (and the older Zor-Els had managed to calm their apologetic daughter's sobs) Kara started opening cans of soup and pouring them into bowls. She was having three cans while Allie and the twins had two. Alex had the standard one, but she had a feeling she wouldn't finish it anyways and Kara would end up eating the rest of it.

Using her heat vision, she warmed all five bowls and laid them gently on everyone's laps before settling into her seat on the floor. Alex, exhausted yet so appreciative of Kara's efforts, rested her head on Kara's shoulder with gratitude.

"Thank you," she said gravelly.

"Always," Kara replied lovingly, tilting slightly so she could press a sweet kiss to the top of Alex's short locks.

Kara fished the remote from beneath the blankets and flicked on the television, instantly flipping to old kid movie reruns. She started devouring her soup, nose scrunched in disdain at the taste of store-bought soup. She wasn't about to lie – she was spoiled off Alex's cooking.

In the beginning, neither of them had been the best at cooking, often buying take-out instead of attempting to throw something together themselves. But, when she'd gotten pregnant, Alex had vowed that their children were going to live off something 'other' than fast foods and take-outs. So, Eliza would come out every few weeks and teach Alex how to properly cook – and showed her how much it would take to properly feed Kryptonian stomachs.

"This soup stinks," John whined, pouting down at the liquid, "Mommy's is better."

"Yeah," Kiera agreed quietly, blowing on her spoon. She was startled when a thin sheet of ice covered the metal. She'd gotten better with her powers over the years and, at five, was better mastered than Allie, so it came as a shock that they'd activated now.

Alex stroked Kiera's curls tenderly. "It's fine, sweetie. Just be careful when you reheat it."

Concentrating, Kiera determinedly aimed her heat vision and melted the ice, sighing with relief when nothing caught on fire. "Thank Rao," she murmured, shoving the spoon into her mouth.

Kara downed the last of her soup and glanced at Alex's untouched soup. Laughing softly, Alex passed the bowl to her wife knowingly and smirked at the coy smile she received. Even after ten years of marriage, it still gave her butterflies.

"What?" Kara asked shyly.

"I love you," Alex replied, as if it was the simplest answer in the world - and to her, it was.

Before Kara could reply, three identical 'eww's erupted before they were smothered by coughs. It was hard for them to remember they were sick, considering they'd never been sick before a day in their lives. How were they supposed to know that literally everything hurts to do when you've got the flu?

This would definitely take some getting used to.

-X-

A few hours later, everyone was snuggled against Kara in an attempt to sap up the warmth her Kryptonian genes provided. Kiera was shivering, her teeth chattering as the fever wracked her petite body as she burrowed herself into Kara's side.

Alex was nestled between Kara's legs, her back pressed to Kara's front with John lounging on her legs, bundled up tight with a weighted blanket encasing his form. Allie was leaning against Kara's left side, though she was handling the chills better, simply tucked in a warm comforter with another bowl of soup resting safely in her lap. Being eight, her enhanced immune system was fighting away the worst of the fever, leaving her in a better state than her siblings.

"I don't feel good," Kiera mumbled pitifully.

"I know, sweetie," Kara replied, stroking the top of her head. "It will be okay. I'm sure it'll be over soon."

Alex absently rubbed John's back, brows furrowed sympathetically at the sweat drenching his shirt. "I-I…" she trailed off, her nose twitching.

"Are you okay?" Kara worried, peering at her wife.

Raising a finger, Alex tipped her head to the side and sneezed. She heard something slam into the wall and Kara squeak in bewilderment.

"A-Alex?" Kara hesitantly inquired, gaping at the lamp that had knocked into the wall before tumbling to the ground.

Sighing, Alex cracked open an eye and studied the offending object disdainfully. "Shit."

"Mommy said a bad word!" John squealed, kicking his feet amusedly.

The agent grunted, rubbing her forehead. Her head had been pounding before, but now it felt as though the pressure would make her brain exploded. "I was waiting to tell you until I knew for sure," she muttered irritably.

"K-knew what?"

Alex twisted her torso slightly, careful not to jostle John, and smiled fondly. "Uh, congratulations. You're going to be a mommy again."

Yelping, Kara gawked at her nervous lover. "Y-you're pregnant?"

Alex nodded jerkily. "Yeah."

"Dr. Grayson didn't say…"

"I asked him not to," she admitted, wringing her hands, "I wanted to be the one to tell you, but I wanted to get through the first month before I told you in case it was a false alarm or if something went wrong. But…" she gestured toward the downed lamp, "Apparently they had other plans."

Kara carefully nudged the children leaning against her over and surged forward, cradling Alex's face as she pressed their lips together sweetly. Tears trickled from her crystal eyes and she beamed. "You're pregnant!"

"Does that mean we're going to have another baby in the house?" Kiera reiterated wondrously.

"It means you'll be a big sister," Allie replied, grinning wryly. "You'll no longer be the baby of the family."

"Cool!" Kiera cheered, before she sneezed suddenly and sent a blast of heat vision barreling toward her sister.

Allie ducked, a squeal of alarm rippling from her throat. Kara went to remove Alex from her lap so she could put out the flames licking their wall, but John simply grunted and stood. He padded over and eyed it for a moment before breathing a thin sheen of ice onto the fire, successfully suffocating it. Grinning victorious, he trudged back to his parents and flopped down into the floor and returned to his original position.

"Well," Alex hummed, "that was something."

Kara made a noise of agreement and nuzzled Alex's neck. "I'm really happy."

"This is our last child," Alex warned, though a soft gleam twinkled in her eyes. "We'll have our hands full with three children and a baby. I refuse to have another accidental pregnancy."

Giggling, Kara nodded her consent. "Agreed. No more little Kryptonians. At least for a while."

"Ever."

Kara shrugged. Who knows? A couple hundred years together might change her mind.

-X-

When night came, Kara lay on her back and stared contentedly up at the ceiling. Alex was curled into her side, her cheek resting on Kara's bare shoulder.

Before bed, she'd been forced to change as even 'she' could not handle four warm bodies shoved against her own in a regular t-shirt and long pajama pants. Allie was sprawled out on her other side, head resting near her own; small hands clenched along her forearm. John was in the fetal position by her leg, his arms and legs wrapped firmly around her. Kiera's head was lying awkwardly on the opposite leg, her feet shoved just below John's and light, congested snores bubbling from barely parted lips.

It was uncomfortable and warm, but Kara had never been happier. Even though caring for the sick loves of her life was harder than hand-to-hand combat with Metallo, she'd realized in those moments there was absolutely nowhere else in the world she'd rather be.

When she'd landed on Earth, she'd never expected this. A wife, three children and a fourth on the way (the DEO should probably invest in creating a birth control pill that counteracted alien DNA. She'd have to have J'onn look into that), camping out in their living room with her carefully prepared palates tossed aside in favor of resting atop Kara. She'd anticipated growing old alone – outliving everyone she cared for and watching the world change – probably dying in a battle to save it, yet here she was.

And it was the only place in the universe she wanted to be.

-X-

It's never been addressed how Kara and Alex have children, but in the universe, I used the theory that mixing biological fluids could create children - including accidental ones. It may not make a lot of sense, but I liked it.

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, you should leave a review because they're like candy for me. Pleaaaase and thank you. I appreciate each and every one of you. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	35. A Better Date Than You

This may seem a little OOC but I could honestly see something like this happening in another universe. If you like Mon-El (Mike) then I would advise avoiding this particular chapter. I do not like him by any means and this chapter is a little rough on him.

-X-

Kara hated her parents.

Okay, not really, but right now she was seriously considering dinging her father's prized possession – an old, pristine Mustang that he'd kept running for years – with her bike…or maybe his favorite putter. Yeah, probably that.

Growing up, her family had been the best of friends with Jo and Lee Daxam. Lee was a stockholder in her father's business and every weekend they'd be off golfing or fishing or some sports bar while they drank away their stress. Jo and her mother would do…whatever they did (Kara really had no idea what they did with their time, if she was being honest), leaving Kara and Mike to 'play' together. That usually resulted in Mike's face shoved into the mud with the petite blonde sitting petulantly on his back.

As they'd grew older, Mike had developed a crush on Kara while her disdain for him evolved into something akin to apathy. He constantly dogged on her for eating so much, for the friends she kept – anything he could to keep her down and, God, did it make her furious. The urge to smash his nose had only gotten stronger with each passing year – and Kara was not a violent person, by any means.

However, it didn't stop her parents from shoving her toward him in an attempt to kindle some "star-crossed lovers" crap between them. They'd "accidentally" leave them alone by her parents' pool – or, like tonight, they'd force her on a date with him to the county fair. So far, all it had done was successfully make her want to shove a stuffed animal down Mike's throat.

"So Dad and I went golfing the other day," Mike rambled, his hand too large and too sweaty against hers, "And I shot a birdie."

"How exciting," Kara deadpanned, though the young man was oblivious to her apparent sarcasm. 'I really hope he doesn't think talking about golf will get him an end-of-the-date kiss. NOTHING will end this date in a kiss – unless he becomes someone else. Like Scarlett Johansson…or whoever plays Thor. Hell, I would kiss Big Bird if he got me out of this date.'

"I know!" He perked up at the sight of a dart game. "Hey, look! Come on." He jerked her forward, barreling through people even as she stumbled.

The carnie grinned devilishly at Mike. "Well, that's a beautiful date you've got yourself there. Why not impress her by winning her that big bear," he gestured to the overstuffed, child-sized purple teddy. "It only costs three dollars and four popped balloons." He studied Mike curiously. "I'm sure, to a big guy like you, that that's nothing."

Mike puffed up his chest proudly. "Pssh, yeah! I'm on the football team. This is nothing."

Kara rolled her eyes and fought down pointing out that he a) had never left the bench during a single game and b) had no throwing skills. Catching? Sure, he was fine. But throwing? He couldn't hit the broadside of a barn if he was five feet from it.

This would be embarrassing at best.

Kara watched with thinly veiled amusement as Mike managed to not only miss one balloon – but four. Of the six darts and the countless number of balloons scattered along the board, he'd only popped two (and one of them had not been a real pop, he'd simply nicked the rubber and forced the air out). Even the carnie could not contain his laughter at the failed attempt.

Huffing, Mike slammed another three dollars onto the booth. It ended similarly and Kara's eyes would have seen the back of her head if they'd rolled any harder. He bought another try and the blonde wondered when the carnie would take pity on him.

"Your boyfriend sucks at this," someone commented from behind Kara and she jumped, spinning on her heel to face the smirking brunette. "He should really stop."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kara squeaked, her heart pounding violently against her ribs – and not out of fright.

Standing before her was Alex Danvers, the captain of National City High's softball team and a (very) proud and out lesbian. They'd had classes together since Kindergarten, yet Kara couldn't bring herself to talk to her – let alone ask her out. She'd had a crush on the brunette since sixth grade and it had only gotten worse since. Of all the nights to run into her, it had to be when she was on a "date" with Mike.

Fuck.

"Oh." Alex's smirk seemed to deepen and she strolled confidently over to the booth, shoving Mike out of the way as she went.

"Hey!" he yelped indignantly, straightening his jacket. "If I can't win, I doubt you'll even manage to get one." His taunting grin made Kara's stomach clench with disgust. Definitely not her boyfriend.

Alex rolled her eyes and tossed her money onto the wood. She carefully aimed the first dart presented, the tip of her tongue poking out.

Pop!

Kara grinned, slapping away Mike's hand as he attempted to tug her away. She couldn't tear her eyes from Alex, entranced by the brunette's commanding form; the way her pants clung dangerously to her hips and how her shirt rose slightly with every little movement.

Pop!

Mike's eyes bugged, his hands clenching. 'There's no way she'll pop another.' He flinched when, in fact, she "did" pop another.

And another.

And another.

"Well, I'll be," the carnie mumbled when the sixth balloon deflated. "What prize ya want, sweetheart?"

Alex glanced over her shoulder at Kara, brows furrowed considerately for a moment before pointing to the child-sized bear. She accepted it with a thankful nod before carrying it over to Kara. "Here you go."

Kara gaped, blushing crimson when Alex winked at her and wandered away, a noticeable bounce in her step and a victorious smirk plastered across the softest lips Kara had ever imagined kissing.

"How dare she?!" Mike seethed, glaring murderously at the bear. "If I'd had another chance…"

"I'd still be waiting for it," Kara replied impatiently, lifting the bear into her arms. "So we can either move on or 'I'll' move on while you stand here and complain."

Mike's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. He'd impress Kara one way or another.

-X-

The "Test Your Strength" hammer machine was the perfect opportunity for that. They'd been walking around for nearly half an hour with no sign of Alex and no real destination. Mike despised rollercoasters and would not ride anything with Kara, leaving her to stare longingly at the machines and wish, not for the first time, that this date would be over.

He rolled up his sleeves and walked arrogantly over to it. All he had to do was get above the seventy-five percent marking and he would have Kara worshipping his muscles.

Kara stifled a yawn of indifference as Mike shouldered the large mallet. He held it high above his head and swung it down; staring with bated breath as it only passed sixty. The vein in his forehead was beginning to throb and he was certain these games were rigged in order to mock him.

"He's zero for two, right now."

"That's pretty normal for him," Kara replied absently, very aware of the heat radiating from the girl beside her as she appeared next to the blonde. She'd never seen someone so unimpressed before.

It was kind of sexy.

Mike growled, his eyes narrowed with hatred at the cocky soccer player. All throughout their high school career, she'd taunted him; stealing away every girl he wanted (no, there's no way it was because he had a douche-bag personality! He was wonderful! Any girl would be lucky to have him! Who cares if she's a lesbian?) and rising to a popularity he could only dream of.

'Why is a soccer player cooler than a football player, anyways?' he grouched irritably.

"If you think it's so easy, you try," Mike snapped, throwing the hammer away childishly and crossing his arms.

Slowly, a brow quirked. "Is that a challenge, Daxam?"

Mike grinned, daring Alex to take the bait. He knew for a fact (one his mind had conjured, mind you) that carnival games were designed to drain you of money – nothing more. There was no way a 'girl' could possibly score higher than him.

"You're on."

Alex sauntered over to the game. She examined it critically, biting her bottom lip as she seemingly calculated something. Nodding to herself, she stripped off her shirt and exposed her black tank top. Her back muscles rippled as she stretched her arms and discretely, Kara wiped the drool from her chin.

She shouldered the heavy mallet, her head tilted slightly. She inhaled deeply through her nose and held her breath, raising the hammer above her head, though it was angled slightly over her nearly bare shoulder. Kara swallowed hard, her mouth as dry as the time she'd attempted to eat a spoonful of salt without chugging water directly behind it, when Alex's arms flexed before the hammer came down – hard.

The puck rose, chiming soundly against the bell before dropping noisily into its original home.

"There's no way!" Mike roared, storming toward Alex with his finger pointed into her chest. "You cheated!"

Chuckling, Alex retrieved her shirt from the dusty ground. "Or maybe I'm just better than you."

Mike sneered. "There's no way someone like 'you' is better than me."

"Please. You're only an arrogant ass because your father has money. Nothing about you is better than anyone else. The only skills you possess are running your mouth and throwing Daddy's money at people when things don't go your way." Slipping on her shirt, Alex attempted to wipe some of the dirt away.

"That's not true!" Mike protested, glaring venomously at the unfazed captain. "With my skills, I can beat you at anything. T-these games are just rigged!"

"Oh really? Want to make a bet on that?"

Mike hesitated, his bravado faltering momentarily. "Y-yeah!"

Glancing at Kara, the brunette smiled sweetly before her attention returned to Mike. "Then let's go."

Alex strolled away, Kara hurrying to her side while Mike followed behind warily. He had absolutely no idea what she had in mind but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

Stopping at the fried foods, Alex ordered a funnel cake and a hotdog before glancing at Kara. "Would you like something, Kara?"

"She doesn't need anything," Mike butted in, "She eats enough as it is."

Kara huffed indignantly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Of course he had to berate her in front of Alex freaking Danvers. God, she just wanted this night to be over.

"She can have whatever she wants," Alex snarled, leveling the man with the angriest glare Kara had ever seen. "Girls with appetites are wonderful." She gestured for Kara to step in front of her. "Get whatever you want. I'm buying."

Smiling shyly, Kara thanked the soccer player before adding a second funnel cake to the ticket.

"Here's the bet," Alex announced, staring coldly at Mike. "We both eat a funnel cake and hotdog before riding the Gravitron. Whoever vomits is the loser."

Mike blinked. "What are the stakes?"

Alex rubbed her chin thoughtfully, but before she could reply, Kara piped up.

"Whoever wins is the person I finish this date with." The blonde startled herself, uncertain that the brunette would even 'want' to date her, but there was no going back now.

Alex's head snapped to the side, pleasantly surprised by the proposal. "Well, with terms like that, I would do my absolute best to win." Kara blushed pink at the sincerity of Alex's statement and prayed to any God listening that Alex would win.

"That's not fair!" Mike whined, sullenly pouting at the girls.

"If your skills are so mighty," Alex mocked, "Then you should have no problems beating me."

Realistically, Mike knew there was no way he'd win against the soccer star unless she had a weaker constitution than him (doubtful) but his pride refused him the chance to back down. "You're on."

Gleefully, Alex watched Mike begrudgingly buy himself food before accepting hers and Kara's from the other window. They made their way over to a nearby bench and Alex dug in, barely registering the taste before swallowing it down. Mike was another story. He was carefully eating his food, grimacing at the fullness of his stomach when the last bite was gone. Kara was smiling blissfully, nibbling on her funnel cake as she observed the rising tension between athletes.

Mike was already turning green.

When they came upon the ride, Mike gripped his stomach worriedly. He'd never rode this particular ride before (when he could still tolerate them) but he'd seen plenty of people 'after' – and it was not pretty.

"Ready?" Alex smirked, reveling in Mike's horror.

Nodding wearily, he handed over his ticket to the man. Buying entrance into the park had granted him a few spare tickets, though he hadn't planned to use them. He 'really' wished he wasn't using them.

With a burst of confidence, Kara kissed Alex's cheek. "You better win."

"For you? Definitely." Alex pecked Kara's forehead in return before slipping into the enclosed ride, leaving the blonde to stare after her with the teddy bear pressed tightly into her chest.

Listening intently, she heard the motor start. The giant, purple contraption began spinning – slowly at first, though it was quick to pick up speed. She could only grin when it reached top speed because, whether Alex won or not, she knew that Mike was intensely uncomfortable.

'Alex is amazing,' Kara mused, chewing her lip absently as she gazed at the machine. 'Food, prizes… She's been a better date than Mike and she's only been around for parts of it!'

When the ride came to its end, Kara giggled as Mike staggered out. He was pale and, even from this distance, she could tell he was in a cold sweat. Alex seemed perfectly fine; she wasn't bothered by the g-forces the Gravitron had created – truthfully, she relished it. She loved rollercoaster rides, but that fact wasn't 'reaaaaally' important…was it?

"I guess neither of us lo-" Mike was cut off when he rushed to the nearest trashcan and heaved into it, causing Kara's nose to crinkle in disgust.

Alex practically skipped over to Kara and threw an arm around her waist. "Well, I guess you're finishing this date with me."

Kara snuggled into Alex's side contentedly. Warmth and excitement flooded her body and suddenly, she wasn't dreading the "first date kiss" like she had been with Mike. She was looking forward to it, actually.

"Hey! You can't –" another wave of nausea rippled through his hunched form and his head disappeared back into the trashcan.

Alex led Kara away from the ill boy and they started toward the Alpine Swing. "Do you like rollercoasters?"

"Yeah!"

Maybe Kara wouldn't have to ding her father's car after all.

-X-

If you enjoyed, you should give me a review because I dearly love them. I know I haven't updated before now this week but it's been a weird week.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	36. I Fell In Love in a Build-A-Bear

So I'm back! Thanks for the comments and love. Also, where I'm from, a Build-A-Bear costs somewhere between 20-50 dollars after tax and when you're on a budget, that's really hard to come up with. I knew someone that all they wanted for their birthday was one and it seemed like it'd make for a kind of cute story. So enjoy!

Also, I do not nor will I ever own a Build-A-Bear.

-X-

Tucked on a bench, observing the world through his young eyes, was Clark's favorite pastime. He would rest his little head on his knees and watch as people strolled through the overpopulated mall. His mommy would sit beside him and they'd debated people's back stories. Some were aliens, trying to blend in with humans; others were spies, astronauts, or even ghosts – doomed to walk on this plane for an eternity.

It was simple, but perfect.

Every Saturday, without fail, his mommy brought him to the mall no matter how exhausted she was. She worked two jobs and, while she tried so hard to put up a strong front and provide him with everything she could, he knew it wore her down. She did her best and that was enough for him.

He'd never met his daddy and that was fine. From what he'd gathered, listening to his mom's late night talks with his Aunt Lena, he wasn't a very nice man. Aunt Lena was her best friend, but Aunt Lucy was a close second. In fact, his mommy had introduced them.

He loved his Aunt Lena and Aunt Lucy – and they adored him. Whenever they came by, they'd always try and bring him a little gift. Aunt Lena was trying to start up her own business with the help of his mommy and Aunt Lucy, promising his mommy a job the moment her dreams became a reality. He hoped it would happen soon. They all deserved a break.

Eyeing another passerby, Clark began spouting his theories.

-X-

Back pressed against the uncomfortable wood, Kara fought the yawn threatening to slip out. She loved her weekend trip with Clark, it was their bonding time, but days like this made it hard to concentrate. Late shifts were always the worst and left her exhausted and sore. However, it was worth it if it meant she could give Clark a good life – not the life her son deserved, but something more than nothing.

"I bet he's an a-athassin," the four year old stated, lowering his voice ' _just in case'_.

A questioning brow arched. "How exactly do you know what an assassin is, young man?"

Giggling, Clark tucked his head into his knees. "James' older brother told him about them."

Kara shook her head in amusement, tousling Clark's inky black locks. James was Clark's best friend. They'd been attached at the hip ever since the start of pre-school and she couldn't be happier that her son had found a good friend.

"It's okay if you want to leave early, Mommy. I know you're tired," Clark said softly, scooting close and leaning his head against her side.

Sighing, she nestled the boy closer. She loved her son's brilliance – the way he could spell words that most second graders had troubles with; how he could solve math problems in mere seconds – but she also hated it in moments like this. He was perceptive and despite how hard she tried to shield him from the coldest parts of life, she didn't always succeed.

"How about we go look at the animals at Build-A-Bear?" Kara suggested, relief flooding her as Clark's eyes brightened considerably. It was part of their tradition – she couldn't afford to buy him one, but he enjoyed looking at them all the same. His birthday was fast approaching and she prayed that she'd be able to pay bills ' _and'_ manage to get him one.

He was such a good boy; he'd more than earned the overpriced animal, especially when it was the only thing he'd asked for.

Clark tugged her through the mall, his little feet pattering excitedly against the carpet as he chattered about the new dogs that the store offered. There was a golden Lab, a Dalmatian, ' _and'_ a Husky. Very exhilarating stuff.

Halting a few feet from the glass, Clark bounced happily from foot to foot. He tried to untangle his hand from Kara's, but a sharp glance made him rethink. He could get away with quite a few things, but his mommy's rule about not letting go of her hand in public ' _wasn't'_ one of them. He was small for his age and she wasn't about to let anything happen to him.

Slipping inside the packed store, Clark scurried toward unstuffed animals and peered into their boxes. They looked so different from their stuffed counterparts resting above on their pedestals.

"How are you today? Is there anything I can help you pick out today?" a cheery voice inquired behind Kara, startling the blonde.

Glancing behind her, Kara let out an involuntary gasp. The owner of the voice was absolutely breath-taking, stealing away all of Kara's coherent thoughts and leaving her to gape mindlessly at the woman. She was shorter than Kara, her brunette locks cropped short. She was wearing the standard Build-A-Bear outfit, but it was obvious the woman was ' _fit'_.

"Uh…"

The woman (Alex, her nametag read) smirked, biting back a chuckle. The blonde was blatantly admiring her physique and she couldn't bring herself to be irritated by the appreciation. It brought unsolicited butterflies into the pit of her belly and, if she wasn't so skilled in the art of stoicism, her face would be flushed prettily.

But, as it were, she outwardly remained entertained by the woman's impressive fish impression.

"No thank you," Clark chimed, oblivious to his mommy's actions, "We can't get one, but Mommy lets me come in and look at them."

Alex's gaze drifted to the child at the blonde's side and her brow quirked curiously. For being no more than five or six, he was really well-spoken. "Okay," she smiled, "That's perfectly fine. If you need anything or want to ask me any questions, just come find me. My name's Alex."

"I'm Clark," he announced proudly, puffing out his chest. "This is my mommy."

Extending her hand, Alex shook the boy's as her eyes fell to the still-silent blonde. "Does your mom have a name?"

"Of course: Mommy," Clark answered, exasperated by the question, his face drawn into a 'duh' expression.

Chuckling, Alex placated, "Of course. How silly of me."

"K-Kara," the blonde sputtered, her baby blues staring at her owlishly. She offered a hand, marveling at the spark she felt when their skin brushed against each other.

"Well, ' _Kara'_ ," Alex purred, testing the name out on her tongue and deciding that it was ' _definitely'_ her new favorite name of all time, "If you need anything – and I do mean ' _anything'_ \- you're more than welcome to come find me." She winked playfully before strolling confidently away. And yes, she _might_ have added a bit of swagger to her hips, but she'd never admit it.

"That's one ridiculously hot mom. If you don't ask for her number, I will," Maggie, her coworker and one of Alex's best friends, commented under her breath when Alex stopped behind the counter.

Rolling her eyes, Alex nudged the other brunette – _hard._

-X-

The next Saturday, there was a pep in Kara's step that hadn't been there the week before. Since the encounter at the store, she hadn't been able to keep her mind from wandering to the flirty brunette. She was a flirt, that was obvious, but the way she'd interacted with Clark had flooded Kara's entire body with warmth. Even he'd raved about "the nice woman from Build-A-Bear" despite how limited their conversation had been.

Keeping their ritual, the small family spent a few hours enjoying the bustle of the mall and coming up with ridiculous stories before venturing toward the Build-A-Bear. It wasn't nearly as busy as the previous weekend, but a familiar brunette was lounging against the wall behind the counter while her coworker finished up a woman and her screaming child's check out. Kara couldn't fully make out the child's problem through the screeching, but she could tell it had something to do with an outfit her mom had refused to buy for her panda.

Kara angled her body away from Alex, but she couldn't help peeking over her shoulder and studying the shorter woman. She felt rather creepy, but she couldn't help it. There was something alluring about Alex, but Kara had absolutely no idea what to do or how to address it. How do you ask someone on a date when they're clearly around your age and you have a ' _child'_? Not many (older) people would go out with someone with a son, why would someone still in their twenties, their entire life ahead of them?

Don't get her wrong, Kara adored Clark and never once resented him or thought of him as a mistake – he was her pride and joy – but she knew how the world worked. Besides, how can you ask someone out when you only have enough money to survive the week on? McDonalds was ' _not'_ the best place for a first date.

She returned her attention to Clark, missing how Alex visibly perked up at the sight of her. Alex had been hoping to see the young mother again. She was enchanting, drawing Alex in without the brunette's notice. Her thoughts had strayed (more times than she'd care to admit) to Kara, keeping her thoroughly on edge in hopes of seeing her again.

Pushing off the wall, Alex meandered toward them, purposefully ignoring Maggie's smirk. She didn't need to look at her friend to _know_. Maggie found her "little crush" hilarious. She hadn't stopped teasing Alex since.

"Hello, Clark. Kara," the brunette greeted, lips turning upward subconsciously.

"Hi, Alex," Clark replied with a wave, his eyes flickering between her and the unstuffed animals.

"How are you today?" Alex bent down, trying to level their gazes the best she could.

Clark beamed, bouncing slightly. "I'm really good! Mommy says for my birthday I can have a stuffed animal!"

"That's awesome, little man. Which one do you want?" Alex's forehead burrowed when Clark's enthusiasm faltered.

"I'll be happy with whatever Mommy buys me."

Kara stiffened, her face falling at her son's barely audible response. She swallowed harshly and glanced away, fighting back tears. His tiny declaration made her stomach twist with anguish. She jumped when a warm hand grasped hers and squeezed reassuringly. Their eyes locked and there was something soothing about the way Alex smiled up at her.

"Well, which one is your favorite?" Alex inquired, slipping her hand from Kara's, leaving behind a hollow and lonely feeling. At Clark's hesitation to answer, Alex continued, "Mine's the golden retriever."

Clark's curiosity was instantly piqued. "Why?"

"Well, it's one of my favorite dogs. I had one growing up before I moved to National City. And, while they're simple and a regular in the store, there's something special about them. They're really warm and fun to cuddle." Peering at the blonde woman, Alex inched closer and whispered in Clark's ear, though it was still loud enough for Kara to hear. "And, they kind of remind me of your mom."

Giggling, Clark studied the dog carefully. "They are! Mommy's a great cuddler! You should cuddle her too. There are no better cuddles."

Alex bit back a chuckle at the blush creeping from Kara's cheeks, watching as it trailed down her throat and under the collar of her sweater. "I just might have to."

Eyes widening, Kara sputtered though nothing intelligible came out – only noises of embarrassment erupting from parted lips.

"I really like the huskies," Clark murmured after a moment of silence fell upon them. "They're really soft and their eyes are the same color as mine."

"They are," Alex agreed. She went to make another comment, but the rather annoying, sickly sweet voice of her best friend halted it.

"Danvers! Stop flirting and come open the other register! It's getting too busy for just one." This time, it was Alex's turn to blush as she rose. She hadn't even noticed the crowd filing into the store. Glaring over her shoulder, Maggie only wagged her eyebrows.

"I guess that's my cue," Alex laughed uncomfortably, slipping her hands into her pockets and stepping back. "I'll see you around, Kara. Bye, Clark."

"Bye!"

-X-

The next Saturday, Kara was absent from their weekly trip to the mall, opting to work an extra shift at the diner to make sure she had enough to get Clark a cake and his coveted stuffed dog. Lucy and Lena were buying Clark some small gifts, but Clark's dog was Kara's and Kara's alone to buy him. She'd even saved up enough to get the animal a small outfit.

But, the day before Clark's birthday, something went wrong. Their old fridge, the one Kara had bought when Clark was merely months old, finally gave up. She'd called Winn, a friend who was really good at fixing things, but there was nothing he could do.

It was dead.

Saturday morning, Kara awoke with a heavy heart. As tradition, Clark had slept in her bed the previous night; they always watched cartoons the night before his birthday until he fell asleep. This year, his birthday had fallen on a Saturday, so Kara was determined to go through with their ritual while Lena and Lucy set up for Clark's makeshift birthday.

Kara had called them in a panic last night, babbling about the fridge until she couldn't stop her treacherous tears from falling. She was lucky that Clark was playing in his room; she couldn't handle the thought of having to lie to him about why she was an inconsolable mess. Lena had promised to pick up a cake for Clark, assuring Kara that the blonde would figure out something.

"You're smart, Kara. And you're a good mother. It's not your fault this happened and Clark may not understand right now, but he will when he's older."

The idea of disappointing her son left her sick to her stomach, acid and defeat bubbling in her stomach. She'd tried _so_ hard…

-X-

Stepping into the store, Kara's hands were clammy. She had a little money, but she feared it wouldn't be enough. The store was rather empty, aside from the few stragglers and the standard three employees that always seemed to run the store on the weekends.

"It's my birthday!" Clark blurted when Alex approached, startling the brunette.

"Well, happy birthday!" Alex grinned, patting Clark's head affectionately.

"I get my animal today." Clark beamed at Kara, unaware of Kara's building panic.

Sensing Kara's anxiety, Alex stepped a bit closer and grasped the blonde's trembling hand. "Why don't you look around and decide what you want while I talk to your mom?" Alex suggested kindly. "We'll be right over here."

Alex led Kara a few feet away; they could still see Clark, but he wouldn't be able to hear them. "What's wrong, Kara?"

Lip quivering, she exhaled shakily. "I don't know if I can get Clark the stuffed animal he wants. Hell, I don't know if I can get him one at all! Our refrigerator died and I had to spend all of the extra money we had on a new one and…" Angrily wiping at the tears threatening to escape, Kara glanced away. "I'm sorry. This isn't your problem. I don't know why I'm ranting to you."

Alex chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, peering the young boy flitting about the boxes. "I have an idea. Can you come back in an hour? We're closing the store early today and I'm the one closing up."

Kara blinked, confused by the sudden subject change. "Uh…yes?"

Smiling, Alex pecked Kara's cheek and desperately tried to ignore those damn butterflies that _refused_ to stay out of her stomach. "I'll see you in an hour."

-X-

It'd taken some enticement with the promise of a cinnamon bun to tempt Clark away from the store, but no child could resist an enticing sweet treat, especially on their birthday. He'd devoured the warm bun, his little hands covered in icing and sugar. He seemed so happy that she couldn't begrudge the mess he'd created.

Wiping off his fingers, she glanced at the phone on the table. It'd been a little over an hour and Kara was no closer to a solution than she'd been an hour ago. But, she trusted Alex and she had to _hope_ that things would work out.

Alex was the lone worker in the store when they arrived. The others had vacated at Alex's insistence, assuring them she had no issues closing up for the day. Instead of their usual eight p.m. closing time, the owner was allowing them to shut down at four; Maggie had to leave before five, their other coworker Siobhan needed to be gone by six and no other workers could cover the shifts, so J'onn told them to finish up everything before four and enjoy their day. They were all hard workers so they wouldn't take a hit if the store was closed on _one_ Saturday.

"Alex!"

The brunette's head rose from her gazing upon the computer and she smiled. "Hi, guys. Come on in." She slipped from behind the counter and stopped at Kara's side. "Clark, why don't you go ahead and pick out an animal? I've got to talk to your mom and then we can stuff him for you, okay?"

Clark nodded firmly and began his diligent search for the "perfect" stuffed animal.

"Alex…"

"Don't worry about the money, Kara. It's already been taken care of."

Shaking her head, Kara swallowed harshly. "I-I don't want your charity."

"It's not charity," Alex argued. "You work hard to give your son a good life, Kara. Even I can tell that. So, it's not charity, this is simply life giving back."

"I…" Kara looked away, indecision warring within her. She wanted more than anything to give Clark a good birthday, but the idea of taking from someone made her stomach flip over angrily.

A squeal interrupted her wild thoughts. "Mommy, look! It's perfect!" An unstuffed dog came into her line of sight and she blinked. In his little hands wasn't the husky he'd raved about. No, it was…

"A golden retriever?"

Nodding frantically, Clark's smile widened. "Uh huh!"

"I thought you wanted a husky, baby?"

Clark shrugged. "I thought I did, but I remembered what Alex said. So, even when you're not home, you'll still be there b-because this puppy is you!"

His precious admittance had tears trickling down Kara's cheeks in seconds and she gathered the boy into her arms, kissing the top of his head. He squirmed, squeaking indignantly when her grip tightened. He wasn't a baby anymore!

"Mommy!" he whined, trying to inch from her grasp even when he knew it was pointless. He was stuck.

Alex rubbed Kara's back affectionately, hoping to ease some of the tension from her shoulders. The moment he'd shoved the dog toward Kara, the battle raging inside her had drained away, something Alex was grateful for. The little family had such a hold on her heart, even if she'd only seen them a few times. Maybe this time she would woman up and ask her out.

 _Maybe._

Before walking them through the steps of stuffing Clark's animal, Alex swiftly closed the gate of the store. She wanted her attention fully on the birthday boy and Kara; besides, she was supposed to be closing anyways, right?

Clark was fascinated by the building process. He begged Kara to record her voice on the noise box and she was happy to oblige his request. He didn't want it overly soft but not too firm either.

"Mommy is the strongest person I know, but she's really soft too so it has to be both," he declared with a definitive jerk of his head.

Kara had to swallow back another round of tears, though Alex's comforting nudge helped keep her from blubbering. It was embarrassing enough that she'd done it once that day.

"Pick any outfit you want," Alex grinned, giddy at the awestruck glance Clark sent their way.

"Really?" he whispered, studying Kara's face for any trepidation. He didn't want to overdo it.

The blonde smiled tenderly, tousling his unruly locks. "Go ahead." When he was out of earshot, Kara briefly touched her cheek to the top of Alex's shoulder. "Thank you for this. How can I repay you for this?"

Alex hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

 _Now's my chance,_ she mused.

"How about a date?" she suggested, peering hopefully at the woman she hadn't stopped thinking about the past few weeks. At Kara's bewildered expression, apprehension gripped at her chest and stole the breath from her lungs. Had she read the signs wrong? "I-I mean, you don't have to. If y-you say no, it won't change anything. I just thought…" she trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yes."

Alex blinked owlishly. "Yes?"

Smirking at Alex's astonished parroting, Kara pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Oh." Alex's cheeks flushed, but the pleased uptick of her lips was obvious.

Kara leaned into Alex's side, almost instinctively, as they gazed upon the hyper birthday boy. He was enamored with the football costume and Kara wondered if this was foreshadowing for his high school years.

Clark offered the outfit and his dog to Kara, silently prodding her to dress his new stuffed animal. He may not be a baby, but that didn't mean he was an expert on dressing _anything_. "Mommy, can Alex come to my birthday dinner?"

Alex's eyes widened, sharing a brief look with Kara. The blonde was surprised by the question, but she wasn't sure why. Clark had taken rather spectacularly to the woman and that was a rarity for him.

"Would you like to come to dinner?"

That dark gaze Kara had grown to like very much flickered between the two hopeful faces and her smile broadened. "I'd like nothing more."

-X-

Thanks for reading! If you liked, you should comment and if you have any ideas, send me a PM or leave a review.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	37. Your Friend is Kind of Crazy

If you don't know what a letterman is, it's a jacket for jocks in varsity sports in high school. It's a special sort of thing where I'm from and so I thought of this cute story.

-X-

 _Really? Today of all days?_ Kara internally moaned, filing out of the room with her classmates as the fire alarm screeched, echoing through her eardrums. As if she _didn't_ already have a headache? Who didn't get a migraine from staring at chemistry equations for an hour?

She linked arms with Lucy as they slipped out the side door and into the chilly January morning. Idiotically, she'd left her jacket tucked away in her locker, not realizing today was the day their principal would choose for an impromptu drill. She hated the oddity that was Midvale weather. One day it would be pleasant, the sun warming her skin like a mother's hug.

The next? A snow-pocalypse.

She shivered the moment the icy winds brushed along her arms and she burrowed closer to Lucy, trying desperately to soak in some of her friend's heat. It wasn't working.

"Do you want to climb into my coat?" Lucy joked, opening the front invitingly.

"Thank God," Kara wheezed appreciatively. "God bless you, Lane."

Lucy laughed boisterously, embracing her frozen friend. They'd been friends for nearly a decade, having met when Kara's cousin Clark started dating her sister Lois and they'd been attached at the hip ever since. Lucy practically lived at the Kents; her home life was tough, with her mother's absence and her father's overbearing nature. Kara's family offered stability and they'd accepted Lucy as one of their own immediately. She even had her own room in the Kent home – and she was there more often than not.

"You trying to steal my girl, Kent?" an enchanting voice laughed behind them, startling Kara, though she didn't remove herself from the – albeit scarce – warmth.

Twisting slightly, Kara's eyes widened. She wasn't surprised by Lena strolling confidently toward them. What made her heart stutter and blood flood her cheeks was the girl walking beside the raven-haired beauty, a self-assured swagger in each step and the prettiest smile Kara had ever seen.

Alex Danvers was the human personification of _goodness._ She was the star of the girls basketball team, but she never once let her popularity go to her head. While other jocks tended to pick on the underclassmen and teased the band kids, Alex was always the one befriending them and really getting to know them.

Kara hadn't really spoken to her, but they exchanged waves and smiles whenever they passed in the halls. She was a good friend of Lena's – they shared a love for all things nerdy – so she was around often, especially after Lucy started dating Lena, but she'd never gotten up the courage to start a conversation.

"Psh, I…" Kara trailed off, her eyes drifting toward Alex and her train of thought derailing at the sight of the brunette's brilliant smile.

Lucy rolled her eyes, nudging Kara from her jacket so she could cuddle into her girlfriend's arms in hopes of siphoning the youngest Luthor's heat. Kara whined pathetically, rubbing her arms and glancing about. It didn't seem like they'd be heading back into the school anytime soon.

"It wasn't a drill," Lena said, resting her head atop Lucy's. "Maxwell Lord managed to break a beaker in the lab and it caught on fire when the liquid mixed with another. It wasn't bad, but the science teachers needed to clean it up and make sure no one got hurt."

"Honestly, I don't understand how Max got into AP Chem. He barely passed _basic_ chemistry," Alex grumbled.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Lena's one word reply solved the mystery. "Daddy."

"What I don't understand is how his father has such deep pockets. He's so corrupt and slimy," Lucy growled. "He's not even charming! Just creepy."

A shiver ran along Kara's spine, goosebumps rippling across her arms. She was so caught up in fighting back the chattering of her teeth that she was oblivious to Alex shrugging off her letterman.

"Here," Alex smiled, draping the jacket along Kara's shoulders. She didn't mind the cold and she was dressed a bit more appropriately, sporting a long-sleeved shirt versus Kara's t-shirt. She didn't understand why the junior hadn't worn something warmer, but she couldn't help being appreciative. Getting to give your crush your jacket (that has your name plastered across the back)? Best way to subtly flirt.

Kara squeaked, but instantly snuggled into its warmth, breathing in the girl's unique scent as it enveloped her. It smelled vaguely of the salty ocean breeze and of spice – something purely _Alex_. "T-thank you."

Alex hummed, studying Kara's blushing form. "You look good in my jacket." She smirked when Kara's cheeks grew redder, the compliment inflicting the desired effect. Watching Kara's face glow crimson was easily becoming one of her favorite pastimes. She couldn't bring herself to care if she never saw that jacket again.

Lucy merely shook her head at the display and shared a knowing glance with Lena. Yup, those two were definitely obvious.

-X-

January rolled into February, the Valentine's Day festivities flowing into the school and vomiting pink hearts and cheesy pick-up lines all along the halls. Ms. Grant, Kara's teacher and mentor, had roped the junior into helping her decorate and, of course, that meant Lucy was an unfortunate casualty. What teenager wants to be stuck in school on a Saturday when they could be on a date with a gorgeous senior? Definitely not her.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this instead of Lena?" Lucy whined, glaring at the paper of printed hearts with disdain.

"Because you love me," Kara replied breezily, leaning awkwardly off the chair she'd taken as her makeshift ladder, Alex's jacket rustling with each movement. "And because I promised potstickers."

After that fateful day outside, Kara had worn Alex's letterman with pride. She'd halfheartedly offered to return it to the jock, but a dismissive wave and playful wink had been her response.

"Keep it. It looks better on you than it ever did me." She'd deny for the rest of her life squealing when Alex had walked away (but she totally did).

Huffing, Lucy continued to grumble irritably, but Kara simply ignored her friend and continued hanging the red paper chains. Lucy could never stay cranky for too long. After all, they'd been friends for years and she was used to the youngest Lane's mumblings.

"So, are you going to ask Alex to be your Valentine this year?" Lucy smirked, passing Kara a stringed heart.

"W-what? No!" Kara stammered, faltering slightly. "She probably has girls throwing themselves at her this time of year. Why would she want to be mine?"

Lucy's incredulous laugh filled the empty hall. "Seriously, Kar? The girl gave you her _letterman_. Her letterman! Isn't that proof enough for you that she'd want to be your Valentine?"

Kara dismissed the idea with a quick shake of her head. "She was just being nice."

"Kara, a letterman is a huge deal! Most football players won't let their girlfriends _wear_ their jackets, let alone _give_ them it. That's some fairytale shit. It's one of the biggest romantic gestures in the history of gestures!"

A retort formed on Kara's lips, but the sound of footsteps halted her argument. There was no way Alex Danvers felt anything more than friendly feelings toward her. The girl had plenty of offers from cheerleaders – girls far more attractive than her – lining up daily to ask her out. She didn't stand a chance.

While lost in thought, she didn't notice the tipping of her chair until it was too late to right it. She let out a squeak of surprise as it tilted forward and she suddenly began a descent toward the hard floor. Bracing herself, she twisted slightly and prayed to any deity that would listen that she didn't crack her head against the tile.

She was baffled when, instead of slamming into the floor, two solid arms caught her and lifted her up bridal style. Her arms flew around the person's neck, eyes snapping open only to be met with her favorite chocolate gaze. She was absently aware of the chair clattering against white tile and Lucy's gasp of apprehension, but all she could focus on was Alex's soft, smirking lips and amused expression.

"Huh, I always knew you'd fall for me."

Scoffing, Lucy called out, "Lame!"

Alex set the stunned blonde on her feet and gripped her waist, fingers flexing around the smooth skin residing there. "Are you okay?"

Kara nodded dumbly, hands resting gently on Alex's muscular shoulders. The basketball player was dressed in her practice gear, tank top clinging divinely to her toned stomach with bright blue shorts that made her legs seem to go on for miles. Even being shorter than her, Alex had held up Kara with ease, as though she weighed nothing.

"Hey, want to help us finish these?" Lucy inquired, popping their bubble and dragging Kara (unwillingly, mind you) back into reality.

Releasing Kara, Alex smiled apologetically and peered over her shoulder. "I wish I could, but I've got to get to practice before Coach kills me. I'm already late." She pecked Kara's cheek. "Next time, though."

Bringing a hand to her burning cheek, Kara stared after the brunette as she jogged down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"Believe me now?"

"Shut up, Lucy."

-X-

Valentine's Day came and went, but Kara couldn't work up the courage to ask Alex that dreadfully cliché question. She'd written and rewritten the card she worked on for the girl, but couldn't bring herself to give it Alex. The fear of rejection weighed heavy on her heart, leaving her winded at the idea of Alex's kind letdown. She knew the senior wouldn't be mean about it, but still…

The image left her shuddering with embarrassment. She'd rather wish from afar and dream than to have those dreams crushed.

Unbeknownst to Kara, the day after Valentine's was the day Lucy became determined to hook her best friend up with Alex (with Lena's help, of course). Who else would be her partner-in-crime when her usual partner-in-crime was the one being set up?

February bled into March and the first weekend of March was unseasonably warm – the perfect time to put her plan into motion.

"You know Kara is actually going to murder you, right?" Lena chuckled, her feet tucked beneath her on the couch. They were lounging in Lena's apartment, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"She'll forgive me when this works." Lucy leaned into Lena's side, absently playing with her girlfriend's pale fingers. "And if it doesn't, I'll just hide here until she forgives me. Go ahead and text Alex?"

Fishing out her phone, Lena began typing.

 _[Lena: Hey, are you busy?] 11:52 am_

 _[Alex: Not at the moment. What's up?] 11:55 am_

 _[Lena: Want to go to the park? It's such a pretty day.] 11:56 am_

 _[Alex: Sure. I've been dying for a reason to get out of the house.] 11:59 am_

 _[Lena: See you in 30?] 12:02 pm_

 _[Alex: Perfect.] 12:03 pm_

"I really hope Kara doesn't kill you," Lena mused, "You're too pretty to die."

Lucy elbowed the taller girl roughly, but laughed all the same. God, she loved this girl.

-X-

 _[Lucy: Can you meet me at our tree in the park in like an hour?] 12:05 pm_

 _[Kara: Yeah, everything okay? Did you get in another fight with your dad?] 12:07 pm_

 _[Lucy: No, I have a surprise for you.] 12:10 pm_

 _[Kara: Okay…? I'll see you in an hour.] 12:12 pm_

-X-

It seemed everyone had the same idea; people were milling about the park, their children in light jackets running about the nearby playground. Lena and Lucy were arm-in-arm, strolling about with Alex on the other side of Lena, her hands shoved deep into her pockets.

"Are you ever going to tell Kara you like her?" Lucy asked bluntly, startling the basketball star.

Raising a brow, Alex cast her a look. "All I've been trying to do _is_ tell her I like her. I thought it was obvious, but…" Alex shook her head. "Maybe you're wrong, Luce. Maybe she doesn't like me and this is just her way of letting me down easy. I mean, I gave her my letterman." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Kara is one of the sweetest people I know, but she is so damn oblivious. You could write it in the sky and she'd swear it was just meant to be friendly. You've got to be upfront and honest. She doesn't get subtlety."

Alex hummed. "Obviously."

Pausing in front of a large oak tree, Lucy discreetly touched the swell of Lena's back and grasped the rope tucked into the waistband of her jeans. "Why don't we sit here for a minute?" She checked her phone with her free hand, a devious grin tugging at her lips.

 _[Kara: Be there in ten.] 1:01 pm._

"Yeah, sounds good," Alex said, settling against the tree and tilting her head against the bark, taking in the cool breeze as it drifted along her face. She jolted when something wrapped against her stomach, pinning her arms to her side. "What the hell?!"

"Just go with it," Lena advised with an indulgent smirk, observing how her girlfriend tied the brunette to the tree expertly. _Guess this is one good thing General Lane taught her._

Knotting the rope in the back, Lucy gazed proudly at her handiwork. "You like Kara. Kara likes you. Kara is on her way to this tree. You two need to talk and this seemed like the best way. You two idiots need to get together because if I have to watch either of you pine after the other, I might _actually_ strangle you both. So, relax and wait."

Peering at Lena, Alex chuckled. "You're dating a lunatic."

"I know." The youngest Luthor shrugged, "But she's pretty so a little bit of crazy is worth it."

Lucy tugged her girlfriend away from the tree and dragged her toward a relatively hidden spot so that they could "watch the magic of my helping hand, Lena."

-X-

Despite Lucy's assurance there was nothing wrong, Kara couldn't help the concern blooming in her chest. There was also apprehension; whenever Lucy told her there was a "surprise" waiting, it never ended well. One time her surprise had been a water gun full of ice water aimed directly into her face. She learned swiftly not to ever trust Lucy's _surprises._

Clicking her tongue, Kara meandered towards their tree, but something odd caught her attention. There beneath the limbs was a person – she couldn't quite make out who, the sunlight reflecting off her glasses was blinding – leaned up against the truck with no Lucy in sight. Walking closer, her eyes widened.

"Alex?"

The brunette's head rose and she grinned. "Hey, Kara."

Scurrying to Alex, Kara froze at the sight of the ropes binding her to the trees. "W-what happened to you? Why are you tied to the tree?"

"Your friend Lucy is kind of crazy," Alex shrugged. "She said we needed to talk and left me here."

"L-Lucy did this? Gosh, I'm _so_ sorry, Alex." Kara's eyes flittered about, praying the knot wasn't impossible to undo. "I'm going to kill her. I don't even know if I can untie you. Shoot." She pushed her black frames higher on her nose, nibbling on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Alex laughed merrily and began shimmying. "Don't worry about it. I can get out." She started walking backwards, using the tree as leverage so she could right herself into a standing position. Sliding her arms up, she dropped the rope onto the ground and lifted her feet over the offending bind.

"If you c-could do that, w-why didn't you get up?" Kara wondered shyly, trying not to stare at the gorgeous jock. There was a sliver of skin exposed, abs peeking out dangerously and she couldn't help but want to trace her tongue along those muscles.

"Because she's right. We should talk." She leaned a bit closer, whispering quietly, "And because I know she's watching and I didn't trust her not to kidnap me."

Settling onto the cool grass, Alex patted the spot next to her. Kara looked radiate in the sunshine, despite the gloominess of the clouds above. Just enough light passed through the darkness, illuminating her angelically. She absently wondered if Kara really _was_ an angel.

Steeling herself for the impending conversation, Alex exhaled deeply. "Kara…"

"N-no, I need to say something before you do. Alex, I-I've had a crush on you for a while. Gosh, maybe longer than a while, and I think you're amazing and pretty and I know I can't compete with the cheerleaders b-" before she could finish her ramblings, she was cut off in the best way possible.

Gentle, exploring lips were pressed against hers and her breath caught painfully in her throat. It was brief, a simple peck but it left her reeling.

"Sorry," Alex giggled softly, "I thought it would save us a little time if I just did that."

"Oh…" Kara breathed, fingers tracing subconsciously across her tingling flesh. "Okay."

"W-was that okay?" Alex asked, uncertain of Kara's thoughts on the sudden action.

Nodding frantically, Kara's ocean blue eyes swam with, what Alex hoped, were good emotions. "Gosh yes. Can we do that again?"

Cupping Kara's cheek, Alex's thumb brushed along the blonde's jaw line. Leaning in, their mouths molded together in a tantalizing dance, one of Kara's hands gripping her shirt while the other tangled in dark, cropped locks. A tentative tongue swiped along Kara's bottom lip and they parted immediately, coaxing Alex along with a playful lick across the back of her teeth.

Alex was vaguely aware of Lucy's squeal and Lena's subsequent shushing, but she couldn't have cared less.

Giving Kara her jacket was the best decision she'd ever made.

-X-

I appreciate all the love and reviews; you guys are wonderful. If you have any ideas, I do accept prompts. Sometimes I don't get to them fast, but I do try. So let me know!

Until next time, PEACE!


	38. Saving Kara

If the Devil was embodied by a person, Kara was positive it would embody Siobhan Smythe. She was probably the worst human being on the face of the Earth and Kara was certain she _knew_ it – and loved every second of it.

Really, how one person could be so mean was a mystery to her.

-X-

Leaning against a group of lockers, Alex gazed out into the sea of bodies with a wry grin. She was quite popular – not arrogance, just a fact – and yet when she graduated, no one would remember her and there was a good chance she wouldn't remember them either.

Maggie was propped up next to her, staring into the crowd. "What are you thinking about, Danvers?"

"Graduation and that, at the end of all this, I won't think about ninety-nine percent of these people again. I'm pretty sure I'll only remember you and Lena." Alex sighed loudly and smacked her head against the metal, ignoring the sting of pain. "I know it's another five months away but…"

"Eh, isn't that a good thing though? Most of these people are assholes anyway. Look at Siobhan Smythe for example. I'm almost positive if you threw water on her that she'd melt." She perked up. "Maybe we should try."

Alex rolled her eyes and nudged the other brunette playfully. "You probably _shouldn't_ try that, but if you do, tell me how it goes."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll hear that screech of hers from space if I did."

Alex nodded in agreement. "That's probably true."

Her eyes narrowed on Siobhan, following her movements critically as she strolled toward Kara Kent, another senior that she'd only talked to a few times in class. She was smart and had the prettiest smile, but Alex hadn't dared to get too close to her. She was almost always in the presence of her boyfriend, Winn, and she wasn't going to ruin a good relationship.

She wasn't that kind of person.

Siobhan pinned Kara against her locker and sneered something Alex couldn't quite hear before knocking all of Kara's books onto the ground and pouring her Starbucks onto the papers pooled at their feet. Fury bubbled in Alex's stomach and she kicked off the metal, strolling briskly through the parting crowd, righteous anger clearly stricken across her face.

"Hey, leave her alone, Smythe," Alex growled, shoving the girl out of her way.

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "This doesn't concern you, Danvers. I was just passing along a warning to little Kara here. No need to get bitchy."

Alex glared, crossing her arms and standing straight. She might be relatively short, but that didn't stop her from being intimidating. She was popular, but everyone knew the invoking her ire wasn't a safe idea. She'd once made a lacrosse player cry without raising her voice.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

Scoffing, Siobhan turned on her heel and stalked off, her usual lackeys falling in behind her. Their heads were bowed, trying not to garner the brunette's rage.

Alex shook her head. "God she's awful." Peering at Kara, she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."

Kara was gaping at her, brilliant blue eyes glittering with unshed tears. "No one's ever stood up for me before," she whispered. She glanced down in embarrassment and looked forlornly at her ruined notes. "Crap."

Bending down, Alex gathered the coffee-free books into her arms. Rising, she positioned the books comfortably into the crook of her arm and pursed her lips. "What class were those for?"

"Anatomy." Kara chewed on her lip nervously. Between worrying over her notes and talking to _the_ Alex Danvers, her heart was pounding harshly against her ribs.

Alex perked up and gestured with her head for Kara to follow her. Weaving through the throngs of teenagers, she stopped in front of her locker and shoved Kara's books at Maggie. Her friend rolled her eyes, but accepted them with a huff.

"Y-you don't have to hold those," Kara stuttered, her eyes fixed on her shoes.

"Yeah I do," Maggie laughed. "I'm pretty sure Danvers will beat me with one if I don't."

"You're not wrong," Alex mumbled distractedly as she fished through the metal box.

Maggie smiled kindly at Kara, though the girl wouldn't lift her head enough to see it. "You okay, little Kent?"

Everyone knew Kara's older cousin, Clark. His family had taken her in after her parents' deaths and they were connected at the hip until he left for college. He'd graduated from Midvale High when Kara was a freshman and was already starting to make a name for himself in the world. He was a junior reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis and dating up-and-coming reporter Lois Lane.

News traveled fast in their little town.

Kara nodded, but stayed quiet. She knew who Maggie Sawyer was – captain of the basketball team, out and proud lesbian, and Alex Danvers' ex-girlfriend. They'd dated most of sophomore year, but decided they weren't meant to be together, though they stayed the best of friends.

"Ah ha!" Alex exclaimed proudly, turning to present her findings. She was holding a notebook full of papers and handed them to Kara with a grin. "All of my notes from Anatomy. I took that class last year so I don't need them."

Kara reached out shakily and grasped them, pressing them to her chest as though they were a present from the gods. "A-are you sure?"

Alex nodded emphatically and reclaimed Kara's books from Maggie. "Yeah. Now you won't have to worry so much. Everything from that class is in there. I don't really know why I still have them, but hey, they came in handy."

Maggie shot Alex a dubious look and arched a single brow. Maggie knew exactly why she had them. Her friend had such a crush on the shy girl and had been looking for a reason to offer her help.

 _Damn, she's crushing_ hard.

Alex returned the look with a pointed glare. "Hush," she mouthed.

The warning bell startled the little group.

"I-I should probably get to class," Kara said hesitantly. She peered at her books nestled in Alex's arms and swallowed hard at the noticeable bulge of her biceps. Her mouth was suddenly a lot drier than it had been a moment ago.

Her crush on Alex was clearly getting out of hand.

She'd met the girl her first day of school and had tumbled into a pathetic infatuation the second she smiled. She was so genuine and, while most girls liked Alex merely for the fact she was _gorgeous_ , Kara liked her because of the person she was. She was so sweet and witty, with a sense of self that was admirable. She'd stood up for her – and other students – countless times and never expected anything in return. During freshman year, she'd gotten three different football players to leave her alone without Kara's knowledge.

She only knew _now_ because James, one of the few players she associated with, had admitted it to her one time while she was pining after Alex.

"Come on, I'll walk you. My class isn't too far from yours," Alex lied, knowing full well that she'd have to make a run for it to her own.

Kara bit her cheek to stifle her surprised squeak. "O-okay."

There was no way in _hell_ she was going to turn down the offer. More time with Alex? Yes please.

-X-

Kara was the last to file out of the classroom, lingering in hopes of avoiding Siobhan. She seemed to make it her mission in life to give Kara hell and the blonde desperately didn't want to bump in to her. She was on cloud nine from her encounter with Alex, even if it had been brief. They'd walked in silence to her class, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Alex seemed genuinely happy just to be in presence and it filled her with hope. Even if she didn't like her like that, maybe they could be friends.

She stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the person leaning against the wall across from her. Alex was grinning at her, hands shoved deep into her jeans pockets. She was wearing her signature leather jacket that had been absent during their previous exchange and Kara's eyes roamed with appreciation.

 _Wow._

Waving, Alex pushed off the wall and settled at her side. "How was class?"

"G-good. Your notes were really helpful." Kara blushed under Alex's scrutiny and she adjusted her glasses back into place. "H-how was yours?"

"Eh," Alex shrugged noncommittally. "Boring. If I have to listen to _Mr. Lord,_ " she rolled her eyes, "Drone on about the Civil War one more time, I might just stab myself in the hand to get out of class."

Kara giggled sympathetically. He was one of the worst teachers in their school. His ego was larger than all of the continents combined and he was kind of sleazy. She didn't know why the school kept him around, but she was thankful she didn't have his class anymore.

"You have a really cute laugh." Alex's eyes widened at her slip up and flushed. "I uh…" she cleared her throat.

Kara's blush deepened. "T-Thank you."

They meandered through the halls, dodging flailing arms and oblivious teenagers that really needed to learn how to watch where they were going.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Alex asked with feigned nonchalance. "I haven't seen you guys together the past few days."

"Boyfriend?" Kara's brows knitted in confusion.

Alex blinked owlishly. "Yeah, Winn? Is he not your boyfriend?"

"God no!" Kara laughed, shoulders shaking with amusement as she tried to keep her books in her arms. "He's just a friend." She sobered up slightly. "Well, he _used_ to be. Now he's Siobhan's boytoy."

"That's why she was talking to you earlier," Alex said, realization dawning on her.

Kara nodded sadly. "Yeah. She told me to stay away from him."

"Oh." Alex hummed. "Well, now you have a new friend. I can't replace him, but uh…"

"You want to be my friend?" Kara stopped, startling the other girl. Her face was full of bewilderment and Alex's heart ached for her.

"Yeah. You're really cool and I regret that I didn't, y'know, get to know you before, but I plan to make that up to you." Alex shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and stared into those baby blues that haunted her dreams for a week the first time she'd gotten a good look at them.

Kara's smile in lieu of replying was blinding and Alex knew then and there that she was thoroughly screwed.

-X-

Every day after the first, Alex walked with Kara to her classes. They would talk about everything they could think of and Alex had insisted that she sit with her and Maggie at lunch. Sometimes their friends Lena and Lucy would join them, but usually the two were sneaking off into the restrooms to make out in peace. They used a different one every day so that Principal Grant wouldn't catch them – but more often than not, she would and they'd have to spend multiple lunches during the week in her office.

It drove Siobhan crazy and Kara couldn't be happier. Seeing her nemesis so angry was hilarious, filling her with a sense of joy. Alex made sure that Siobhan never got close enough to bother her, even employing a few jocks to intercept her if Alex was running a little late.

Days blended into weeks and with each passing one, Kara fell a little harder for Alex. She'd catch herself staring dreamily into Alex's glittering chocolate eyes. She was enamored by Alex's melodic voice, swept up into a daze whenever she talked, especially when she was passionate about something. She was positive Maggie caught her gazing longingly at Alex, but she never said anything so Kara assumed the other girl wasn't jealous.

In fact, she seemed really amused by the whole thing.

 _I'm still not sure if that's a good or bad thing,_ Kara mused, tapping the eraser of her pencil repeatedly on the desk. She was trying to pay attention to Mr. Carr's boring explanation of rhetoric and the English language, but her mind kept drifting to Alex; to her shiny, cropped locks and her heart-stopping grin.

She huffed, forcefully brushing her bangs aside and started doodling along the margins of her notebook paper. First, it was a little heart, but she wasn't satisfied, so she expanded it and crossed the red line. Biting her lip, Kara etched her initials above it and Alex's below. It brought a stupid smile to her face, but she couldn't _stop_ smiling. So, her doodles turned into a page's worth of them, absorbing whatever notes she'd managed into a mass of gray nothing.

Time trickled on and when the bell signaled the end of class, it startled her. She gotten so engrossed in her drawings that it felt like only seconds had passed. She slipped out of her desk and bent to grab the books settled beneath, balancing them precariously on one arm. Lifting her hand, long fingers scraped along empty wood and she jerked upright. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she frantically searched the surface.

Her paper was nowhere in sight.

Kara's feet pounded against tile as she raced out of the room and nearly plowed into the wall of students surrounding Siobhan. She was smirking victoriously, a cruel gleam in her eye the moment her gaze fell upon Kara.

"Ah, Kara, good timing," Siobhan mocked, her grip crinkling the edge of her paper.

The pounding in Kara's ears was deafening and she could feel her heart pounding into her ribcage. Her knees wobbled slightly, threatening to buckle beneath her. Out of her peripheral she noticed Maggie and Alex meandering toward the crowd and tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

Alex tilted her head and stopped at the outskirts, studying Siobhan intensely.

"So, I just wanted to make a _little_ announcement. It seems as though Kara here as a bit of a secret." She sought out Alex's gaze and perked up when she caught sight of her. "Alex, did you know your little pet freak is in love with you?" She waved the paper. "Yeah, she's got your name written _all_ over her notes with little hearts and everything."

Every mouth hung open, some glancing toward Kara and watched as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her throat was tight and she couldn't _breathe_. She'd had panic attacks before but this was something more.

The crowd parted for Alex as she strolled through, pausing in front of Siobhan. She ripped the paper from the girl's hand and stared at it critically. No noise came from the group; they were too busy awaiting Alex's reaction.

"Where did you get this?" Alex asked quietly, glancing up at Siobhan.

"Off her desk," she preened smugly, crossing her arms in supposed victory.

Nodding, Alex calmly folded the paper up and slipped it into her pocket. The air around them seemed stifling and Siobhan started to shift uncomfortably. Maggie smirked, chewing her lip with delight.

 _She's finally going to get what she deserves._

"Well –"

The crack that echoed through the hall was startling. Siobhan crumpled to her knees, shrieking as she pinched the bridge of her bleeding nose. Alex towered over her, a fire dancing in her eyes that no one had ever seen before. Maggie was the one prone to violence…

Not Alex.

"What the fuck?" Siobhan screamed, glaring at Alex. Blood dripped through the cracks of her fingers and onto the white floor.

"You had no right," Alex said emotionlessly, fist clenched at her side despite the ache in her knuckles. "That was _Kara's_ paper, Kara's property – Kara's words! Kara is wonderful and she didn't deserve this and I would be more than honored to date someone like her. You are a spoiled, self-centered snob who gets away with too much, but not anymore." Alex stooped down and seized Siobhan's shirt, drawing her close. "If you _ever_ bother her again, I'll break more than your nose." She shoved her away and spun around, shoving through the crowd with Maggie hot on her heels.

-X-

Principal Grant was _not_ amused. Sitting before her was Alex Danvers, one of the brightest students to grace her school. In all her four years, Alex had never passed through her office because of trouble. Sometimes Eliza Danvers had her drop off baked goods that Cat would only indulge in away from the school, but she'd never been a problem child.

So why the hell was she fighting students _now_?

"Care to explain why you knocked the daylights out of Ms. Smythe?" Cat demanded, narrowing her gaze.

Alex sighed, rubbing her knuckles reverently. "Siobhan stole something from my…" she hesitated slightly, "…friend and then humiliated her in front of everyone. I couldn't let her get away with that. It wasn't planned, but I don't regret it." She steeled her expression, jaw clenched tight.

Cat massaged her temples, resting her elbows on the desk. "Does this have to do with her issues with Ms. Kent?"

Alex couldn't stop the growl bubbling in her throat and it only served to confirm Cat's suspicions. This was her least favorite part of her job; she couldn't help Kara and now she couldn't help Alex. The damn school board had her hands so tied that she was lucky she hadn't strangled them all with the figurative rope. When did people stop caring about students so much?

"I hate to say this, Ms. Danvers, but I'm going to have to suspend you. Off the record, I don't blame you for what you did. Ms. Smythe had it coming, but I can't _not_ suspend you. The board…"

"I get it," Alex smiled sardonically. "Really."

Cat leaned back in her chair. "Since this is your first offense, I'm only suspending you two days. Since it's Wednesday, you'll be getting a long weekend. Be back on Monday. You may ask your teachers for your homework, then you have to leave the property."

Nodding, Alex rose from her seat. "Of course, Ms. Grant. Have a good weekend."

She ambled out of the office and closed the door softly behind her. Waving to the receptionist, she wandered out into the halls and down to her classes. None of the teachers had any issues with her getting the homework aside from Mr. Lord. He was a nightmare, but in the end, he decided it wasn't worth arguing over.

She stuffed all her notes and the few worksheets she'd been given into her backpack and shouldered it, heading toward the door. She hadn't lied to Principal Grant; she regretted nothing. Knowledge of Kara's crush had filled her with unbridled hope and come Monday, she hoped she could talk to her – maybe asked her out (if her mother hasn't grounded her for the rest of her life, that is).

Just before she reached the exit, hurried footsteps caught her attention. Swiveling about, she only had seconds to brace herself before a blur of blonde slammed into her arms and incessant lips slipped against her own. Her backpack crashed to the ground and she gripped lithe hips, tugging Kara closer. She had absolutely no idea what was happening but she didn't care.

Kara Kent was kissing her.

"Thank you," Kara breathed, pressing her forehead to Alex's. "You didn't have to do that." Smiling shyly, she pecked Alex's cheek and stepped back slightly.

"Yes I did." Alex replied dazedly, a goofy grin upticking her pale pink lips. "Would you, uh, maybe like to get coffee or something sometime?"

"How about right now?" Kara suggested sweetly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't really feel like staying for my last class and I think my aunt would understand me skipping."

Alex resituated her backpack onto one arm before offering the other to Kara. "It's a date."

"How mad is your mom going to be?" Kara asked as they strolled outside into the bright sun.

Alex simply chuckled. Her mom would probably be overly pissed and yell so loud that the neighbors would hear, but hell…

Definitely worth it.

-X-

I know I'm shitty at updating this but I do have more than one coming out this week. I love and appreciate reviews so much! You guys are awesome. Until next time, peace out!


	39. Will You Just Propose Already!

It's just a cute little chapter. I can totally imagine this happening.

Honestly, this could be a stand-alone fic or it can fall into the little Superfamily fics.

-X-

Humming softly to herself, Kara bent low and tugged out a pair of Alex's jeans, patting the pockets before tossing them into the washer. Ever since Alex's "small" debacle involving her DEO sanctioned phone (waterlogged and slowly dying) and the dryer, Kara made sure to always check her girlfriend's pants.

"I didn't know it would destroy our dryer, Kara!"

Alex tended to leave things in her work slacks or cargo pants, but sometimes Kara would come across loose change or an uncapped pen or – Kara's personal favorite – a panda flashlight keychain she'd found in a store and had bought for her lover, though she'd forgotten to give it to her.

Kara blinked when her hand came into contact with something she hadn't expected to find. It was clearly a box of some sort and presumably metal, considering it weighed them down noticeably. Her adorable crinkle formed and she fished it out, barely registering what she was holding. It was steel yet lined with lead, rendering her x-ray vision useless, with…

Her family's crest etched atop the smooth lid?

Trembling fingertips traced along the symbol before gripped the sides of the box. She tugged, but the box refused to open. Brows furrowing, she applied a little more strength, but it wouldn't budge.

 _What in Rao's name?_

She huffed, glaring at the casing as though it'd personally insulted her family. She pressed at the symbol in hopes that it'd disengage whatever insanity Alex had used to keep it closed, but nothing happened. It only stared mockingly at her, awaiting the onslaught of sheer _determination_ that was Supergirl. With all of her might, she tried valiantly to rip it open – or apart, whichever – but _Rao, the damn thing wouldn't open!_

Kara was positive there was a trick to unlocking the metal contraption, but the familiar pounding of her girlfriend's heart filled her sensitive ears. Sighing, she shoved the box back into Alex's pocket and returned the pants to where she'd found them originally. Her heart fluttered at the possibility of what it could signify and all Kara wanted was to kiss Alex stupid.

 _I think my girlfriend wants to marry me!_ Kara squealed inaudibly, on the verge of clapping her hands and jumping with excitement, though she tapered it off.

Keys jingled in the lock and Kara finished up her task, tossing the last shirt into the washer as Alex shoved open the door. With a groan, she dropped her bag to the floor, kicking the door closed so she could lean against it. She'd been dealing with a plethora of alien technology they'd come across in last week's raid – unstable tech, at that - and all Alex wanted to do at this point was eat a hot meal and curl up with her lover.

Venturing into the entrance of the hall, Kara smiled suggestively at Alex and sauntered confidently toward her. She braced herself with hands on either side of Alex's head before brushing their lips together fleetingly. The shorter woman chased after her hot mouth, but Kara only chuckled huskily and rubbed her nose against Alex's.

"Hello," Kara greeted, shifting slightly so her nose skimmed along Alex's jaw. She could feel rather than hear Alex's sharp intake of air and her stomach clenched. She'd never get tired of driving Alex wild.

"H-hey," Alex whispered, "H-how was your day?"

"Better now that you're here," Kara purred, leaning to grip Alex's thighs. She hoisted her lover up and slim, muscular legs wrapped around her waist.

Alex tangled one hand in Kara's wavy locks, the other falling to her strong shoulders, and smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Just that I love you," Kara replied simply with a shrug before carrying Alex toward their bedroom.

-X-

Vasquez was positive they had not signed up for this when they accepted a position at the DEO. Fighting rampaging aliens? Sure. Tracking said alien activity? Of course. Doing whatever the directors asked of them? Yeah.

Dealing with a pouting Supergirl, however, was definitely not in the job description.

She was spinning in the chair next to Vasquez, waving her arms violently as she continued on with her ten minute long – and counting – rant.

"Seriously! It's been nearly two weeks! When will she just ask? Okay, yes, every time we plan a nice date something gets in the way, and maybe I did fall asleep a few times before she got home, but…"

Vasquez sighed, fighting back the urge to slam their head into the keyboard. They'd been listening to Supergirl rave about her girlfriend's proposal _that she wasn't supposed to know about_ – or lack thereof – and Vasquez was praying for a reprieve. Anything. They'd deal with a cleanup assignment if it meant getting away from the blonde's dangerously swinging arms.

Glancing over Supergirl's shoulder, they caught sight of Director Lane strolling through the hall and they nudged the superheroine.

"Why don't you go talk to Director Lane?" Vasquez suggested with an exhausted half smile. "She and Agent Danvers are friends; maybe she'll know what's going on, ma'am."

Supergirl visibly perked up and the breath Vasquez had unknowingly been holding escaped with relief.

"That's a great idea!" Supergirl hugged them briefly. "Thanks for listening, Vas."

Watching Supergirl bounce away, Vasquez couldn't stop the bark of laughter bubbling in their throat at the startled look Director Lane gave the perky heroine. It may not be in their job description to handle her little tirades, but her antics definitely made up for it and brightened their day considerably - so maybe adding Supergirl sulking to their list of possible jobs wasn't the worst thing in the world.

-X-

Alex was already lounging on the couch when Kara got home. It'd been a few days since Kara's talk with Lucy – that got her absolutely _nowhere_ because Army majors were clearly trained to keep secrets, even when presented with Kara's pout – and the superheroine was tired of waiting. Her girlfriend was snacking on chips, two cartons of fried rice resting on their kitchen counter and three orders of potstickers beside them.

"Did you already eat?" Kara asked, grabbing the potstickers and one of the cartons.

Alex hummed affirmatively, her eyes never straying from the television. Kara couldn't tell what had her so enthralled and honestly, she didn't care. Alex was prone to watch weird shows whenever Kara was patrolling. It kept her from worrying too much about the superheroine.

"How were your rounds?" Alex wondered, absently dropping her hand onto Kara's clothed thigh and drawing random patterns across the textured material.

"Fwine," Kara replied around a mouthful of rice, "Ow was 'ork?"

Chuckling, the shorter woman glanced at her lover. "It was boring. Nothing exciting happened so J'onn let me off early. I figured you'd be hungry so I went and got Chinese before I came home and started watching this. I won't lie, I have no idea what's going on, but the acting is awful."

"Then why are you watching?" Kara shook her head exasperatedly, rolling her eyes fondly.

Alex smiled cheekily. "It's funny, babe. Kind of like Sharknado. It was such a train wreck that I couldn't take my eyes off it."

"Rao, that movie was horrifying."

Leaning over, Alex pressed a gentle kiss to Kara's cheek before rising off the sofa. "Do you need anything while I'm up?"

"No, I'm good." The younger woman peeked over the back of the couch, her patience dwindling with each sweet thing Alex did.

Her girlfriend was always taking care of her. Even though she'd said she didn't want anything, Alex still grabbed a bottle of water and the second container of rice, a beer in the other hand. There was never a moment in their lives that Alex _hadn't_ watched out for her.

"Will you just propose to me already?" Kara blurted.

Alex froze. She blinked owlishly, gaping at her stunned lover.

Kara covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes as she stared back. She hadn't meant to say that. She'd wanted Alex to do it on her own time, but she longed to call Alex her fiancée. She dreamed of dress shopping and tasting terrible cake samples. She craved those late night talks about wedding colors and bridesmaid outfits.

When she'd first come to Earth, she hadn't expected to ever find love. She was prepared to care for her baby cousin, but that didn't happen. She tried laying low; tried pretending to be human but that didn't happen _either_. She thought becoming a superhero meant living alone for the rest of her life and Alex had flipped those plans upside down with trembling hands and a nervous peck on her lips.

Alex was her galaxy and all she wanted was to call Alex her wife. Yes, she would protect National City – she loved helping people – but Alex would always be her top priority. She was Kara's soulmate. It was an Earthly concept, but Kara believed it wholeheartedly. Why else had the universe brought her to this world when it did? Had she landed on time, they would have never met; never fallen in love.

She couldn't imagine _not_ having Alex in her life. There was no one else for her and there would never _be_ anyone else.

Calmly, Alex set the bottles and food on the table before stalking through their apartment toward the bedroom. She started shuffling through her dresser and Kara's heart stopped. She couldn't handle the idea of Alex leaving. It would break her.

 _Stupid stupid stupid! How could you have been so_ stupid _?_ Kara chastised, hopping over the back of the couch. Using a burst of speed, she was directly behind Alex in less than a second, apologies bubbling in the back of her throat.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't snoop, I swear! I accidentally found it in your pocket and I tried to unlock it but I couldn't and then I thought it was a ring but maybe it wasn't and please don't leave!" Kara begged, bottom lip trembling.

Alex exhaled through her nose and twisted to face the spiraling blonde. "Kara…"

"Alex, I…" Kara's breath hitched, her ocean gaze falling upon the glittering ring housed in the box she'd tried valiantly to open. Her lips tugged into a silent "o" as she peered at the sapphire staring back at her.

"I should have known you'd find it," Alex smirked, lowering until she was on one knee, "This wasn't exactly how I'd planned to do this, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you, Kara. I can't remember a time when I haven't and I know I will love you for the rest of my life. You're my sun. You're the girl who can touch the stars but shiner brighter than they ever will. You're my alien girl; you always have been. So," she cleared her throat, "Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed across Kara's cheeks but she didn't even try to wipe them away. She lunged at Alex, falling to her knees and cupping the older woman's cheeks, pressing kisses against every inch of skin she could reach. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"

She snatched it from Alex's hand and carefully plucked the ring from the satin interior, examining it closely. It was forged from steel, a gorgeous sapphire resting atop the metal. If she focused, she could make out her family crest etched beneath the stone. It slipped easily onto her finger and she held it up into the light, watching the gem sparkle.

It was absolutely wonderful.

Kara cupped Alex's cheek and dragged her into a languid kiss, though it was mostly just smiles pressing together and content laughter brushing across parted lips. She'd never needed a fancy proposal – or wanted one, really. All she'd ever hoped for was this moment: her and Alex in their home, enveloped in love and blissful embraces. Dinners and skywritings were nice, but this?

This was _perfect._


	40. Train Rides and Pretty Girls

Literally was just an excuse to have them make out a little. There's no real plot here. It's short. Also, just pretend Metropolis is only six hours away because it's too much effort to figure out how far away it actually is.

-X-

In hindsight, Kara knew sneaking onto a train without a ticket was a possible mistake, but she was willing to take that risk. She was a broke college student who just wanted to go see her older cousin and a forty dollar ticket would have killed what little money she had left in her bank account. She didn't own a car, a plane was out of the question, and Metropolis was over six hours away so she couldn't exactly _walk._

Sighing, she trudged toward the nearest open seat and dropped her bag onto the floor next to it. She flopped down, gazing at the woman across from her. She was gorgeous: brunette locks cropped short, a tank top that extenuated her muscular arms (and oh dear God, Kara was almost positive the other woman had a six-pack) and tight jeans that clung to her legs spectacularly.

"You know, if anyone else gawked at me like that, I'd probably be offended." The woman smirked, never glancing up from the tablet she was working on. Kara's jaw closed with an audible click and she discretely checked to make sure she wasn't drooling.

She was.

"I-I'm sorry," Kara sputtered, staring at her lap and biting her bottom lip roughly.

A melodic laugh rang out through the chatter of other riders and Kara's heart fluttered. It was the prettiest laugh she'd ever encountered in her life.

"Trust me, I'm flattered." Her head rose and she gave Kara an appreciative onceover.

Kara blushed prettily under the scrutiny. Her blue eyes sparkled beneath the overly bright lights of the train and she offered her hand. "I'm Kara."

"Alex. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you," she practically purred, shaking the proffered hand before returning her attention to her tablet.

Fishing out her drawing pad and a pencil, they fell into a comfortable silence. The train began its descent, but it didn't bother Kara. She could sketch perfectly well, even if she was in a moving vehicle. She'd occasionally glance up, studying Alex carefully – in a hopefully non-creepy way – as she tried to capture the woman's features on her page. She liked sketching people; everyone was different and no two faces were ever the same.

"So, what brings you to Metropolis?" Alex inquired after a while, her eyes flickering along the lit screen.

"I'm going to see my cousin, Clark. Clark Kent. I just got out for the semester and I wanted to give him a graduation invitation for next semester so he can plan, but I thought mailing it was too impersonal." Kara smiled, gaze never straying from the straight edge of Alex's drawn, gray jaw line.

Alex lifted her head slightly and peered at Kara curiously. "The reporter?"

Nodding proudly, Kara grinned. "Yep, that's him."

"He's married to Lois Lane, right? Lucy Lane's older sister?" Alex tilted her head, brows furrowed.

"You know Lucy?" Kara asked, blinking in surprise.

Not many knew about the youngest Lane. She used to be a Major in the Army and a lawyer, but she'd recently moved her skills into civilian law. She'd apparently grown tired of her father's barked orders and criticism.

"Yeah. We met through a friend of mine, Lena. She works at the same lab that I do in National City, though I swear that girl will do amazing things outside of it."

Lena Luthor was the sister of the deranged serial killer, Lex Luthor, but Alex never once faulted her for it. She knew better than anyone that you can't pick the family you're born into and Lena was absolutely nothing like him. She was kind, brilliant, and wonderful to Lucy. Alex expected she'd hear of an engagement any day.

"Huh." Kara had no idea what to say. It was rare for Lena to associate with anyone and she couldn't help but wonder how they'd never crossed paths before. Considering Lena's limited amount of friends, it was incredibly unlikely that she would have never noticed the gorgeous woman across from her.

Smirking, Alex shook her head. "If you're trying to figure out if we've met, we probably haven't. I don't get out of the lab often." Kara's mouth formed an "o" but no noise came out. A part of Kara speculated if Alex was a mind-reader, but quickly dismissed that thought.

"Ticket." Kara's head jerked slightly and she frantically searched about.

There, meandering down the aisle, was a man – well, actually he appeared to be young, maybe a teenager or an incredibly broke college student like herself – scanning train tickets. He looked as though he wanted to be anywhere else in the world and suddenly, Kara couldn't blame him. If he caught her, she'd be forced to pay for a ticket she _really_ couldn't afford.

"Fuck," Kara hissed, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

 _I'm so screwed._

Arching her brow, Alex watched her peculiarly. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't have a ticket," Kara sighed, bowing her head in defeat. "I know it's sad but I couldn't afford a ticket so I snuck on and now I'm going to get caught and have to pay and…" she rambled on, gesturing wildly.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Alex would have thought Kara's rambling was adorable, but she felt bad for the college student. Alex had graduated two years ago, so she understood the lack of money. Her mother had paid what little tuition Alex had left, but she'd seen her friends struggle to afford _ramen_ , let alone a train ticket.

The man came closer and Kara couldn't contain her fearful whimper.

Making a split second decision, Alex tossed her tablet aside and slipped from her seat and onto Kara's lap inconspicuously. She tugged out Kara's ponytail and weaved her fingers through wavy tresses. "Do you trust me?"

Kara squeaked, but nodded firmly. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and how shallow her breaths had become. She was openly bisexual, but too shy to ever get a girlfriend so this was new territory for her. Alex used her free hand to pull Kara's hand to her waist, tilting her chin slightly with the other.

The moment their lips met, Kara was positive she'd died and gone to heaven. Alex's lips were silky, her tongue expertly gliding along the seam of Kara's mouth. It opened of its own volition and Alex's eager muscle tangled with hers. Kara's other hand took refuge on Alex's hip, her grip solid and unyielding. She submitted under Alex's ministrations, swallowing the moan that escaped her companion.

If Alex was faking her enjoyment, then she was a damn good actress. Kara couldn't pretend she wasn't into it. A beautiful woman on her lap? It was a dream come true.

The ticket man cleared his throat awkwardly beside them and their lips parted with an audible pop.

"T-ticket."

Alex smirked wickedly and Kara couldn't contain her audible gulp. It was definitely the hottest thing Kara had ever seen. Grabbing Kara's hand, Alex guided it to her back pocket, her fingers curling around the plastic and she slid it out, passing it into the man's waiting trembling hand.

"My girlfriend's ticket is in her back pocket and I _really_ don't want to move," Alex pouted, "If I promise she has it, will you let us be?"

"I-it's against the rules," he swallowed, gawking at the flushed women before him.

"Please?" Kara stuck her lip out, batting her eyes innocently as she hugged Alex a little closer. She could feel the warmth radiating from her companion's lithe body and it only added to the sensuality of the experience.

He scratched the back of his neck and handed the ticket back to Alex, his cheeks glowing crimson under their scrutiny. "Y-yeah, I guess I can let it go this time, but uh…" he cleared his throat. "Keep it PG, okay?"

Alex grinned wolfishly and winked. "Of course."

Recapturing Kara's lips, Alex kept one eye open, watching the man stumble away. She knew their little scheme was over, but she couldn't bring herself to stop their impromptu make out session. Kara's mouth was divine and there was something about her that Alex couldn't place, but so desperately wanted to understand. She was exquisite and charming, albeit a bit more bashful than Alex was used to. If anyone asked, she'd admit she had no idea _why_ she was so willing to help but she had no regrets.

A kiss like this was worth it.

"We should go out to dinner when we're in Metropolis," Alex suggested, words mumbled against soft lips.

"Sounds good," Kara whispered, grinning at the woman resting comfortably on her lap.

Who would have guessed something questionable would lead to something _good_? Maybe she should do illegal activities more often.

-X-


	41. Of Toy Cars and Big Questions

The sequel to I Fell In Love in a Build-A-Bear. Thanks to everyone who comments on this story. I know I don't say it enough but I definitely appreciate it.

-X-

Fake tires squeaked across polished wood before rolling over the lip and plummeting to the carpet, its sleek red body bouncing against the cushioned floor. It landed on its roof, wheels heavenward and spinning wildly.

"Don't break that," Kara chided, a tolerant smile softening the motherly reprimand. "I'm sure you'd be really upset if something happened to it. Alex would be." She tucked her head beneath the aforementioned woman's chin, her arm tossed around Alex's slim waist.

Smirking, Alex pressed her lips against the crown of Kara's golden locks. "I don't think he _can_ , babe. I've had that since I was his age and the only time something broke was when I accidentally shot it through Mom's glass table." She tilted her head thoughtfully and mused, "I probably shouldn't have put it in my homemade slingshot."

Kara slapped Alex's hip good-naturedly. "Don't give him any ideas."

Clark peered over his shoulder, his beaming grin so bright that it rivaled his mommy's. He'd never seen her so _happy_ before and he'd never been so _happy_ and in his young mind, he didn't understand why they weren't married already. Alex was usually at their little apartment or they went to Alex's whenever she wasn't working, of course. They were cuddly like Aunt Lucy and Aunt Lena, almost worse. It was sickening but Clark didn't complain. His mommy's smile cancelled the urge to stick his tongue out in disgust.

And if Kara had work later than normal, Alex was the first person she'd call to pick him up from pre-school (his aunts had only had to pick him up three times in the last two months). Whenever the teacher told her how good he was being, Alex would take him out for a small treat. She'd cook dinner and watch cartoons with him until he fell asleep – though he always magically appeared in his own bed come morning – and never acted like he was a burden or a problem.

He loved Alex – and she loved him.

"When are you and Mommy going to get married? You guys act like Aunt Lena and Aunt Lucy and they're married so you should be too," he declared, eyes bright with childlike expectation.

Kara froze, inadvertently gripping Alex's shirt when she stiffened; she couldn't tell if her girlfriend was panicking or simply bewildered by the unexpected question but the thought of Alex bolting stole the breath from her lungs.

Alex cleared her throat, relaxing after a moment of contemplation. "Well, buddy, your mom and I haven't been together that long. Lena and Lucy dated for a while before they tied the knot, but," she smiled softly at him, "Whenever I plan to ask Kara to marry me, you'll be the first to know."

She winked conspiratorially, laughing heartily at Kara's startled squeak.

"Aunt Lucy says you have to have permission to marry someone so you have mine," he announced with a firm nod. The car lying on the floor caught his attention and he started fiddling with it again, oblivious to Kara and Alex's equally dazed stares.

Clark's approval meant the world to Kara but she was petrified that the moment that when Alex left that night, she'd never come back. Marriage was a monumental step they were _not_ ready for, yet her son was wholly onboard with the notion. Realistically that would alarm anyone; a commitment that big when children _weren't_ involved was scary enough but a child pushing for it? Now that was terrifying. Not only were they promising to love their partner forever, they were also promising to raise a child that wasn't biologically theirs.

Kara's heart dropped into her stomach.

If Alex ran, she didn't know what she'd do. They'd only been together a couple of months but she knew with absolute certainty that she loved the woman she was clinging desperately onto. Alex seemed unruffled by the idea – considering she'd joked about Clark being the first to know – but what happens when she goes home and really thinks about it? Would she still be okay with something so _heavy_ in the morning?

Her grip on Alex's shirt tightened.

-X-

She didn't run.

In fact, their relationship developed into something more – something _weighted_. They still hadn't said the L word, but affectionate looks and sweet gestures said everything that needed to be. Every day Kara fell deeper in love with her girlfriend – the way Alex had no qualms about Clark tagging along on their dates; how she didn't mind Clark rambling about mundane things (like the fact he'd broken his black crayon and cried about it for over an _hour_ ). How she never had a problem with keeping Clark at her apartment some nights despite being exhausted or how she didn't complain about the stain he'd created when he accidentally dropped his juice pouch on her cream colored carpet, only asking Kara if she had any idea how to get blue Kool-Aid out.

She'd never felt this way about anyone before – and it was exhilarating.

May rolled into June, bringing with it sweltering heat waves and overactive sweat glands. Clark, content with his golden retriever stuffed animal, no longer wanted to spend his days in the mall. He started dragging Kara to the park instead, people watching with her for about an hour before disappearing into the giant castle playground. He loved racing across the monkey bars with a few of his new friends or swinging high as he dreamed that he could touch the clouds and dance among the stars.

The second Saturday of June, he'd roped a reluctant Alex into joining them. She didn't mind tagging along, but she felt like she was disrupting their time together. But Kara had absolutely no issues with her coming; it was wonderfully _domestic._

Clark and Kara arrived before Alex, so they commenced their silly background stories and simply enjoyed each other's company. Kara cherished the little moments; he was growing up so fast and it reminded her that time was a precious commodity.

"I think…" Clark trailed off, his eyes lighting up as he shot off the bench and started barreling toward an approaching figure. "Alex!"

Kara's jaw dropped open, eyes glazed as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend. Dressed in a tank top and obscenely short shorts, Alex was a vision to behold. Her arms flexed, muscles rippling, when she lifted Clark up and suddenly Kara's mouth was dryer than a desert in the middle of a sandstorm. Clark clung happily to Alex, his little arms wrapped around her neck as they meandered to back to Kara, chattering about his theories of the nearby people. She was nodding along, hanging on every word intently as though it was the most important thing she'd ever heard.

"Hi, baby," Alex greeted, pecking Kara's lips when she was within reach.

"Eww," Clark harrumphed, his face scrunched in disgust.

He started wiggling, impatiently waiting for Alex to put him down so he could start playing with his friends. If Alex was here, then he didn't need to feel guilty for running off to the playground. "Down, Alex."

Laughing, Alex hunched and set him on the ground, playfully tousling his hair. He screeched, swatting up at the offending appendage before glaring at her. It dissolved when she poked him in the stomach, a giggle rumbling in his chest.

"Stop!" he squealed, bolting away before she could continue her ticklish assault.

Alex flopped onto the bench and tossed an arm onto the back of the bench. Kara took it as an invitation and snuggled into the woman's side. She was unbearably _hot_ but Alex was worth a little suffering.

"You're hot," Alex whined, fingers dancing along her girlfriend's arm.

"Aw, thanks babe," Kara smirked, yelping when Alex pinched her shoulder. "How are you not sweating?"

Shrugging, Alex gazed about the park. "I don't know. I don't really sweat."

"Lucky," the blonde pouted, following Alex's line of sight.

Clark was hanging upside down on a metal bar, his knees the only thing keeping him from landing on his head. Her maternal instinct screamed for her to intervene, but the rational part of her brain reminded her that she had done something similar once upon a time. It would be terribly hypocritical of her to stop him.

Alex smiled, waving when Clark glanced up at her and grinned cheerfully. Her heart swelled with adoration for the boy and she absently noted that this was _love_. This little family was perfect and she was honored to be a part of it. She'd gone into the relationship knowing that it was never going to be a casual thing. She couldn't play with Kara's – and by extension Clark's - emotions that way. It was all or nothing and Alex picked all. She'd fallen in head over heels love with Kara and she had no intentions of walking away from her or her precious little boy.

"I love you," Alex whispered into the silence shrouding them.

Kara jerked upright, nearly tipping over the edge of bench as she gaped owlishly at her fidgeting girlfriend. "Y-you…"

Alex swallowed harshly, nervously wringing her hands together. "Yeah, I do."

Throwing her arms around Alex's shoulders, Kara buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck. "I love you too. I've wanted to say that for _weeks_."

"Why didn't you?" Alex wondered, brow arched curiously as she rubbed Kara's back soothingly.

"I was scared," she mumbled, embarrassed by her admission. It was silly looking back, but the idea of Alex _not_ loving her was nauseating and it kept her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth every time she managed to chalk up the courage to say it.

Humming contentedly, Alex tilted Kara's head slightly and kissed her tenderly, ignoring Clark's grossed out squawk. She brushed the back of her hand along Kara's cheek, a smile upturning her lips and effectively breaking the kiss. This close, she could see light flecks of blue mingling with the deep ocean she often found herself drowning in. She could stare into them for hours, as though they answered all the questions she'd ever asked.

"Let's get Clark and go find something to eat." Kara stood, offering her hand to Alex.

Alex entwined their fingers and rose, dutifully following her girlfriend onto the playground. "How about Noonan's? A milkshake would definitely hit the spot right now," she suggested, pausing when she noticed Clark.

He was moving between bars on the jungle gym, his determination evident in the white knuckle grip he had on the metal. His face was flushed, tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth. His palms ached and his little arms trembled, but he wasn't going to give up; he'd come this far, he couldn't stop now.

Using his last bit of strength, he swung to the last bar and latched on, his feet landing on the platform before him. All around him his friends cheered but all that mattered was Alex's proud nod and Kara's beaming smile.

"Did you see me, Mommy? I did it all by myself!" he exclaimed gleefully, fists resting against his hips. He puffed out his chest, imitating one of the many superheroes he'd seen in the comic books that were littered about his bedroom floor, and grinned.

"I did," Kara cooed, "My baby is growing up."

Clark sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not a _baby_ , Mommy. I'm a big boy."

"Well then, _sir_ ," Alex smiled lopsidedly, "Come on. It's getting hot and your mom's hungry."

"Like always," Clark chirped mischievously, giggling at the outraged expression on Kara's face.

Coughing to cover her laughter, Alex released Kara's hand and extended her arms out. "Like always," she repeated impishly, "So let's go."

Clark hopped off the platform and into Alex's awaiting grasp, squirming when Kara poked his stomach in mock annoyance.

"I see how it is," Kara sniffed, dramatically looking away from the loves of her life. "Picking on little ol' me. Oh how will I ever go on?"

Alex rolled her eyes and settled Clark onto one arm. "She's a drama queen, isn't she, buddy?" she asked Clark, who nodded solemnly.

With an exaggerated whimper, Kara trudged forward glumly. She gave a loud sniffle and her shoulders shook – not because she was crying, but because she was on the verge of bursting out in laughter. She was never successful when it came to keeping a straight face and this time was no exception.

"You're silly, Mommy," Clark admonished with a giggle, patting Kara's shoulder when Alex sidled up beside her.

"Yeah, _Mommy,_ " Alex smirked, pecking Kara's cheek. Kara's skin was flushed and sticky, but it did not deter Alex in the slightest. She liked kissing her girlfriend, even if she was sweaty.

Clark's nose crinkled. "That's icky, Alex. You'll get cooties."

"I do not have cooties," Kara gasped, "I resent that." She spun around, stopping directly in front of Alex. She laughed when Alex stumbled into her and gripped Alex's hips to steady them both.

"Yes, you do," he replied with a toothy smile. "You have Mommy cooties!"

Kara's eyes narrowed, studying her son's wiggly form. "Oh, really?"

She shared a quick look with Alex, who merely smirked in return as she maneuvered him discretely toward Kara.

Clark's brows furrowed in confusion. "Mo-"

Kara lunged forward, smothering his face in a plethora of little kisses. He shrieked happily, trying to dodge the onslaught but to no avail. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he squealed, his cheeks crimson with laughter. He couldn't escape - Alex's grip kept him trapped firmly at her side – and he wasn't too sure he even _wanted_ to.

"Guess we all have cooties now," Alex supposed when Kara finally released him from her loving assault, tugging his shirt back down. It'd risen during his squirming and he didn't need his pale belly exposed to the sunlight; he'd have plenty of that when he was older.

"Yuck," Clark remarked, though he made no attempt to wipe his face. He was content to leave them; they were medals of love and he really liked feeling _loved_.

-X-

Huffing, Alex adjusted Clark's tie for the _third_ time and nudged his hands away when he tried to touch it again. "Leave it alone, bud. I know you don't like it, but your mom will kill me if you show up without it. We have to look _nice_ tonight. Aunt Lena has some big news and we're going to a swanky restaurant so we have to be all fancy."

Clark chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment before his expression became haughty. "Aren't we usually?" he asked with attitude, though he dissolved into giggles at Alex's arched brow.

"We'll make a socialite out of you yet," she snorted, running her fingers through her cropped locks. "Come on. We'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Mommy's meeting us there, right?" Clark struggled with his suit jacket, one arm in while the other stuck out uncomfortably. Kneeling, Alex carefully helped him slip it on with practiced ease.

This wasn't the first time Clark had fought with a coat and it wouldn't be the last. Honestly, if it hadn't been requested by Kara that he wear it ("It was a present from my aunt. He'll look nice.") she would just said screw it and tossed it back into the closet. After all, August was _hot_ and he didn't exactly need it.

Clark's good attire was strewn about her apartment but she paid it no mind, absently kicking aside Clark's sneakers as she rose. She was used to the Kents' clothes slowly integrating themselves with hers – yes, Kara had a drawer at Alex's and half of her closet – so she would simply clean them up later and tuck them away on Kara's side.

"Yeah. Your aunt Lucy picked your mom up from work. I think they went shopping for a new outfit." Alex shrugged. "They needed some _girl time_ and I wanted some time with my favorite little buddy." She patted the top of his head and he smiled up at her, pleased.

Ushering Clark out of her apartment, she locked the door and strolled to the elevators. She brushed away any possible creases in her suit as they waited for a lift. It was a simple pantsuit Alex's mother had bought her when she moved out of Midvale and to National City; sleek black pants, a white shirt tucked into the hem and a jacket similar to Clark's completed the ensemble. She wasn't entirely comfortable with her outfit, but she had caved beneath Kara's pout so now she was stuck in her monkey suit.

Riding down to the garage, Alex hurriedly situated Clark into his car seat before settling herself behind the wheel. Had she been alone, she probably would have taken off with a squeal of her tires, but she had Clark to think about and she wasn't going to endanger him - ever. Having a child in her car taught her patience and slowed her speed-demon tendencies to a respectable pace. She learned as much from him as he did from her.

The sunset glinting through her front windshield was stunning; red bled into an orange that contrasted with the brilliant pink above. It was peaceful, setting a beautiful mood for a fancy night out with friends and her favorite little boy.

"Alex? Can I ask you something?" Uncertainty laced his question and Alex's stomach flipped uncomfortably.

"Of course, buddy. You can ask me anything," she assured him, smiling at him through the rearview mirror.

He pursed his lips, assessing his thoughts carefully. "Why don't we live with you? We're always at your apartment, but most of our stuff is still at Mommy's and that seems silly."

Alex reached back and grabbed Clark's foot, shaking it affectionately. "Hopefully you will be soon. I've been trying to ask her, but it's never the right time."

"Well, make it the right time," he said matter-of-factly. "Mommy wants to. She likes your apartment a _lot_ and so do I. It's way better than ours. Yours always has hot water." He nodded, a far too serious look in his eye.

"You're such a smart kid," she praised, glancing over her shoulder at him when they stopped at a red light. "You're actually a thirty year old man trapped in a child's body, aren't you?"

A peal of laughter escaped Clark's throat and he smiled sweetly, effectively breaking the tension that'd fallen upon them. "You're silly, Alex."

Shaking her head, the road regained Alex's attention as the light turned green.

That was his favorite statement of all time and it was precious. He was such a happy-go-lucky child with a heart of gold. He never said a cross word to anyone and he always chided Alex whenever an explicit curse slipped out, his tiny hands on his tiny hips. He was the embodiment of everything good in the world – just like his mother. Not only did he have her eyes, but he held the same hope within him that Kara held. The only striking difference between them was his hair – his too, too long hair.

 _We really need to cut his hair,_ Alex mused.

His inky tresses were almost longer than Alex's and, while Alex was fine with children expressing themselves and being the person they wanted, he didn't like how long his hair was either. He despised having his hair combed - hated the knots that magically formed mere _seconds_ after brushing them out – and he couldn't wait to finally get his hair cut again.

Pulling up in front of the restaurant, Alex let out a low whistle. Valets were stationed outside, ushering people inside while their ridiculously expensive cars were being parked. Her car wasn't quite as pricey as most, but it was solid. She could have bought a luxurious vehicle when she was young – and her mother was paying for everything – but as she aged, she'd realized that posh cars and ostentatious penthouses didn't mean anything if the person owning it was shitty. So, she kept her better than decent car and her two bedroom apartment, content with what she had.

Working at Build-A-Bear might not be glamorous and she may not be making six digits a year, but it was a solid job. After failing out of college because of her drinking problem, solid and steady was what she needed. She missed studying – well, not studying but knowing that one day she'd follow in her father's footsteps as a scientist – but stability was something she'd strived for since flunking out and there was no way to keep up with her bills, work _and_ take college classes.

It simply wasn't possible.

Pulling up to the stand, Alex slipped out of the car and tossed her keys to the valet, irritated by the snotty twist of his face and the pompous attitude he exuded.

"I don't mean to be rude, miss, but are you sure you're at the right place?" His arrogant inflection contradicted his words and Alex bristled.

"In fact, I am." She glared at the valet. "And you did mean to be rude, which," she inched closer and said lowly, "Is definitely bad for business because one day you'll piss off the wrong person and you'll be out of a job in a heartbeat. I'm _eating_ here and you're just a glorified car jockey. Who's in a better position here?" His face was flushed by the end of her chastisement – whether from embarrassment or fury, she didn't know, nor did she care – and she smirked.

Rounding the car, Alex gathered Clark from the car and grabbed his hand, leading him into the restaurant.

"This place is wow," Clark exhaled, peering about animatedly. He'd never been somewhere this extravagant, so he was taking in the ambiance with wide eyes.

"Wow is right," Alex mumbled.

The hostess was all smiles as she led them to their table, offering to find a booster seat which Clark promptly refused.

"No thank you. I'm a big boy," he said, his tone so serious that Alex had to bite back a bark of laughter.

The hostess nodded, her lips pressed together to keep from giggling. "Of course. My mistake."

They halted at a table in the far corner of the restaurant and Clark climbed into a chair, his legs swinging happily as he took in the scenery. He absently fiddled with his silverware while he stared at the paintings on the wall, the golden glow from the lights adding something magical to the atmosphere. He wondered if this was how princes and princesses felt all the time.

"Your son is adorable," the hostess

Clark turned his head and beamed up at the hostess. "Thank you!"

"Your waitress will be here shortly. You're welcome to look through the wine menu on the table while you wait. Enjoy your evening." The hostess strolled away, charmed by the five year old in a suit.

Time trickled along as they awaited the others' arrival. Clark rambled on about a show he'd been watching when Alex was dressing earlier that evening while she thumbed through the wine selection curiously. She wasn't a wine person – in fact, she wasn't really an _alcohol_ person anymore – but she enjoyed perusing the lists and mocking the descriptions.

"And there's a boy named Steven who's being raised by three Crystal Gems a-and two of them remind me a lot of Aunt Lucy and Aunt Lena and his mommy reminds me of my mommy. Pearl is kind of strict, but she only wants the best for Steven, like Aunt Lena. Amethyst is funny and kind of crazy, like Aunt Lucy." He studied Alex critically for a minute. "You remind me of his daddy and maybe the other Gem, Garnet. S-she's a fusion gem. She's really smart and loves Steven a lot, but she lets Steven learn stuff on his own a-a-and if he messes up, all the Gems are there to help him fix it and make everything better."

Alex stopped inspecting the menu and smiled at Clark. "You're right, buddy. They do kind of sound like us. If you fall, we'll always be there to catch you."

"Always?" he parroted hopefully.

"Always," she promised.

The clearing of someone's throat startled Alex and she twisted in her chair, coming face to face with a very teary-eyed Kara.

"Are you–"

Alex's question was silenced by a gentle kiss, Kara's hand cupping her cheek. She was vaguely aware of Lucy's cooing and Clark's "bleh" but all she cared about was Kara's mouth on hers. Her lips parting from Kara's, she sighed blissfully.

"I love you," Kara whispered, keeping her forehead pressed against Alex's.

Pecking Kara's lips, Alex replied sincerely, "I love you too."

Kara stepped back, giving Alex a chance to take in her lover's outfit. She looked absolutely stunning in a black dress that ended just mid-thigh and strappy heels that made Kara's legs seem like they were a mile long. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, wavy blonde locks framing her strong jaw line. The lip gloss painted across her lips and eyeliner darkening her eyes accentuated the look and she seemed so mature – _and really freaking hot_. Alex inhaled sharply, swallowing hard when Kara smirked.

Kara wasn't an inherently confident person, but she felt incredibly sexy beneath Alex's hungry gaze. "See something you like?"

"You're so gorgeous," Alex breathed.

Kara's face grew warm and her smirk softened into a shy smile. Glancing away, she patted the top of Clark's head. "How was your day?"

Brought of her daze, Alex stood from her chair and pulled out Kara's. "M'lady."

Clark rolled his eyes before he regaled the tales of his day. Since he and James were both starting Kindergarten in a little under two weeks, he'd been staying with James and his mother during the day until Kara – or Alex – could pick him up after work.

"Wow," Lucy exclaimed once his story came to its close, "Sounds like you had an exciting day!"

A comfortable silence fell over the table as the adults examined their menus, leaving Clark to daydream with a faraway gleam in his eye. He was thinking about Kindergarten, wondering how many people he'd know there and dreamed about all of the fun things he was certain they'd do.

Once the waitress took their orders and brought back a bottle of wine, the table conversation flowed with ease. Dinner conversation was never lacking whenever Lucy was involved; if things became too quiet for her taste, she'd start retelling another one of her college stories that left everyone in stitches -but only the clean ones when Clark was around. Even after the food had arrived, they chatted around bites of delicious food and sweet wine (though Alex was only sipping hers).

By the end of the meal, Lucy was practically bouncing in her seat much to Alex's confusion and Lena's chagrin.

"You okay, Luce?" Kara wondered, nudging her plate away and drinking the last of her wine.

"Can I tell them?" Lucy grinned at Lena. "Please, please, please?"

Lena heaved a sigh and nodded. "Fine! Tell them before you bounce too hard and break that chair."

"I-" Lucy cut herself off and glared at her wife. "Wait! Did you just call me fat?"

Balking, Lena stared wide-eyed at Lucy. "Huh?"

"You said if I bounced too hard this chair would break. Are you saying I'm fat, Lena Luthor?"

"I-I," Lena sputtered, frantically glancing between the silent women across from her. "No, I…"

Taking pity on her friend, Kara leaned forward. "What did you want to tell us, Luce? Yell at Lena for calling you fat later."

Remembering her previous excitement, Lucy's eyes lit up and she straightened up in her chair. "Oh! Right." She cleared her throat before a face-splitting grin appeared. "You're officially sitting across from the proud owner and CEO of L-Corp!"

Kara's jaw dropped. "Wait, you did it?"

Lena nodded proudly, a pleased smile tugging up her lips. "We managed to get the funding we need and a few solid backers. The equipment has already been bought and moved into the new building."

Kara squealed, "I'm so happy for you!"

"That's not all." Lena made sure she had Kara's full attention before continuing, "I was hoping you'd accept a job offer and join us. We still have a lot to do, but I need a good team and people I trust, so I want you to come and work with me."

"A-are you serious?" Kara reached under the table and grabbed Alex's hand, gripping so tight that Alex had to bite her lip to keep from hissing in pain.

Lena nodded. "I'm deadly serious, Kara. You helped Lucy and I start this and I promised you that once I could, I would give you a job and I meant that. I want L-Corp to be a beacon of hope and I need more than just scientists to make that happen. You're good with people and we could really use that."

Bolting out of her chair, Kara rounded the table and tackled Lena in a hug, nearly knocking her out of her seat. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Lucy snickered, sharing a look with Alex. "If she keeps this up, people are going to think my wife just proposed to your girlfriend."

Alex shrugged. "Guess that means you're stuck with me."

"There are worse people I could be stuck with," Lucy replied, winking saucily.

Reaching over, Kara swatted at Lucy as she released Lena. "Stop hitting on my girlfriend, Lucy Luthor. Your wife is right here," she scolded, returning to her chair.

"I had to break the tension," Lucy laughed, "It was getting too serious."

With a shaky chuckle, Kara wiped the tears from her eyes. Her hands were trembling and her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her ribcage. She used to wonder if good deeds ever brought good things and now she had her answer. Maybe _now_ she could give Clark the life he deserved. Anything was better than working two dead end jobs.

Lena's interest swiveled to Alex. "Alex, I would like to extend an offer to you as well."

Alex's brow arched. "I'm listening."

"Before you flunked out of college, you were planning on becoming a scientist, right?"

Alex shot Kara a pointed look, exhaling deeply when her girlfriend shrugged apologetically. "Yeah. I flunked out halfway through my last year."

"Well, like I said, I need a good team and people I can trust, so I want to hire you on. You can assist the others while you finish the last of the classes you need and start working on other things once you've earned your degree. You're incredibly smart, Alex. I know it from some of our _nerdy,_ " Lena rolled her eyes and air quoted 'nerdy', "conversations and you'd be an amazing scientist."

Alex blinked twice. "Seriously?"

Huffing, Lena nodded sharply. "Yes, _seriously_. We need to check your credits and get you reenrolled but I don't think it'll take too long for you to graduate. And," she grinned triumphantly, "I've set up a place in my office for Clark so that he doesn't have to stay with a nanny or James' mother."

Without hesitation, Alex nodded. "I'm in."

"Really?" Lena was somewhat surprised. She'd expected Alex to need time to think.

"Really," she parroted teasingly. "I don't want to work at Build-A-Bear forever," she glanced at Kara, "Even though it did bring me _my_ forever."

Blushing prettily, Kara leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek. "Sweet talker."

"Well," Lena clapped her hands together, "Welcome aboard. We can discuss everything on Monday. So, now let's celebrate." She raised her glass.

They followed her lead, clinking the rims of their drinks together. Before Alex could really absorb what was happening, Clark started tugging on her sleeve. He waved her close and whispered into her ear, "Make the time now."

He stared pointedly at her, then Kara.

Alex cleared her throat uncomfortably before following his gaze. Kara's brow was arched bemusedly, though one corner of her mouth was tugged up.

"What're you two up to?"

Clark grinned innocently. "Alex has a question for you!"

"Uh…" Alex scratched the back of her neck, righting herself. "Well…"

"Alex?" Kara took Alex's hand into hers. "Are you okay?"

"She wants us to move in with her! She's just being silly about it and hasn't made the time to do it but I just did it so now we can move in!" Clark announced happily.

Lucy blinked. "God, he sounds just like Kara. If he starts wearing sweaters and knee-length skirts, we're staging an intervention."

Lena snorted, her wine nearly escaping her mouth before she forced it down. She glared petulantly at her wife, her throat burning and eyes full of pain. That wine was _not_ meant to go down someone's lungs.

Smirking, Lucy patted Lena's back. "That's what you get for calling me fat."

"I never called you fat!" Lena whispered hoarsely.

"Y-you want us to move in with you?" Kara chewed her lip anxiously, scared her son was reading into something Alex wasn't prepared for.

Nodding firmly, Alex smiled weakly. "Yeah, I do. You guys are practically living there anyways and I want the first thing I see in the morning to be you and Clark. I like having toys scattered all over the floor and kid's meals in the fridge. I like our movie nights, only now they won't end in "sleepovers." Clark's already taken possession of the guest room and –"

Kara's lips silenced her ramblings, swallowing the last of her explanation. It was a languid kiss that lasted a few moments, but it extinguished Alex's apprehension.

"Of course," she mumbled against Alex's mouth as they parted. "I'd love to."

Lucy gave a quiet cheer and hoisted her glass once more. "Guess we have something else to celebrate now."

Alex glanced over at Clark.

 _I'm definitely buying him a DS now._


	42. Cafes and Butt Slaps

Another soulmate AU because I'm soulmate trash.

-X-

"Two medium caramel lattes and six sticky buns, please," Kara grinned, passing her favorite cashier/barista, Lena Luthor, a twenty.

She'd frequented Noonan's weekly (well, closer to daily, if she were being honest) since moving to National City almost two years ago. It had the best sticky buns in the universe with inexpensive, amazing lattes that filled Kara's sunshine meter (as Lucy so lovingly called it) to its fullest point. Plus, watching her best friend flounder around the cute barista was always a wonderful bonus.

"Why can't you just ask her out?" the blonde wondered, leaning against the counter. "I mean, every time she flirts with you, you stammer like I do when Professor Grant calls on me in class."

Lucy sighed, shaking her head while her bright eyes followed Lena's every movement. "She's gorgeous, but there's no way she _doesn't_ have a soulmate already – and they most definitely _aren't_ me. I'm not that lucky. She probably just flirts to get better tips."

"She doesn't flirt with me like that," Kara reminded her with a knowing smirk. She was positive the youngest Luthor would be perfect for her best friend, yet Lucy was determined to remain painfully silent and pine from a distance.

"T-that isn't the point!" Lucy stammered, discreetly wiping her chin when Lena bent down to retrieve a fallen filter.

Rolling her eyes, Kara muttered, "One of these days, I'm going to hurt you and see if she reacts."

"No you're not!" Lucy yelped, slapping Kara's arm – hard.

Glancing about the shop, Kara's ocean gaze trickled along the patrons as she rubbed her abused flesh. Most of them were coupled up, sharing coffee and cooing at each other. She noticed Winn, a friend from Professor J'onn's class, snuggled up with his boyfriend while they read over the text book lying on the table before them. It was sweet, but God did it make her wish she had someone like that.

When someone turned eighteen, they would begin to feel their soulmate's pain. Every little bump and bruise would throb, though it left no physical indications that there was an injury. It was up to them to scour the Earth in hopes of finding their person – using only the sensations of pain as their guide. It was a horrible experience, but Kara believed the ends justified the means (or, at the very least she hoped they did).

Her cousin Clark had found his soulmate while working. He'd been chasing a lead (quite literally) when he tripped over his feet and landed headfirst into a trashcan. His head was ringing, but he caught sight of a beautiful young woman grasping hers in pain when he staggered to his feet and in that moment, he just knew…

They'd been together ever since.

"Here you go," Lena said, dragging Kara from her observations.

The blonde spun on her heel, accepting the sticky buns from the barista before passing them to Lucy. Her hands firmly grasped the styrofoam cups and she opened her mouth to thank her when…

"Holy shit!" Kara screeched, dropping both of the coffees and, inadvertently, knocking some of the hot liquid onto a startled Luthor.

Lena yelped and clutched her burning hand to her chest, eyes widened with pain – and a hint of confusion. She hurriedly took a napkin from the dispenser and brushed off her hand, hissing when the rough material irritated her reddened skin. Another hiss made her eyes snap up.

It wasn't hers.

Lucy was glaring at Kara, her hand clumsily attempting to sooth the ache from the other. "What the hell was that about?" So overcome with exasperation for her best friend's antics, she paid no attention as to _why_ her hand was suddenly alight with discomfort.

"I don't…" Kara's brows knitted in bewilderment, rubbing her stinging butt. She smiled apologetically to the stunned barista, though no words came out.

There wasn't time.

Suddenly, it felt as though all the bones on her right hand had smashed into a brick wall and she cried out, staring at it as if it were a viper ready to attack. She knew, in theory, that there was nothing wrong with them but they hurt like a _bitch_!

 _What the hell is going on?!_

The sound of a commotion drew Kara's attention and she caught sight of a man glaring at someone, his jaw already bruising from a punch she'd obviously missed. They were surrounded by a group of people – some onlookers watching with interest while others were cheering them on. Their voices were muffled through the glass, but it was apparent the man wasn't going to back down. When his fist connected with the other person's face, stars exploded in Kara's vision and she gripped her face with a moan.

Two startling realizations occurred in that moment. One, whoever the man hit was _probably_ her soulmate and two, her body was going to be in absolute agony if she didn't stop them.

Rushing out the door, Kara left a baffled Lucy in her wake. Glancing to Lena, Lucy came to a revelation of her own as she caught sight of the raven-haired beauty cradling her hand and gaping at her.

"Oh."

-X-

If she was being honest, Alex had no idea how she found herself in these types of situations. All she'd wanted was to have lunch with her best friend in peace, _not_ be accosted by some stranger who thought he had the right to slap her ass when she'd passed. Was that too much to ask?

In National City – apparently.

Massaging her cheek, she sneered at the overgrown man-child. "That the best you got?"

Balling up her hand, she knocked him hard across the face. As he staggered back, she used his imbalance as leverage and shoved her knee into his groin as hard as she could, knocking him to his knees. Tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes and it brought her a sick pleasure.

 _Serves him right._

Preparing to deliver another blow, she froze as pale fingers encasing her wrist and tugged her hand away. She twisted, a scathing remark bubbling at her lips, though it fell away when the sight of the most glorious creature crossed her narrowed gaze. The woman before her was gorgeous; the softest blonde hair she'd ever seen, eyes deeper than the ocean and a faint smile tugging up sweet lips that she had the sudden urge to kiss.

"Please don't," she murmured, glaring at the downed man. "I know he slapped your butt and punched you, but he's not worth it. He's a jerk, but don't stoop to his level."

Blinking, Alex tilted her head thoughtfully. "How did you…"

The blonde shrugged with a grin and it clicked.

"Oh."

The man kneeling released a low groan and regained Alex's attention. He was trying to stagger to his feet, but the ache in his balls was radiating up his thighs and into his stomach.

Alex snagged him by the collar of his jacket and brought his face dangerously close to hers. "You're lucky this wonderful woman was nice enough to save your ugly face, but," she growled, "If you _ever_ do something like that, I will know and I will _personally_ come kick your dick up into your throat. Do I make myself clear?"

He gulped, frantically nodding as he stared into the fiery gaze of the enraged brunette. "Y-yeah."

Shoving him away, Alex stared at him until he was out of sight, grumbling to himself and cupping his bruised manhood.

"Let's get some ice for your face," the blonde hummed, absently running a finger over the swelled area along Alex's cheek.

"Okay." Alex gave a pained smile but offered her uninjured hand to Kara. "I'm Alex. Alex Danvers."

"Kara Zorel."


	43. Orange Juice and Toothpaste Never Mix

_Another_ soulmate AU because they are my addiction. I won't lie, I found the prompt on Tumblr but I have no idea whose it was so if it's somebody's who reads this story, THANK YOU!

-X-

When Kara was a child, she never understood why her food constantly tasted _weird._ If she was eating a hamburger, the taste of chicken or salad would mingle with the yummy hamburger and created a bizarre mix of meats and vegetables that she despised with a passion – considering how she _never_ ate salad.

"It's so gross, Mom!" Kara had complained the first time ranch eclipsed the wondrousness of Alura's lasagna. Could her soulmate not respect the awesomeness of the cheesy goodness that was her mother's signature dish? What kind of monster _did_ that?

Even after her parents explained it to her, she was still confused. What cosmic being thought sharing taste buds – along with sharing _sensations_ (like if someone ate something spicy, the other would feel the burning on their lips until it died out on their soulmate's) - was a good idea? They either had a horrible sense of humor or they _really_ hated humans; there was no other explanation.

It was honestly cruel and unusual punishment.

When she reached adulthood, she often thanked the powers above that whoever her soulmate was kept strange hours. They never seemed to eat at the same times throughout the day anymore and she rarely had odd mixtures of flavors in her mouth. Occasionally she'd taste bubblegum during lunch or a wine that surprisingly went well with whatever she was devouring at dinner, but there were hardly any extreme combinations nowadays.

 _Thank God._

-X-

Lying on her parents' couch, Kara absently flipped through the channels. She was visiting for the weekend; her apartment building was being fumigated and she felt guilty for never coming to see them, so now was the perfect time to stop in. What made it better was the fact her older cousin Clark Kent – reporter extraordinaire – was in town visiting _his_ parents so they had plans to meet up for brunch and a movie.

Smallville was exactly what its name suggested – small. Nothing exciting ever happened there, aside from car crashes and cow tipping. The most daring thing she and Clark did was sneak onto her uncle Non's farm and chase his chickens; they were so wasted that they passed out in the pen, Clark on top of the chicken house and Kara on the dusty ground, her legs bent awkwardly against the fence. Uncle Non wasn't amused but Aunt Astra thought it was hilarious. She even took _pictures_ , which she brought out.

Every. Single. Christmas.

Yawning, Kara rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a quiet "oomph."

"Must you do that every time?" Alura chided, shaking her head at her only child.

"Yes," Kara replied cheekily, rising from the wood with a groan as her back gave a satisfying crack.

Alura pursed her lips, though it couldn't hide the smile threatening to break forth. She could never actually _be_ mad at Kara's antics; she was too much like her father. When he was younger, Zor did the same thing and gave the same mischievous answer.

"You need to get going. You know Clark tends to be early and you don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

Kara smiled, pecking her mother's cheek as she passed. "I'll see you later. Love you!" The thump of the closing door muffled Alura's reply, though Kara still felt loved. She really ought to come see her parents more often. National City was home but Smallville would always have a special place in her heart.

It wasn't a long drive to the coffee shop and Kara peacefully took in the scenery; fields of green and little farmhouses reminding her of her younger years. It helped shape the person she was and gave her the ambitions she possessed. She couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life there, so she worked hard and made a life for herself in National City. She wouldn't stay there…

 _Couldn't_ stay there.

Parking her rental car, Kara hopped out and strolled inside, waving to Mr. Evans as she slipped inside. He'd owned the café for as long as she could remember. During her high school years she'd worked there; it was a minimum wage job but she was given free coffee and sweet treats whenever she wanted so she couldn't complain.

"Little Kara Zorel! Lord, how you've matured! You look great," he greeted, slipping from behind the counter to embrace his former employee. "How ya doing? It's been years since you've stopped by."

Kara smiled, patting his back. "I know. I've been great. How are you? How's Debbie and Joey?"

"They're wonderful," he replied, releasing her. "Joey's married now. He's got a baby on the way. Debbie moved out of town. She's livin' in Arizona." He grinned proudly. "She's a doctor."

Kara glanced around the café. It hadn't changed at all; the wall paper was peeling and the booths looked like they'd seen better days but it was still the same cozy little hole-in-the-wall it'd always been. Memories came flooding back and she sighed contently.

"Come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate and we have freshly made cinnamon buns! I'm positive Kathy will be so happy to see you. I'll give her a call. Take a seat anywhere you want and I'll bring it to you."

Kara nodded, taking the booth she always sat in when she was a teenager. It was tucked in the corner and had the perfect view outside and she could see everything going on inside the café. She fished her phone from her pocket and laughed at Clark's text.

 **Clark: I'm running late. Mom had me cutting wood. Why she needs firewood in the middle of summer I'll never understand. OMW now.**

Shaking her head, Kara clicked on her Instagram app (honestly, she had no idea why she still had this app, she hadn't used it in months) and thumbed through it. She double tapped on some of her friends' pictures and commented with a plethora of emojis that had little to do with the post before continuing on. Lucy hated when she only replied in emojis so Kara made it her mission to always comment in them.

A rather familiar taste filled her mouth and she grimaced, licking her lips irritably. Chicken Caesar salad was by far the worst thing her soulmate munched on and they ate it _at least_ once a week. It was nauseating and whenever she met them, she was going to give them an earful. They knew she didn't like it – she was always drinking something to get rid of the nasty aftertaste that was Caesar dressing – yet they continued to torture her with it.

Huffing, she scrolled a little farther and paused.

 **TheRealAlexDanvers:** I never post pictures of food, but this salad is amazing. Thank you **MagSawyer** for being my lunch buddy.

Above it was a picture of the nicest looking Caesar salad Kara had ever seen. It was drenched in dressing – _bleh_ – but the chicken was grilled and made Kara's stomach growl hungrily.

What caught Kara off-guard was the fact that she could _taste_ a Caesar salad and her favorite actress – and her biggest crush, though she'd never admit it out loud – was posting _about_ a Caesar salad.

 _There's no way…_ Kara shook her head. She refused to get her hopes up. _It's just wishful thinking_.

She was startled when a cup was set in front of her. She smiled thankfully up at Mr. Evans and he winked, dropping a cinnamon bun beside it before walking away, a quiet whistle filling the silence. With no one else in the café, it was eerily quiet and Kara welcomed the noise.

Kara sipped her hot chocolate, giggling when whipped cream tickled her upper lip. She subconsciously licked it off, glancing through pictures. Growing bored as she delved into the older ones, she tapped the top of the Instagram border. It returned to the top and she refreshed the app absently.

The first post she noticed was another one from Alex Danvers. In this one, she was glaring at the camera, her head tilted to the side.

 **TheRealAlexDanvers:** Really? Why does my salad suddenly taste like hot chocolate and whipped cream? All I wanted was to enjoy this salad! How rude!

Gaping at the screen, Kara's eyes widened comically. She squeaked noisily, but couldn't bring herself to care. She believed in coincidences but this was…

She had to be sure.

"Mr. Evans!" she called, jerking up from the booth and rushing to his counter. "Do you have any hot sauce?"

He blinked in bewilderment. "H-hot sauce?"

She nodded emphatically, frantically glancing between her phone and the puzzled owner. "Yeah! Or something really spicy or weird or gross."

"I-I might. Let me check." He ambled into the back, the door swinging closed behind him.

Kara's leg bounced anxiously, her fingernails clicking against the wooden countertop. She inhaled deeply, taking in the sugary aroma from the freshly baked treats in the glass case, but she couldn't appreciate it. All she could think about was the possibility that Alex freaking Danvers might be her soulmate. It would explain the expensive wines and fancy tasting foods; how it hadn't piqued her interest before was beyond her.

Mr. Evans returned with a chili pepper in his hand. "We keep these around for whenever someone wants a kick in their chocolate. Sweet and spicy go well together. Will this work?"

Kara hurriedly snagged it from his hand, thanking him profusely as she hastily slid back into the booth. Bracing herself, she bit into the pepper and ripped off half, wincing as it set her mouth ablaze. She detested hot foods but it was the first idea that popped into her mind and she wasn't going to back out now.

She waited with bated breath, ignoring the aching of her lips. Less than a minute later, the flavor of milk flooded over her tongue and she sighed in relief, taking a gulp of her hot chocolate to snuff out the fire in her throat. She refreshed Instagram again and her breath caught in her chest.

There, clear as day, was Alex Danvers holding a glass of milk – the cutest little milk mustache on her upper lip – with a dark expression marring her gorgeous features.

 **TheRealAlexDanvers** : Seriously?! I know my soulmate hates Caesar salad but this is just mean. Chocolate and peppers do _not_ go well with salad dressing! If you follow me on here, my dear soulmate, will you please staaaaahp? I fear for my future children."

An undignified shriek ripped from her throat and she practically threw her phone onto the empty seat across from her. Mr. Evans was staring at her, forehead creased with worry. She was utterly frozen, eyes huge and unseeing. Her brain couldn't comprehend what just happened. For years she wondered who her soulmate was and it was Alex _fucking_ Danvers?

 _This has to be a dream._

That was how Clark found her, gaping at nothing. He shared a concerned glance with Mr. Evans before cautiously wandering over and touching his cousin's shoulder.

"Kara?"

Kara's mouth opened, but her response was not what he expected. " _AHH_!"

-X-

Since the startling revelation in Smallville, Kara had been an absolute wreck. She could hardly explain her nervousness to her parents, leaving them utterly bewildered and thrown for a loop. They believed her – Kara wasn't known for exaggerating _important_ things – but the notion of their daughter being soulmates with an actress was baffling. Not because Alex was out of her league (Kara was a catch) but Kara was terribly humble and such a good person that they weren't too keen on her getting wrapped up in that world.

When Kara returned to National City, she was quick to share her story with Lena – her best friend and easily the most levelheaded person she knew. Lena was hesitant, but she trusted Kara's judgment. She knew Kara was going to be heartbroken if she was wrong and she didn't want that for her friend. Kara was the embodiment of sunshine and rainbows; when she cried, the world seemed bleak and everyone else would cry along with her.

Kara was lounging on the couch, a pint of ice cream in her lap and her phone in her hand. She was absently scrolling through Instagram again – "No, Lena, I have _not_ been obsessively looking at Alex's Instagram!" – and glancing up at her television every so often. Lena was curled up on the chair adjacent to her couch, intently watching…whatever they'd pick, meaning Kara let Lena choose because she really couldn't care less.

The picture of Alex in a plane seat (obviously first class) with Lucy Lane, one of her other friends and a renowned dancer, caught Kara's attention and she eagerly scanned the words beneath.

 **TheRealAlexDanvers:** National City bound with LLane! Can't wait to explore the city after our interviews with **CatCo**!

By now, Kara tried pretending she was unaffected by Alex Danvers and the idea of meeting her…

But she totally was if her screams were any indication.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kara. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Lena scolded, clutching her chest and inhaling deeply through her nose. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kara tossed Lena her phone, her hands trembling as she clasped them together in her lap. The youngest Luthor shot her a bizarre look before glancing at Kara's phone. She couldn't contain her exasperated eye roll.

"Seriously, Kar? Shouldn't you be excited or something about this?" she asked sardonically. She threw it back to Kara, chuckling when she made absolutely no effort to catch the relatively expensive piece of technology. The damn thing was Kara's baby; if she wasn't practically _diving_ off the couch to catch it, then something was definitely wrong. "Kara?"

"She's coming _here_ …to where I _work_ …"

Lena tilted her head. "Why are you freaking out? This is a great thing! You can finally meet her and profess your undying love for her."

Kara seized the nearest pillow and chucked it at Lena. "This isn't funny!"

"You're right. It's hilarious," Lena cackled, setting the pillow behind her back so she could lean against it. "Thanks for the pillow. I needed one."

"You're incorrigible," Kara glowered, shaking her head.

"I know," Lena smirked, "But you love me."

Kara buried her face into a cushion and groaned. "No I don't. I hate you."

"Sure, Kara. Sure."

-X-

Kara's knee bounced erratically, beating against the underside of her desk. She was chewing on the end of her pen, peeking into Cat's office. Cat had been adamant that Kara wasn't needed for the interview; in fact, the only person in her office besides Alex and Cat was James Olsen, Cat's top photographer. From what she could tell, they were still sitting outside on Cat's balcony and oh how she wished she could be a fly on the wall.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Danvers," Cat's muffled voice echoed off the glass windows, gaining Kara's attention immediately.

Alex smiled, shaking Cat's hand as they stopped just before the door. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Grant."

Strolling out of the office, Alex winked at Kara when she passed. Her breath caught in her lungs, Kara's eyes widening as she stared after her. The tug in her chest was painful and she wondered absently if Alex could feel it too.

"Kara, quit gawking at Miss Danvers," Cat chided, "I expected better from you. You've met plenty of famous people and have never acted this way."

Swallowing harshly, Kara rose from her desk and absently grabbed Cat's wrist, dragging her back into the office. If she were in her right mind, she would already be flushed crimson (touching Cat Grant was a huge _no-no_ , even if she was Cat's favorite) but she wasn't.

All she could think about was that her soulmate had _winked_ at her.

"Kara, what on Earth is going on?" Cat demanded, crossing her arms.

Inhaling sharply, Kara started pacing back and forth, wringing her hands anxiously. She had absolutely no idea how to explain her theory to her boss without sounding like a lunatic. Despite the "proof" she'd accumulated, no one really seemed to believe her.

"IthinkAlexDanversismysoulmate," Kara blurted, blinking owlishly at Cat.

"Kara, sweetie, you said that way too fast. Say that again but _slowly_."

Biting her lip, Kara said again, "I think Alex Danvers is my soulmate." Cat gaped at Kara, trying to formulate the appropriate reply but Kara rambled on, "I know this sounds crazy and honestly I think I might be but I swear I'm not making this up, Miss Grant. I tried telling Clark but he didn't believe me and I don't really blame him but…" she trailed off when Cat touched her arm.

"I believe you," Cat assured her, chuckling quietly when Kara looked at her with those puppy dog eyes of hers, "You wouldn't lie about something like this, especially since you've been iffy about finding yours since you started working here."

"No one should eat that much salad," Kara mumbled, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Smirking, Cat patted the other blonde's cheek affectionately. "I have an idea for you to meet your dream woman. Here's what I need you to do…"

-X-

"I'm surprised you called for this lunch," Alex admitted, scanning the menu thoughtfully. "I thought we covered everything you wanted to ask me."

"Oh I did." Cat waved her hand dismissively. "But I figured you and Ms. Lane might enjoy one of National City's best restaurants."

"It's really lovely," Lucy commented, setting her menu down. "I can't wait to try their southern burger. Eggs on a burger sounds so weird but kind of amazing."

Alex hummed. "I think I'll have the…"

"Caesar salad?" Lucy supplied with a shrewd smirk.

Sticking her tongue out, Alex swatted Lucy with her menu. "No! I'm going to try the steak."

"Surprise, surprise," Lucy muttered, narrowly avoiding another swat. "You're so abusive, Alexandra Danvers! The press would have a field day if they knew how mean you really are."

Rolling her eyes at their juvenile display, Cat peeked over her shoulder.

Kara was tucked away at a table not too far from theirs, indiscreetly peering over the top of her menu. A bottle of toothpaste was resting openly on the table with a glass of orange juice beside it. Her friend, the CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor was across from her, sipping a glass of wine and smiling indulgently at her companion.

 _I didn't know they offered orange juice here._

"This wine is lovely," Lena said, lifting the bottle so she could examine it thoroughly. "I should invest in some bottles."

Kara shushed her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She was watching Alex intensely, eyeing the glass of Coke. She had to make it memorable and undeniable that she was her soulmate. What else was better than toothpaste and orange juice; it was a horrible combination.

"You look like a creep," Lena informed her nonchalantly.

"Shut up."

Lena shrugged. "Just pointing out the obvious. If I was her, I'd be really freaked out."

"I hate you," Kara snarled, glaring at her friend though it held no real malice. She could never be genuinely mad at Lena, despite her annoying attitude.

When Alex's meal arrived, Kara uncapped the toothpaste and squeezed some onto the brush. She was oblivious to the curious glance studying her peculiar actions.

"Isn't that your assistant?" Alex wondered, gesturing toward Kara. "The girl with the toothbrush?"

Cat sighed, fighting back the urge to bang her head on the table. She really needed to teach Kara the meaning of _discrete_. "Yes," she drew out the s, gritting her teeth.

"Huh." Alex shook her head.

The blonde was gorgeous, but…

Cutting off a piece of steak, she shoved it into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. It wasn't the _best_ she'd ever had, but it wasn't bad. Reaching for her drink, she sipped it before promptly spitting it out and onto Cat's nice _white_ dress.

The overwhelming taste of toothpaste filled her mouth, drowning out the steak and leaving behind only mint.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Alex apologized, handing Cat her napkin. That dress probably cost a fortune. "I'll pay for the dry-cleaning while I'm in town, I swear."

A wave of realization flooded her system after her moment of panic and her head snapped up, gaze locking with Kara's. The feeling of wonder – and a little dread (orange juice and toothpaste was nasty) – blossomed in her stomach as Kara lifted her glass to her lips and swallowed a fair amount of juice. She winced at the taste of orange, toothpaste and steak mingling but she couldn't have cared less.

"Oh my God."

Cat smirked cheerfully, wiping the excess beverage from her dress. "I guess Kara was right." Alex blinked at the older woman, her jaw dropping. "Do close your mouth, dear. It's rather unbecoming."

Lucy snorted, glancing between Kara and her friend. "Well, guess this solves _that_ mystery."

She bit into her burger and purr. _Yep, egg on a burger is tasty._

Too busy staring at Alex, Kara was unaware of Lena's bizarre expression. She twisted in her chair and looked at Alex's companion – well, she actually looked at her food but semantics. Reaching blindly for the bottle of toothpaste, Lena put a little on her finger and shoved it in her mouth, observing her carefully.

Lucy blanched, dropping the burger onto the plate and scrambled for her drink, trying to bury the taste away. Rising from her seat, she jerked Kara up and strolled over to Cat's table.

Brows furrowed inquisitively, Lucy glanced at the new arrivals. "Hello."

Without looking away from Lucy, Lena lifted the glass of wine to her lips.

"Well," Lucy cleared her throat after a minute, head tilted as she smiled up at the raven-haired beauty. "I guess a formal introduction is needed." Standing, Lucy rounded the table and extended her hand. "Lucy Lane."

"Lena Luthor."

Finding her voice, Alex grinned at Kara who blushed prettily. "Would you ladies like to join us for lunch?"

Nodding, Kara smiled at Alex. "Yes." Her features darkened though and her smile dissolved into an unhappy glare. "Yes, because we need to talk about your Caesar salad habit."

Alex's eyes widened and she gulped. _Oh boy._


	44. Krypto the Superdog

A part of the Allie, Kiera, and John series. Clark doesn't want his dog, Krypto, from Krypton and shoves him off on Alex. He becomes a present for Kara.

-X-

Lounging on the bed, Alex mindlessly flipped through the channels on her television, her back against the headboard and a box of donuts beside her. Kara was out patrolling the city, the kids were tucked into bed and Alex was _bored_.

For the last three months she'd been on desk duty at the DEO ("You're four months pregnant, Alex. I won't endanger the other agents _or_ you and your unborn child.") and there was nothing really to do at home. Kara was just as overprotective now as she was during Alex's last two pregnancies and it was driving Alex _mad_. She loved Kara – really, it was sweet how much she cared – but she wasn't an invalid. She could do _laundry._

It wasn't that strenuous.

Sighing, Alex shoved another donut into her mouth. Having a Kryptonian baby growing in her stomach always sent her hunger into overdrive and left her constantly starving. She had to consume nearly seven thousand calories a day and that _barely_ quenched the gnawing hunger; it was worse when she was pregnant with the twins though (she had to eat over fourteen thousand calories). Every day either Kara or J'onn – or sometimes both – were trying to stave off her ever-present cravings and forced her to eat whenever she was caught up in something at the lab. She wasn't allowed to tinker with sensitive materials or dangerous weapons, but she still spent time there.

She refused to be completely useless.

There were upsides to Kryptonian pregnancies though. Every time she got pregnant, her Kryptonian "genes" were reinforced and she became a little more Kryptonian than human. With her latest pregnancy, her aging process had slowed to almost match Kara's. They'd determined that, if their tests were accurate, Kara would only outlive Alex by – maybe – a decade or so. She would get to grow old with her superheroine instead of graying in seventy years while Kara still looked thirty or forty. She'd get to see her grandkids and maybe meet her great-grandkids.

But she _was_ still human so she couldn't withstand everything Kara could; she wasn't _that_ Kryptonian, but her skin was tougher and her bones stronger than other humans. She was faster and she hit harder; she could only train with J'onn or Kara now, since she'd accidentally cracked Agent Lee's ribs when they sparred. She had heat vision – though it only activated when she was stressed or extremely pissed off – and her hearing was spectacular, but she couldn't see as clearly as Kara nor could she see as far. Her freeze breath wasn't as powerful either though she _did_ have it.

Alex stared blankly at the flashing screen in front of her, oblivious to the chattering characters bouncing about. She was so accustomed to cartoons – three kids had left her with blocked channels and a Netflix queue full of children's shows – that she often forgot the television in her bedroom had access to "adult" television; nothing racy, but something more than animated farm animals and fairytales that made _zero_ sense to anyone who was over the age of twelve.

 _God, I'm so glad the kids are spending the night with Cat and Carter. I can_ finally _catch up on Game of Thrones._

A vibrating noise broke Alex from her dazed state and she blinked in bewilderment. Focusing her hearing, she found the source in a matter of seconds. She leaned over the edge of the bed and fished her phone from the pocket of her discarded work pants. She rarely wore "real" pants around the house – opting for sweatpants or pajamas – and, on a regular basis, would leave her phone in random places. She usually didn't need it; if someone needed to get in touch, they'd call Kara and she'd tell Alex.

 **Clark Kent** blinked across the screen, surprising the woman. She could count on one hand the amount of times Clark had called her in the years she'd known him. He wasn't her favorite person and he knew it. She still hadn't forgiven him for dropping Kara off with them; not because she regretted meeting – and subsequently falling in love – with the Kryptonian, but because he was the girl's only family and he abandoned her. She hated him for never coming to see Kara and she made sure to remind him of it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alex," Clark greeted awkwardly, his Midwestern accent thicker than normal. He was either nervous or tired. Maybe both. "How are you?"

Alex sighed. Superficial pleasantries always irked her. "I'm fine, Clark. What do you want?"

He coughed uncomfortably. "I'm going to be in the city for a few days next week and I was hoping we could meet up. Y'know, talk."

"About?" Alex pressed.

"Well, you know Lois is pregnant and I was hoping for some tips."

Exhaling sharply through her nose, Alex pinched the bridge of it. "Why can't you just ask Kara?"

A bark of strained laughter ripped through his chest and it set Alex on edge. "Because there's something else I wanted to discuss that involves Kara. Nothing bad," he hurriedly assured, "More like a gift that I thought you could give her."

"A gift?" Alex repeated robotically, her mind racing with curiosity _and_ apprehension.

"Yeah." She could hear him scratching his neck nervously, a trait he shared with his cousin. They both tended to crumble under non-super pressure; Alex vowed to _never_ take Kara gambling after the superheroine failed outstandingly during a simple game of poker at game night.

Alex chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. "All right. Text me a time and place and we can meet. I hope you're planning to spend time with Kara too while you're here."

Clark winced at the snide tone. "Of course!"

Narrowing her eyes, Alex glared at nothing in particular. "I mean it, Clark. She misses you and the least you can do is spend more than a few minutes together. You can both fly for Rao's sake; if you can't be seen _here_ together, go somewhere _else_. It's not a hard concept."

"I know," Clark whispered, "I know."

A familiar heartbeat filled Alex's ears. "Kara's almost home. I'll see you sometime next week." She hung up the phone before he could reply and tossed it aside.

"Who was that?" Kara inquired from the balcony door, shucking off her cape. She dropped it onto the ground, ignoring Alex's grunt of protest, and disappeared into their closet for a moment. She returned, dressed in one of Alex's old, frayed t-shirts and Supergirl sweat pants – a pair of black sweats with the House of El insignia plastered along both hips – and hopped into the bed beside Alex, snagging a chocolate donut and devouring it in two bites.

"Clark. He's going to be in National City next week and asked if I'd meet with him somewhere." Kara's brow arched peculiarly and Alex continued, "I guess he's freaking out about Lois' pregnancy and wanted to talk."

"Oh." Kara's lip trembled for a moment. "Why couldn't he ask me?" Her child-like voice was heartbreaking and Alex gathered Kara into her arms, cursing Clark _again_ for all the hurt he'd caused her wife.

"He said he wants to see you too, but I think he wants _my_ perspective on all of this too, considering I understand what Lois is going through."

Kara nodded, pressing her face into the crook of Alex's neck. "Okay…"

Something fluttered in Alex's stomach and she froze. Carefully, she grasped Kara's closest hand and brought it to lie atop her abdomen, resting her hand on top of Kara's. Kara lifted her head and opened her mouth, though the question at the tip of her tongue died when something thumped against her palm.

Kara gazed at Alex's belly in awe while Alex watched her lover's lips upturn into a blinding smile. The superhero's hand slipped beneath the thin material covering her goal, sliding reverently across the smooth expansion of skin. Alex brushed a blonde curl away from Kara's cheek and kissed her wife's temple.

 _This damn surprise better be worth it, Clark Kent._

-X-

Tapping her fingers along the table, Alex glanced at her watch. She'd told J'onn that she needed a longer lunch break than usual and he'd been more than accommodating, but she didn't want to waste the entire two hours on Clark. She could only survive an hour alone in his presence before she wanted to beat him over the head with a steel pole.

"Sorry I'm late," Clark apologized, dropping into the seat across from her. His hair was windswept and his glasses askew, but he was wearing his trademark farm boy smile; she hated that damn smile. It was the same smile he'd had when he dropped Kara off with them and disappeared from her life.

Alex snorted noncommittally and stared at Clark.

He sighed, adjusting his glasses. "I see you're not up for small talk. Okay," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "About two weeks ago, a pod landed not too far outside of Smallville. It had the House of El insignia etched into the front." Alex visibly perked up and he continued on, "When I opened the pod, there was a dog inside. Apparently he was _my_ dog."

"A dog?"

"Well, he looks like a dog, but he has Kryptonian powers like Kara and me. I-I can't care for him, Alex. With Lois being pregnant and The Daily Planet…"

"So you're pushing off your responsibilities onto me and my family – _again_." Alex's emotionless timber sent shivers down Clark's spine and he inched back. Even before Alex started gaining powers similar to Kryptonians he was intimidated by the human and that was a rarity. He could bend steel with his bare hands and yet he feared for his safety whenever Alex's patience ran out.

Leaning forward in her chair, Alex's volume quieted dangerously as she glared at him. "How are you supposed to take care of a _child_ when you shove off your responsibilities onto everyone else, Clark? This dog was _yours_." Alex shook her head. "I hope for your baby's sake that you mature and learn how to cope with whatever issues you have because a _baby_ is a lot of work. Some days you'll want to scream and pull out your hair but you can't just chuck them off onto someone else."

Clark's head was bowed shamefully. "I know."

"You don't – but you will." She pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping to stave off her fast-approaching headache. "I'll give him to Kara as a gift. She deserves a tangible piece of home; not just some holographic reminder of what she's lost. But, Clark," she softened slightly, "You need to step up to the plate and be the best father possible. Don't wait until after they're born to deal with everything."

In that moment, head bowed and a downcast expression crossing his features, he seemed so young. Alex's heart ached slightly for him and she reached across the table, covering one of his hands with hers. "I don't hate you, Clark. I may not be your biggest fan, but I don't want to see you fail. If you have questions about becoming a parent, come to me – come to _Kara_. We know how hard it is at first but you can be a good father and still keep your world balanced. You're not alone and I'm sure Lois needs you to be the best Clark Kent you can, so ask for _help_."

He exhaled heavily, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. "Okay."

Alex peeked at her watch. "We still have time; let's eat and we can talk about parenthood. Your little niece or nephew is starving and I'm tired of being kicked."

Clark smiled weakly and nodded. They would never be _friends,_ but maybe this was a step in the right direction.

-X-

Clark had brought Krypto over to their apartment a week after his lunch with Alex while Kara was at work – and he was an absolute _doll_. He was energetic and bouncy, circling her curiously before nuzzling his head against her baby bump gently. He was scarily intelligent; he followed commands easily and wasn't startled by his new surroundings. He seemed to accept that he was no longer Clark's companion, something Alex was grateful for.

The superhero had offered to wait for Kara, but a call from Lois demanding authentic Chinese food had him scurrying away. Alex understood _exactly_ how Lois was feeling and wished him luck as he disappeared, a burst of blue and red filling her vision for just a moment before dissolving into nothingness.

Curled up on the couch, Alex absently scratched Krypto's head – which was resting against her baby bump. She presumed he was listening to the baby moving about, his spectacular hearing picking up on the steady beat of their heart. Hers was tuned into Kara's, waiting anxiously for her wife to leave CatCo.

Their noisy apartment was eerily calm and it unnerved Alex slightly; she was so accustomed to the pounding of footsteps and arguing children that the silence was daunting. Allie and the twins were at the movies with Carter; she'd let Cat in on the secret and she'd been more than happy to watch the kids for a few hours. Alex didn't want to overwhelm Kara _or_ Krypto, so keeping the children away for a little while was the best option for everyone.

Her phone vibrated on the edge of the couch and she grabbed it with her free hand.

 **Space Puppy:** Hi, baby, I'm leaving CatCo. Do you need me to pick anything up?

Typing out a negative reply with one hand, Alex nudged Krypto off the couch and onto the floor. Whistling, she led him into her bedroom and kneeled in front of him.

"Okay, buddy, I need you stay here for me. I'll come get you in a few minutes but I need you to be _really_ quiet." Krypto licked at her hand and she took that as a sign of understanding. "Good boy." Rising, she scratched behind his ears and trotted out of the room, closing the door behind her. She couldn't stand the idea of _waiting_ so she started gathering the few toys scattered around the living room before tossing them onto their owners' beds.

The twins were still young enough to share a bedroom; despite being relatively different, John and Kiera were incredibly close. Allie had volunteered to let the baby to sleep in her room after they were born and – while it was a precious offer – both Kara and Alex knew she'd change her mind one she realized how much work really went into caring for a baby. They were planning to convert one of the three spare bedrooms into a nursery instead.

Alex touched her stomach reverently and smiled. _You are so loved, little one._

The jingling of keys brought her out of her reverie and Alex hurried to the door, throwing it open and knocking a startled Kara into the hall.

"Wh-"

Alex pressed a finger to Kara's lips, a lopsided grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I have a surprise for you, but before you come inside, you have to promise me that you'll go straight to the couch and close your eyes. No powers, either."

"I…" Kara blinked owlishly. "Um, okay?"

Cupping Kara's cheek, Alex kissed her wife chastely. "Thank you, baby."

Doing as instructed, Kara dropped her bag at the door and kicked off her shoes. She padded over to the couch and flopped down, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Eyes closed."

Waiting for a second, Alex waited until she was certain Kara's eyes were shut before creeping over toward their bedroom. Krypto was hovering above their bed, his tail wagging as he licked his paws. She smiled at him, wishing she had a camera to capture the moment; he looked comfortable. Noticing her, he dropped onto the bed and hopped down, strolling over to her.

Kara's foot bounced impatiently as she awaited Alex's return. She loved surprises but she _hated_ waiting. Feeling a presence in front of her, her tapping slowed and she held her breath.

"Open your eyes, Kar." Coming face to muzzle with a furry white creature was not something she'd expected when her baby blues cracked open.

Two icy blue eyes stared back at her and she had to bite back a shriek. It took her a second or two to realize there was a dog _floating_ in their living room.

"Alex…?" Kara trailed off nervously, her eyes never leaving the dog's.

"Look at his collar, Kar." The fact that Alex was completely at ease with the animal relieved some of the tension in Kara's muscles and she exhaled deeply. Her gaze dropped to his bright red collar and tears instantly filled her eyes.

There, nestled in the white fur of the dog's chest, was a golden House of El crest staring back. Trembling fingers traced the outline and a sob escaped Kara's throat.

"He was Kal's when he was a baby and his pod landed on Earth a few weeks ago. Clark and I wanted you to have a piece of home." Alex hated praising Clark's subsequent shoving off another responsibility, but she knew how much it would mean to Kara if she thought he had a better hand in it all than he really did. At Kara's silence, she started to panic. "If you don't want to keep him, I understand. Pets are a lot of responsibility but I thought you might like hi –"

Kara's arms encircled her waist in a nano-second, frantic kisses of adoration falling upon her surprised lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried into Alex's neck, her grip almost too tight, though Alex didn't complain.

Kara couldn't put into words how much Krypto's arrival into their life meant to her. Having a piece of home filled the spot in her heart she didn't realize she was missing and everything seemed right in the world.

He was a part of their family they hadn't known they needed.


	45. Body Paint and Christmas Dreams

I'm not dead and I have time on my hands and inspiration in my head. Enjoy!

-X-

 _Body paint is absolutely the_ worst _thing ever created,_ Alex griped, fighting back the urge to scratch the dye from her skin and hide away until the damn holiday was over.

Staring into the mirror, she glared at her reflection.

She was red from head to toe; her hair was colored a deep burgundy with a cutoff that was reddish purple with matching boots that she'd found after some determined searching on the internet. Her shorts were the same tint as her hair and black contacts darkened her eyes – almost creepily so. The tie around her head was awkward and itchy, but she just _had_ to wear it or she wouldn't look right.

"The things I do for this kid," she muttered, swiping a hand through her short locks.

Hearing light footsteps echoing down the hall, Alex glanced away from the mirror and toward her incredibly _blue_ lover. Kara's usually blonde tresses were pale blue, a flowy sapphire dress with puffy sleeves clinging to her hips and a pair of comfortable blue boots that were hidden beneath the skirt. She'd opted out of white gloves but her hands were a light blue so it didn't detracted from her costume; she'd even painted her fingernails for the occasion.

"Quit complaining," Kara grinned, practically skipping over to Alex and pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"You're not the one wearing these awful contacts," Alex retorted, though it held no malice.

Kara curled into Alex's side and slid her hand to the nape of her neck, playing with the soft hairs residing there. "You don't have to wear them."

Sighing, Alex leaned her head against Kara's. "Yes I do. You know I'd do anything for him and this outfit needs to look right."

Smiling sweetly, Kara gazed into the mirror. She took in how _perfect_ they looked together. She couldn't believe the depth of her love for this wonderful woman; the woman who adored her son with every ounce of her being – enough to sport terrible contacts – and who stroked her hair whenever Kara cried over stupid commercials and who made sure that Kara knew how much she loved her, even when they had little spats.

"I love you," Kara murmured reverently, her thumb stroking the silky skin of Alex's neck.

"And I you," Alex replied, hand resting on Kara's hip and squeezing it affectionately.

They were startled when a disgruntled little boy groaned behind them. "Bleh."

Spinning around, Alex poked Clark's cheek. "I promise you that the day you bring your first boyfriend or girlfriend home, I will make sure that I remind you of this and ruin absolutely _every_ cute moment you two share."

Clark shook his head in disgust. "I'll never date. I don't want cooties."

"You keep telling yourself that," Alex smirked, tousling his hair.

When Kara had asked what Clark wanted to dress up as for Halloween, his answer had been simple: Steven Universe. He already had the curly black hair and a cheerful smile that stretched ear to ear so it wasn't too hard to find him the appropriate outfit; a pink shirt with a gold star were surprisingly common since the show's debut.

It was a surprise when he decided they should be Ruby and Sapphire. He'd spoken before about how much they reminded him of Steven Universe's parents, but it surprised them when he announced they should actually be Ruby and Sapphire. According to him, it was obvious who they should be.

"They're two girls in love, Mommy, like you and Alex. It just makes sense." His 'duh' tone was so pronounced that they could only nod and agree with him.

Alex would never admit she cried the day he said it ("No, Kara, I'm not crying. There's something in my eye, dammit!")

"Are you ready to go pick up Aunt Lucy?"

Nodding eagerly, Clark rushed to find his Trick-or-Treat bag. "Uh huh! This will be the best Halloween _ever_."

In spite of everything – the paint, the scratchy headband, the gaudy contacts – Alex realized there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be and grinned. This little family was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to her and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Let's go then. I want some candy!"

-X-

Wringing her hands anxiously, Kara watched the scenery blur past.

Alex raced along the highway, skillfully maneuvering between cars; the drive was so familiar she could do it in her sleep. They'd flown into Metropolis yesterday, Alex picking up their rental car before stopping at a nearby hotel for the night. Now, in the middle of their six-hour drive, Kara was _freaking the hell out_!

Mike – Clark's father – had never introduced her to his family and she'd never dated after he was born, until Alex, so the idea of meeting her lover's mother was terrifying. Kara desperately wanted the woman's approval, despite Alex's constant reassurances that Eliza's opinion wouldn't change anything. She _needed_ Eliza to like her – to like _them_.

Her parents had all but disowned her after she'd blurted out, "I'm pregnant!" during one of their weekly luncheons. She'd never forget the look of horror on Alura's face or the way her father Zor rose silently from his chair and tossed a few bills on the table, leaving her to cry in her hands while her mother berated her.

In the last five years, she'd spoken to Alura a handful of times but Zor refused to talk to her. They hadn't been there for Clark's birth nor did they extend invitations for holiday visits. The only person she'd really talked to was her aunt Astra, but she was often backpacking around the world or helping out a third world country so their conversations were few and far between.

A hand slipping into her own startled Kara from her intense thoughts. Her girlfriend threaded their fingers together and brought the captured hand to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of it before resting them on her thigh. She was singing quietly along with the radio, being ever so mindful of the little boy sleeping in the back seat.

"Thank you for coming with me to Midvale for Christmas," Alex murmured, glancing over at Kara with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

"I couldn't imagine spending any holiday – but especially this one – without you, Al," Kara admitted sheepishly.

They'd spent Thanksgiving in National City surrounded by cheap take-out, a few bottles of wine, and their friends. Lucy hadn't been in the mood to deal with her absentee father and, since Lena didn't speak to her family, they decided Alex's spare bedroom was going to be their home for the few days they had off. That was the first – and _last_ , if Alex had any to say in it – Black Friday Alex had ever experienced with Lucy and she swore she'd never do it again.

"You shouldn't worry so much, babe. My mom is going to love you. Probably more than she loves me, actually," Alex pouted, though the twinkle in her eye kept Kara from worrying.

"I hope so…" Kara chewed her already sore lip, eyes downcast as she stared at their entwined hands.

"She'll love you because I love you."

Brow furrowing, Kara pondered her next statement. "I don't want her to love me just because you do. I want her to like us because she thinks we're good people and good for you. My parents refuse to see Clark and refuse to see me. I just…I _need_ her to like us, Al."

Alex squeezed Kara's hand, regaining her attention. "Kara, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met. You're kind, you're smart, you're sweet… Mom is going to love you because of _that_. My loving you brought you with me but _you'll_ win her over because of who you are. And Clark is absolutely precious. You two deserve the world and the best life and that's all I want for you. Your parents are missing out on something spectacular and honestly, if I ever met them, I'd probably give them a piece of my mind."

Kara gave a watery smile and leaned over the console, pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek. "Thank you."

Alex winked. "Any time."

-X-

"Alex!" Eliza stood on the steps outside the front door, smiling widely at her only child.

Helping Clark out of the car, Alex waved over the top at her mother. "Hey, Mom."

Kara stood anxiously beside the car, watching the older woman. She wasn't as nervous as she'd been on the car ride, but now, standing so close to her, it was slowly creeping back in.

She wasn't the only one. Despite being unable to see over the car, Clark could vaguely make out Eliza through the window. She didn't look much like Alex with her blonde hair, but he could tell by the way she smiled that Alex was definitely her child. She looked at her the way Kara looked at him when she was proud.

He buried his face in Alex's side and twisted his small fists in her shirt. He was just as scared as his mom, but for entirely different reasons. If Eliza didn't like them – like _him_ – would Alex go away? Would Alex be disappointed that they weren't good enough? His grandparents didn't want him, his daddy didn't want him, would Alex not want him either?

Without batting an eye, Alex lifted the boy into her arms and settled him at her side, stroking his back as his face found purchase against her neck. Kara was so enchanted by the movement that tears sprung in her eyes despite having seen Alex done it so many times before. Seeing her do it in front of her mother meant more to her than she could have anticipated.

With her free hand, she tangled her fingers together with Kara's and led them over to the porch.

"Mom, this is Kara," Alex presented her girlfriend with a smitten grin, letting it transform into a smirk as Kara's cheeks lit up. She was so utterly transfixed that she missed her mother's knowing grin.

 _She's going to marry this girl some day._

"It's very nice to meet you," Eliza greeted with a smile, shaking Kara's free hand. Her gaze fell upon the little boy in Alex's arms and her smile deepened. "And who's this young man?"

"This shy guy is Clark." She jostled him slightly. "Can you say hi, buddy?"

Without uncovering his face, he waved awkwardly over his shoulder and gave an incredibly muffled, "Hi."

Eliza chuckled, ushering the little family inside. "Come in, come in. I made hot chocolate and the oven is warming. I was planning to make cookies and have them baked before you got here, but of course my little speed demon got you here sooner than anticipated."

"I'll have you know I stayed five miles under the limit. I would _never_ speed with them in the car," Alex rebutted indignantly, glaring at her mother though it held no malice.

Clark perked up, the sound of cookies and hot chocolate every little boy's fantasy. "Cookies?" he repeated into Alex's neck, causing the older woman to laugh.

"Cookies, buddy."

With a happy hum, he finally released his death grip and leaned back a little, studying the interior of the house curiously.

Alex passed Clark to Kara and pressed a brief kiss to Kara's lips. "I'm going to go get our bags. You stay in here with Mom where it's warm."

Unable to protest, Kara watched helplessly as Alex slipped out into the cold December air. She shifted uncomfortably, uncertain what to do.

"Um, you have a lovely house," Kara offered, an awkward smile tugging at her lips.

Eliza chuckled. "You don't have to be so formal, Kara. Alex has told me a lot about you and it's very clear how much my daughter loves you. You have nothing to worry about. I'm glad to meet you. Alex so rarely brings anyone home. You must be special."

Kara flushed, but something warm blossomed in her chest.

"In fact, the last girlfriend of Alex's I met was back in high school. I think her name was Leslie…something." Eliza shuddered. "I didn't like that girl. Alex definitely didn't gush about her the way she does you."

The door opened with a thud and Alex staggered into the house, a bag in each hand and Clark's little suitcase under her arm.

"I'm the first girlfriend you've brought home since _high school_?" Kara blurted, startling the shorter woman.

Alex's head snapped up and swiveled about, locking gazes with her mother. "Mom! What all have you been rambling about? I was only gone three minutes!"

"I was just trying to make sure your girlfriend was comfortable and so she knew there was nothing to worry about. Really, Alex, it's not like I told her about all the pictures you've sent between Halloween and now or -"

Dropping the bags with an audible thump, Alex crossed the living room in three steps and slapped her hand over Eliza's mouth. "Hush!"

Eliza chuckled beneath Alex's palm, rolling her eyes affectionately. She easily pried it off and said, "Show Clark and Kara around, get settled, then come down into the kitchen. Cookies should be done by then."

"Really? The first one?" Kara repeated quietly as she followed Alex deeper into the house, giggling at the bemused sigh of her lover

After offering the nickel tour and getting settled in, Alex led them into the kitchen where Eliza was pulling out cookies. The younger Danvers couldn't contain her chuckle.

 _Mom is really going all out._

She wasn't going to complain. It was nice that her mother was greeting Kara with such open arms. She guessed that gushing about the blonde-haired beauty had paid off in some way because she wanted her mother to like Kara since, truthfully, she planned to spend the rest of her life with Kara and Clark.

The idea of being without them was one she couldn't stand.

Lifting Clark onto a barstool, Alex leaned against the island and watched Eliza curiously. She was flitting about the room, gathering small plates and glasses.

Kara nudged her girlfriend gently. "Go help your mom. Don't make her do it all by herself."

Pushing away from the counter top, Alex strolled over to the oven and opened the door, taking in the soft aroma of freshly baked cookies. "They ready, Mom?"

Eliza hummed, nodding as she set the plates on the island.

Quickly finding the oven mitts, she carefully tugged out the hot tray and set it atop the stove before kicking the door shut.

"If you don't stop that, you're going to break the door again," Eliza chided, smirking at the heat coloring Alex's cheeks.

"Again?" Clark hesitantly asked, eyeing the treats Alex was covertly trying to steal.

"Alexandra Danvers, don't you dare!" Eliza spun around, pointing a wooden spoon in Alex's direction. "You _will_ wait for those to cool off and you _will_ wait until the rest of us eat them too."

Pouting, Alex stepped away from the tray and crossed her arms, exaggerating her expression when Clark started to giggle. Her lip quivered like a child's and Clark couldn't contain himself. Alex brushed a hand through his dark locks and grinned, finding her original spot at the counter once more.

This was going to be a good Christmas. She was going to make sure of that.

-X-

Christmas morning came faster than anyone anticipated. It'd been a fun three days staying in Midvale and time seemed to have flown by.

Alex tightened her grip around Kara's waist, staring adoringly at her sleeping girlfriend. She was cuddled halfway on top of Alex, her ear pressed to Alex's chest as though she'd sought out the constant thump of Alex's heart in her sleep.

It wasn't the first time Alex had woken up to this.

She'd spent the majority of the night downstairs helping Eliza wrap presents after Kara and Clark had fallen asleep. They were so used to small Christmases that Kara had insisted Alex not spend too much on them, limiting herself to receiving only two _small_ gifts, but Alex was having none of it.

Being a relatively brilliant human being, she'd started shopping online and had all of the gifts (aside from her mother's) sent to Eliza's house in Midvale and the few things she couldn't buy off the internet resulted in her sending money to Eliza with very specific instructions on what to get. She'd also sent a little extra to help out with her mother's bills.

That was an argument she didn't want to repeat.

The thump of tiny feet on wood alerted Alex of Clark's awakening and she shut her eyes, feigning sleep. The door creaked open and Clark hushed it, making it damn near impossible for Alex to contain her smile.

He really was precious.

Her only warning of impending doom was the dipping of the bed. All was still for a moment before a small – but still jarring – body landed atop his mother and Alex's bodies, earning him twin groans of pain.

"It's Christmas!" he squealed, bouncing up and down on Alex's stomach, making her grunt with every breath he forced out.

Kara unraveled her arm from Alex's waist and threw it around Clark, dragging him down so he was cuddled between them.

"It's too early," Kara muttered, "Go back to sleep."

"Mommy, it's five o'clock on _Christmas_. It's late enough," he whined, though he snuggled deeper into their embrace.

Whining in return, Kara rubbed her face against Alex's shirt. "Too early."

Alex laughed, inching her body out from beneath Kara. "Why don't I go start a pot of coffee and you can sleep in until it's done?" she offered.

Huffing, Kara moved her head onto the nearest pillow and pouted, her eyes never opening. "Fine."

Alex kissed Kara's forehead sweetly before rolling Clark off and onto the bed. "C'mon, buddy. Let's go see if my mom's awake and we can make Mommy some coffee."

"Okay!" he shouted, earning himself another groan from the woman burying herself in the blankets.

Sliding out of bed, Alex hoisted Clark into her arms and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind them. She could hear noise coming from the kitchen. Eliza was definitely awake already, despite the fact they'd been up until past midnight.

Wandering downstairs, Alex set Clark onto a stool before kissing her mother's cheek. "Morning, Mom. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Clark chimed in, wiggling in his chair.

Eliza smiled, hugging the little boy. "Merry Christmas, Clark."

Clark's face shifted into one of concentration, staring up at Eliza. He was obviously deep in thought, confusing both of the Danvers' women. It wasn't often that Clark became so focused but when he did, Alex knew to let him work through his thought process.

"Can I call you Nana?" he finally asked, watching Eliza intently.

Eliza, clearly startled, glanced over at Alex. She was obviously just as surprised and could only shrug in response. There wasn't anything else she could do.

She was too floored to say anything.

Clark blushed, embarrassed by the silence. He began to regret his decision. He peered down at the island and said nothing else.

Eliza crouched down so she was eye level with Clark and smiled kindly. "I would be honored if you call me Nana."

His answering beam could've rivaled the sun and Alex melted.

The ding of the coffee machine brought her back into the present and she trudged over to the pot. She poured hers mother a cup before pouring Kara's into a heat-resistant mug; if she was going to take it upstairs, she wasn't about to accidentally burn herself.

A trip to the hospital on Christmas was not high on her list of things to do today.

She added the sweetest creamer she could find to it, crinkling her nose at the sickly sugary smell. She couldn't understand how Kara managed to turn her coffee into a dessert, but…

Oh well, if she didn't have to drink it, it didn't matter.

"Mommy needs to wake up. I bet Santa brought presents. You told him we'd be here, right?"

Alex tousled Clark's hair. "Of course I did, buddy."

He nodded firmly. "Good."

Heading upstairs, Alex nudged the door open and smiled. Kara was cuddling Alex's temporary pillow, her face pressed into the fabric. Her hair was a mess and Alex was pretty sure she was drooling, but to Alex, she'd never been more beautiful. She was _real_. She wasn't put together all the time and her makeup was never perfect, but she was absolutely the best person Alex had ever met.

She was going to marry her one day.

"Kara," Alex cooed, stepping over to Kara's side of the bed. "Time to get up, baby."

Groaning, Kara rolled over and cracked one eye open, gazing up at her lover. "I don' wanna."

"I know, but it's Christmas," Alex murmured, bending down to kiss Kara, cupping her cheek as she set the cup aside.

Kara kissed her back, running a hand through Alex's cropped locks. "You need a haircut," she mumbled against the soft skin, grinning when Alex pulled back with a pout.

"You don't like it a little bit longer?"

"I love everything about you, Al, but I know _you_ don't like it." Kara sat up, reaching for the coffee her body screamed for.

Acquiescing with a nod of her head, Alex combed her fingers through Kara's wild hair. "C'mon, let's go make breakfast and open presents." Pausing for a second, Alex chewed her lip, "There's something I need to tell you, though."

Arching a brow, Kara sipped her coffee.

"Clark is calling Mom Nana. If you're not okay with that, I'll tell him not to but…"

She was cut off by Kara pressing another kiss to Alex's lips. She didn't say anything, but the tears in her eyes said everything. She wasn't upset; she was so, _so_ happy.

They were accepted – and that's what _mattered_.

-X-

After Kara finished her morning routine and Alex's famous chocolate pancakes were devoured, Clark's attention turned to the living room (the one room he hadn't been allowed in all morning). "Presents?"

Laughing, Alex helped him off the stool. "Presents."

Cheering loudly, he bolted toward the door, freezing as he caught sight of the gifts packed beneath the tree. There had to be at least twenty packages and he could see his name written on half of them. The biggest box in the center was definitely his - and he was _definitely_ opening it first.

He was stunned; it was almost taller than him.

"What the…" Kara trailed off as she stopped behind him. She was certain there hadn't been that many presents under the tree when they'd gone to bed. She glanced over at Alex, knowing fully well that this was all her doing. "Alex, what did you do?"

Smirking, Alex nudged Clark along. " _I_ didn't do _all_ of this. Santa brought some of this stuff. I told you I let him know we'd be here," she winked at the young boy beside her, watching the excitement slowly light him up from the inside out. "Want to go see what he brought?"

"Yeah!" Clark rushed forward and slid on his knees once he was close enough to the tree, stopping in front of the gift he'd been eyeing the last couple of minutes.

Kara wandered over to Alex, who instinctively wrapped her arm around Kara's lithe waist. She leaned her head against her girlfriend's shoulder and grinned.

"It's our first Christmas together," Alex began quietly, watching Clark meticulously strip the paper from the box, "and I wanted you guys to have the best one possible. I know we agreed to only two gifts each but I couldn't. You two deserve so much."

Kara sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Alex's head. "I'm not mad, but how the hell are we going to fit this stuff in the car?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh shit. There's no way we'll be able to get this stuff through TSA."

Cackling, Kara lifted her hand and tilted Alex's head upward, kissing her sweetly. She loved this woman so much - even if her planning skills were abysmal.

Oh well, they'd figure it out later.

Clark smiled at his mom and the woman he'd come to think of as his mama. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to them and he hoped she'd stay around for a very, _very_ long time.

"You can rip the paper, buddy. No need to be so gentle," Alex called, a kind twinkle in her eye. She knew that Kara made him be careful up until this year, having needed to reuse the wrappings for other presents - but he didn't need to do that anymore.

He could have a normal childhood now.

Stripping off the only thing keeping him from his prize, Clark's mouth dropped open. If life were a cartoon, Alex was certain his jaw would've hit the floor.

A pristine, undamaged box stood proudly before Clark, its sharp corners and bright picture on the front gleaming in the light of the Christmas tree; it was the only thing he'd begged for that year for Christmas, and here it was…

A kid's police car stared back at him, the box proclaiming proudly that the sirens - and even the police flashers - were battery operated and ready for use. With its open roof and fully functional steering wheel, it was absolutely perfect.

"Wow, that's a bit bigger than I realized," Alex hummed shyly, casting an apologetic glance her girlfriend's way. "We're definitely going to have to rent a better car and just drive back to National City."

Searching through the destroyed wrappings, Clark found the tag and grinned.

 **To Clark**

 **From Alex**

Lurching up from the ground, Clark bolted to Alex and slammed into her, throwing his arms around her waist. He rammed into her so hard that she stumbled back, but her grip on his shoulders never lessened. If she fell, she was going to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best gift ever, Mama!"

Freezing the moment those words left his mouth, Clark's hold on Alex tightened. He was panicking, terrified he'd overstepped or done something _really bad_. He'd never called her that before and he was worried that he'd never be allowed to again.

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes. All she'd ever wanted was being offered to her and it took everything in her power not to bawl like a baby. Hugging him close, she pressed a kiss to the top of his shaggy hair. "Merry Christmas, buddy. Merry Christmas."


End file.
